Nakamas?
by Elisha-chan
Summary: Les Mugiwaras rencontrent une femme étrange et dangereuse. Amie ou ennemie? Son arrivée va provoquer des tensions au sein même de l'équipage et les conduire vers des aventures qui pourraient bien mettre un terme au voyage.
1. Chapter I: Une femme mystérieuse

_**Nakamas ?**_

_Je tiens à prévenir les (éventuels) lecteurs : cette fic comporte beaucoup de spoilers. Je fais un résumé rapide en début de chapitre pour ceux qui ne suivent que l'animé et pas les scans. Ma fic se déroule quelques temps après Thriller Bark (là où est rendu l'anime)._

_Cette histoire raconte la rencontre des Mugiwaras avec une jeune femme mystérieuse et dangereuse au passé trouble. Peut-être une future nakama ? Toujours est-il qu'elle leur posera beaucoup de problèmes._

_Ce chapitre est long, il permet de poser la situation, d'introduire les nouveaux personnages et de montrer les circonstances de leur rencontre avec les Mugiwaras._

_Il s'agit de ma toute première fanfic, j'espère donc que vous me laisserez des reviews pour me dire ce que vous en pensez. N'hésitez pas, je suis preneuse de tous les commentaires, critiques et suggestions que vous pourrez me faire._

_Bonne lecture._

_Ps : comme vous allez vous en rendre compte rapidement, j'ai toujours des problèmes pour trouver mes titres. Si vous avez des suggestions n'hésitez pas._

_Ps2 : les personnages de One Piece sont évidemment la propriété la propriété d'Oda-sama. Quant aux autres, et bien, ils sont à moi et puis c'est tout ! Na ! Non mais quand même !.... (Désolée)_

Cette histoire se passe quelques semaines après le départ des Mugiwaras de l'île-fantôme Thriller Bark. En route vers l'île des hommes-poissons et, surtout, vers l'entrée du Nouveau Monde, ils firent escale sur l'archipel Shabondy afin de faire préparer leur bateau. C'est là que leur situation dégénéra. Sur Shabondy, la classe dirigeante appelée « Tenryuubito» (ou dragons célestes) pratique l'esclavage et terrorise la population, notamment les hommes-poissons. Ecœurés par cette pratique, les Mugiwaras vont s'opposer aux Nobles et interrompre une vente d'esclaves. Luffy va même jusqu'à frapper l'un des Tenryuubito, le crime le plus grave sur Shabondy. Aux prises avec les Marine, notamment l'amiral Kizaru et Sentoumaru ainsi qu'avec le Capitaine corsaire Kuma, les Mugi vont subir une lourde défaite et l'équipage va se trouver disloqué.

Les scans en sont à ce point : Luffy a été envoyé sur l'île des Amazones, dans Calm Belt. Quant à ses nakamas, nul ne sait où ils sont. A Shabondy Rayleigh, l'ancien second de Gol D. Roger avec qui ils ont sympathisé, prépare le Thousand Sunny pour le voyage vers l'île des hommes-poissons.

Mon histoire commence après les retrouvailles des Mugiwaras, deux semaines après le combat à Shabondy. Heureux de se retrouver, l'équipage se prépare à repartir vers de nouvelles aventures dans le Nouveau Monde. Du moins, s'ils réussissent à quitter l'archipel…

_ _ _ _ _

**Chapitre I** : Une femme mystérieuse

« Vous pouvez me rappeler pourquoi on l'a emmené avec nous ? »

Sanji, Franky, Chopper et Robin, tous les quatre déguisés afin de passer inaperçus, regardaient Luffy qui déambulait en bavant au milieu de la grande place, comme toujours à la recherche de viande. Malgré les recommandations de ses nakamas (coups de poings à l'appui pour Nami), il ne semblait pas avoir tout à fait compris le concept de … discrétion.

Après leurs retrouvailles chaleureuses, les Mugiwaras avaient décidés de poursuivre leur route le plus rapidement possible, destination : l'île des hommes-poissons. Mais un tel voyage nécessitait de la préparation et c'est ainsi que Sanji, Chopper, Franky et Robin avaient été envoyés faire des courses. Ils se souvenaient tous de l'air terrible de Nami qui leur avait dit, juste avant leur départ : « Je garde les boulets (regardant vers Zoro, Ussop et Brook) mais je ne réussirai pas à empêcher Luffy de vous suivre, quoi que je fasse. Alors je vous le confie, mais s'il fout le bordel et nous pose des problèmes, vous le paierez très cher ». Chopper frissonna à ce souvenir, il savait que Nami mettait toujours ses menaces à exécution, surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait d'argent. Et voilà que Luffy, malgré tous leurs efforts, était en train de hurler au milieu de la place :

« Je veux de la viaaaannnde ! »

Les quatre compagnons se firent tous petits, essayant de passer inaperçus. Mais c'était mission impossible :

« Eh les gars, y a un marchand là qui vend des boulettes de viande ! Vous venez ? »

Sanji, une veine menaçant d'exploser sur sa tempe, se dirigeait déjà vers son capitaine pour lui expliquer sa façon de penser quand il vit un attroupement se former à l'entrée de la place. Désireux d'éviter les ennuis, il rejoignit ses compagnons et ils regardèrent ce qui provoquait toute cette agitation. Ils virent alors s'avancer, comme s'il était le maître des lieux, un Tenryuubito. Sur son passage, tous baissaient les yeux avec déférence, sachant ce qu'il en coûtait de croiser le regard d'un Noble. Robin chercha des yeux son capitaine, ne se rappelant que trop bien sa profonde aversion envers les esclavagistes. Heureusement, pour l'instant, Luffy était occupé à piller l'échoppe du vendeur de boulettes de viande et il ne semblait même pas avoir remarqué l'arrivée du dragon céleste.

Soudain, un fouet claqua et un cri de douleur retenti.

« Relève-toi bonne à rien ! »

Le Noble, fou de rage, faisait claquer son fouet dans la direction d'une enfant. La petite faisait peine à voir : portant des menottes, vêtue de haillons, le corps couvert de bleus et de cicatrices, elle était tombée aux pieds du Tenryuubito… Elle semblait affamée et était incapable de se relever. L'homme fit encore claquer son fouet, cette fois juste devant le visage de l'enfant. Robin frémit et se tourna vers son capitaine. Celui-ci avait enfin remarqué l'agitation qui régnait et regardait la scène. Elle sentit sa colère monter et se précipita vers lui alors qu'il allait se lever.

« Luffy, non ! » cria-t-elle en retenant le jeune homme.

-Robin lâche-moi ! Tu as vu ce qu'il…

-Je sais, répondit la jeune femme, j'ai vu et ça me révolte mais on ne peut pas intervenir ! Nos têtes sont mises à prix et on ne doit pas se faire remarquer ! Tu te souviens de ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois que tu t'en es pris à un de ces hommes ?

-Mais Robin… »

Le fouet claqua à nouveau. La foule frémit mais les gens détournaient les yeux, personne n'osait s'interposer. L'homme leva le bras, son fouet s'éleva dans l'air…

« Arrêtez laissez la ! »

L'homme interrompit son geste, surpris que quelqu'un lui tienne tête. Devant la petite fille à terre, une autre fillette, plus âgée, fixait le Tenryuubito avec haine. Elle aussi était enchaînée et dans le même état que sa protégée.

« Comment oses-tu chienne ? Tu sais qu'elle est la punition des esclaves qui se rebellent contre leurs maîtres ! Regardez tous ce qu'il en coûte de s'opposer à moi ! »

Il levait son fouet pour mettre sa menace à exécution quand un bruit de course poursuite l'interrompit. La foule se dispersa en hurlant alors qu'une horde de Marines prenait possession de la place. Luffy et ses nakamas se regroupèrent, persuadés d'être la proie des soldats. Mais, à leur grand étonnement, les Marines n'en avaient pas après eux. Ils cernaient une jeune femme brune, la menaçant de leurs armes. La femme n'avait plus d'issue et se trouvait au centre de la place, à proximité immédiate du Noble et des deux petites esclaves. La horde de soldats s'écarta finalement pour laisser passer un homme couvert de galons.

« Fini de fuir, jeune fille ! Suit-moi bien gentiment et tu ne souffriras pas trop. Enfin, ça je ne peux pas te le promettre…

-Vice-amiral, que signifie cette agitation ? Intervint le Tenryuubito.

Le vice-amiral se tourna vers le Noble qui l'avait interrompu. Ces hommes le dégoutaient mais c'était la politique du Gouvernement Mondial de les laisser agir en toute impunité, voire de les protéger.

« Monsieur, s'expliqua-t-il, veuillez quitter la place rapidement. Cette femme est dangereuse et j'ai pour mission de l'appréhender par tous les moyens possibles. Je ne pourrai pas garantir votre sécurité si vous restez… « Il avisa alors les deux enfants et le fouet du Noble. « Je cous conseille, reprit-il après une courte hésitation, d'aller poursuivre vos… affaires plus loin ».

Le Noble regarda un instant la jeune femme, la main posée sur la garde de son épée, puis le vice-amiral, avant de ranger son fouet. Il fit ensuite signe aux enfants de le suivre et commença à quitter la place. La fillette qui l'avait défié hésita, regarda atour d'elle en quête de soutien. Mais elle ne vit que des Marines à l'air féroce qui fuyaient son regard.

« Dépêche-toi chienne, tu dois encore recevoir ta punition » rugit le Tenryuubito.

La fillette sursauta, releva son amie toujours évanouie au sol, et entreprit de suivre son maître. Elle fit quelques pas mais trébucha sous le poids de son amie. Elles tombèrent toutes les deux sous les yeux de la jeune femme. La petite croisa le regard de la fugitive : deux yeux bleus, clairs et durs comme l'acier, qui semblaient la juger. « Je ne suis pas faible, pensa-t-elle, c'est à moi d'aider Mary, je dois la relever ». Elle réussit à se remettre debout mais trébucha à nouveau. Des larmes de frustration coulaient sur ses joues.

« Comment t-appelles-tu ? »

La petite releva la tête. C'était la jeune femme qui lui avait posé cette question.

« Lucy, murmura-t-elle.

-Que vas-tu faire ? demanda la femme d'une voix dure. Est-ce que vas rester là, à te vautrer au sol en pleurant ? Ou est-ce que tu vas te relever la tête haute pour aider ton amie ?

-Je… Je ne suis pas assez forte… répondit faiblement Lucy, honteuse.

-Alors deviens plus forte ! Tu ne dois compter que sur toi-même, c'est la seule façon de survivre. Sinon tu mourras. Ne compte jamais sur les autres pour se battre à ta place », asséna la jeune femme.

Lucy releva les yeux et vit dans le regard de son interlocutrice une détermination et une force qui lui firent peur. Elle essuya ses larmes, installa Mary sur son dos et fit quelques pas.

Soudain, un sifflement se fit entendre et le fouet de son maître claqua sur ses jambes. Lucy hurla et s'effondra. Une grande zébrure sanguinolente barrait ses jambes.

« Peste, tu vas te lever et venir recevoir ta punition ! A moins que tu ne préfères qu'elle ait lieue ici ? »

Le Tenryuubito leva à nouveau son fouet qui siffla avant de s'abattre sur la fillette. Lucy ferma les yeux, attendant la douleur. Qui ne vint pas. Elle ouvrit les yeux. Quelqu'un se tenait devant elle. Le fouet s'était entouré autour de son avant-bras. Lucy leva la tête et reconnut la jeune femme qui lui avait parlé.

« On ne frappe pas quelqu'un à terre, espèce de porc, dit celle-ci.

-Comment oses-tu ? Éructa le Noble. Vice-amiral, qu'attendez-vous pour intervenir ?

-Tu ne peux donc pas te battre par toi-même, lâche ? Cracha la femme en raffermissant sa prise sur le fouet. Tu préfères t'en prendre aux enfants ? »

Elle tira d'un coup sec sur le fouet. Le Noble, déséquilibré, s'écroula au sol. Estomaqué, il s'apprêtait à se relever pour punir cette effrontée quand il sentit la pression d'une lame près de son visage. Il risqua un œil et vit la femme pointer une épée contre sa gorge. La pression s'accentua. Un mince filet de sang commença à couler. L'homme, terrifié, chercha le regard du vice-amiral mais n'y vit que du mépris. Il voulu bouger mais la lame lui entailla encore un peu plus la peau. Il couina comme un cochon à l'abattoir et s'évanouit. La femme, dégoutée, essuya sa lame et la remit au fourreau.

« Merci, murmura Lucy. Mais elle s'arrêta net en voyant le regard de la jeune femme.

-Ne me remercie pas, je déteste les lâches qui demandent aux autres de se battre pour eux. Je ne l'ai pas fait pour t'aider, tu dois apprendre à te débrouiller sinon tu ne pourras pas la protéger, ajouta-t-elle en désignant Mary toujours évanouie ».

Lucy la fixa rageusement. Cette femme était détestable. Plus jamais elle ne voulait avoir besoin de son aide. Elle releva Mary, et la porta pour s'éloigner du champ de bataille. Elle aperçut alors le vice-amiral qui la fixait. Il murmura quelques mots à l'oreille d'un Marine et détourna son attention des fillettes.

« Et bien Soraya, dit-il à l'attention de la jeune femme brune, où en étions-nous ? »

Le vice-amiral Momonga jubilait. Alors qu'il était sur le point d'être rétrogradé après l'incident d'Enies Lobby et son échec face à l'impératrice des Amazones, voilà que les dieux de la chance lui servaient cette fille sur un plateau. Il devait toutefois se méfier. Elle était recherchée depuis dix ans et personne n'avait encore réussi à lui mettre la main dessus. Elle était très forte, d'après les rumeurs, imprévisible et sans pitié. Mais avec son armada de Marines et son arme peu commune, il ne doutait pas un seul instant de sa victoire. Son regard fut attiré vers les deux esclaves. Il fit un signe à son lieutenant qui barra la route des deux enfants.

« Vous ne pouvez pas passer ».

Lucy regardait sans comprendre l'homme qui lui barrait le chemin. Elle avait péniblement traversé la place en portant Mary et pensait enfin pouvoir fuir. Mais maintenant cet homme…

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi vous…, commença-t-elle en pleurant.

-Vous vous êtes rendues coupables de sédition, vous avez manqué de respect à votre maître, un Tenryuubito, vous allez donc être mises aux arrêts jusqu'à ce que votre propriétaire vous récupère afin de vous punir, asséna-t-il. Désolé, ajouta-t-il à voix basse ».

Il s'apprêtait à saisir les deux enfants lorsque deux bras apparurent sur ses épaules et lui renversèrent la tête en arrière. Un craquement terrible s'ensuivit et l'homme tomba au sol comme une poupée de chiffon. Lucy leva les yeux et croisa le regard d'une femme brune qui lui souriait.

Depuis l'arrivée des Marines sur la place, les Mugiwaras avaient essayé de convaincre leur capitaine de s'enfuir en profitant de l'agitation. Mais celui-ci, toujours aussi buté, semblait fasciné par la scène qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux. Lorsque le Noble avait commencé à fouetter la petite fille, ils avaient dû se mettre à quatre pour l'empêcher d'intervenir. Ils avaient ensuite suivi l'intervention de la fugitive, comme hypnotisés. Même Sanji, qui d'ordinaire perdait la tête dès qu'il voyait une jeune femme, n'avait pas bronché. Cette fille paraissait dangereuse. Robin sentait une grande force en elle, elle en était presque effrayée. Elle allait à nouveau tenter d'éloigner Luffy de la place lorsqu'elle avait vu le Marine s'en prendre aux fillettes. Et là, alors qu'elle avait empêché son capitaine d'intervenir un peu plus tôt, elle ne put s'empêcher de les aider.

« Robin qu'est-ce que…, commença Luffy.

-Je sais, c'est moi qui disais qu'il ne fallait pas s'en mêler mais… je ne peux pas les abandonner à leur sort », répondit l'archéologue.

Elle se tourna vers ses nakamas, les défiant du regard de lui faire des reproches. Mais tout ce qu'elle voyait c'était leurs sourires. Elle comprit qu'ils avaient eu la même idée qu'elle.

« Allez, ajouta Luffy en commençant à s'échauffer, si on allait casser un peu de Marines ? »


	2. Chapter II: En pleine bataille

_Chapitre moins long mais difficile à écrire. C'est la première fois que je décris un combat. J'ai essayé de varier les points de vue en donnant du rythme pour rendre ce combat intéressant. SVP laissez-moi des reviews pour me dire si j'ai réussi, ainsi que des commentaires et suggestions pour améliorer la description des prochains combats._

**Chapitre II** : En pleine bataille

Incrédule, Lucy vit un petit groupe de cinq personnes se diriger vers les Marines. Elle voulu leur dire de s'enfuir mais avant qu'elle ait pu prononcer un mot, elle vit des dizaines de bras pousser sur le corps des Marines et les réduire en pièces. Plus loin, une espèce de renne chargeait les soldats alors que, près de lui, un type en slip de bain mitraillait à tout va. Elle sentit alors une main se poser sur son épaule. Elle releva la tête et croisa le regard d'un jeune blond qui lui sourit.

« Est-ce que je peux t'aider, jeune demoiselle ? », dit-il en l'aidant à se relever.

Lucy restait bouche bée. Sanji souleva délicatement Mary et la prit dans ses bras. Il fit signe au renne d'approcher. Celui-ci changea alors de forme, au grand étonnement de Lucy, et devint une espèce de raton laveur avec un chapeau.

« C'est notre médecin, il va bien s'occuper de vous. Il s'appelle Chopper, et moi c'est Sanji, lui dit le jeune homme blond. Nos amis vont s'occuper des Marines, tu ne dois plus t'inquiéter », ajouta-t-il.

Les larmes commencèrent à rouler sur les joues de Lucy. Ces personnes qu'elle ne connaissait pas se battaient pour elle, elles risquaient leur vie. Elle repensa à ce que la jeune femme brune lui avait dit. Non, elle ne voulait plus que les autres se battent pour elle. Elle vit le sabre d'un marine, au sol, l'attrapa et fonça au milieu des combats, ignorant les appels de Sanji.

Autour d'elle c'était l'enfer. Lorsque les Mugiwaras avaient commencé à attaquer, les Marines n'avaient pas réagi sous l'effet de surprise. Mais ils avaient maintenant récupéré leurs esprits et se jetaient sur Luffy et ses camarades. Des renforts affluaient de partout, les soldats étaient beaucoup trop nombreux. Malgré leur force surhumaine, Luffy, Robin et Franky menaçaient d'être submergés par le nombre. Et de nombreux civils se tenaient encore sur la place, ils ne pouvaient donc pas déployer toute leur puissance. Au milieu des combats, deux personnes restaient immobiles. Le vice-amiral et la jeune femme qu'il avait appelé Soraya se faisaient face. « C'est décidément mon jour de chance, pensa-t-il, cette fille et les Mugiwaras en même temps. Si avec ça je ne passe pas amiral… Mais pourquoi ne bouge-t-elle pas ? »

« Est-ce que tu as peur ? demanda-t-il à son adversaire.

-Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'avoir peur ? répondit Soraya avec un petit rire.

- Effectivement, tu ne sembles pas effrayée. Tu ne sais donc pas qui je suis ?

- Tu es Momonga, vice-amiral, épéiste émérite et également utilisateur d'une chaîne en granit marin c'est bien ça ?

- Exact, répondit l'intéressé après une courte hésitation. Et ça ne t'inquiète pas ? », ajouta-t-il, déconcerté par l'attitude de la jeune femme.

D'après ses informations, cette fille était une utilisatrice de fuit du démon. Elle aurait dû s'inquiéter de la chaine en granit marin qui pouvait annihiler ses pouvoirs. « Elle bluffe, c'est évident. Mais voyons comment elle va réagir à ça ». A la vitesse de l'éclair, il décrocha la longue chaîne accrochée à sa ceinture et la lança vers Soraya. Comme animée d'une vie propre, la chaîne frappa et ne rencontra que du vide. L'endroit où se tenait la jeune femme quelques secondes plus tôt était vide. Elle avait disparu.

« C'est tout ce que tu peux faire, vice-amiral ? »

Momonga se retourna et aperçut son ennemie au milieu des combats, qui le narguait. Il fonça droit sur elle et se retrouva au milieu de la mêlée. Des corps jonchaient le sol, tous des Marines, mais le combat faisait encore rage. Il aperçut Monkey D. Luffy qui se battait.

Le jeune homme ne voyait pas la fin de ce combat. Plus il battait de Marines, plus il en arrivait. La situation commençait à dégénérer et il se surprit à chercher une issue pour fuir avec ses camarades. Il aperçut alors la jeune femme que les soldats poursuivaient. Elle l'intriguait. Il sentait une force émaner d'elle, une présence écrasante. Il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir déjà ressenti cela. Il vit le vice-amiral l'attaquer avec une énorme chaîne. Les coups s'enchaînaient à une vitesse ahurissante, on aurait dit un serpent fondant sur sa proie. Mais elle ne rencontrait que du vide, pas un seul coup n'atteignait sa cible. Luffy était impressionné. Il chercha à se rapprocher du combat afin de ne pas en perdre une miette, continuant à assommer des Marines à tout va. Il perdit les adversaires de vue, submergé par les soldats. Il les repoussait avec son « gatling gun » quand, soudain, il sentit une présence dans son dos. Il se retourna et se trouva face à deux Marines qui pointaient leurs épées sur sa gorge.

« Incroyable, lança le premier marine, un grand type maigre, c'est Monkey D. Luffy !

-Tu te trompes, rétorqua son compagnon, petit et trapu, c'est certainement un pirate et un fou, mais ça ne peut pas être Mugiwara.

-Et pourquoi ça ? demanda l'autre.

-Et bien, comme son surnom l'indique, Mugiwara porte toujours un chapeau de paille. Or, là, ça n'est pas le cas. »

Effectivement, sur l'insistance de Nami, Luffy avait laissé son chapeau sur le bateau pour ne pas se faire repérer en ville.

« Tu vois ! dit le petit, ça ne peut pas être lui.

-Mais tu as bien vu ses bras s'allonger pendant qu'il se battait, et il ressemble trait pour trait à la photo de l'avis de la recherche ! Il a même la cicatrice sous l'œil. C'est donc bien lui ! S'énerva le grand.

-Tu es un idiot, s'emporta le petit en se tournant vers son compagnon, on nous a bien dit au QG que Mugiwara était reconnaissable à ses membres qui s'allongent, sa cicatrice sous l'œil, et surtout à son chapeau de paille qu'il ne quitte JAMAIS !

-Ah, dit l'autre en se tournant vers le petit, oui tu n'as pas tort, j'aurai pourtant juré que… »

Les deux Marines s'écroulèrent sur le sol. Ils étaient marrants ces deux là à se crêper le chignon comme s'il n'était pas là, mais Luffy avait plus important à faire. Il devait retrouver ses nakamas et les deux gamines et se barrer avant que ça ne tourne mal. Il frissonna en imaginant l'accueil de Nami s'ils arrivaient au bateau poursuivis par les Marines. Il voulait aussi voir comment s'en sortait cette étrange fille. Il replongea dans la mêlée.

Lucy, tenait son sabre à bout de bras, cherchant un ennemi à attaquer. Autour d'elle les corps des Marines s'amoncelaient. Personne ne faisait attention à elle. Elle aperçut un jeune homme qui se battait en allongeant ses bras. « Qu'est-ce que je fais là au milieu de ces monstres ? » pensa-t-elle juste avant d'apercevoir Soraya. Celle-ci était toujours aux prises avec le vice-amiral. Elle semblait s'amuser avec lui, jouant au chat et à la souris, riant de son impuissance à la frapper. Momonga hurla de frustration. De colère, il lança sa chaîne en y mettant toute sa force. La jeune femme dégaina son épée et para le coup, déviant la chaîne. Les évènements s'enchaînèrent alors très vite. La chaîne échappa au contrôle de Momonga et frappa de plein fouet un immeuble proche des combats. Luffy vit des morceaux du bâtiment se détacher sous l'impact et tomber droit sur la petite esclave. Il voulut intervenir mais des Marines lui barrèrent le passage. Lucy hurla en voyant les gros blocs de pierre tombant sur elle. Elle ferma les yeux, épouvantée, attendant la mort. Mais rien ne se passa. Elle sentit quelque chose lui chatouiller le visage. Elle ouvrit timidement les yeux et vit de longs cheveux bruns. Elle sentit quelqu'un qui la tenait dans ses bras. Elle se dégagea doucement et reconnut la jeune femme qui se battait avec le vice-amiral. Celle-ci s'était jetée sur elle pour la protéger. Elle était couverte d'ecchymoses et de poussière. Autour d'elles, les fragments de pierre montraient la violence de l'impact. Lucy sentit quelque chose d'humide sur sa main ; elle était pleine de sang, mais ça n'était pas le sien.

« Attrapez la fille, hurlait Momonga, elle est blessée profitez-en ! »

Luffy vit la jeune femme se relever, du sang gouttant sur le sol. Elle avait fait un écran de son corps pour protéger la fillette de la chute des pierres. Elle titubait maintenant, très pâle. Les Marines hésitaient. Momonga hurlait comme un fou au milieu de la place.

« Qu'est-ce que vous attendez, emparez vous d'elle et de la gamine ! »

-On va en finir maintenant vice-amiral, cria Soraya ».

Sous le regard effaré des Marines, elle fit quelques pas hésitants, tira son épée. Et là, quelque chose se passa. Un sifflement terrible se fit entendre alors qu'elle dégainait son épée, un bruit qui semblait déchirer l'air. Elle pointa son arme vers Momonga et exécuta une passe si rapide que l'œil ne pouvait la suivre. Le sifflement retentit de nouveau et soudain, le vice-amiral hurla, de douleur cette fois. Son corps s'arqua comme s'il avait reçu un coup, il cracha du sang et s'écroula au sol, en proie à d'horribles souffrances. Terrifiés les Marines reculèrent. Soraya n'avait pourtant pas bougé, mais leur chef était maintenant au sol, baignant dans son sang. Luffy n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Il entendit le vice-amiral prononcer ses derniers mots :

« Quel… fruit… du démon… ?».

Il vit ensuite la jeune femme tituber dangereusement et se précipita vers elle. Les Marines virent aussi sa faiblesse et se ruèrent sur elle. Elle se releva une dernière fois et hurla :

« Le combat est… FINI ! »

Luffy vit alors les soldats s'effondrer dans des cris de souffrance. Dans les immeubles des hurlements de douleur retentirent. Lui-même eu l'impression que ses tympans explosaient, qu'un poing énorme s'abattait dans sa tête. Il vacilla mais tint bon alors que tous les Marines présents s'effondraient. La bataille était terminée. Il se tourna vers Soraya qui tomba à genoux. Luffy accourut pour l'aider et vit alors ce qui l'avait blessé. Un long fragment de pierre effilé était planté dans son flanc. Elle perdait beaucoup de sang. La petite esclave, Lucy, pleurait en essayant de la relever. Luffy s'approcha, repoussa doucement la fillette, et souleva le corps de Soraya qui s'était évanouie.

« C'est bon, dit-il à Lucy, je vais vous aider ».

Il retrouva ses nakamas qui avaient assistés à toute la scène. Ils semblaient assez secoués.

« Chopper et Sanji ont emmené l'autre petite fille au bateau pour la soigner, leur apprit Franky. On ferait bien de ne pas traîner nous non plus, ajouta-t-il, elles ont aussi besoin de soins ».

C'est le moment que choisit Lucy pour s'évanouir, épuisée elle aussi. Robin la prit dans ses bras et ils coururent jusqu'au Sunny.


	3. Chapter III: Fuite et prise de contact

_Revoilà enfin les Mugi au grand complet ! Personnellement, c'est comme ça que je les préfère ! _

_Où l'on découvre que Soraya est étrange et inquiétante. Encore plus que dans les deux premiers chapitres ? Et oui…_

_Ps : please !! Des revieeeeeews ! Merci d'avance._

**Chapitre III :**Fuite et prise de contact

« Les voilà !

-Vite, préparez vous, on appareille dès qu'ils seront montés », lança Nami à ses nakamas.

Zoro et Usopp se chargèrent de déployer les voiles et Brook de remonter l'ancre tandis que Nami se postait devant le gouvernail. Chopper, avec une longue vue, surveillait les environs. Soudain, il aperçut plusieurs navires de la Marine en approche.

« On est repérés, il faut filer d'ici !

-On va tous mourir ! hurla Usopp avant d'être sèchement rappelé à l'ordre par une claque de Nami.

- Quoi ?, cria Chopper en pleurant. Je suis trop jeune pour mourir moi !

- Une chance que je sois déjà mort, remarqua Brook en soulevant son chapeau haut de forme.

- Je t'envie, ajouta sombrement le petit renne.

- Tu vois ce que tu fais avec tes conneries ? », hurla Zoro avant de frapper Usopp.

Pendant ce temps, l'équipe de Luffy se rapprochait rapidement. Zoro leur lança l'échelle de corde et ils montèrent à bord du Thousand Sunny.

« Luffy, on a un problème, on est cernés, cria Nami à son capitaine. Qu'est-ce que t'as encore foutu ? ajouta-t-elle en lui assénant un coup de poing terrible.

-Mais c'est pas ma faute, se défendit celui-ci. C'est elle la responsable, précisa-t-il en désignant la jeune femme évanouie dans ses bras.

- Mais elle a l'air blessée, qu'est-ce que tu attendais pour le dire abruti ! »

Nouveau coup de poing de Nami. Chopper s'approcha de Soraya, qui perdait toujours beaucoup de sang, et de Lucy. La fillette était toujours inconsciente. Le petit renne s'apprêtait à les ausculter quand un sifflement caractéristique se fit entendre ; un boulet de canon s'écrasa dans l'eau, juste à côté du Sunny.

« Merde, ils nous tirent dessus, on va tous mouriiiiiir !

-Ta gueule Usopp, tonna Zoro.

- Argh, les enfoirés, s'ils croient que je vais les laisser abîmer mon beau Sunny, ils vont avoir une surprise ! », hurla Franky.

Le charpentier courut au gouvernail, et enclencha le Soldier Dock Système. Le navire se mit à trembler et tout le monde s'accrocha à ce qu'il pouvait, s'attendant à ce qui allait suivre.

« Coup de Burst »

Sous les yeux des Marines bouche bée le Thousand Sunny s'éleva dans les airs et disparut. Sur le pont, les Mugiwaras peinaient à garder leur équilibre, surtout Luffy et Robin qui avaient tous les deux des « passagères » dans les bras. Le bateau amerrit aussi soudainement qu'il s'était envolé. Autour du Sunny, la mer était calme et aucun autre navire n'était en vue.

Les Mugiwaras se relevèrent un à un, sonnés. Nami, appuyée contre le mât, reprenait doucement son souffle.

« Franky, il faudrait prévoir des cordes de sécurité ou quelques chose pour adoucir l'amerrissage, c'est vraiment violent ! dit-elle au charpentier.

-J'ai rien senti moi !

- C'est normal abruti, tu es en métal ! », hurla-t-elle en lui assénant un violent coup de poing.

Elle se tourna ensuite vers Luffy, tandis qu'Usopp, accroupi auprès d'un Franky sonné, lui demandait s'il l'avait senti celui-là.

« Luffy, comment va-t-elle ? »

La navigatrice s'interrompit en constatant que la jeune femme brune qu'il portait toujours dans ses bras avait ouvert les yeux.

« Euh, tu es réveillée ? Tu te sens mieux ? commença-t-elle.

-Bah, elle a toujours un grand morceau de pierre coincé dans le dos alors… intervint étourdiment Luffy.

- QUOI ?! », hurlèrent Nami et Chopper.

Nami frappa son capitaine pendant que Chopper récupérait Soraya. Il l'étendit sur le sol et commença à l'examiner. Au bout de quelques instants il leva la tête. Il était en sueur.

« Elle devrait être morte avec ça… »

Le petit docteur s'interrompit en croisant le regard de sa patiente. Des yeux bleus très clairs, froids et durs. Il eut un mouvement de recul.

« Euh, je, je suis le docteur, euh… Est-ce que je peux t'examiner ? »

Soraya ne répondit pas. Elle observait attentivement le petit renne. Sourcils froncés, elle le dévisageait. Chopper se souvint d'un coup de la première réaction des gens de son île lorsqu'ils l'avaient vu : la peur, l'horreur devant le monstre. Effrayé, gêné par le regard pénétrant de la jeune femme, il attendait son verdict, persuadé qu'il la dégoutait, ou qu'il lui faisait peur. Soraya leva la main avec difficulté. Elle toucha du bout de l'index le petit nez bleu du renne. Chopper n'osait plus respirer. Ce nez bleu qui répugnait ses frères rennes, à cause duquel il l'avait rejeté, qui leur faisait horreur…

« Toi…, murmura péniblement Soraya, tu es le docteur … le plus mignon… que j'ai jamais vu ».

Chopper releva la tête, étonné et croisa à nouveau le regard de la jeune femme. Mais cette fois, il n'y vit aucune animosité, juste de l'intérêt et de l'amusement. Un léger sourire se fit sur ses lèvres auquel la femme répondit. Chopper respira à nouveau et rougit.

« Tais-toi, idiote, même si tu me trouves mignon ça ne me rend pas plus heureux » dit-il alors que tous, sur le pont, soupiraient de soulagement.

Soraya commença à rire mais la douleur devint insupportable et elle se recroquevilla sur le pont.

« Chopper, elle semble beaucoup souffrir et n'oublies pas que tu as aussi une autre patiente ici, dit Robin en déposant Lucy sur le pont.

-Tu as raison, dit Chopper en reprenant instantanément son sérieux, merci Robin. «

En entendant le nom de « Robin », Soraya avait rouvert les yeux et s'était crispée. Elle s'appuya sur un bras pour se redresser, malgré la douleur et les protestations des Mugi. Elle chercha des yeux la personne qui avait parlé et vit l'archéologue. Son regard se figea. Elle se leva péniblement, appuyée contre le mât. Elle ne quittait pas Robin des yeux. Elle ne pouvait pas le croire. Cette femme, ici.

« Tu es… Nico Robin ? demanda-t-elle dans un souffle.

-Effectivement, mais je ne crois pas te connaître, répondit l'archéologue troublée et un peu effrayée par le regard de cette jeune femme étrange.

- Tu es vraiment… Nico Robin, continuait Soraya comme si elle n'avait pas entendu Robin. Elle avançait péniblement vers l'intéressée. Je te cherche… depuis… si longtemps… enfin…

- Je ne comprends pas, dit Robin franchement mal à l'aise maintenant.

- Eh tu as des fans », intervint Franky pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Comme si elle n'avait pas entendu, Soraya s'approchait doucement de Robin. Chopper n'en revenait pas, elle n'aurait pas dû pouvoir marcher avec cette blessure. Le trouble régnait dans l'équipage.

« Si longtemps… », continuait Soraya.

Enfin, elle fit face à l'archéologue. Elle leva la main, hésitante. Soudain, sans que personne ne puisse intervenir, elle serra le poing et balança un direct à Robin, en plein visage. Les deux femmes s'effondrèrent sur le pont. Soraya, un sourire sur les lèvres, murmura encore :

« Enfin… ».


	4. Chapter IV: Aider Lucy!

_Chapitre finalement encore plus difficile à écrire que celui de la bataille. Il est long, il y a beaucoup de parlotte, mais je ne voyais pas comment l'éviter :_

_D'abord parce qu'il fallait bien amener un minimum d'explications et d'informations pour la suite._

_Ensuite parce que, dans le manga, les scènes de vie du groupe font partie des mes préférées. Je voulais donc m'y essayer. J'ai fait des efforts pour ne pas faire d'OOC, c'est-à-dire, pour garder le plus possible les personnalités respectives de chaque personnage. J'espère que j'ai réussi. En tout cas j'attends (et j'espère) vos commentaires._

_J'ai essayé d'y mettre de l'humour, de l'émotion et de ménager du suspense. En espérant que ça vous plaise (déjà, en espérant qu'il y ait des lecteurs)._

_Et rappelez vous, un petit commentaire ça ne coûte pas cher (rien même) mais ça fait plaisir et c'est utile ! A vot' bon cœur m'sieurs-dames !!_

**Chapitre III :** Aider Lucy !

Chopper referma doucement la porte de l'infirmerie. Le petit médecin soupira, exténué. Ses patientes lui avaient pris tout son temps et il avait à peine dormi ces trois derniers jours. En se dirigeant vers la salle à manger, il repensait à la succession des évènements: la bataille à Shabondy, la fuite et surtout la rencontre avec cette jeune femme. Elle était très étrange cette fille : au départ elle l'avait mis mal à l'aise, elle lui faisait même peur. Mais sur le pont, quand elle l'avait regardé et qu'elle lui avait souri, ça lui avait fait chaud au cœur. Il sourit en y repensant. Oui, cette fille était très bizarre et le reste de l'équipage ne savait pas trop comment se comporter avec elle. Elle les inquiétait, surtout depuis qu'elle s'en était pris à Robin, mais lui était sûre que c'était quelqu'un de bien.

Chopper poussa la porte de la salle à manger et découvrit ses nakamas réunis autour de la table, l'air perplexe.

« Oy Chopper, comment va-t-elle ?

-Elle récupère rapidement, répondit le petit renne en s'asseyant près de son capitaine, mais elle ne s'est toujours pas réveillée.

- Tu as l'air fatigué, remarqua Nami, tu devrais te reposer et nous laisser prendre soin de tes patientes.

- Non, ça va, je suis juste… »

Un gargouillis terrible l'interrompit. Chopper baissa les yeux, les mains sur le ventre. Ses compagnons souriaient en le regardant.

« Hum…, commença-t-il.

-Sanji, de la viande !! Chopper et moi on est morts de faim ! lança Luffy

- Mais t'as rien fait toi, pourquoi je devrais te préparer à manger ?

- Bah, répondit le capitaine comme si ça tombait sous le sens, parce que j'ai faim ! »

Tous soupirèrent et sourirent. Chopper remarqua pour la première fois que quelqu'un s'était invité à leur table.

« Lucy, tu te sens mieux ? Tu es moins fatiguée ? »

La fillette acquiesça en silence. Elle était réveillée depuis hier mais c'était la première fois qu'elle se sentait assez bien pour se lever. Nami et Robin, qui veillaient sur elle, l'avait amenée dans la salle à manger et lui avaient présenté le reste de l'équipage. Elle regarda Sanji qui amenait un énorme plat de viande sur la table. Le cuisinier lui fit un sourire et un clin d'œil, ce qui la fit rougir. Il s'approcha et déposa devant elle un bol de chocolat chaud.

« Et voilà pour la jeune lady, il n'y a rien de tel pour retrouver ses forces ».

Lucy se jeta avidement sur son bol et savoura le meilleur chocolat du monde, elle en était sûre. Elle avait du mal à y croire, pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, elle se sentait bien, et en sécurité. Une larme roula sur sa joue. Ces gens étranges s'étaient battus pour elle et maintenant, ils l'accueillaient, prenaient soin d'elle et de Mary, ils étaient si…

« Hey nya ung borblem ! dit Luffy en manquant s'étouffer (et en aspergeant copieusement de morceaux de viande la pauvre Nami).

-Désolé, ajouta-t-il après que la navigatrice lui ait expliqué sa façon de penser sur les gens qui parlaient la bouche pleine. Mais, regardez, la petite pleure. Hey pourquoi tu pleures ? »

Tous se tournèrent vers Lucy, catastrophés. Sanji, inquiet, tournait autour d'elle.

« Ton chocolat est trop chaud ? C'est ça ? Tu t'es brûlée ? C'est ma faute ? Je ne supporte pas de voir une lady pleurer…

-La ferme, love-cook, fous lui la paix ! Intervint Zoro qui se trouvait à côté de la petite fille.

- T'as un problème Marimo ? Faut pas chercher pourquoi elle pleure, c'est ta sale tête d'algue qui lui fait peur » répondit le cuisinier en menaçant le bretteur d'une louche.

- Ou alors c'est le cuistot pervers au sourcil vrillé qui lui fout la trouille ! rétorqua Zoro en se jetant sur son nakama.

- Baston !! hurla Luffy en se jetant dans le combat avec entrain.

- C'est pas bientôt fini votre bordel ! Éructa Nami. Robin, fait quelque chose ! »

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, plusieurs mains apparurent et ceinturèrent les trois hommes pendant que Nami leur expliquait sa façon de penser. Lucy, au milieu de ses larmes, se mit à rire. Tout le monde la regardait, surpris, et la fillette s'essuya les yeux du dos de la main avant de leur dire, entre deux, éclats de rire :

« Merci pour tout ».

Les Mugiwaras sourirent, comprenant enfin la raison de ses larmes. Les filles vinrent s'asseoir autour de Lucy alors que les trois hommes, enfin libérés par l'archéologue, se rasseyaient à la table.

« Dis Lucy, comment tu t'es retrouvée esclave ? demanda Luffy avant qu'un coup de pied de Nami ne lui rappelle que, des fois, un peu de tact ne ferait pas de mal. Eh pourquoi tu me tapes, qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?

-Espèce d'abruti, hurla Sanji, tu pourrais faire preuve d'un peu de délicatesse, ce que cette demoiselle a subi devait être affreux et…

- Ca va, ne vous inquiétez pas, leur dit Lucy, je… je vais vous raconter ».

La petite fille baissa les yeux, ne sachant par où commencer. Elle releva la tête lorsqu'elle vit Sanji prendre son bol vide et le remplacer par une petite tarte aux fraises qu'elle ne tarda pas à enfourner (elle avait remarqué que les aliments avaient tendance à disparaître sur cette table si on ne les mangeait pas assez vite).

« Chest délichieux Chanji ! lança-t-elle en avalant péniblement. Alors tout a commencé…

-Oh, eh, j'en veux aussi ! Aïe ! cria Luffy en se massant le crâne. Méheu arrête Nami, tape sur quelqu'un d'autre pour une fois !

- Il n'y a que toi qui le mérite, tu vas la laisser parler à la fin ! C'est toi qui voulais connaître son histoire ! Prend ton temps Lucy, on t'écoute TOUS maintenant, ajouta la navigatrice en se tournant vers la fillette.

-Et bien, commença Lucy en réfléchissant, je viens d'une toute petite île, pas très loin du Triangle Florian. J'y vivais avec mes parents. Mon père est, hum, était pêcheur. Un jour, il y a deux ans, il est venu à Shabondy pour acheter un nouveau bateau de pêche. Il ma emmené parce que j'ai fait le bazar, je voulais aller sur l'archipel parce j'avais entendu dire qu'il y avait une fête foraine et…

- Ouais on y est allé c'est terrible !! L'interrompit Luffy avant qu'une main sortie de nulle part ne le bâillonne.

-Euh, alors je disais donc… ah oui, je suis venue avec mon papa et il m'a fait visiter l'île. C'était génial, je m'amusais tellement. Et puis à un moment on a entendu quelqu'un crier. Mon père est allé voir et là, il y avait mon maître, enfin, mon ancien maître, qui tenait une jeune femme par le poignet. Elle pleurait et elle avait l'air d'avoir mal alors mon papa s'est interposé et… et… il savait bien qu'il ne faut pas affronter les dragons célestes mais, il était comme ça, il ne pouvait pas le laisser faire du mal à quelqu'un. Alors, reprit-elle après une hésitation, le Tenryuubito l'a… tué, devant moi ».

Autour de Lucy, personne ne parlait. Nami, les larmes aux yeux, tenait la main de la petite fille. Elle ne savait que trop bien ce qu'elle avait dû ressentir à ce moment là. Même Luffy se taisait, le regard sombre. Zoro jouait machinalement avec ses épées, signe de tension et de colère chez lui. Tous les Mugiwaras partageaient ce sentiment, et Lucy se sentait protégée au milieu d'eux. Elle reprit son histoire :

« Ce Noble a une fille détestable et capricieuse qui adore avoir des esclaves pour les martyriser, que des petites filles. Alors quand il m'a vue pleurer près du corps de papa il m'a emmenée et m'a donnée à cette peste. Il y avait plein de filles, à peu près de mon âge ou plus jeunes, qui étaient toutes… terrifiées, elles n'avaient plus de forces, certaines étaient malades. C'est là que j'ai rencontré Mary. Elle était là depuis longtemps et elle avait l'air encore plus faible que les autres. La fille du Tenryuubito était encore plus méchante avec elle parce qu'elle est muette. Alors j'ai essayé de l'aider et on est devenues amies, je l'ai protégée comme j'ai pu. Je suis restée deux ans à son service mais comme je refusais toujours d'obéir et que Mary semblait de plus en plus malade, la fille n'a plus voulu de nous. Alors le maître a décidé de nous vendre sur un marché aux esclaves. C'est là qu'il nous conduisait quand Mary s'est évanouie, sur la place. Et la suite, vous la connaissez. »

Elle leva les yeux et vit les regards des Mugiwaras posés sur elle. Nami lui caressait les cheveux. Ses larmes recommencèrent à couler et Lucy se laissa aller contre la navigatrice qui la berça tendrement. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas vu sa mère et que personne ne s'était occupé d'elle comme ça. Au bout de quelques minutes, les pirates virent qu'elle s'était endormie. Ils l'installèrent le plus confortablement possible et sortirent discrètement pour ne pas la réveiller.

Ils restèrent sur le pont, assis en rond, sans parler. Personne ne savait quoi dire. Ce fut finalement Luffy qui prit la parole le premier :

« On la ramène chez elle ».

Ses nakamas acquiescèrent en silence, tous avaient eu la même idée.

« On sait que son île se trouve près du Triangle Florian. Ca veut dire qu'il faut qu'on retourne sur nos pas. Le problème qui va se poser, ajouta Nami, c'est qu'il faudra qu'on la trouve sans le Log Pose. Je ne sais pas du tout comment on va faire.

-Et bien on va devoir trouver tous seuls, on va naviguer dans la zone jusqu'à ce qu'on trouve son île !

- Mais Luffy, ça peut nous prendre très longtemps. Chercher une île sans Log sur Grand Line c'est comme chercher une aiguille dans une gigantesque botte de foin ! Intervint Robin.

- Peut-être mais on a la meilleure navigatrice du monde alors ça ira, répondit le capitaine, confiant. N'est-ce pas Nami ?

- Tu devrais me mettre encore plus la pression, dit celle-ci avec un petit rire. Mais je ne peux pas décevoir la confiance de mon capitaine, reprit-elle en souriant, et surtout, je veux aider Lucy alors je trouverai cette île, peu importe le temps que ça prendra », ajouta-t-elle en tapant dans la main de Luffy.

Ils étaient tellement concentrés qu'il n'avait pas entendu la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrir pendant leur discussion. Soraya les observait maintenant, dans l'ombre.

« Mais attendez, fit soudain Usopp d'un air paniqué, si on va sur cette île notre Log va se décharger et…et…

-Mmh effectivement ce gentleman a raison, la route vers l'île des hommes-poissons ne nous sera plus indiquée ! Réagi Brook d'un air sombre.

- Quoi ?? crièrent Sanji et Luffy.

- Je veux voir des sirènes, moi ! boudait le cuisinier. Mais une claque de Nami le calma rapidement.

- Luffy c'est à toi de décider, soit on ramène la petite, soit on va sur l'île des hommes-poissons, expliqua Zoro. C'est une sacrée décision, ajouta-t-il sombrement, car cette île c'est l'entrée du Nouveau-Monde, on ne pourra pas y aller sans y passer. Mais c'est toi le capitaine, c'est ton choix qui compte. »

Tout le monde attendait la réponse de Luffy. Dans l'ombre, Soraya observait le jeune homme avec intérêt. Elle aussi attendait sa décision avec impatience. Elle se demandait quel type d'homme était le fameux Mugiwara No Luffy, et son choix la renseignerait.

« Ma décision… et bien… on va faire les deux ! »

Soraya sourit. Elle savait maintenant.

« Mais Luffy on t'a expliqué…

-J'ai compris le problème, mais c'est ça ma décision. Je veux aider les filles et les ramener sur l'île de Lucy, mais j'ai toujours mon rêve à accomplir et pour ça je dois aller dans le Nouveau-Monde. Donc je n'ai pas le choix. Il faudra faire les deux. La priorité c'est Lucy et Mary et cette île, mais rien ne m'empêchera d'aller sur l'île des hommes-poissons ».

Sa détermination était telle que Soraya fut impressionnée. Ces gens, et surtout leur capitaine, avaient quelque chose de spécial. Elle mit la main dans sa poche et en sortit un petit objet qu'elle serra dans sa main. Elle s'approcha alors silencieusement du groupe.

« Bon, vous avez entendu le capitaine ? disait Zoro. Maintenant, il n'y a plus qu'à trouver une solution pour faire les deux…

-T'en a de bonnes toi ! lui lança Nami. « Il n'y a plus qu'à », c'est facile à dire…

- C'est ton boulot ça au dernière nouvelles ! lança le bretteur, vexé. Et puis ça ne doit pas être si difficile que ça... EH !

- Pas si difficile que ça ! Rugit Nami, le poing encore fumant après le direct lancé à Zoro. Toi qui es capable de te perdre sur le Sunny tu veux me donner des leçons de navigation ! Lâchez-moi, cria-t-elle à Chopper et Brook qui tentaient de la retenir, je vais lui…

-Bah on a qu'à utiliser un Eternal Pose ce sera plus simple », intervint Luffy.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui. Chopper, les yeux écarquillés, regarda Nami qui transpirait. De son côté, Sanji, bouche bée, avait laissé tomber sa cigarette tandis qu'Usopp, tremblant, croyait la fin du monde arrivée. Les autres se pinçaient aussi fort qu'ils pouvaient, même si Brook avait un peu de mal vu qu'il n'avait pas de peau (du coup il pinçait les autres).

« J'ai encore dit une bêtise ?

-Euh, non, en fait… c'est… hum… une bonne idée, et…. Euh… commença Nami. Chopper !!

-Non il n'a pas de fièvre c'est incroyable, dit Chopper en lui tâtant le front.

-Eh oh c'est quoi votre problème ! bouda Luffy.

- Mais, euh, est-ce que… tu saurais où on peut trouver un Eternal Pose pour l'île des hommes-poissons ? reprit la navigatrice.

- … Nan ! Oh un pigeon, c'est bon ça un pigeon ! Viens là la viande ! » cria-t-il en courant derrière le volatile.

Tous ses nakamas s'écroulèrent en poussant un soupir de soulagement, Luffy était égal à lui-même, la fin du monde ne serait donc pas pour aujourd'hui.

Soraya observait discrètement la scène, un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Ces gens étaient fous, ça ne faisait plus aucun doute, mais elle se surprit à vouloir les aider. Elle s'avança vers leur cercle, prit la place du capitaine et, avant que quiconque ait pu réagir, posa un objet au sol, devant eux. Personne ne parlait.

« Tiens, dit Luffy qui avait abandonné la chasse au pigeon, un Eternal Pose ! »


	5. Chapter V: Présentation

_La situation s'arrangerait-elle pour les Mugiwaras ? A voir… En tout cas, voilà un court chapitre qui va permettre à nos pirates de faire connaissance avec leur passagère. La pauvre, elle ne sait pas où elle est tombée ?_

_N'hésitez pas à laisser vos commentaires…_

**Chapitre V : **Présentation

Les Mugiwaras regardaient l'Eternal Pose posé devant eux. Aucun d'eux ne parlait. Finalement, Nami fut la première à réagir :

« Est-ce que c'est bien ce que je crois ?... », commença Nami.

Mais avant qu'elle n'ai pu prendre l'Eternal Pose, un bras en caoutchouc avait jailli de nulle part et Luffy s'en était emparé. Il commençait déjà à le retourner dans tous les sens.

« Eh les gars, il y a marqué ''Îles des hommes-poissons'' dessus ! »

Soudain, comme au ralenti, ses compagnons virent le précieux objet lui échapper et chuter vers le pont du bateau. Ils se précipitèrent tous pour le rattraper et finirent avachis sur le sol. Luffy, qui avait récupéré in extremis l'Eternal Pose les regardait en riant :

« Woh, vous faites une pyramide humaine ? J'en suis ! lança-t-il avant qu'une avalanche de coups ne le réduise en charpie.

-Décholé, murmura faiblement ce qui avait jadis été Luffy.

- Il sait pourtant qu'il a interdiction de toucher au Log et aux Eternal Pose ! pestait Nami qui avait récupéré l'objet du délit.

- Il serait plus honnête de dire qu'il n'a le droit de toucher à rien mademoiselle la navigatrice, intervint Robin en se recoiffant.

- A rien qu'il peut casser », rectifia Nami.

Les Mugiwaras remarquèrent alors que leur passagère les fixait. Soraya ne savait pas trop comment réagir, elle n'avait jamais rencontré des pirates comme eux.

« Cet Eternal Pose est à toi, dit Nami en le lui rendant.

-Et bien, j'ai cru comprendre que vous aviez besoin d'un moyen sûr pour rejoindre l'île des hommes-poissons alors…

- Tu écoutais notre conversation ? s'insurgea Usopp. A tous les coups c'est une espionne, ajouta-t-il à voix basse.

- Vraiment ?? dit Chopper avec des étoiles plein les yeux. Mais un regard de Nami le fit taire.

- Je ne voulais pas me montrer indiscrète mais votre capitaine a, comment dire, une voix qui porte… »

Les Mugiwaras ne purent qu'acquiescer, leur capitaine n'étant pas connu pour sa discrétion. Nami ne savait comment réagir. D'un côté cette jeune femme proposait de les aider, elle semblait sincère et c'était elle qui avait sauvé Lucy à Shabondy. Mais elle ne pouvait pas oublier son agression sur Robin et surtout cette impression de malaise quand elle se trouvait près d'elle. Soraya avait bien conscience de la tension et de la gêne de l'équipage. Même Luffy, qui s'était relevé, la regardait étrangement. Elle fit donc le premier pas.

« Ecoutez, je peux comprendre que vous ne me fassiez pas confiance. On ne peut pas dire que je vous ai fait bonne impression. Mais je vous propose cet Eternal Pose en remerciement pour avoir pris soin de moi. Vous m'avez aidée et j'ai maintenant une dette envers vous. Et je paye toujours mes dettes », ajouta-t-elle après un court moment.

Zoro ne put s'empêcher d'approuver. Cette fille le mettait toujours mal à l'aise, mais c'était une épéiste qui semblait avoir un grand sens de l'honneur. Sentant les autres toujours hésitants, Soraya s'approcha de Robin. Les deux femmes se toisèrent. Autour d'elles, tous retenaient leur souffle. Soraya leva le bras, et tendit la main à Robin.

« Nico Robin, je ne m'excuserai pas pour ce que j'ai fait car j'avais mes raisons. Cependant, je peux te promettre que ça n'arrivera plus, mon problème avec toi est réglé, ma vengeance est accomplie. »

Robin hésita avant de serrer la main de la jeune femme. Les autres soupirèrent de soulagement.

« Je ne t'en tiendrai pas rigueur. Mais je voudrais que tu m'expliques. Je suis à peu près sûre de ne jamais t'avoir rencontrée, mais j'ai fait du tort à beaucoup de gens au cours de ces vingt dernières années… »

Soraya regarda l'air franchement perdu de l'archéologue et sourit.

« Le problème, expliqua-t-elle, c'est ton visage ». Devant l'air incrédule des Mugiwaras elle reprit : « Quand je me suis retrouvée seule il y a une dizaine d'années j'avais à peine dix ans et j'ai dû me débrouiller. Je ne me faisais pas remarquer mais partout où j'allais, des gens me poursuivaient et me cherchaient des problèmes. Et un jour j'ai compris. C'était à cause de ton avis de recherche. Ces abrutis de Marines n'avaient jamais pensé à changer ta photo. Et même si cette image datait de dix ans, il y avait toujours des imbéciles qui te cherchaient. Alors quand ils voyaient arriver une gamine brune aux yeux bleus, seule, ils devenaient fous et essayaient de me livrer au gouvernement. Pendant toute mon enfance j'ai été poursuivie et traitée de « fille du diable » ou de « démon ». Tu imagines ! Ta photo ma pourri la vie et j'en suis venue à te détester pour ça. Je m'étais toujours dit que le jour où je te trouverai, je te ferai payer ces années de galère. Et voilà, ajouta Soraya avec un petit tire, quand je suis tombé sur toi je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher ! Sans rancune ? »

Robin n'en revenait pas. Elle savait qu'elle n'était pas responsable, mais elle comprenait maintenant la réaction de cette jeune fille quand elle l'avait vue. Avec un petit rire elle serra à nouveau la main de Soraya.

« Tu as une sacré droite tu sais, peu de personnes ont réussi à me mettre KO !

-Et bien tu sais ce que c'est mieux que personne, quand on se retrouve seule on doit apprendre à se défendre ! »

Les Mugi, surpris, regardaient les deux femmes discuter comme si rien ne c'était passé. Sanji surtout sentait son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer. Cette femme, si elle n'était pas une ennemie ça voulait dire…

« Oh merci au dieu de l'Amour, cette sublime créature est une amie ! » hurla-t-il en se jetant aux pieds de Soraya, gênée. Je le savais, au plus profond de mon cœur, qu'une aussi belle femme ne pouvait être mauvaise. Ah, Mellorine, laisse-moi te montrer la passion qui enflamme…

-Quelqu'un pourrait lui dire d'arrêter ? demandait Soraya en cherchant à se dégager de l'étreinte du cuisinier. Je ne voudrais pas lui faire mal

-S'il-te-plaît, vas-y, je le tiens si tu veux, lui dit Zoro d'un air très sérieux.

- T'as un problème tête de gazon ? rugit Sanji. Parce que ton cœur est dur comme la pierre tu ne peux pas comprendre la force de mon amour pour… pour… au fait on ne connait même pas ton prénom, dit-il en se tournant vers Soraya.

-Abruti ! dirent en cœur ses compagnons.

-Euh, je m'appelle Soraya.

- Ah un prénom magnifique pour une femme qui ne l'est pas moins, répondit Sanji en se mettant à genoux devant elle.

-Arrête s'il-te-plaît, tu me gênes vraiment… lui dit Soraya aussi délicatement que possible.

- Bienvenue sur le Thousand Sunny, dit Luffy, alors que Sanji s'écroulait au sol, désespéré. Je t'ai vu te battre à Shabondy tu es impressionnante. C'est cool que tu ne sois pas méchante, ajouta-t-il avant qu'un coup de pied de Nami ne lui cloue le bec.

- C'est toujours un plaisir d'accueillir une si belle femme, dit Brook le gentleman en déposant un baiser léger sur sa main. Serais-tu assez aimable pour me montrer tes dessous, ajouta-t-il, beaucoup moins gentleman, avant qu'une manchette de la navigatrice ne le réduise au silence.

- C'est… c'est un squelette… vivant… dit Soraya en fixant Brook. Et lui, en regardant Chopper, c'est un renne… qui se tient sur deux pattes et qui parle… et qui est docteur…

« Qu'est-ce que je fais au milieu de ces malades ? » pensa-t-elle.

-Ouaip, dit Zoro en s'approchant, le blond là c'est un cuistot pervers, la rouquine c'est une harpie obsédée par l'argent,… AÏE !... celui avec le long nez c'est le roi des menteurs euh, des snipers, l'autre avec la mèche bleue c'est un cyborg, pervers aussi d'ailleurs. La brune tu la connais, ah et le capitaine idiot là, c'est un homme élastique. » Devant le regard perplexe de la jeune femme, il ajouta : « Je suis le seul normal sur ce bateau.

- C'est ça ! » répondirent tous ses nakamas.

Soraya observait cette bande de doux dingues qui se disputaient pour savoir qui était le plus flippant de l'équipage. Elle commença à sourire et se mit à rire doucement d'abord, puis de plus en plus fort. Tous s'arrêtèrent pour la regarder. Chopper, l'air inquiet, s'approchait déjà lorsqu'elle reprit ses esprit.

« Les gars, vous êtes tous des grands malades, mais je suis enchantée de vous rencontrer ».


	6. Chapter VI: En pleine tempête

_Oy chers lecteurs ce chapitre m'a donné du fil à retordre. Je ne vous dirai pas pourquoi (je ne veux pas gâcher la surprise même si le titre est assez explicite) mais la fin du chapitre m'a posé beaucoup de problèmes. J'espère que ça vous intéressera et que le suspense est bien ménagé._

_SVP laissez moi des reviews pour me dire ce que vous en pensez : si vous avez aimé, ou pas, pourquoi ? C'est ma première fic et toutes les critiques, idées, etc. sont bonnes à prendre._

_Sur ce, bonne lecture._

**Chapitre VI : **En pleine tempête

Accoudée au bastingage, Soraya fermait les yeux. Le vent lui fouettait le visage et faisait voler ses longs cheveux bruns. Elle sourit en sentant la chaleur du soleil sur son visage. Elle se sentait bien, pour la première fois depuis très longtemps. Elle entendait des cris et des éclats de rire, bruits de la vie quotidienne du bateau qu'elle avait appris à connaître et à apprécier. Cela faisait plusieurs jours que les Mugiwaras s'étaient mis en route vers le Triangle Florian pour chercher l'île de Lucy. La jeune femme ouvrit les yeux et perdit son sourire en repensant à la petite fille.

Lorsqu'elle avait vu ses nouveaux amis faire connaissance avec Soraya, Lucy avait pris peur. Cette femme la terrifiait. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui en vouloir de ce qu'elle lui avait dit à Shabondy : « Deviens plus forte ! Tu ne dois compter que sur toi-même, c'est la seule façon de survivre. Sinon tu mourras. Ne compte jamais sur les autres pour se battre à ta place », «Je déteste les lâches qui demandent aux autres de se battre pour eux. Je ne l'ai pas fait pour t'aider, tu dois apprendre à te débrouiller ». Elle savait que c'était vrai, mais ça lui avait fait mal de l'entendre. Elle détestait cette femme. Et pourtant, elle ne pouvait oublier qu'elle lui avait sauvé la vie. Alors que les blocs de pierre lui tombaient dessus, elle avait fait un écran de son corps, elle avait été gravement blessée. Tous ces sentiments contradictoires perturbaient Lucy. Elle n'osait même pas croiser le regard de Soraya. C'est Nami qui l'avait vue la première. Elle était alors venue vers elle, lui avait pris la main, et l'avait amenée devant la femme qu'elle détestait. Lucy baissait toujours le regard, les larmes aux yeux, mais elle sentait le regard de Soraya sur elle, si froid, si dur. Soudain, elle avait senti une caresse sur sa joue. Elle releva la tête.

« Contente de voir que tu vas bien », avait murmuré Soraya, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

Lucy, ne pouvant plus contenir ses larmes, s'était jetée au sol et pour remercier celle qui lui avait sauvé la vie. La jeune femme l'avait relevée et, un doigt sous son menton, la forçait à la regarder dans les yeux. Puis elle lui avait souri largement et ébouriffé les cheveux avant de se tourner vers Zoro, comme si elle n'était pas là. Chopper, le petit renne, était alors venu lui prendre la main et l'avait emmenée au chevet de Mary qui commençait à se réveiller. C'est là qu'elle se trouvait encore, trois jours plus tard.

Soraya fut tirée de ses pensées par le rire de Chopper. Le petit renne restait timide avec elle, mais il venait régulièrement lui donner des nouvelles des fillettes et restait souvent à bavarder avec elle. Il lui avait même raconté son histoire, la veille au soir, alors que tous les autres faisaient la fête sur le pont. Il lui avait parlé du rejet de ses frères rennes, de la peur des villageois, de sa rencontre avec Hiluluk et Doctorine. Quand il avait commencé à pleurer, elle avait passé un bras autour de ses épaules et il s'était blotti contre elle. Il lui avait alors raconté comment Luffy s'était battu pour lui et avait fait de lui son nakama.

Luffy. Soraya regarda le capitaine du navire, pour l'instant occupé à faire un concours de grimaces avec Usopp et Chopper. Elle ne savait pas trop quoi penser de lui. Il était puéril, idiot, inconscient, imprévisible. Mais il avait une grande force en lui, elle le sentait, et une détermination impressionnante. Elle n'arrivait pas à le cerner, il la déroutait complètement ce qui n'était jamais arrivé.

« Soraya-chérie ! »

La jeune femme regarda autour d'elle d'un air paniqué, mais elle n'avait aucun endroit où se cacher. Elle croisa le regard de Zoro qui s'entraînait sur le pont. Il haussa les épaules, l'air dépité et elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. L'antagonisme entre Sanji et lui était distrayant. Mais elle perdit vite son sourire quand une tornade blonde déboula sur le pont. Sanji se colla à elle, une rose entre les dents, les yeux en cœurs. Soraya commença à transpirer. Ce type lui faisait peur. Elle avait essayé de le repousser gentiment, d'abord, puis avec plus de conviction, mais ni les coups ni les insultes n'avaient raison de lui. C'était son comportement normal avec toutes les femmes, d'après les autres, mais elle n'arrivait pas à s'y faire.

« Mellorine, la vue de ton corps de déesse me remplit de joie, commença-t-il.

-Arrête ça, Ero-cook, je t'ai déjà dit…

- Ah quelle chance que Nami-swan et toi fassiez la même taille ! Elle qui a une garde robe si recherchée (louchant sur le débardeur hyper échancré) et si distinguée (regard vers la mini jupe) ! Te voilà parée comme une reine ! »

Soraya s'esquiva et le laissa déblatérer. Elle essaya de tirer sur sa mini jupe pour la rallonger mais il n'y avait rien à faire. On aurait dit que le credo de Nami était : « Plus c'est court, plus ça me plaît ». Ca ne lui plaisait pas à elle, mais elle était bien obligée de lui emprunter des vêtements, même si elle était loin de se sentir à l'aise dedans. Elle qui avait pour habitude de ne pas se mettre en avant, de ne surtout pas se faire remarquer, elle se sentait presque nue dans ces vêtements.

« Tirer dessus ne changera rien tu sais, lui dit Robin en s'approchant d'elle et en lui tendant un gilet.

-Je sais mais j'ai la désagréable impression que Sanji me reluque tout le temps et ça me gêne, répondit Soraya en enfilant avec reconnaissance le gilet par-dessus le (mini) débardeur de Nami.

- Ca n'a rien à voir avec tes vêtements, si tu portais une combinaison de ski et des moonboots ce serait pareil ! »

Désespérée, la jeune femme s'éloigna. Elle regarda à nouveau Luffy. Celui-ci avait gagné haut la main le concours de grimaces (comme toujours) et fêtait sa victoire en grimpant le long du mât et en chantant. Soudain, un violent coup de vent se prit dans le chapeau du capitaine qui s'envola. Celui-ci tendit la main pour le rattraper mais perdit l'équilibre et tomba sur le pont. Tous regardaient à présent le chapeau de paille s'envoler, sans que personne ne puisse le récupérer. Le vent cessa aussi soudainement qu'il avait commencé et le chapeau tomba aux pieds de Soraya. Qui le fixait. Livide. Des images envahissaient son esprit. La silhouette d'un homme, de dos, dans l'ombre, « Je reviens très vite. En attendant, entraînes-toi et deviens plus forte », puis des flammes, des cris. Inconsciente des regards des Mugiwaras posés sur elle, elle se pencha vers le chapeau, hésitante. Elle tendit la main, ses doigts effleurèrent la paille. Elle serra les dents, se mit à trembler, ne put le ramasser.

« Soraya, ça va ? »

Non ça n'allait pas, pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle repense à lui maintenant.

« Oui, bien sûr », dit-elle en affichant un pâle sourire et en se redressant.

Elle vit les regards inquiets des autres et surtout celui de Luffy, qui allait de son chapeau à elle, perplexe.

« Je sais que c'est ton trésor, dit la jeune femme, et je me suis dit que tu n'aimerais pas qu'une étrangère y touche. Je te comprends, ajouta-t-elle en posant la main sur la garde de son épée, cette arme c'est mon trésor à moi et je ne laisse jamais personne y toucher. »

L'explication paru satisfaire Luffy qui se mit à rire et lui assura qu'elle n'était plus une étrangère maintenant. Puis il se recoiffa et partit vers la cuisine pour se remettre de ses émotions. Sur le pont, tous avaient repris leurs activités sans plus de commentaires. Le seul qui restait tendu, c'était Zoro. Cette fille avait eu une réaction étrange en touchant le chapeau, il l'avait vue montrer un instant de faiblesse pour la première fois et ça l'intriguait. Il croisa son regard. Il n'avait jamais vu des yeux comme les siens : clairs et froids comme de la glace, et durs comme l'acier de son épée. Il se surprit à espérer se trouver seule avec la jeune femme afin d'en apprendre plus sur elle.

« Oy Zoro si tu continues à la regarder comme ça tu vas lui faire peur », remarqua Usopp.

Le bretteur sorti de sa torpeur et expliqua au sniper, coups à l'appui, ce qu'il pensait des gens qui ne se mêlaient pas de leurs affaires.

La vie reprenait son cours normal sur le Thousand Sunny quand un cri d'alarme retentit.

« Quelque chose approche ».

Soraya fixa Nami. La navigatrice avait les yeux écarquillés, le teint pâle, sa respiration s'était accélérée. Alors que quelques instants plus tôt elle prenait tranquillement le soleil sur une chaise longue, elle semblait maintenant épouvantée.

« C'est… énorme… la pression atmosphérique chute rapidement ! Franky, hurla-t-elle, sors nous de là le plus vite possible ! ».

Aussitôt tous ses nakamas abandonnèrent leurs occupations. Détendus et insouciants la minute précédente, ils étaient maintenant parfaitement efficaces, remontant les voiles, rangeant le pont, prenant la barre. Tout s'orchestrait à merveille, tel un ballet, chacun connaissait sa tâche. Usopp grimpa dans la vigie et observa les alentours. Soraya ne comprenait pas.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous prend, il n'y a rien !

-T'es nouvelle c'est normal que tu sois étonnée, mais si Nami dit qu'il y a quelque chose, c'est que c'est vrai, lui expliqua Luffy. Elle sent arriver les tempêtes et tous ces trucs bizarres de Grand Line.

-C'est impossible, les changements climatiques sont imprévisibles ici, même par les meilleurs climatologues… »

Elle fut interrompue par un cri d'Usopp ! Elle se retourna et, alors que quelques instants auparavant, il n'y avait qu'une mer d'huile et un soleil radieux, elle voyait maintenant se former un gigantesque cyclone. La mer était déchaînée, des vagues terribles venaient s'écraser sur le pont. Le ciel était d'un noir d'encre, on aurait pu croire que la nuit était tombée d'un coup. On n'entendait plus que les hurlements du vent. Le bateau tanguait dangereusement. Un coup de tonnerre assourdissant retentit alors qu'un éclair déchirait le ciel. Le déluge commença. Tous se retrouvèrent immédiatement trempés. Soraya vit Nami crier quelque chose, mais elle n'entendait pas. Franky dut comprendre car il se précipita sur le gouvernail et s'y accrocha comme à une bouée alors que le bateau recommençait à tanguer. Il actionna une manette. Luffy, agrippé à son précieux chapeau, lui cria quelque chose en attrapant le bastingage. Elle vit ses lèvres bouger mais ne comprit rien. Le bateau se mit à trembler et elle crut leur dernière heure arrivée. Elle ferma les yeux. Elle se sentit tomber et les rouvrit pour voir le Sunny s'envoler. Elle tombait en direction de l'océan déchaîné quand elle sentit quelque chose la rattraper. C'était un bras qui s'était enroulé autour de sa taille et qui la remontait à toute vitesse. Luffy rattrapa Soraya et lui hurla de s'accrocher à lui. Le bateau, propulsé à une vitesse folle, s'élevait toujours dans les airs mais le vent était si violent que Franky ne maîtrisait plus rien. Des planches se détachèrent, une branche du mât se cassa. Tout le monde hurlait autour d'elle. C'était le chaos. Soraya vit le chapeau de Luffy s'envoler mais cette fois elle n'hésita pas, l'attrapa au vol et le tint serré contre elle. Ce fut la dernière chose qu'elle vit. Puis les ténèbres s'abattirent.


	7. Chapter VII: L'île du glaive

_Alors ? Qu'avez-vous pensé de ma petite tempête ? Bien ou pas ? Bon allez, voyons voir comment nos pirates préférés se sont sortis de cette situation difficile (et ça n'est pas fini !)_

**Chapitre VII : **L'île du glaive

Le bruit des vagues contre la coque du navire. La brise légère. La chaleur du soleil sur son visage. Soraya reprit lentement conscience. Elle ouvrit les yeux. Elle était allongée sur le pont du navire. Chopper et Nami, penchés vers elle, la regardait l'air inquiet. La jeune femme s'assit péniblement.

« Hum… On dirait qu'on a survécu ?

-Tu nous as fait peur, lui dit le petit renne, soulagé de la voir réveillée.

- Je me suis fait peur toute seule. J'ai dû avoir des hallucinations, j'ai cru voir le Sunny s'envoler ! »

Chopper et Nami se regardèrent en souriant. Franky, qui suivait distraitement leur conversation, s'approcha et intervint :

« Yo ! Tu n'as pas rêvée Nee-chan ! Super Franky, le meilleur ingénieur naval du monde, sait faire voler les navires !

-Mais il n'est pas étouffé par la modestie, remarqua perfidement Nami.

- Qu-oi ?? Moi qui suis la personne la plus humble, la plus modeste qui soit ! Oh, ajouta-t-il en prenant sa guitare (où pouvait-il bien la cacher ?), écoutez la balade de l'incompris ! ».

Mais, voyant tout le monde se désintéresser de lui, il partit bouder. Soraya sourit, heureuse de voir que tout le monde allait bien. Elle chercha des yeux le capitaine.

« Luffy, tu m'as encore sauvée, lui dit-elle alors qu'il s'approchait. Ma dette vient d'augmenter…

-Bah, toi tu as sauvé mon chapeau, alors on est quittes ! »

C'est seulement à ce moment que Soraya se rendit compte qu'elle tenait le chapeau de Luffy serré contre elle. Elle le tendit au jeune homme qui s'en coiffa.

« On a essayé de te le reprendre, quand la situation s'est calmée, mais tu as une force incroyable, même Luffy n'a pas réussi à te l'enlever ! » expliqua Chopper.

-En tout cas merci ! Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurai fait si je l'avais perdu ! Je me serai fait tuer par celui qui me l'a confié », ajouta Luffy en frissonnant.

Soraya sourit et voulu se lever mais une quinte de toux terrible la prit et elle tomba à genoux sur le pont.

« Fait attention, lui dit Chopper, ta blessure s'est rouverte pendant la tempête. Tu dois te ménager, tu es encore convalescente, ajouta-t-il en la regardant sévèrement.

-Ne t'en fais pas Chopper, je me sens très bien. Je n'ai pas mal du tout !

- Cette fille est un robot, remarqua Franky à voix basse.

- C'est toi qui dis ça cyborg pervers ? répondit Zoro qui s'était approché.

- T'as un problème tête de gazon ! »

Nami soupira, désespérée. Ces types étaient vraiment incorrigibles, ils ne pouvaient jamais rester sérieux. Elle vit que Soraya la fixait, sourcils froncés. Un peu mal à l'aise, la navigatrice lui fit un sourire et s'esquiva pour aller calmer Zoro et Franky.

« Ce qu'elle a fait, sentir la tempête arriver, ce n'était pas la première fois ?

-Ouais, elle nous a sauvés très souvent, répondit Luffy en se tournant vers leur passagère. Il y un problème ?

- Je ne sais pas encore… »

C'est le moment que choisit Brook pour sortir, accompagné de Lucy. Le squelette gentleman, qui jouait du piano dans la grande salle lorsque la tempête avait commencée, était allé tenir compagnie aux petites filles afin de les rassurer (même si l'apparition d'un squelette en queue de pie et haut de forme avait encore plus terrifié Mary que la tempête qu'ils affrontaient). La journée reprit son cours normal sur le Thousand SUnny : Sanji et Zoro se disputaient et se faisaient frapper par Nami, Usopp racontaient ses mensonges, euh, aventures aux fillettes et à Chopper qui le regardaient des étoiles plein les yeux. Robin lisait silencieusement (elle ne s'était même pas arrêtée pendant la tempête et l'envol du bateau), Brook chantait et faisait des blagues de squelette, et Franky faisait le tour du navire afin d'évaluer les dégâts. Soudain Luffy, monté dans la vigie, alerta ses nakamas.

« Les gars, il ya des bateaux de la Marine là-bas ! »

Branle-bas de combat sur le pont, tous se réunirent au pied du mât, attendant des détails de leur capitaine. Mais rien ne vint.

« Euh, Luffy ?

-Ouais, répondit le capitaine via le haut-parleur.

- C'est quoi cette histoire ? demanda Franky.

- Quelle histoire ? Une histoire ? Je veux entendre l'histoire moi !

- Il veut savoir ce que tu as vu ! hurla Nami, une veine menaçant d'exploser sur son front.

- Ah, ok. Euh… il y a des bateaux de la Marine plus loin.

- Plus loin où ? Au Nord, au Sud, loin, près ? Soit plus précis, crétin !

-Hum… ils sont sous le nuage en forme de cactus ! »

Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers le ciel, guettant le fameux nuage.

« Euh, est-ce que quelqu'un voit…

-Non, rien qui ressemble à un cactus.

- Oh regardez celui-là on dirait les sourcils du cuistot ! AÏE ! Oh Nami arrête ça ! se plaignit Zoro, une bosse apparaissant sur son crâne.

- Tu l'as bien mérité Marimo, tu ne pourrais pas être sérieux ! Merci Nami-swan adorée d'avoir vengé mon honn… AÏE ! Je meurs », murmura Sanji en s'écroulant sur le sol.

La navigatrice, le poing encore fumant, s'apprêtait à grimper au mât pour aller déloger son idiot de capitaine de la vigie quand Soraya la retint et lui montra un nuage. Effectivement, celui-ci avait un peu la forme d'un cactus et juste en dessous venaient d'apparaître trois vaisseaux de la Marine.

« Merde, cet idiot avait bien vu ! Les gars faut dégager en vitesse d'ici ! ordonna Nami

-On a qu'à se battre ? J'ai besoin d'exercice, suggéra Zoro.

- N'y compte pas, dit Franky en le menaçant d'une clé à molette, après les dégâts faits par la tempête un combat contre trois navires risquerait de nous couler…

- C'est à ce point ? demanda Zoro, vaguement inquiet.

- Les dégâts ont l'air importants effectivement, intervint Soraya, mais je ne vois pas comment vous comptez vous enfuir alors que le mât est à moitié détruit.

- T'inquiète pas pour ça, aies confiance en « SUPER FRANKY » ! »

Il actionna une manette sur le gouvernail et enclencha le Soldier Dock Système.

« Channel O »

Soraya, stupéfaite, vit de grandes roues à aubes sortir de chaque côté du bateau et le propulser. Les navires des Marines s'éloignèrent rapidement.

« Oy Franky, pourquoi on s'enfuit ? demanda la voix de Luffy par le haut-parleur.

-Parce que le Sunny n'est pas en état de se battre, Mugiwara !

- Ah… OK ! En tout cas ils font la gueule les Marines ! ajouta Luffy, mort de rire dans la vigie.

- Vous êtes surprenants, murmura Soraya.

- Et tu n'as pas encore tout vu », lui répondit Zoro.

Le Thousand Sunny sema rapidement les navires ennemis et poursuivit sa route. Mais leur situation était loin de s'arranger. La tempête et le « coup de burst » les avaient complètement fait dériver et Nami ne savait plus du tout où ils étaient, ni même s'ils étaient encore à proximité du Triangle Florian. « Ce serait un miracle qu'on arrive à trouver cette île maintenant » pensait Soraya. Soudain la voix d'Usopp retentit de la vigie :

« Terre en vue ! »

Aussitôt Luffy bondit sur la figure de proue du Sunny, tremblant d'excitation.

« Une île ! Une île ! Une ÎIIIIIIIIILE ! »

Surprise, Soraya regardait le capitaine. « Non, impossible, pensait-elle, personne ne pourrait avoir autant de chance… ».

« Parfait, dit Franky en s'étirant, on va pouvoir faire une pause et ça me permettra de réparer le bateau tranquillement. Long-pif, squelettor, vous m'aiderez ».

Tout le monde se préparait à accoster. Robin sortit de l'infirmerie accompagnée de Lucy et Mary, qui marchait appuyée sur son amie. Les fillettes s'approchèrent du bastingage et observèrent l'île vers laquelle ils allaient.

« Ca va Lucy ? »

Soraya observait la petite fille. Elle avait les yeux écarquillés, semblait au bord des larmes, elle tremblait.

« Je… je crois que c'est… chez moi ! »

-QUOI !

Tous les regards se braquèrent sur elle.

« Je… ne suis pas sûre mais… est-ce que vous trouvez que le grand rocher là-bas ressemble à une épée ?

-Effectivement, je pense qu'on pourrait dire ça, dit Zoro en plissant les yeux.

- Carrément ouais, intervint le capitaine toujours sur la tête de lion.

- Alors c'est bien là, confirma Lucy, « l'île du glaive », c'est comme ça que les vieux appelaient mon île !

- C'est pas croyable une chance pareille ! lança Soraya, qui n'en revenait toujours pas.

- C'est lui, firent en chœur les Mugiwaras en désignant leur capitaine qui ne semblait même pas surpris par tout ça.

Lucy ne pouvait pas y croire. Depuis deux ans elle désespérait de jamais revoir son île. Elle se souvint des longues heures passées avec Mary, à lui parler de sa famille, ses amis, et tous ce qu'elle se rappelait de son île. Maintenant qu'elle y était, elle trouvait ça trop beau pour être vrai. Les larmes commencèrent à couler sur ses joues. Elle essaya de les retenir mais elle était trop heureuse. Soraya la regardait.

« Je sais que je ne devrais pas pleurer, lui lança-t-elle rageusement.

-Je n'ai rien vu du tout moi, répondit doucement la jeune femme, un sourire sur les lèvres.

Surprise, la fillette la regarda et répondit à son sourire avant de prendre la main de Mary. Les deux fillettes se mirent alors à rire et chanter, vite rejointes par Chopper et Luffy, Brook et Franky chantant une ode à l'amitié. C'est ainsi qu'ils arrivèrent sur l'île du glaive, ne se doutant pas que ces moments de joie et de fête ne dureraient pas.


	8. Chapter VIII 1: Un entraînement musclé

_Retour de l'action dans ce chapitre ! A la base, les chapitres VIII-1, 2 et 3 étaient groupés mais c'était BEAUCOUP trop long. J'ai donc décidé de les scinder pour faciliter la lecture et afin de prendre le temps de développer l'action : il s'agit du chapitre le plus important de l'histoire (en tout cas, pour l'instant). Le sous-chapitre reste quand même long mais le combat décrit est très important pour la suite de mon histoire et je tenais à lui accorder toute l'importance qu'il mérite. Et puis, c'est le premier duel que j'écris et j'y ai pris beaucoup de plaisir. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos suggestions pour les prochains._

_Sinon toujours pareil, n'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires… s-il-vous-plaît ?_

**Chapitre VIII-1 : **Un entraînement musclé : échauffement

« C'est le paradis ! »

Nami n'en croyait pas ses yeux : une mer d'huile, une longue plage de sable blanc, une végétation luxuriante, une légère brise. Les Mugiwaras n'avaient plus vu d'endroit aussi agréable depuis si longtemps. A peine le navire amarré que Luffy et Chopper se jetaient à l'eau, oubliant comme d'habitude qu'ils étaient de véritables enclumes. Ils furent récupérés in extremis par Zoro et Sanji, et tirés sans ménagement sur le rivage.

« Ils sont vraiment idiots ou bien… commença Soraya

-Ils sont vraiment idiots ! » répondirent en chœur les Mugiwaras.

Une fois l'équipage et leurs passagères réunies sur la plage, tous se laissèrent tomber sur le sable, profitant de la tranquillité de l'endroit. Même Luffy était étrangement serein. Après les évènements de Shabondy, leur fuite et la tempête, il appréciait ces moments de calme (tant que ça ne durait pas trop longtemps). Mais quelque chose clochait.

« Eh Lucy, on dirait qu'il n'y a personne sur cette île. Tu es sûre que c'est chez toi ?

-C'est normal, expliqua la petite fille en profitant du soleil, lorsqu'on voit arriver des pirates, la consigne est d'abandonner le village et d'aller se cacher dans la montagne ».

Suivit un long moment avant que la fillette ne réagisse.

« Oh non ! cria-t-elle en sautant sur ses pieds. Ils doivent être morts de peur, ils sont sûrement tous partis dans la montagne, quelle idiote ! Il faut que j'aille les retrouver !

-Calmes-toi, lui dit Nami, c'est trop tard maintenant, ça ne sert à rien de paniquer.

- Mais je dois les retrouver pour leurs expliquer que vous êtes gentils, et que vous nous avez sauvées et… et… Mais, je suis partie depuis si longtemps, ajouta-t-elle en tombant à genoux, et s'ils ne me reconnaissaient pas ? Ils doivent me croire morte… Peut-être que ma mère est…

- Une mère reconnaît toujours sa fille, Lucy, alors cesse de t'inquiéter s'il-te-plaît, luit dit Robin en lui prenant la main.

- J'ai une idée, intervint Nami en reprenant les choses en main. Robin, Sanji et moi allons accompagner Lucy et Mary jusqu'à la cachette de ces gens. Pendant ce temps…

- Et pourquoi c'est vous qui y allez ? bouda Luffy.

- Parce que vous êtes des monstres et que vous allez les terroriser si vous y allez, parce que Marimo ne peut pas faire trois pas sans se perdre, parce que toi Luffy tu fous le bordel partout où tu passes, et parce que Chopper est un renne qui parle. Sanji ne vaut pas mieux que vous mais il ne nous laissera jamais partir toutes les deux sans lui alors il vaut mieux qu'on l'emmène dès le départ. Quant à toi Soraya, ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers la jeune femme, je suis désolée mais tu es aussi assez… effrayante, dans ton genre…

- Merci.

- C'était pas un compliment ! firent en chœur tous les Mugiwaras.

- Et moi ? Pour Franky et Brook il n'y a pas besoin d'explication mais moi ? Je ne suis pas effrayant ? se plaignait Usopp.

- Toi vas m'aider à réparer le bateau ! ordonna le cyborg en attrapant le sniper par le nez. Et pas de discussion !

- Luffy, Chopper, vous trouvez de la nourriture. Chopper, ajouta Nami avec un regard terrifiant, le capitaine est sous ta responsabilité. Si il cause le MOINDRE problème tu ne verras plus la couleur d'un Berry jusqu'à on ait trouvé le One Piece ! Compris ? »

Pour toute réponse, le petit renne fit un salut militaire et se campa près de Luffy.

« Euh… et moi ? demanda Zoro, tu ne me donnes pas de boulot ? Etonnant ça…

-Toi tu foires toujours tout ce que tu fais alors tu n'as qu'à rester là à t'entraîner.

- Répète ça sorcière ! rugit le bretteur. Tu vas voir si…

- Autant pour moi Zoro il y a un truc que tu peux faire. »

Le sabreur se calma instantanément.

« Veille à ce que Soraya se repose, elle est encore convalescente ».

La navigatrice, une fois ses ordres donnés, ignora Zoro qui hurlait qu'il n'était pas baby-sitter et se tourna vers Lucy.

« Prête ? »

La petite fille acquiesça et le groupe se prépara au départ. D'après les estimations de Nami, il leur faudrait au moins deux jours pour faire l'aller et retour jusqu'à la montagne. Elle s'inquiétait un peu de laisser les boulets, euh, ses compagnons seuls aussi longtemps. Cependant, la présence de Soraya la rassurait. Cette jeune femme semblait avoir la tête sur les épaules et une autorité naturelle. Elle saurait les recadrer si le besoins s'en faisait sentir. Rassurée, elle attendit que Sanji leur ait préparé leur « casse-croûte de l'amour » et ils se mirent en route.

« Je me demande comment ça se passe pour Lucy et les autres », pensait Soraya en regardant Zoro s'entraîner. Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs heures que l'équipage s'était séparé. Franky, Brook et Usopp étaient partis chercher du bois pour effectuer les réparations sur le Thousand Sunny. Chopper et Luffy exploraient la forêt, et Zoro faisait ses exercices. La jeune femme se sentait étrangement seule ; elle avait l'habitude de la solitude, elle la recherchait même le plus souvent. Mais ces quelques jours passés avec les Mugiwaras avaient été tellement agréables… Enfin, elle était quand même soulagée d'être débarrassée de Sanji. Un long frisson lui parcourut l'échine. Elle n'arrivait pas à s'habituer à ses manières : à la fois gentleman et pervers, il la mettait toujours mal à l'aise avec ses « Mellorine ». Et il n'arrêtait pas de la reluquer. Comment faisaient Nami et Robin pour le supporter ? Elle sourit en pensant à l'archéologue. Leurs rapports avaient plutôt mal démarrés (par sa faute, elle le savait) mais elles avaient découvert qu'elles se ressemblaient beaucoup et qu'elles s'appréciaient. Nami quant à elle avait un caractère diamétralement opposé à celui de Soraya (comme leurs garde-robes) mais sa vitalité et ses sautes d'humeur étaient amusantes. Et il y avait ce don qu'elle avait… Décidément, les Mugiwaras étaient un équipage particulier, étrangement attachant.

La jeune femme interrompit ses réflexions en sentant un regard posé sur elle. Zoro la fixait, une énorme haltère dans chaque main, l'air songeur.

« Je peux t'aider bretteur-san ? »

L'intéressé ne répondit pas. Il cherchait toujours à percer le mystère de cette femme. Ca l'étonnait. D'habitude, il ne s'intéressait pas comme ça aux gens qu'il rencontrait, même ses nakamas. Leur passé, leurs motivations, leurs rêves, tout ça n'avait aucune importance. Seule comptait leur force. Mais elle…

« Tu es une épéiste. »

Ca n'était pas une question, Soraya le savait. Elle avait remarqué l'intérêt que Zoro leur portait, à elle et à son arme. Elle se contenta d'acquiescer en silence. Elle prit la gourde de rhum que le sabreur avait laissé près d'elle et lui lança. Zoro l'attrapa adroitement et se désaltéra, sans la quitter des yeux.

« Je ne t'ai jamais vu t'entraîner. Est-ce que c'est ta blessure qui te fait mal ? »

« On y vient », pensa Soraya en souriant.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de faire des pompes ou de soulever des poids pour m'entraîner, répondit la jeune femme.

-Je ne comprends pas… ».

Elle soupira et se leva, posant la main sur la garde de son épée.

« Disons…, commença-telle en cherchant ses mots, que nous n'avons pas la même façon d'appréhender notre pratique de l'escrime. » Devant l'incompréhension manifeste de Zoro elle poursuivit : « Je t'ai regardé t'entraîner, tu es de ceux qui pensent que façonner ton corps à l'extrême te rendra meilleur, et te forgera aussi un mental d'acier. »

-Bien sûr, c'est ce que m'a appris mon maître.

- Je sais, c'est la voie du sabre, le kendo tel qu'on l'apprend dans les dojos. Mais ce n'est pas ma façon de faire. Moi, continua-telle consciente de s'aventurer sur un terrain glissant, je pense que c'est l'esprit qui domine le corps que la vraie force passe par un entraînement de l'esprit avant tout.

- C'est idiot, intervint Zoro (avec toujours autant de tact), si ton esprit est fort mais que ton corps est faible, tu n'as aucune chance de survivre. Le corps doit être le plus puissant possible pour que l'esprit se renforce.

- Tu es tellement sûr d'avoir raison, rétorqua-t-elle légèrement énervée, tu ne veux même pas entendre mon avis ?

- Pourquoi faire, dit-il en reprenant ses haltères, tu as tort.

- Tu es tellement… fier, lui lança Soraya redevenue calme, et sûr de toi. C'est ce qui te perdra, cette incapacité à te remettre en cause. Tu ne survivras pas trois jours dans le Nouveau Monde avec cette attitude », ajouta-telle.

Le coup porta. Zoro se tourna vers elle, énervé.

« Tu prétends que je ne suis pas assez fort ?

-Tu te trompes encore. Le problème ne vient pas de la force de ton corps, mais de ton esprit.

- Tu te crois si forte que tu penses pouvoir me donner des leçons.

-J'ai juste voulu te faire partager mon point de vue, mais tu es tellement borné que c'est impossible ».

Ils se faisaient face désormais, à cran.

« Tu te trompes complètement, j'ai fait la promesse de devenir le plus grand épéiste du monde et rien ne m'en empêchera, que ce soit dans le Nouveau Monde ou pas.

-Et pourtant tu n'as aucune chance d'y arriver avec cet état d'esprit. Moi-même qui suis là je pourrais te battre sans difficulté ».

Zoro ouvrit la bouche, mais ne put rien répondre. Cette fille venait de dire qu'elle pouvait le battre. Est-ce qu'elle ne savait pas qui il était ? Il hésitait maintenant, repensant à sa blessure. Mais le mal était fait, le défi était lancé. De son côté, Soraya venait de réaliser ce qu'elle avait lancé. Elle avait parlé sous le coup de la colère, elle qui était connue pour garder son sang-froid en toute circonstance. Mais elle ne pouvait pas le laisser avec ses illusions, sinon il courait a sa mort dans le Nouveau-Monde. Après tout, la leçon ne pourrait que lui être profitable. Ils dégainèrent tous les deux leurs épées.

Les deux bretteurs s'observaient, sans bouger. Zoro cherchait une faille dans la concentration de son adversaire, une faiblesse qu'il pourrait exploiter. Mais cette fille semblait dure comme l'acier de son épée. Elle se contentait de le regarder, un léger sourire sur les lèvres, comme si elle ne s'apprêtait pas à se battre contre l'un des plus grands sabreurs au monde. Cette confiance finit par porter sur les nerfs du jeune homme qui se mit en mouvement. Il ne comptait pas la blesser ni l'humilier, mais il allait lui faire entrevoir l'étendue de sa force. Il prit le Wadō Ichimonji, le sabre de Kuina, entre ses dents, affermit sa prise sur ses deux autres armes, et les croisa.

« Oni Giri, Demon slash »

Il se jeta sur son adversaire, ses sabres figurant les cornes d'un démon, et trancha… le vide. Zoro se retourna, stupéfait, et Soraya le frappa avec la garde de son épée.

« Pas assez rapide, tête d'algue »

Il ne comprenait pas. Elle était là, devant lui, et l'instant suivant elle avait disparu. Il se ressaisit rapidement. Pas assez rapide ? Il se pencha, prit appui sur le sol.

« Hyô Kin Tama »

Soraya eut un instant la vision d'une panthère fonçant droit sur elle. Puis la vision s'estompa et elle vit Zoro se mettre à tournoyer sur lui-même à une vitesse folle. Elle prit son élan et sauta sur le côté, l'esquivant facilement. D'un geste vif elle dégaina son épée et entailla légèrement le bras de l'épéiste avant de rengainer son arme.

Zoro, haletant, ne pouvait le croire. Non seulement elle l'avait évité mais elle avait en plus réussi à le toucher. Il essuya le sang sur son bras. Elle l'avait juste effleuré ; c'était insuffisant pour le blesser, mais ça le mit dans une rage folle. Exactement ce qu'avait prévu la jeune femme. Elle se prépara et se mit en garde.

« Tiger Slash », « Dragon Slash », « Ni Gorilla: Nigorizake », « Rhino Tourbillon (_Sai Kuru », « _Tôrô », « HiRyu Kaen »

Zoro se déchaînait. Avec un sabre, deux, et même trois, il lançait ses attaques les plus dévastatrices à un rythme effréné. Mais Soraya les parait toutes avec une facilité déconcertante. La jeune femme s'amusait follement. Elle n'avait jamais affronté un tel adversaire. Il n'abandonnait jamais, ses attaques se succédaient sans aucune trêve, semblant ne jamais devoir s'arrêter. Elle sentait que sa colère montait en flèche alors qu'il prenait conscience de son impuissance à la toucher. Et avec sa colère… Oui, elle le sentait maintenant. Au fond de lui, cette force qu'il ne parvenait pas encore à canaliser. Il allait encore falloir le pousser un peu. Elle le vit se préparer.

C'était la fin de ce duel. Zoro n'avait aucun doute. Elle était très forte, incroyablement forte même. Mais personne, à l'exception de Mihawk, n'avait pu résister à cela. Il rengaina ses lames, décrocha le bandana qu'il portait noué autour du bras et se l'attacha sur le crâne, signe du respect qu'il accordait à son adversaire. Il s'accroupi avec une main sur chaque fourreau. On n'entendait plus aucun bruit autour des deux combattants. Soraya raffermit sa prise sur son épée, ne sachant pas à quoi s'attendre. Soudain Zoro dégaina, fonça sur elle et frappa. Le tout s'enchaîna avec une telle rapidité que l'œil ne pouvait le suivre. Le jeune homme rengaina.

« J'ai utilisé le plat de mes lames. Tu vas certainement souffrir mais...

-C'est très gentil à toi, Marimo, mais surtout ne te restreint pas avec moi, fais comme avec n'importe quel adversaire. »

Zoro était livide. Les yeux écarquillés il se retourna. Soraya le regardait, fixement, souriant largement maintenant.

« Bon, dit-elle en se mettant en garde, maintenant qu'on s'est bien échauffés, si on commençait le vrai combat ? ».


	9. Chapter VIII 2: Un entraînement musclé

_On poursuit le combat Zoro/Soraya. Les choses sérieuses commencent (ou continuent, ça dépend du point de vue). Chapitre assez court (pour une fois) qui montre de l'action mais qui donne aussi quelques clés pour la suite. Et comme d'habitude, tous les commentaires sont les bienvenus._

**Chapitre VIII-2 : **Un entraînement musclé : la leçon

« Bon, dit-elle en se mettant en garde, maintenant qu'on s'est bien échauffés, si on commençait le vrai combat ? ».

Soraya voyait l'air incrédule de Zoro. Bien, il commençait à douter. Son plan fonctionnait. Après ça il serait forcé de se remettre en question. Elle se prépara.

« Oy les gars on a entendu des bruits bizarres, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Luffy pila. Derrière lui, Chopper ne le vit pas s'arrêter et lui rentra dedans. Sonné, le petit renne s'apprêtait à protester quand il sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il se redressa et suivit le regard de son capitaine. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Bouche bée, il ne croyait pas ce qu'il voyait. Luffy et lui cherchaient de nourriture dans la forêt quand ils avaient entendu des bruits étranges. Son ouïe était pus affutée que celle des humains. Il avait reconnu tout de suite ce son : des épées qui se percutaient. Aussitôt ils avaient pensé à Zoro et Soraya, seuls sur la plage, et avaient foncé les rejoindre, persuadés qu'ils étaient attaqués. Ils ne s'attendaient pas à ce que ces deux là soient en train de se battre… l'un contre l'autre !

« Tu crois qu'ils s'entraînent Luffy ? »

Mais son capitaine ne répondit pas. Un entraînement ? Il voyait bien que ce n'était pas ça. Zoro semblait perdu et fatigué, ce qui n'arrivait jamais. Du sang coulait sur son bras et, surtout, il avait mis son bandana ; il ne faisait que ça que lorsque le combat était très sérieux. Et puis, il sentait… Il ne savait pas quoi exactement. Une énergie, une force énorme. Il avait ressenti la même chose à Shabondy avant que Soraya n'attaque le vice-amiral. C'était donc bien elle qui provoquait cela. Il frissonna. Qui qu'elle soit, elle était dangereuse, ça ne faisait plus aucun doute. Et elle attaquait son nakama.

« Qu'est-ce que je dois faire Chopper ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda l'intéressé.

- SI j'interviens, Zoro m'en voudra à mort. Mais si je ne fais rien j'ai peur que…

- Mais, c'est impossible, s'écria le petit renne, tu ne peux pas croire qu'elle… Non, je n'y crois pas. J'ai confiance en elle, je suis sûre qu'elle ne ferait pas de mal à Zoro. Et puis, ajouta-telle en voyant que son capitaine n'était pas convaincu, Zoro est le meilleur, il ne peut pas être battu… »

Luffy ne répondit pas. Il n'en était pas sûr.

Zoro haletait. Il transpirait. Il commençait à fatiguer. Il n'avait pas rencontré d'adversaire aussi fort depuis son combat contre Mihawk. Pour la première fois depuis ce jour, il commença à envisager la défaite. Sa colère redoubla. Cette fille le faisait douter de lui, c'était intolérable. Elle restait immobile, à le fixer de son regard glacé, elle le mettait mal à l'aise. Et elle n'était même pas essoufflée, à croire qu'il ne s'agissait vraiment que d'un « échauffement » pour elle. Mais il n'avait pas encore abattu toutes ses cartes. Il se concentra.

« L'esprit est le maître ».

Zoro hésita. De quoi parlait-elle ?

« C'est l'esprit qui façonne le corps, qui lui donne sa force. Ton esprit n'est pas assez puissant pour me battre.

-Tu es présomptueuse, rétorqua le sabreur.

- Je suis réaliste. Je respecte ta force et ta technique. Je sais que ta volonté et ta détermination sont impressionnantes. Mais ça n'est pas suffisant, et tu vas l'apprendre à tes dépens.

- Tu parles beaucoup mais je n'ai pas encore vu une seule de tes attaques…

- Quelle impatience ! Alors, écoute bien ! »

« Ecoute » ? Zoro n'eut pas le temps de se poser plus de questions. Il vit le bras de Soraya se mettre en mouvement. Elle exécuta une passe compliquée. Son épée étincelait au soleil. Mais le jeune homme ne le voyait pas. Il n'y avait plus rien que ce bruit. L'épée de Soraya fendit l'air. Un sifflement déchirant se fit entendre, semblant couper l'air. Luffy sentit ses tympans protester. Chopper, plus sensible, s'écroula en proie à d'horribles souffrances. Zoro vacillait. L'épée de Soraya continuait à bouger, de plus en plus vite. Il ne la voyait même plus. Le sifflement semblait envahir tout l'espace. Tout à coup, la jeune femme porta un coup, sans bouger. Elle ne toucha même pas Zoro. Incrédule celui-ci ne comprenait pas quand, soudain, une douleur explosa dans son abdomen. Il eut l'impression que mille lames le déchiraient de l'intérieur. Son corps s'arqua, il cracha du sang et s'effondra au sol. Luffy n'en revenait pas, elle venait de faucher son nakama sans même le toucher. Zoro restait immobile au sol. Le capitaine était inquiet, Zoro allait-il être battu ?

« Ne t'inquiète pas, lança la jeune femme au sabreur, j'ai utilisé le plat de mes lames. Tu vas souffrir le martyre mais ce n'est pas plus grave qu'un uppercut dans l'estomac… »

Surprise, elle vit Zoro se relever. Il la considérait avec un respect nouveau. Allait-il abandonner ? Au lieu de cela, il se mit en garde. Elle commença à l'admirer ; décidément, il avait une volonté incroyable.

« Tu n'en as pas eu assez ? demanda-t-elle, incrédule.

-Tu es… impressionnante…mais…je ne peux pas te laisser gagner. J'ai promis à Luffy que je ne perdrai plus un seul combat… et je tiens toujours mes promesses ».

Luffy sourit. C'était le Zoro qu'il connaissait. Il avait déjà subi des blessures qui auraient été mortelles pour n'importe qui d'autre. Il avait été aux portes de la mort, et pas qu'une fois. Mais à chaque fois il s'était relevé, comme maintenant, pour faire face à ses adversaires.

« Ton esprit est fort, Zoro, il ne te manque pas grand-chose pour y arriver… »

Zoro ne comprenait pas de quoi elle parlait, mais il savait que Soraya aurait pu le tuer avec sa dernière attaque. La prochaine serait peut-être la bonne. Il fallait jouer le tout pour le tout. Il repensa à ce qu'elle lui avait dit un peu plus tôt : la force seule ne suffit pas. Elle n'avait peut-être pas tort. Il se concentra, tentant de se calmer. Peu à peu, la douleur s'apaisa, les battements de son cœur se ralentirent, il sentit quelque chose au fond de lui, qu'il essaya d'atteindre.

Soraya l'observait, attentive aux changements qui s'opéraient chez son adversaire. Elle le vit se calmer, s'apaiser. Elle le sentait prêt à atteindre cette force qu'elle sentait en lui depuis le départ. Elle se prépara. Sa concentration était optimale.

Quelques mètres plus loin, Luffy et Chopper attendaient, sentant que le dénouement était proche. Le petit renne surtout, secoué par la dernière attaque de Soraya, appréhendait le choc final.

Zoro était prêt. Il écoutait. Le bruit des vagues, le chant des oiseaux, la brise légère, il entendait la respiration de tout ce qui l'entourait. Il écouta plus attentivement. Des battements de cœur. Il avait trouvé son adversaire. Il raffermit sa prise sur ses trois sabres, ne faisant plus qu'un avec eux. Il se concentra. Soraya vit alors cette énergie qu'elle sentait en lui se dévoiler. Alors qu'il commençait à exécuter des mouvements avec ses trois sabres, elles les vit se multiplier. Elle avait l'impression que plusieurs Zoro se superposaient afin de ne créer qu'un guerrier à la puissance monstrueuse. C'était donc ça, la vraie force de Roronoa Zoro. Elle se prépara à l'impact, laissant son énergie envahir son corps et son esprit.

« Technique à neuf sabres : Ashura »

Dans le même temps, tous sentirent une force terrible se libérer. Luffy crut qu'un poing énorme s'abattait sur lui, il en eut le souffle coupé, il eut l'impression que son cerveau allait exploser, comme à Shabondy. Chopper s'évanouit. Des cris d'animaux, dans la forêt, lui apprirent que le petit renne n'était pas le seul à avoir ressenti le choc.

L'impact avait été énorme. Un cratère s'était créé autour des deux combattant, l'onde de choc avait déclenché une espèce de tempête de sable. Luffy n'y voyait rien. Inquiet pour son ami, il courut vers les combattants. Le sable lui piquait les yeux mais en approchant, il commença à distinguer quelque chose. Sa vue s'éclaircit. Il s'arrêta, n'en croyant pas ses yeux. Les trois épées de Zoro s'étaient abattues sur Soraya avec une force inouïe. Elle aurait dû être morte. Mais, tenant son épée à deux mains, en travers, elle avait bloqué l'attaque de Zoro. Elle tremblait légèrement sous l'effort. Soraya rassembla ses forces.

Le bretteur ne pouvait pas y croire. C'était l'attaque la plus puissante qu'il avait jamais lancée. Et elle n'avait eu aucun effet. Son visage à quelques centimètres de celui de Soraya, il plongeait dans son regard bleu, dur comme l'acier de ses sabres, et sut qu'il avait perdu avant même qu'elle ne lance son attaque. Elle ne prononça pas un seul mot. Mais sa puissance était terrible. Elle le repoussa comme un fétu de paille, faisant chanter son épée à nouveau. Le corps de Zoro fut projeté en l'air avec une telle violence qu'il lâcha ses sabres. Il retomba sur le sable et ne bougea plus. Roronoa Zoro, le chasseur de pirates à 120.000.000 de Berry, était battu.


	10. Chapter VIII 3: Un entraînement musclé

_Enfin la fin de ce chapitre ! Bon c'est assez long (pas taper svp !). Mais j'espère qu'il vous a intéressé ! Et ça n'est pas fini ! Révélations et surtout grosses tensions en fin de chapitre. Mais je ne vais pas vous gâcher le plaisir._

_Ps : toujours pareil (des commentaires ??)_

**Chapitre VIII-3 : **« J'ai perdu »

Un grand feu de joie brûlait sur la plage. Autour, Luffy, Usopp, Chopper, Franky et Brook mangeaient, buvaient et faisaient la fête. Soraya, assise près d'eux, les regardait en souriant. Mais son regard fut attiré plus loin, à l'extérieur du groupe. Adossé contre un rocher, ne participant pas à la fête, Zoro ruminait des idées noires. La jeune femme repensa à leur duel et à son issue.

Le dernier assaut de leur combat avait été si violent que l'onde choc avait créé un cratère sur la plage. Soraya reprenait son souffle. Quelques mètres plus loin, Zoro gisait à terre ; il avait lâché ses sabres sous la force du coup de la jeune femme. Il ne semblait pas blessé mais il ne s relevait pas. Luffy s'approcha doucement. Il vit alors Soraya se diriger vers le bretteur et poser la pointe de son épée contre sa gorge. Ses doute revinrent : ils avaient accueilli cette femme à bord d leur navire, comme l'une des leurs, même après l'incident avec Robin. Elle s'était rapidement intégrée même si elle gardait une part de mystère. Il sentait qu'elle était dangereuse. Et là, elle avait battu son nakama et le menaçait maintenant de son arme. Il serra les poings. Il allait peut-être devoir se battre.

« Admets ta défaite, Zoro ».

Luffy ne s'attendait pas à ça. Il intervint :

« Eh Soraya, le combat est fini et tu as gagné, pas la peine d'en rajouter ».

Mais la jeune femme ne semblait même pas avoir remarqué sa présence. Zoro, allongé sur le dos, fixait le ciel.

« Dis-le, Zoro, et ce sera vraiment fini.

-Tu viens déjà de m'humilier qu'est-ce qu'il te faut de plus ? »

Zoro la regardait maintenant. Il ne comprenait pas où elle voulait en venir, il avait perdu, ça se voyait.

« T'humilier ? ». Soraya accentua encore la pression de sa lame sur la gorge du sabreur. Elle le vit grimacer. « Quand est-ce que je t'ai humilié ? C'est toi qui t'es montré arrogant et trop sûr de toi, tu as méprisé ma façon de penser et de pratiquer l'escrime parce qu'elle était différente de la tienne. Quand j'ai voulu te mettre en garde contre les dangers du Nouveau Monde, tu n'en as pas tenu compte. Tout ça, ajouta-telle, ça n'est pas une humiliation, c'est une leçon. Tu dois toujours te remettre en question pour évoluer et devenir meilleur. Sans ça, n'espère pas tenir ta promesse, tu peux aussi bien rester ici jusqu'à ta mort… ».

Zoro se releva, en colère. Une leçon ? Il n'avait eu qu'un maître, le père de Kuina. Il n'accepterait jamais les leçons de morale de cette fille dont il ne savait rien. L'épée de Soraya était toujours pointée sur sa gorge. Elle le fixait. De son côté, Luffy observait l'échange en réalisant qu'il n'avait pas toutes les clés pour comprendre la situation. Mais son nakama était en mauvaise posture et il se devait d'intervenir.

« Soraya, dit-il en s'avançant, laisse-le… »

Il s'interrompit devant le regard de la jeune femme. Il avait eu l'impression de recevoir un coup de poing. Il vacilla, surpris.

« Ne te mêle pas de ça, Luffy, c'est entre nous ».

Le message était clair. Cette fille était un cas à part. Comment pouvait-elle, rien que par la force de son regard, le faire reculer comme ça. Elle lui rappelait vaguement quelqu'un… Oui, elle était comme Shanks, qui avait réussi à chasser le monstre marin de Fushia rien qu'en le fixant… Il se rendit compte que la situation des deux épéistes évoluait et se concentra à nouveau sur le duel.

« Tu m'a eu par surprise, dit Zoro, ton arme est spéciale et c'est grâce à elle que tu as gagné. Si j'avais su que ce n'était pas une épée normale…

-Ne te cherche pas d'excuses. C'est une épée normale ».

Zoro regarda la lame, qu'il avait juste sous les yeux. Elle avait sans doute été conçue par un excellent ouvrier, elle était parfaitement équilibrée, ornée de motifs délicats, et semblait extrêmement effilée. Mais il ne ressentait rien de particulier à son contact, à la différence de ses sabres qui possédaient une aura particulière. Pourtant, c'était forcément ça…

« C'est une très belle épée, et j'y tiens comme à la prunelle de mes yeux, mais elle n'a aucun pouvoir magique, ou autre chose de ce genre, ajouta-t-elle.

-C'est forcément ça, il n'y a pas d'autre explication, ça vient forcément de l'arme même si je ne sais pas de quoi il s'agit ».

Soraya soupira. Qu'il était buté. Il n'y avait qu'une solution. Elle lança légèrement son épée en l'air, la rattrapa par la lame et présenta la garde à un Zoro stupéfait.

« Prends-la et tu comprendras ».

Luffy n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Il repensa à ce qu'elle avait dit sur le bateau : « Cette arme c'est mon trésor à moi et je ne laisse jamais personne y toucher.». Et pourtant, elle la tendait maintenant à Zoro, alors qu'ils venaient de se battre. Décidément, il ne comprenait pas cette fille. Zoro aussi était interloqué. Il hésitait, sachant ce que représentait cette épée pour la jeune femme, son « trésor ». Sa curiosité fut la plus forte et il saisit la garde. Il soupesa l'arme. Comme il l'avait deviné, c'était une épée fantastique, parfaitement conçue. Mais elle ne semblait rien avoir de spécial. Il fit quelques passes mais rien ne se passa. Il réessaya sans succès. Rien à faire, impossible de reproduire ce son qu'il avait entendu quand Soraya la maniait.

« Comment fais-tu ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Est-ce qu'il y a un mode d'emploi ? Une formule magique ? Un bouton secret ? répondit-elle en riant. »

Zoro s'empourpra. Elle se moquait de lui cette garce. Il réessaya mais sans plus de succès. Il finit par abandonner et lui rendit son arme qu'elle rengaina. Puis elle tendit la main.

« Tu veux toujours comprendre ? demanda-t-elle devant l'air incrédule de Zoro.

Celui-ci ne comprenait pas où elle voulait en venir. Puis, il suivit son regard et vit qu'elle désignait Wadō Ichimonji, le sabre de Kuina..

« Impossible, ce katana… il est sacré pour moi, et je ne laisse personne y toucher ».

Devant le sourire de la jeune femme, il réalisa que lui aussi avait touché son épée. Malgré l'importance que cette arme avait pour elle, elle l'avait laissé l'utiliser. Il ne pouvait pas reculer. Pestant, il alla chercher le katana qu'il lui tendit, anxieux. Si elle l'abimait… Luffy qui assistait à la scène ne pouvait y croire. Zoro venait de passer son précieux sabre à cette fille qui le menaçait quelques minutes plus tôt. Il était de plus en plus perdu. Les deux hommes regardèrent Soraya soupeser l'arme, la prendre fermement en main. Elle fit jouer les rayons du soleil sur la lame, admirant sa finesse et sa légèreté.

« C'est une arme incroyable, Zoro, elle est parfaite… Et on sent qu'elle est aimée et que tu en prends soin ».

Zoro acquiesça, heureux qu'elle reconnaisse sa qualité et témoigne du respect à l'arme de son amie. Soudain, il vit Soraya se mettre en mouvement. Aussitôt, le sifflement qu'il avait entendu plus tôt reprit vie, l'air sembla se déchirer à nouveau. Ses tympans protestèrent mais il ne pouvait quitter Wadō Ichimonji des yeux ; elle arrivait à le faire « chanter » ! Le son prit fin aussi soudainement qu'il avait commencé et Soraya lui rendit son arme.

« Comment ?...

-La force n'est pas dans l'arme ni dans le bras qui la tient, mais dans l'esprit qui les contrôle ».

Soraya avait prononcé cette phrase dans un murmure. Zoro releva les yeux et la vit qui le fixait. Dans son regard glacé, plus la moindre trace de provocation ou de colère, juste une attente. Oui, elle attendait quelque chose de lui. Il comprit, baissa légèrement la tête et dit :

« J'ai perdu ».

Une branche craqua dans le feu qu'Usopp attisait. Soraya regarda autour d'elle. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle n'avait même pas remarqué que les chants et les rires s'étaient tus. Elle vit que Luffy et les autres la regardaient.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il ya ? J'ai quelque chose sur le visage ? demanda-t-elle.

-C'est ton tour Soraya…

- Quoi ? fit-elle en se tournant vers Chopper.

- Pour le concours de grimaces, c'est ton tour », lui expliqua le petit renne.

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne s'était pas rendu compte de ce qui se passait autour d'elle. Maintenant, plus moyen de se défiler, tous les regards étaient braqués sur elle. Elle déglutit avec difficulté.

« Je… je ne connais pas de…

-Allez n'importe quoi, lui dit Luffy en riant, une grimace, une imitation, une chanson ! Je suis sûr que tu peux le faire ! »

Elle observa le capitaine, son regard franc et direct, son grand sourire communicatif. Elle hésita puis prit une grande inspiration et…

« Crétin, ça n'est pas parce que tu me fais des compliments que ça me rend plus heureuse ! Gros nul ! »

Elle rouvrit les yeux. Elle s'était lancée, sans réfléchir. Mais pourquoi ne disaient-ils rien ? Gênée, persuadée de s'être rendue ridicule, Soraya essaya de se faire toute petite. Soudain…

« WOH !!! Terrible !»

Tous la félicitaient, Luffy lui lançait de grandes claques dans le dos pendant que Chopper la fixait avec des étoiles plein les yeux. De l'autre côté du feu, Usopp, Franky et Brook riaient à gorge déployée.

« C'était formidable, demoiselle, lança Brook.

-Ouais, une autre, une autre, une autre, criaient Luffy et Usopp.

- Chopper-chéri, lança Soraya au petit renne ébahi, entend la passion qui fait battre mon cœur, son feu couve en moi comme un… euh, grand feu de joie sous les étoiles scintillantes ! »

Les Mugiwaras étaient pliés en deux, c'était tout à fait Sanji. Chopper ne pouvait plus s'arrêter de pleurer de rire. Même Zoro, dans son coin, eut un petit sourire (comme à chaque fois que quelqu'un se moquait du love-cook). Soraya riait elle aussi, maintenant parfaitement détendue. Elle y prenait même goût. Assise autour du feu, avec des gens qu'elle appréciait et qui la faisait rire, elle se sentait bien pour la première fois depuis… Elle explosa de rire à nouveau en voyant Luffy et Chopper se mettre des baguettes dans le nez et improviser un « french-cancan ». Pour être honnête, elle ne s'était jamais autant amusée.

Quelques heures plus tard, alors que le feu mourait doucement, les Mugiwaras et leur nouvelle amie, allongés sur le sable, regardaient les étoiles en silence. Soraya souriait, détendue et apaisée. Elle repensa à la dernière fois où elle s'était sentie comme ça. C'était vieux, elle était encore une petite fille…

« Dis Soraya, comment ça se fait que tu saches aussi bien te battre ? », murmura Chopper en se tournant vers sa voisine.

De l'autre côté de la jeune femme, Luffy fit comme s'il n'avait pas entendu mais il ouvrit ses oreilles pour ne rien perdre de la réponse.

« Et bien tu sais, quand j'étais petite fille, ma mère me forçait à apprendre le chant, la musique, la danse mais aussi la couture, la cuisine. Elle voulait faire de moi une fille distinguée et féminine. La pauvre, je me souviens de son air désespéré à chaque fois que je revenais à la maison avec les genoux écorchés et des trous à mes vêtements. Parce qu'en fait, j'étais un vrai garçon manqué, toujours à me battre avec les fils des voisins. Je voulais devenir plus forte que tous ces garçons qui se croyaient supérieurs. Dès qu'il y avait une bêtise à faire, quelqu'un à cogner, un truc à casser ou à voler, j'étais dans le coup. Je crois que j'étais une vraie déception pour ma mère, ajouta la jeune femme en riant. Mais d'un autre côté, elle était un peu fière je crois. Il faut dire que j'étais une vraie terreur, je battais tous ceux qui me tenaient tête. Et si quelqu'un s'avisait d'embêter mon petit frère je devenais incontrôlable.

-Tu avais un frère ? demanda Chopper en se redressant sur un coude.

-Oui, il aurait ton âge si… tu me fais un peu penser à lui, tu sais. Il était très crédule, il adorait les histoires. Je pouvais lui raconter n'importe quoi, il le croyait et je voyais qu'il m'admirait. Je l'adorais même si parfois, je l'enviais d'être un garçon ».

Soraya fit une pause dans son histoire, perdue dans ses souvenirs. Chopper attendait la suite, tentant d'imaginer la jeune femme comme une petite fille. De son côté, Luffy écoutait lui aussi ; le sens du « il aurait ton âge » ne lui avait pas échappé. Il tendit l'oreille.

« Mon père… n'était pas là très souvent. Mais je l'adorais. Il était incroyablement fort et courageux. Je l'admirais tellement… Un jour, je lui ai dis que mon rêve était de devenir pirate, comme lui. Et là, il a éclaté de rire. Il se moquait souvent de moi, j'avais l'habitude, mais ce jour-là je lui en voulus terriblement. Il me dit que la place de sa fille n'était pas en mer, que je devais écouter ma mère et devenir une vraie jeune fille. Je me souviens aussi qu'il disait toujours qu'il voulait que son fils devienne grand et fort pour lui succéder un jour… Son fils ! Dire que mon frère était une poule mouillée et un gros douillet alors que moi je savais me battre et j'étais courageuse… Je trouvais tout ça tellement injuste, à l'époque, ajouta-t-elle en riant doucement, j'étais terriblement jalouse. D'aussi loin que je m'en souvienne j'avais toujours voulu devenir pirate pour suivre les traces de mon père et il venait de détruire mon rêve… Mais ça n'était rien tout ça, des colères d'enfant, si j'avais su ce que l'avenir me réservait, j'aurai sûrement mis ma colère de côté et j'aurai plus profité de mon enfance… ».

Chopper regardait Soraya qui se confiait à lui. Elle qui semblait si secrète, elle lui racontait son enfance, ses rêves. Et elle disait même qu'il lui rappelait son petit frère. Alors que les autres avaient des doutes sur elle, il avait été le seul à lui faire confiance, depuis le départ. Et il avait eu raison (même s'il avait eu peur pendant son duel avec Zoro). Le petit renne se sentait très heureux de partager ses souvenirs. Il lui dit un grand sourire qui dérida instantanément la jeune femme.

« Bah, laisses tomber Chopper, ce ne sont que de vieux souvenirs sans intérêt…

-Pourquoi tu n'es pas devenue pirate ? »

C'était Luffy qui lui avait posé cette question. Le jeune homme s'était redressé et regardait maintenant Soraya, à côté de lui. Les autres Mugiwara, conscients que quelque chose se passait, s'était eux aussi redressés et suivaient la conversation. Même Zoro, dans son coin, s'intéressa à la scène.

« Et bien, ce n'était qu'un rêve de gosse, vous savez ce que c'est…, dit la jeune femme en s'asseyant.

-Ca ne répond pas à la question, rétorqua Luffy.

- Ecoute, j'avais huit ans. A cet âge, on ne sait pas ce que l'avenir nous réserve et les rêves changent vite. Un jour tu veux être pirate, le lendemain tu veux être Marine, ça ne signifie rien…

-C'est faux, s'emporta le capitaine, les vrais rêves ne changent pas. Tu as dit que tu avais toujours voulu être pirate pour imiter ton père. C'est un vrai rêve ça, ça ne s'oublie pas comme ça… ».

Soraya se leva, imitée par Luffy. Ils se faisaient face. La jeune femme ne comprenait pas ce qui arrivait au capitaine. Lui d'habitude si détendu semblait à présent complètement à cran et presqu'en colère.

« Pourquoi ça a tellement d'importance ? demanda-t-elle franchement étonnée. Les rêves d'enfant sont faits pour le rester… Mon avenir a été bien différent de ce que j'imaginais à l'époque et… disons que la vie m'a éloigné de mon rêve de gosse…

-C'est une excuse, on peut tous réaliser ses rêves d'enfant. C'est tous ce qu'on fait sur le navire, c'est pour ça qu'on navigue et qu'on est devenus pirates, pour réaliser nos rêves ».

Soraya les regarda, étonnée. Chopper lui expliqua alors; ils étaient devenus pirates pour atteindre leurs buts respectifs, chacun avait le sien. Et Luffy le premier, qui avait réuni cet équipage pour trouver le One Piece.

« Devenir Seigneur des Pirates ? C'est ton rêve ?

-Oui, répondit le jeune homme arec fougue, et je ferai tout pour y parvenir. J'ai fait la promesse à un ami, en jurant sur ce chapeau, que je deviendrai la pirate le plus fort, même plus fort que lui, que je trouverai tous les trésors du monde et que je serai le nouveau Seigneur des Pirates ! Rien ne m'en empêchera ! »

« Je deviendrai plus forte que toi ! Je serai la plus grande femme pirate qu'on ait jamais connue ! Et tu regretteras de t'être moqué de moi papa ! ». Soraya se revoyait encore le jour où elle avait prononcé ces mots, presque les mêmes que Luffy. C'était la dernière fois qu'elle avait vu son père.

« Alors ne viens pas me dire que c'est la vie qui t'a empêché de réaliser ton rêve, continuait Luffy, parce que si tu le voulais vraiment, tu pourrais être pirate ! Ca ne tient qu'à toi ! »

Ces mots la ramenèrent à la réalité. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire ? Il la fixait avec une telle intensité qu'elle se sentait gênée. Mais elle n'arrivait pas à détourner le regard. Pirate ? Ca faisait longtemps que son rêve était mort. Son but avait changé. Comment pouvait-elle lui faire comprendre ça ?

Zoro avait assisté à toute la scène. Finalement il se leva et vint se camper devant les deux jeunes gens qui s'affrontaient du regard. Les autres Mugiwaras frémirent, le sabreur avait sa tête des mauvais jours. Est-ce qu'il allait la défier à nouveau ?

« Zoro, c'est pas le moment là ! lui dit Luffy sans quitter Soraya des yeux.

-Tu m'as battu ! lança le sabreur à la jeune femme sans faire attention le moins du monde à son capitaine.

-Tu ne vas pas recommencer, je croyais qu'on s'était expliqués ! répondit Soraya, alors qu'elle se sentait franchement mal à l'aise face à eux. Ecoutez, reprit-elle, la soirée avait si bien commencée, on s'amusait bien, pourquoi est-ce que vous voulez tout gâcher à vous prendre la tête comme ça ! »

Autour d'eux, l'air semblait crépiter. Luffy sentait sa colère monter devant l'attitude de Zoro : de quoi se mêlait-il ? Il avait remarqué, un peu agacé, qu'il y avait un lien particulier entre Soraya et l'épéiste, sans doute parce qu'ils étaient tous les deux épéistes et qu'ils avaient « partagé » leurs épées, mais ce qu'il avait à dire à la jeune femme était important, son nakama allait devoir attendre.

« Zoro attends ton tour, c'est important ce que…

-La ferme Luffy ! Moi aussi je veux réaliser mon rêve, il n'y a pas que le tien qui ait de l'importance ! ».

Les deux hommes se regardaient durement, et Soraya commençait à s'inquiéter. Qu'est-ce qui leur prenait ?

« Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire ! s'énerva Luffy.

-Alors fous-moi la paix, je dois lui parler ! Tu ne comprends pas ? Elle m'a battu ! Je t'avais promis que je ne perdrai plus un seul combat, j'ai promis à Kui… J'ai Juré que je deviendrais le meilleur épéiste du monde mais elle m'a battu ! Et elle m'a dit que je n'avais pas une chance dans le Nouveau Monde ! Tu ne comprends pas, insista-t-il, ça veut dire que mon rêve est hors de portée alors que je croyais enfin l'atteindre !

- J'ai compris, mais moi aussi j'ai des choses à lui dire, et ça ne peut pas attendre ! » rétorqua Luffy.

Ils se fixèrent, aucun ne voulant céder. Tout à coup ils se retournèrent vers Soraya. Zoro se mit à genoux alors que Luffy prenait son chapeau et d'une seule voix il lancèrent :

« -Deviens mon professeur !

-Deviens ma nakama ! »


	11. Chapter IX: Nakama?

_Merci à Dust Elemental et Roronoa Zoro pour vos reviews ! Ca m'a fait très plaisir et vos commentaires et suggestions me sont très utiles ! _

_Ce petit chapitre maintenant ! On a quitté nos pirates alors qu'ils posaient des questions très importantes à leur nouvelle amie : quelle va être sa réponse ? Grosses tensions en perspective en tout cas ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez !_

**Chapitre IX : Nakama ?**

« Deviens mon professeur !

-Deviens ma nakama ! »

On n'entendait plus aucun bruit, même les vagues étaient silencieuses. Les Mugiwaras retenaient leur souffle. Chopper, Usopp, Franky et Brook avaient suivi avec étonnement l'échange entre leurs nakamas et Soraya. La jeune femme, les yeux écarquillés, regardait tour à tour l'épéiste à genoux et le capitaine qui la fixait.

« Qu-oi ? demanda-t-elle en espérant avoir mal entendu.

-Deviens mon professeur », répondit Zoro en prenant Luffy de vitesse.

Le cœur battant, elle attendit qu'il s'explique.

« Ce que tu as fait tout à l'heure c'était… incroyable ! Je crois que j'ai compris ce que tu voulais dire après le combat : _La force n'est pas dans l'arme ni dans le bras qui la tient, mais dans l'esprit qui les contrôle_. Mais… je n'y arrive pas, dit-il en baissant les yeux. Mais je n'abandonne pas mon rêve et si pour y arriver je dois suivre tes conseils et changer de méthode, alors je n'hésiterai pas une seconde. Et puis, ajouta-t-il, pendant qu'on se battait j'ai cru sentir … quelque chose en moi, une espèce d'énergie ».

Soraya acquiesça en silence, elle l'avait senti elle aussi.

« Mais je n'ai pas réussi à l'utiliser. Alors je voudrais que tu m'apprennes comment y arriver. S'il-te-plaît », ajouta-t-il en posant son front au sol.

Les Mugiwaras n'arrivaient pas y croire ; Zoro demandait de l'aide, il disait « s'il-te-plaît » et à genoux en plus. Quand les autres sauraient ça…

« Zoro relève-toi je t'en prie, dit Soraya, gênée de voie le jeune homme si fier s'humilier comme ça devant elle.

-Tu acceptes ?

- Je n'ai pas dit ça…

- Alors je resterai comme ça jusqu'à ce que tu acceptes », répondit le sabreur sur un ton signifiant qu'il ne changerait pas d'avis.

Soraya était perdue.

« J'ai juste voulu t'aider à comprendre que tes adversaires, dans le Nouveau Monde, n'auront rien à voir avec ceux que tu as combattu jusqu'ici. Et ça vaut pour vous tous. Mais si j'avais su que tu réagirais comme ça…

-Ca veut dire que tu refuses de m'aider à réaliser mon rêve ? demanda Zoro d'un air déçu.

-Mais je n'ai pas dit ça ! Eh c'est injuste tu essaies de me faire culpabiliser !

- Depuis quand Zoro est-il aussi manipulateur ? murmura Usopp à l'oreille de Franky. Tu crois que c'est l'influence de Nami ? ».

Soraya ne savait plus comment réagir. Elle sentait les regards des Mugiwaras posés sur elle, ils attendaient sa réponse. Elle voyait Chopper qui la fixait en souriant. Ils avaient tous été formidables avec elle, et elle avait une dette envers eux. Mais tout ça… c'était trop pour elle. Luffy qui voyait l'air perdu de la jeune femme intervint :

« C'est simple Soraya, si tu deviens notre nakama tu pourras lui apprendre.

-Hors de question ! ».

La réponse de la jeune femme avait fusée, sèche et directe, comme un coup. Luffy, bouche bée, la fixait.

« Quoi ?

-Luffy, je suis… flattée par ta proposition mais je ne deviendrai pas ta nakama.

- Mais pourquoi ? ».

Chopper avait posé la question d'un ton plaintif. Soraya eut le cœur serré quand elle l'entendit. Le capitaine aussi la regardait, étonné. Pourquoi réagissait-elle comme ça ? Il insista.

« Mais ça serait génial pour toi de devenir pirate, tu réaliserais ton rêve d'enfant !

-Je t'ai déjà dit ce que j'en pensais Luffy », répondit-elle. D'un ton un peu radouci elle poursuivit : « L'époque où je voulais devenir pirate est révolue, j'ai changé et mes objectifs aussi.

- Ca ne t'empêche pas de venir avec nous, nee-chan, intervint Franky.

- Oui, viens avec nous on s'amusera bien, plaida Usopp. En plus t'es super balaise, ajouta-t-il dans un murmure.

- Demoiselle, t'avoir sur le bateau serait un plaisir et un honneur, ajouta Brook en soulevant élégamment son chapeau.

- Est-ce que c'est à cause du cuistot pervers, demanda finalement Zoro, toujours à genoux. J'ai remarqué qu'il te mettait mal à l'aise. Si c'est ça je peux lui botter le…

- Les gars ça n'a rien à voir avec vous, je vous assure ».

Une fois n'est pas coutume, Luffy restait silencieux. Après les bons moments passés sur le bateau et cette soirée il pensait vraiment qu'elle accepterait. Son refus l'avait déconcerté. Il se rendait compte qu'il voulait vraiment qu'elle rejoigne l'équipage, malgré les doutes qu'il avait pu avoir à son sujet. Il avait cru tenir un argument décisif avec son rêve mais sa réaction… Il se ressaisit. Aucune de ses autres nakamas n'avait accepté sur le champ de la rejoindre. Ca n'avait jamais été simple, il avait dû se battre (voire plus pour Franky). Quant à Robin, ils avaient été ennemis au départ. Ca le rassura, il ne savait pas ce qui empêchait Soraya de les rejoindre mais il arriverait à la convaincre.

De son côté la jeune femme se sentait très mal. Le coup du professeur c'était déjà dur à avaler mais là… Nakama ? Rien que le mot lui était insupportable.

« Allez accepte, dit Luffy en lui souriant. De tout de façon je n'abandonne jamais, tu peux demander aux autres (signe d'assentiment des autres Mugiwaras), au début ils ont tous refusé mais finalement…

-C'est non n'insiste pas ! lui répondit-elle d'un ton plus sec qu'elle n'aurait voulu. Ecoutez les gars, je vous aime bien et je vous suis reconnaissante pour tout mais… Je ne deviendrai pas votre nakama. La discussion est close », asséna-t-elle finalement en détournant les yeux.

Elle sentait les regards des autres posés sur elle, surtout celui de Chopper. Elle s'éloigna rapidement en direction de la forêt.

Sur la plage les Mugiwaras étaient restés immobiles et silencieux. Ce fut Zoro qui réagi le premier. Il se tourna vers son capitaine.

« Imbécile tu ne pouvais pas me laisser parler ? SI tu ne l'avais pas ramené elle aurait accepté !

-Oh lâche moi j'ai rien fait de mal, c'est elle qui a un problème ! Elle s'est foutu en rogne toute seule ! se défendit Luffy.

- C'est pas faux Zoro, intervint Franky, dès qu'il a prononcé le mot « nakama » elle s'est crispée…

Y a pas, elle est franchement bizarre cette fille.

- Et super flippante, ajouta Usopp.

- Mais si séduisante… »

Tous se tournèrent vers Brook (qui aurait sûrement rougi s'il avait pu).

« Il est vrai qu'elle est assez inquiétant mais, Yohoho, quel beau brin de fille, dit-il, l'air rêveur.

-Fermez-là les boulets ! rugit le sabreur. Luffy, reprit-il en se tournant vers l'intéressé, c'est toi qui l'a faite fuir alors tu as intérêt à rattraper le coup. Il faut qu'elle accepte de m'entraîner. Et ce n'est pas seulement pour mon rêve à moi. Si les types du Nouveau Monde sont aussi forts qu'elle aucun de nous n'atteindra son but et on aura fait tout ça pour rien ! »

Luffy ne répondait pas. Il regardait son chapeau qu'il tenait toujours à la main. Soraya était étrange c'est sûr, mais elle était forte et en plus, Chopper semblait l'avoir adoptée. Or le petit renne avait un instinct très sûr quand il s'agissait de juger les gens. Et puis elle l'intriguait. Cette fille lui avait rappelé Shanks et rien que pour ça elle devait faire partie de son équipage.

« Luffy qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Rattrape la !

-Bah, répondit le capitaine en se recoiffant de son chapeau, vaut mieux la laisser seule ce soir, elle pourra réfléchir. Et puis, ajouta-t-il en s'allongeant sur le sable, quand je repense à la dérouillée qu'elle a mise à Zoro j'ai pas envie de l'énerver encore plus ! »

Alors que Franky et Usopp empêchaient Zoro d'aller coller une « dérouillée » à son capitaine, Luffy ferma les yeux. Mais le sommeil le fuit longtemps cette nuit là.


	12. Chapter X: Songes d'une nuit d'été

_Petit chapitre de transition. Il en faut je vous assure ! Et, promis, retour de l'action dans le prochain chapitre. Et quelle action !! Bonne lecture et comme toujours j'attnds et j'espère vos reviews._

**Chapitre X : **Songes d'une nuit d'été

Soraya se tournait et se retournait inlassablement dans le lit. Rien à faire, elle avait l'impression qu'elle ne dormirait pas cette nuit. Elle finit par se lever, enfila vêtements et chaussures et sortit le plus silencieusement possible de la chambre qu'elle partageait avec Nami et Robin.

« J'ai cru qu'elle n'arrêterait jamais, se plaignit la navigatrice une fois la porte refermée. C'est quoi son problème ?

-Quelque chose qui la tracasse sans doute…

- J'avais bien compris Robin, c'était une question rhétorique, rétorqua Nami en se demandant si son amie ne la prendrait pas un peu pour une idiote. Tu crois que ça a un rapport avec ce qui s'est passé pendant notre absence ? ».

Mais un léger ronflement lui apprit que sa compagne de chambre se fichait pour l'instant royalement de ce qui se passait dans la tête de Soraya. Finalement, elle se dit que Robin avait bien raison et elle plongea dans le sommeil.

Soraya sortit silencieusement de la maison. Le village était endormi. Les seuls bruits étaient ceux de la vie nocturne de la forêt. Elle marchait sans savoir où elle allait, perdue dans ses pensées. La journée d'hier avait été… difficile. Après son altercation avec Luffy elle s'était enfoncée dans la forêt. Ca l'avait calmée. Elle avait toujours aimé marcher dans les bois. Dotée d'un excellent sens de l'orientation, elle n'avait jamais craint de s'y enfoncer profondément. Au contraire, c'est même là qu'elle trouvait le calme et le silence nécessaires à sa concentration. Et puis il n'y avait pas mieux pour se cacher quand elle était une petite fille poursuivie… Ses souvenirs affluaient depuis quelques jours sans qu'elle comprenne pourquoi. C'était depuis sa rencontre avec les Mugiwaras, et surtout avec Luffy. Dès qu'elle avait vu son chapeau sa mémoire s'était réveillée. Au départ elle avait cru à une coïncidence mais plus tard, sur le Thousand Sunny, elle avait interrogé Chopper sur l'histoire du capitaine. Il lui avait raconté le peu qu'il savait : le chapeau donné par Shanks le roux, la promesse de Luffy de le lui rendre et de devenir le seigneur des pirates. Elle avait alors bu une gorgée de rhum pour cacher son trouble et avait failli s'étouffer avec lorsque le petit renne avait ajouté qu'il était le petit frère de Fire First Ace, le fils du révolutionnaire Dragon et le petit-fils du vice-amiral Garp. Non mais quelle famille de malades ! Elle secoua la tête en y repensant ; il ne fallait plus se demander pourquoi le capitaine était si bizarre. La jeune femme avait finalement passé la nuit dans les bois à méditer, cherchant l'apaisement dans son esprit. Mais ça n'avait pas été d'un grand secours, la question de Luffy tournait et retournait dans sa tête.

La journée du lendemain avait été longue. Elle voulait à tout prix éviter les Mugiwaras mais s'aperçut qu'elle avait du mal à rester loin d'eux. Elle observa donc, à distance respectable, Franky, Usopp et Brook faire les réparations sur le bateau pendant que Zoro et Luffy, qui se regardaient en chien de faïence, déambulaient sur la plage. Elle remarqua que Zoro ne s'entraînait pas. Mais ce qui lui fit vraiment mal au cœur ce fut de voir Chopper rester assis, seul, toute la journée, comme une âme en peine. Les autres essayaient bien de le distraire mais rien à faire. Soraya aurait voulu s'approcher et le consoler ; elle se rendit compte qu'elle s'était beaucoup attachée au petit médecin, au point de lui faire des confidences ce qui était rare pour elle.

La fin d'après-midi avait été marquée par le retour de Sanji. Nami, Robin et lui avaient réussi à rejoindre les villageois avant qu'ils n'atteignent la montagne. A ses compagnons qui s'étonnaient de leur rapidité il avait évidemment répondu que « sans le boulet à cheveux verts qui se perd tout le temps on va beaucoup plus vite ». Soraya avait souri en entendant cela ; leurs joutes verbales lui manquaient. C'est alors que le cuisinier s'était étonné de ne pas la voir. Inquiet, il voulait déjà lancer une battue pour la retrouver quand elle s'était approchée, l'air de rien. Elle voulait éviter aux autres d'avoir à expliquer les évènements de la veille. Chopper, fou de joie, s'était accroché à sa jambe. Elle avait posé une main sur son chapeau avec douceur, et avait souri à Brook, Usopp, Franky et Sanji. Elle avait ensuite fait un léger signe de tête à Zoro pour lui montrer qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas ; il avait eu l'air rassuré. Mais elle avait évité avec soin de croiser le regard de Luffy, ce qui était dur puisqu'elle le sentait l'observer. Sanji, qui voyait bien que quelque chose n'allait pas, fit mine de rien et les guida vers le village où tout le monde attendait les sauveurs de Lucy.

Soraya s'assit sur la margelle du puits. Elle regarda le village paisible. L'île, au climat estival, était en fait minuscule et comptait très peu d'habitants. Située près du Triangle Florian, l'Île du glaive n'avait pas beaucoup de contacts avec le monde extérieur, trop peu de bateaux échappant à cette zone dangereuse. La petite communauté y vivait donc repliée sur elle-même. Le commerce était inexistant car inutile ; les habitants étaient pêcheurs, agriculteurs, et tous subvenaient aux besoins de la communauté. La vie y était calme, paisible, sans doute ennuyeuse aussi car la plupart des jeunes du village « fuyaient » vers Shabondy pour y faire fortune ou pour vivre des aventures (dont aucun n'était revenu). Les gens avaient cependant l'air heureux et ils avaient accepté de bon cœur de partager leurs toits et leur nourriture avec les pirates. Elle avait même trouvé des vêtements, plus à son goût que ceux de Nami, qui avaient appartenus à la fille de leurs hôtes ; celle-ci étant partie sans donner de nouvelles ils avaient insisté pour qu'elle prenne ce qu'elle voulait. Ces gens leur étaient tellement reconnaissants de leur avoir ramené Lucy.

Elle sourit en repensant à la petite fille. Ses retrouvailles avec sa mère avaient été très émouvantes… Elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de l'envier et, en observant certains des Mugiwaras, elle s'était rendue compte qu'elle n'était pas la seule. Elle en avait conclu qu'eux aussi avaient vécu des drames et elle s'était senties encore plus proche de ces drôles de pirates. Seule Luffy et Zoro n'avaient pas manifesté d'émotion particulière mis à part quelques larmes du le capitaine à la vue d'un énorme quartier de bœuf que Nami avait faire préparer en prévision de son arrivée. Les villageois, trop heureux de leur rendre service, leur avait aussi promis une belle fête pour le lendemain afin de célébrer le retour de Lucy et l'arrivée dans la communauté de Mary. La petite fille avait été tout de site acceptée par les villageois et semblait aux anges. Soraya était rassurée et heureuse pour elles, après tout ce qu'elles avaient enduré ces dernières années.

La jeune femme s'était remise à déambuler dans le village, toute à ses pensées. Elle finit par monter sr une colline qui offrait un point de vue magnifique sur l'île, d'après leur hôte. Effectivement elle pouvait voir la magnifique forêt verdoyante, la plage de sable fin, le fameux rocher en forme d'épée près duquel était amarré le Sunny… Le Sunny. Voit le bateau lui rappela la proposition du capitaine. Elle serra les poings, en colère contre elle-même. Pourquoi fallait-il que ses pensées reviennent toujours vers Luffy. Elle revoyait son sourire généreux et sincère quand il lui avait demandé… Elle secoua la tête. Non, c'était hors de question, plus jamais elle ne serait la nakama de personne. Elle avait un but à atteindre et elle y arriverait toute seule.

Soudain ses traits se durcirent. Ses pensées redevinrent claires, fixées sur ce qu'elle croyait avoir vu. Elle se concentra, plissa les yeux. Elle avait vu juste. Au loin, se dirigeant vers l'île et le Sunny, venaient d'apparaître trois navires de la Marine.


	13. Chapter XI: On va se battre!

_Raflon et Clow-sama merci pour vos reviews, ça motive à poursuivre ! La situation dégénère pour nos pirates ! Pas moyen d'être tranquilles ! Début de l'action dans ce chapitre. Mais c'est surtout dans les prochains que tout va s'accélérer. Bonne lecture._

**Chapitre XI : **« On va se battre ! »

« Alors Usopp ?

-Soraya a vu juste, dit le jeune homme, il y a bien trois navires de la Marine. Je crois qu'il y a un navire amiral dans le lot ».

Les villageois se regardèrent en murmurant. Ils savaient ce que ça signifiait.

« Dans combien de temps seront-ils là Long-nez ? demanda Franky.

-Hum, je dirai une heure ou deux, si le vent ne tourne pas, répondit le sniper en regardant à nouveau dans sa longue vue. Tu t'inquiètes pour le Sunny ? ».

Le charpentier acquiesça en silence. Il tenait au navire comme à la prunelle de ses yeux et ne supportait pas d'être trop loin pour le protéger.

« Bon, il faut mettre au point un plan d'action, dit Nami en prenant les choses en main. On a une à deux heures devant nous selon Usopp. SI on se dépêche, ça devrait suffire à rejoindre le navire.

-Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait pour eux ? demanda Usopp en désignant les villageois.

-Ils nous ont si gentiment accueillis, on ne peut pas les laisser affronter seuls les Marines, dit Chopper.

- Evidemment, mais il faut qu'on réfléchisse…

- On va se battre ! ».

Les pirates se retournèrent d'un bloc. Un des hommes de la communauté s'était avancé, l'air décidé.

« Quoi ? demanda Nami en espérant avoir mal entendu.

-On veut se battre ! répéta l'homme. Vous avez sauvé Lucy et Mary, et vous êtes très sympas pour des pirates alors… on va vous aider ! ».

Consternés, les Mugiwara regardaient les hommes du village serrer les poings et se donner des claques dans le dos en se congratulant, fiers de leur courage. La navigatrice se demandait s'ils s'étaient jamais battus. Elle s'apprêtait à leur répondre mais elle fut prise de vitesse.

« Vous êtes malades ? » lança Soraya en s'avançant vers le porte-parole des villageois.

« Cette fille a décidément un problème de tact » se dit Robin en souriant.

« Ce sont des Marines qui arrivent, et peut-être aussi un Amiral. C'est dangereux. On ne va pas jouer à la guerre là, c'est sérieux, il y aura des morts et des blessés ! Est-ce que vous êtes prêts à ça ? demanda Soraya. Vous pensez à ce qui arrivera à vos femmes et vos enfants si vous mourrez ? Comment se protègeront-elles ? Comme survivront-elles ? insista la jeune femme. Vous avez réfléchi à ça ? ».

En quelques secondes elle avait douché l'enthousiasme des hommes qui regardaient maintenant au sol, gênés. L'un d'eux, plus courageux (ou inconscient) que les autres essaya de lui tenir tête :

« Mais on veut vous aider ! On n'est pas des lâches, on peut se battre ! On est prêts à prendre tous les risques…

-Tu as déjà vu un mort ? lui répondit Soraya en lui lançant un regard glacé. Un mort au combat j'entends. Tu as déjà senti la morsure de l'acier, l'odeur de poudre, tu as entendu les cris de douleur des blessés, tu as déjà assisté à l'agonie de quelqu'un que tu connais ? »

L'inconscient n'osait même plus respirer devant le regard de l'épéiste.

« C'est bien ce que je pensais, fit-elle en se détournant de lui, tu vois le combat comme quelque chose de glorieux, un moyen de faire tes preuves et de montrer ton courage. Ce n'est pas ça. Un combat avec les Marines c'est du sang, de la sueur et des larmes, rien de plus, rien de moins. Mais si vous voulez vous rendre utile, ajouta-t-elle en s'adressant à tous, emmenez vos familles dans la montagne, restez cachés et surtout restez en vie. Et laissez-nous régler ça. »

Son plaidoyer avait porté, les villageois commençaient déjà à bouger, allant rassembler leurs affaires pour leur départ. Satisfaite, elle se tourna vers les Mugiwaras.

« On peut dire que tu sais motiver les troupes toi ! lui dit Zoro.

-Tu y es allée un peu fort quand même, lui reprocha Nami. Tu as traumatisé ces deux-la, ajouta-t-elle en désignant Usopp et Chopper, tremblants et pleurants.

- On va tous mouriiiiir ! criait le canonnier.

- Bah ! Au moins ils sont partis et ils ne nous gêneront pas ! » répondit négligemment Soraya en se dirigeant vers le sommet de la colline.

Robin s'y trouvait déjà, observant l'avancée des navires ennemis. Elle ne se retourna pas en entendant l'épéiste approcher mais lui tendit la longue-vue.

« Tu leur as fait une description saisissante, dit-elle avec un petit sourire.

-Il fallait bien. Et je n'ai rien exagéré.

- Je sais, j'aurai sans doute été encore plus crue dans mes descriptions.

- Ca n'aurait fait que les terroriser et pour le coup ils auraient été incapables d'agir! rétorqua Soraya.

-Tu as sans doute raison. On sait bien ce qui arrivera si les Marines débarquent ici et pensent qu'ils protègent les pirates. Ils n'y a que trois navires mais sur une île si petite…

- Oui.

- Ce serait un massacre, poursuivit tranquillement Robin, l'équivalent d'un Buster Call sans doute…

- …

- En ce qui me concerne, je ne veux plus jamais revivre ça.

- Moi non plus, murmura Soraya, plus pour elle-même que pour sa compagne, ce qui n'échappa pas à celle-ci. Mais ça n'arrivera pas puisque nous somme là pour les aider ! » ajouta-telle d'un ton décidé en lui rendant la longue vue.

Elle rejoignit les autres qui mettaient au point un plan d'action.

« Dites j'ai l'impression qu'ils approchent plus rapidement que ce qu'on croyait. Ils ont dû repérer le Thousand Sunny et veulent couper notre retraite, dit-elle en ignorant les cris d'Usopp.

-Ca craint, il faut qu'on puisse rejoindre le Sunny avant eux, répondit Franky. Sinon on ne pourra pas s'enfuir.

-S'enfuir ? ».

Ce cri du cœur était celui du capitaine. Depuis que l'alerte avait été donnée il s'était contenté d'observer (et de manger ce qu'il pouvait chaparder en douce) en attendant la suite des évènements. Les plans, les stratégies, très peu pour lui, il laissait ça à ses compagnons. Mais là, pas question de se taire.

« Je ne veux pas m'enfuir encore une fois ! On va leur rentrer dedans !

-Luffy, dit Nami en essayant de ne pas se mettre en colère, tu n'as pas entendu ce qu'à dit Usopp ? Il y a un navire amiral ! On n'est pas assez forts pour battre un amiral ! Tu ne te souviens pas de la raclée que ta mise Ao Kiji ?

- C'était pas du tout une raclée, rouspéta Luffy en boudant.

- Vous avez rencontré Ao Kiji ? demanda Soraya, très intéressée.

- Oui c'était avant Enies Lobby, répondit Chopper. Il en avait après Robin, ajouta-t-il à voix basse.

- En tout cas je ne veux pas m'enfuir, j'ai un compte à régler avec ce type ! disait le capitaine, têtu. Et puis je suis plus fort maintenant, je sais que je peux le battre ! ».

Sentant la situation dégénérer entre la navigatrice et Luffy, Sanji intervint :

« Nami-swan a raison Luffy, il vaut mieux s'enfuir. Si on se bat ici, on risque de détruire le village et de mettre les gens en danger. Tu te souviens comment ça s'est fini à Enies Lobby ? Imagine ce qui pourrait arriver sur cette île.

-Sanji a raison, insista Soraya en regardant Luffy dans les yeux, pour la première fois depuis leur dispute.

- C'est vrai Mellorine ? Oh Soraya-chérie je savais que ton indifférence pour moi était feinte mon petit sucre d'orge ado… AÏE !

- Réfléchis Luffy, continua Soraya en se massant le poing, ça ne veut pas dire que tu ne vas pas te battre. Il s'agit juste de les attirer loin de l'île, pour qu'ils nous suivent et laissent Lucy et les autres tranquilles. »

Luffy réfléchi quelques instants et approuva à contrecœur. A partir de là les choses s'accélérèrent. Les Mugiwaras et Soraya récupérèrent leurs quelques affaires et firent leurs adieux à Lucy et Mary. La jeune femme ne participa que de loin, elle n'aimait pas les adieux. Mais elle sourit quand Lucy lui fit un signe de la main, et elle y répondit. Leur relation avait été houleuse mais elle avait sauvé la fillette et se sentait un peu responsable d'elle. Elle était donc rassurée de la voir partir se mettre à l'abri. Ils se mirent ensuite rapidement en route vers la plage, silencieusement. Il leur fallu plus d'une heure pour rejoindre l'orée de la forêt. Robin, qui marchait en éclaireuse, leur fit signe de se mettre à couvert. La situation ne s'arrangeait pas : les navires avaient avancés plus vite que prévu. Usopp monta au sommet de l'arbre le plus proche et observa la situation.

« Les gars on est mal ! dit-il en redescendant. Ils sont déjà sur le Sunny.

-Explique-toi ! le somma Nami pendant que Brook et Sanji retenaient Franky par sa chemise.

- Et bien, il y a trois navires. L'un est arrêté près du Sunny et j'ai vu des hommes passer sur notre navire. Les deux autres sont près de la plage, et j'ai l'impression que les Marines se préparent à débarquer ».

Personne ne répondit, ils avaient tous compris la situation. La fuite leur était maintenant impossible, ils allaient devoir les affronter sur la plage.

« Le plus important, c'est de les empêcher d'entrer dans la forêt et d'arriver au village, dit Robin.

-Alors c'est tout simple : on va sur la plage, on leur casse la tête et puis voilà !

- C'est pas aussi simple Luffy…, commença Sanji.

- Bah si en fait, qu'est-ce que t'a pas compris ero-cook ? lança Zoro.

- Crétin de Marimo, tu ne sais même pas comme y aller sur la plage ! »

Les deux commencèrent à se battre. Leurs compagnons ne purent s'empêcher de sourire ; rien de tel pour détendre l'atmosphère que les disputes de ces deux la. Nami fut la première à reprendre son sérieux :

« On devrait faire deux équipes. La première attend les Marines sur la plage et les empêche d'avancer en les occupant, et l'autre va discrètement jusqu'au Sunny pour le récupérer.

-Et comment on fait pour aller sur le bateau ? demanda Chopper.

- Il y a des barques amarrées derrière ces gros rochers là-bas, dit Usopp, je les ai vues en montant sur l'arbre. Elles doivent être aux villageois, on n'a qu'à en prendre une. Pour la discrétion par contre, je ne vois pas comment faire.

- Et bah on va foutre un gros bordel sur la plage et comme ça les Marines ne feront pas attention à vous ! » lança Luffy. Il vit tous ses compagnons se tourner vers lui. « C'est pas une bonne idée ?

- Euh, si, en fait c'est plutôt une très bonne idée, dit Nami en hésitant. Mais bon, c'est la deuxième fois en quelques jours que tu as des éclairs de génie et… Luffy je m'inquiète tu es sûr que tu te sens bien ?

- Ouais ouais tellement bien que je vais éclater la tronche de l'autre là !

- Ah d'accord je me disais aussi.

- Qui va s'occuper du Sunny ? demanda Robin.

- Et bien, je pense que Franky, Chopper, Brook, Usopp et moi pourrions y arriver….

- Nami-swan ! Tu n'envisages pas de te passer de ton chevalier servant alors que tu cours vers le danger ! s'écria Sanji. Tu sais bien que mon plus grand plaisir est de te protéger, ajouta-t-il en se mettant à genoux devant la navigatrice.

- Pitoyable, murmura Zoro.

- Ouais c'est une bonne idée Nami, dit Usopp, Sanji pourra nous euh, te protéger pendant qu'on reprendra le navire ! Je vote pour !

- On n'est pas en démocratie crétin, répondit la rousse. Bon, si tu veux Sanji. Est-ce que ça ira pour vous ? demanda-t-elle à Robin.

- Je pense que ça ira, après tout on devra surtout les occuper jusqu'à ce que vous repreniez le Sunny.

- Ouais et péter la tête de l'autre aussi !

- Oui Luffy on a compris ».

Soraya écoutait d'une oreille distraite. Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment. Zoro aussi semblait tendu. Ce plan semblait plutôt bon mais… un navire amiral ? … si c'était lui ils ne feraient pas le poids.

« Soraya tu es d'accord ? »

Elle se tourna vers Nami.

« Pardon ?

-Je te demande si tu es avec nous ? Tu ne fais pas partie de l'équipage alors on comprendrait si tu ne voulais pas participer à tout ça…

-Non, j'en suis, moi aussi je veux les empêcher de détruire cet endroit, répondit-elle en regardant Robin. Elles pensaient à la même chose.

- Ok alors c'est parti ! Faites attention à vous, ajouta la navigatrice avant de suivre son équipe.

-Merde, ça me fait mal de le dire mais le cuistot aurait été utile ici, dit Zoro quand ils furent partis.

- Pourquoi tu ne lui as pas demandé de rester ?

- Ca va pas bien ?

- Bon alors comment ça va se passer ? demanda Soraya, ne perdant de vue l'objectif.

- On fonce dans le tas, répondit Zoro.

- Pas de plan ? Pas de stratégie ? Il faut peut-être prévoir un plan B au cas où ça tournerait mal… Où est Luffy ?

- Il fonce dans le tas », répondit doucement Robin.

Ils se regardèrent.

« Oy les Marines ! Venez me chercher ! Je vous attends !

- Il n'est pas croyable ce type », murmura Soraya en suivant Robin et Zoro qui fonçaient en direction des cris.

Ils débouchèrent sur la plage, derrière leur capitaine. Les Marines affluaient, ils prenaient position. Soraya ne pouvait pas les compter. Et sur une barque, prêts à débarquer, elle vit le vice-amiral Momonga et surtout l'amiral.

« Lui ! » laissa échapper Robin en voyant Ao Kiji, les yeux agrandis par la peur.

Mais Soraya n'eut pas le temps de s'interroger sur la réaction de l'archéologue. Luffy se tourna vers eux, avec un grand sourire.

« Baston ! »


	14. Chapter XII: Les choses sérieuses

_Merci à tous pour vos reviews ! Ca veut dire que ça vous intéresse et ça fait suuuuper plaisir !_

_Le combat commence. Les Mugiwaras vont-ils s'en sortir ? J'ai essayé de donner du rythme à l'ensemble en variant les poings de vue. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez. Bonne lecture._

_Ps : apparition de l'Amiral Ao Kiji, personnage qu'on n'a pas encore beaucoup vu dans le manga. Je vais donc essayer de coller à son caractère, à partir de ce qu'on a vu de lui pour l'instant. Est-ce que je vais y arriver ? Alala, quel suspense…_

**Chapitre XII : **Les choses sérieuses commencent

« Amiral, vous auriez dû rester sur le bateau, je pouvais m'en charger moi-même !

-Hum, comme à Shabondy ? Alala, il vaut mieux que j'intervienne, vous ne voudriez pas être humilié encore une fois Commandant Momonga. »

Momonga serra les poings. Après le désastre de Shabondy il avait été rétrogradé. Lui ! C'était l'échec de trop et l'Amiral en chef Sengoku le lui avait fait comprendre sans ménagement. Sa seule chance de remonter dans l'estime de ses supérieurs, c'était de rattraper cette fille… On l'avait mis sous les ordres de l'amiral Ao Kiji, ce type toujours en train de dormir ou de se balader sur son vélo. C'était l'élite de la Marine ça ! Il bouillait de colère. Quand il mettrait la main sur la fille il lui ferait payer cette humiliation. Soudain il aperçut quelque chose sur la plage.

« Là ! cria-t-il. Mugiwara ! Il nous provoque !

-Oy les Marines ! Venez me chercher, je vous attends !

- Bah, il ne change pas celui-là ! Comme son grand-père, murmura Ao Kiji d'un air blasé. Oh, et regardez moi ça. Nico Robin… ça va être une journée intéressante », ajouta-t-il à voix basse.

Sur la plage, les pirates regardaient les Marines en approche.

« Arrête de les provoquer ! cria Soraya.

-Je fais ce que je veux ! Et puis d'abord pourquoi tu t'inquiètes ? Ca va être une promenade de santé !

-Tu es vraiment trop sûr de toi ! Ne les sous-estime pas !

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils peuvent faire ? Entre Zoro qui est super balaise et nous trois avec nos fruits du démon…

-Je n'ai pas de fruit du démon moi. »

Tous les regards convergèrent vers elle.

« Bah si ! dit Luffy.

-Euh… Non !

- Mais si le gars bizarre à Shabondy il a dit que tu en avais un !

- Je sais quand même mieux que toi », rétorqua la jeune femme, agacée.

Luffy la contempla quelques instants puis décida que ça n'avait pas d'importance.

« On s'en fout t'es balaise de tout de façon ! Oy les Marines ! hurla-t-il.

- Luffy ferme-la ! dit Zoro d'un air fatigué.

-Bah quoi je croyais qu'on devait foutre le bordel pour attirer leur attention ! Moi je fous le bordel ! Oh bande nuls ! criait-il en direction des soldats, venez me chercher si vous l'osez !

-Il prend son rôle très à cœur, remarqua Robin avec un petit rire.

-Ouais, pour une fois qu'il a le droit de mettre le souk il ne va pas se priver ! lança Zoro d'un ton acide.

-Sinon est-ce que quelqu'un a réfléchi à un plan ? insista Soraya. On attaque tous ensemble ou séparément ?

- On avisera sur le moment, dit Zoro en suivant son capitaine, bientôt imité par Robin.

-Nami me manque… » murmura la jeune femme en leur emboîtant le pas.

Les premiers Marines arrivaient sur la plage. Luffy et Zoro se jetèrent sur eux mais ils furent accueillis par une avalanche de coups de feu. Le capitaine s'en fichait mais Zoro dut reculer pour se mettre à couvert. D'autres soldats débarquaient sur la plage pendant ce temps et, sabres au clair, se jetaient sur les pirates. Ce serait moins facile que prévu. Robin se lança dans la mêlée et fit apparaître des dizaines de mains sur les corps des soldats, leur ôtant leurs armes des mains. Mais les tirs nourris la gênaient, si l'un de ses bras prenait une balle c'est elle qui serait blessée. Elle chercha à repérer les tireurs pour les mettre hors d'état de nuire mais un vent violent commença à souffler au même moment. Le sable se mit à voler, gênant sa visibilité. Elle chercha des yeux les autres Mugiwaras. Zoro taillait dans le vif. Ses trois épées causaient des dégâts considérables mais lui aussi devait éviter les balles et ne pouvait pas se livrer complètement. Il ne voyait pas les tireurs de là où il était et les Marines continuaient à affluer. Combien pouvait-il y en avoir ? Il regrettait de plus en plus que le blondinet ne soit pas là, pour une fois il aurait servi à quelque chose. Il entendit des cris sur sa gauche. Le sable l'empêchait de distinguer clairement ce qui se passait. Soudain il entendit un cri caractéristique :

« Gomu gomu no… Gatling gun ! »

Il vit alors des Marines s'envoler, propulsés par une avalanche de coups de poings. Luffy ne s'amusait pas du tout. Il cherchait AO Kiji mais ne le voyait nulle part. Il aurait pourtant déjà dû débarquer. Autour de lui, les Marines se jetaient sur lui en hurlant. Il les repoussait machinalement, de plus en plus énervé. Où se cachait-il ?

« Stop on ne bouge plus ! »

Il se retourna. Deux sabres étaient pointés sur lui, tenus par deux soldats tremblants. Il avait l'impression de les avoir déjà vus.

« Monkey D. Luffy ! Rendez-vous ! lança le premier Marine, petit et trapu.

-Et pas la peine d'essayer de nous avoir cette fois ! dit le deuxième, grand et maigre.

- On se connaît non ?

- Tu te souviens de nous ? demanda le plus grand, surpris et un peu fier.

- Attention c'est encore une ruse, le prévint l'autre, comme la dernière fois où il nous a fait croire qu'il n'était pas lui.

- Mais cette fois ça ne peut pas marcher puisqu'on sait qu'il est qui il est ! répliqua le grand.

- Ah ça y est, je vous remets ! dit Luffy.

- Et maintenant qu'il sait qu'on sait qu'il est qui il est, il ne peut plus nous faire croire qu'il n'est pas qui il est !

- Euh… hein ? » fit le grand en se tournant vers son collègue. Je crois que j'ai perdu le fil…

- J'ai dit qu'il sait qu'on sait qu'il… OUTCH ! ».

Le poing de Luffy les mit d'accord et ils s'écroulèrent sur le sol. Le jeune homme s'éloigna en rajustant son chapeau ; marrants ces deux là dommage qu'ils soient ennemis il leur aurait bien proposé de rejoindre son équipage. Il n'y voyait plus rien. Le vent était de plus en plus violent et charriait beaucoup de sable. La main en visière le capitaine scrutait la plage.

« C'est moi que tu cherches Mugiwara ? ».

Luffy se retourna. Devant lui, Ao Kiji le toisait de toute sa hauteur avec un petit sourire. Il se mit en garde mais l'amiral leva la main en signe d'apaisement. Il entendait toujours les bruits des combats mais ils semblaient s'éloigner. Le vent commença à se calmer aussi soudainement qu'il avait commencé.

« Et bien Mugiwara, tu me surprends. Tu peux me dire pourquoi elle est avec toi ?

-Elle ? demanda Luffy sans comprendre, toujours en garde ?

-Soraya… Personne ne connaît son nom complet, elle ne te l'aurait pas dit ? Non ? Bah, tant pis je m'en fiche en fait.

- Je croyais que tu en avais après Robin ? Faudrait savoir !

- Alala, toutes les femmes m'intéressent mais celles là sont… spéciales. Tu t'entoures de femmes intéressantes, jeune homme. Dangereuses mais intéressantes. Je devrais peut-être m'intéresser de plus près à la rouquine ? ajouta-t-il l'air de rien

-Laisse mes nakamas tranquilles enfoiré ! hurla Luffy qui sentait la colère monter.

- Nakamas ? Mais elle n'en fait pas partie. Si ? » demanda-t-il en désignant Soraya. Le vent était presque retombé et Luffy pouvait maintenant voir la jeune femme qui se battait un peu plus loin. « Eh, on dirait que Momonga l'a trouvée. Hum, il n'a aucune chance mais ça n'est pas grave.

-C'est pas ton allié ? demanda Luffy en regardant l'amiral.

-Je n'ai pas besoin d'allié, il est plus inutile qu'autre chose pour moi. Mais tu ne m'as pas répondu. Bah, c'est inutile, cette fille est un loup solitaire. Elle doit avoir une idée derrière la tête en restant avec vous. »

Luffy hésita. Ce type lui tapait sur le système et il attendait sa revanche depuis tellement longtemps. D'un autre côté, il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir l'attaquer dans l'immédiat et il semblait savoir des choses sur Soraya.

« Je… Je lui ai demandé d'être ma nakama. »

Ao Kiji n'eut pas la réaction à laquelle il s'attendait. L'amiral éclata de rire. D'abord gêné, puis franchement en colère, Luffy le regardait, attendant la suite. Finalement Ao Kiji se calma.

« Tu lui as vraiment demandé de devenir ta nakama ? Tu es suicidaire ?

-…

-Etonnant que tu sois toujours en vie, elle doit t'avoir à la bonne !

- Tu sais pourquoi elle a refusé ? demanda Luffy, curieux malgré sa colère.

- Tu ne sais rien d'elle en fait, remarqua l'amiral redevenu sérieux. Sinon tu ne lui aurais jamais demandé ça… C'est la pire chose que tu pouvais lui faire. »

Luffy était de plus en plus perdu.

« Mais c'est quoi son problème ?

- Bah, répondit l'amiral, c'est un loup solitaire, je te l'ai dit. Pas la peine d'insister Mugiwara, tu ferais mieux de l'oublier. Bon, dit-il, cette discussion m'ennuie. Je ne suis pas là pour toi. C'est elle que je veux !

- Tu te fous de moi ?

- Mes… supérieurs, m'ont expressément demandés de leur ramener cette jeune femme. Ils sont impatients de la rencontrer… enfin, surtout un certain docteur... Mais je n'ai eu aucun ordre te concernant alors…

- Tu me dois une revanche ! hurla Luffy.

- Tu ne présentes aucun intérêt dans l'immédiat, et tes hommes non plus. Vous devriez en profiter pour fuir, je ne serai pas toujours aussi généreux. Oh et salue Nico Robin pour moi ! dit-il en s'éloignant.

- Gomu Gomu no Bazooka ! »

Luffy se jeta sur Ao Kiji mais celui-ci avait déjà transformé son corps en glace. Le Bazooka le réduit en miettes mais, aussitôt, l'amiral reprit forme humaine.

« Alala, tu ressembles décidément à ton grand-père. Vous êtes bornés… Tu n'as pas compris la leçon la dernière fois ?

-Je suis plus fort ! Je peux te battre !

-Bah, pourquoi ?

-…

-C'est pour cette fille ? demanda Ao Kiji en se moquant. Tu es encore plus crétin que je ne pensais. Elle a refusé d'être ta nakama mais tu la protèges quand même ?

-Elle va accepter !

-Tu devrais remercier le ciel qu'elle ait refusé, dit l'amiral redevenu sérieux. Si tu en as l'occasion, demande lui ce qu'il est advenu de ses derniers nakamas…

-…

- Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ? Ah bah je suis crevé moi ! Tu ne la reverras jamais. Tu aurais dû fuir quand tu en avais l'occasion Mugiwara, maintenant c'est trop tard ! »

Sans prévenir, il matérialisa une lance de glace qu'il projeta contre Luffy. Celui-ci l'esquiva sans problème. Il se jeta sur l'amiral et le frappa mais son poing se glaça instantanément. Le jeune homme recula et secoua sa main. La glace n'avait pas eu le temps de prendre et il pouvait encore la bouger. Il allait falloir employer les grands moyens. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers ses compagnons. Zoro et Robin étaient toujours aux prises avec les Marines et « faisaient le ménage », suivant le plan. Son regard fut attiré vers Soraya qui faisait face au type de Shabondy, Momonga.

« Et bien, jeune fille ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? On est fatiguée ?»

Momonga fixait Soraya d'un air mauvais. Il avait cru rêver quand il s'était retrouvé face à elle. Enfin il allait pouvoir prendre sa revanche. Il savait maintenant qu'elle n'avait pas de fruit du démon et que sa chaîne serait inutile. Il allait devoir compter sur sa force et ses talents d'épéiste. Et sur sa colère qui était énorme. Par chance elle semblait distraite, et elle était déjà essoufflée. C'était sa chance.

La jeune femme avait décidé d'en finir une bonne fois pour toute avec lui mais ça n'avait pas été aussi simple. « Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? » pensa-t-elle en esquivant un coup d'épée. « Je n'arrive pas à me concentrer ». Momonga se fendit et leurs épées se percutèrent, projetant des étincelles. Ils furent repoussés par le choc. Elle devait se calmer, ne plus penser qu'à son duel. Mais son attention était toujours attirée ailleurs. Quand elle avait vu Ao Kiji trouver Luffy elle avait voulu aller prêter main forte au capitaine mais Momonga l'en avait empêchée. Maintenant elle s'inquiétait, consciente que Luffy ne faisait pas le poids face à l'amiral. « Concentre-toi ! ». Elle attaqua Momonga et réussit à le toucher au bras. Mais elle se sentait fatiguée. Son duel contre Zoro lui avait coûté beaucoup d'énergie, et elle n'avait pas eu assez de temps pour se reposer depuis. Elle se fendit mais le commandant para et la repoussa. Son regard dériva vers Luffy et elle vit Ao Kiji lui geler la main. « Je dois me débarrasser de ce type rapidement sinon Luffy… ». Elle esquiva de justesse une nouvelle attaque. Elle se concentra sur sa tâche, senti ses forces lui revenir. Elle exécuta une série de passes, à une vitesse hallucinante. Momonga se rappela sa défaite de Shabondy.

« Pas cette fois ! » hurla-t-il en se jetant sur elle.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'attaquer. Le sifflement, terrible, enfla dans l'air. Momonga fut stoppé net dans son élan. Sn corps s'arqua et il hurla de douleur avant de s'effondrer.

« Merde ! Pas…encore… »

Sa chance était passée. Mais comment une gamine pouvait-elle être aussi forte ? Il leva les yeux et vit l'amiral. Il n'était peut-être pas capable d'arrêter cette furie mais Ao Kiji y arriverait, lui. Pour l'instant celui-ci était aux prises avec Luffy.

« Alors Mugiwara, tu abandonnes ?

-Tu rigoles ? C'était juste un échauffement ça ! »

Il s'accroupit, posa son poing contre sol. Ao Kiji vit son corps rougeoyer, il cru même voir de la fumée autour du jeune homme. Il sentit une grande énergie l'entourer. Il fronça les sourcils quand Luffy releva la tête, un sourire mauvais sur le visage.

« C'est maintenant que ça commence ».


	15. Chapter XIII: On the Sunnygo

_Chapitre difficile à écrire, car il y a beaucoup de personnages et je voulais que chacun ait un rôle intéressant. Dites-moi si ça vous a plu svp ! Bonne lecture._

**Chapitre XIII : **On the Sunny-go

« Bon maintenant on fait quoi ? ».

Nami, Usopp, Chopper et Brook étaient accroupis dans leur barque, près du navire de la Marine. Avec Sanji et Franky ils avaient facilement trouvé les barques des habitants de l'île. La suite du plan s'était déroulée sans problème : Luffy et les autres créaient une telle agitation sur la plage que les Marines n'avaient même pas remarqué deux barques qui dérivaient dans leur direction.

« On suit le plan crétin ! ».

Nami était énervée. Et elle avait peur, pour elle et pour ses compagnons. C'était une combinaison dangereuse et Usopp préféra ne pas répliquer. La navigatrice avait imaginé un plan diabolique. Sur le coup, tous s'étaient émerveillés de son ingéniosité. Sur le coup personne n'avait pensé aux risques énormes qu'ils devraient prendre ; leurs nakamas risquaient leur peau sur la plage pour faire diversion, et ils devaient à tout prix réussir dans leur mission : récupérer le Thousand Sunny. Mais maintenant que le moment d'agir était venu, les lacunes du plan apparaissaient insurmontables au sniper. Ils allaient devoir reprendre leur navire… A eux quatre !

« Nami, je ne crois pas que ce soit…

-On y va ! ».

Nami coupa court aux jérémiades de son ami. Elle aussi avait peur, elle était parfaitement consciente du danger. Mais pas question de rester derrière en regardant les autres prendre les risques à sa place, non pas cette fois. Elle commença à se hisser à l'échelle de corde du Sunny, le plus silencieusement possible. Elle entendait du bruit derrière elle.

« Usopp, chuchota-t-elle, c'est toi qui claque des dents comme ça ? Je t'entends d'ici !

-C'est pas moi (moi je le fais silencieusement).

-C'est toi Chopper ?

-Non c'est en dessous ! ».

Nami jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule et vit Brook, encore sur la barque.

« Brook c'est toi ? Si tu veux claquer des dents fais-le mais en silence ! On dirait que tu joues aux osselets !

-Désolé mais je suis littéralement un sac d'os ! Et quand je tremble, ils font un boucan d'enfer ! ».

« Mais qu'est-ce que je fais avec ces malades ! » pensa Nami, comme souvent. Elle continua à se hisser jusqu'au bastingage du Sunny. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil ; aucun signe d'agitation. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils faisaient ? Soudain :

« Eh là ! Regardez ! ».

Les Marines se précipitèrent à la proue du navire.

« On attaque notre navire ! ».

Sur le vaisseau des Marines, Franky et Sanji avaient attendu leur heure. Ils s'étaient discrètement approchés en barque, avaient silencieusement grimpés sur le navire et maintenant…

« Allez venez bande de cons ! Vous allez voir ce qu'il en coûte de toucher à mon bateau ! Coup de vent ! ».

Franky projeta son attaque sur un groupe de soldats qui s'envolèrent et tombèrent à la mer. Pas en reste, Le cuisinier se jeta au milieu de leurs ennemis. Ceux-ci dégainèrent leurs armes. Sanji, pas du tout impressionné, pris même le temps d'allumer une cigarette et en souffla lentement la fumée. Un soldat, plus nerveux que les autres, voulu attaquer.

« Party Table Kick course: Menu festivités ! ».

Appuyé sur les mains, Sanji fit un grand écart et se mit à tournoyer. Ses ennemis, impuissants, étaient balayés. La plupart tombèrent à l'eau, ou finirent avachis sur le pont. Le jeune homme se releva sans une goutte de sueur et tira une nouvelle bouffée de sa cigarette. Il se tourna en entendant quelqu'un l'appeler : Franky menaçait d'être débordé par le nombre. Il se précipita vers son compagnon et reprit le combat.

Sur le Thousand Sunny, les Marines contemplaient leurs camarades se battre contre les deux pirates.

« Soldats, on va leur prêter main forte ! ».

Une clameur accueillit l'ordre. De nombreux Marines grimpèrent sur le bastingage, récupérèrent les cordes d'abordage et sautèrent sur leur navire. En voyant cela, Nami se hissa sur le Sunny et aida ses nakamas à y grimper.

« Tout marche comme prévu, maintenant on a plus qu'à…

-Nami ! ».

Elle sentit le coup venir et se baissa in-extremis. Le sabre lui frôla la tête. Elle roula au sol, saisit son arme et se mit en garde. Face à elle, un groupe de Marines la fixait, l'air mauvais.

« Vous avez vraiment cru qu'on tomberait dans un piège aussi minable ? Stupide pirates ! ».

L'homme qui avait parlé, un gradé, se jeta sur Nami qui esquiva et recula. Elle n'avait pas prévu qu'autant d'hommes resteraient sur le Sunny. Et elle ne pouvait pas les foudroyer, elle risquait de mettre le feu au bateau.

« Alors jeune fille, c'est tout ce que tu peux faire ? ».

La jeune femme serra les dents. Elle allait lui montrer !

« Cyclone Tempo ! »

La bourrasque créée par son Perfect Climat Tact déséquilibra son adversaire. Aussitôt elle repassa à l'attaque :

« Thunder charge : Swing Arm ! »

Le dial situé à la pointe de son arme s'électrisa. Nami fit tournoyer la chaîne qui retenait cette boule d'électricité et la lança vers son adversaire qu'elle toucha en pleine poitrine. L'homme, foudroyé, se mit à hurler et tomba au sol. Elle réassembla son arme et regarda autour d'elle à la recherche de ses compagnons. Elle vit Brook qui se battait : le squelette-escrimeur taillait en pièces ses ennemis. Près de lui Chopper, après avoir avalé une Rumble ball, lançait sa fameuse attaque de « Roseo Colonnade » : avec ses bois surdimensionnés, il fonçait sur ses ennemis et les projetait par-dessus bord. Rassurée, Nami se jeta dans la mêlée et, rapidement, tous les Marines furent jetés hors du bateau. Ils s'approchèrent alors du bastingage pour voir où en étaient leurs nakamas sur l'autre navire. Franky mitraillait à tout va.

« Attendez… Où est Sanji ? »

Nami avait beau chercher, elle ne voyait aucune trace du cuisinier sur le navire des Marines. Elle commençait à être très inquiète et s'apprêtait à utiliser une des cordes d'abordage pour aller sur l'autre navire quand elle le vit apparaître. Franky l'aperçut au même moment et lui hurla quelque chose. Nami n'entendait pas ce qu'il disait mais vu l'expression du cyborg, Sanji devait se faire passer un savon. Ils virent alors Nami et les autres qui les observaient et, comprenant que le Thousand Sunny était récupéré, ils décidèrent de quitter le navire des Marines. Franky lança un nouveau « Coup de vent » pour disperser les soldats pendant que Sanji récupérait deux cordes d'abordage. Les deux pirates les utilisèrent et sautèrent sur le Sunny. Dès qu'ils furent arrivés, Brook coupa toutes les cordes, Chopper remonta l'ancre et Nami, qui était au gouvernail, éloigna leur navire.

« Sanji ça va ? Où est-ce que tu étais ?

-Oh Nami-swaaan, tu t'es inquiétée pour moi ? Lumière de mon cœur…

-Abruti ! Tu m'as laissé tout le boulot ! rugit Franky.

-Bah t'énerve pas comme ça, je leur ai juste préparé une petite surprise !

- Mais où est Usopp ? demanda soudain Nami, inquiète. Je ne l'ai pas revu depuis qu'on a commencé à se battre !

-Quoi ? hurla Chopper en pleurant. Usopp est mooort !

- La ferme Chopper !

- Les amis ! dit Brook. Ils préparent quelque chose ! ».

Les Mugiwaras se retournèrent et virent les Marines qui tenaient encore debout se mettre à bouger. Ils transportaient des boulets de canon.

« Ils vont essayer de nous couler !

-Quoi ? cria Chopper en pleurant. On va mourir !

- N'ayez plus peur ! »

Les pirates se tournèrent en direction de la voix. Chopper, des étoiles dans les yeux, vit sortir Sogeking, le roi des snipers, d'une des cabines.

« Sogeking ! Tu vas nous sauver ?

-Aie confiance en moi, Chopper ! Le roi des snipers n'abandonne jamais ses amis !

- C'n'est pas vrai qu'il remet ça maintenant ? murmura Nami.

- Mais… Mais… Usopp… Il a… Il est…

- Il va bien, ne t'inquiète pas ! Il s'est vaillamment battu contre cent adversaires dans les cabines ! Il les a battus facilement mais maintenant, il se repose.

- Ouf, je suis rassuré !

- Eh les gars ce n'est pas vraiment le moment ! Ca commence à se préciser par là ! lança Franky.

- Tu as raison brave charpentier ! Préparez le canon ! ».

Franky, se promettant qu'ils reparleraient du « brave charpentier » dès qu'ils auraient le temps, obéit au sniper. Celui-ci chargea le canon et visa soigneusement. Mais les Marines, plus rapides, tirèrent les premiers.

« Sanji ! » hurla Nami alors que le boulet fonçait droit sur eux.

Le jeune homme n'hésita pas une seconde.

« Veau shoot ».

Il se propulsa dans les airs et lança un formidable coup de pied vers le boulet qu'il renvoya droit vers le vaisseau des Marines. Il explosa en percutant le mât qui tomba à l'eau.

« Vite Us… Sogeking ! ».

Le jeune homme inspira profondément et tira. Les Mugiwaras virent le boulet atterrir directement dans la gueule du plus gros des canons ennemis et exploser, provoquant une énorme déflagration qui détruisit tout un pan du navire. Les Marines, paniqués, essayaient d'éteindre le feu qui menaçait de gagner le reste du bâtiment.

« Génial Sogeking !

- Tir parfait !

-Bah, ce n'était rien pour… le roi des snipers ! ».

Nami tourna le gouvernail et dirigea le navire vers la plage. Elle s'inquiétait de plus en plus pour ses compagnons qui s'y battaient. Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment. Une petite voix lui disait que ses amis avaient des problèmes.

« Regardez là-bas ! ».

Les pirates découvrirent alors la bataille qui se déroulait sur la plage. Zoro et Robin tenaient les soldats en respect, ils commençaient à voir la fin du combat. Mais ils virent aussi Soraya, aux prises avec Momonga et surtout…

« Non, pas lui ! souffla Nami.

-C'est Ao Kiji ! dit Sanji qui en laissa tomber sa cigarette. Et là, c'est Luffy… »

Les Mugiwaras, impuissants, regardèrent leur capitaine affronter l'Amiral.


	16. Chapter XIV: Gear vs Ice

_Enooorme chapitre en perspective ! On arrive enfin au combat entre Luffy et Ao Kiji. C'est la première fois que j'écris en détail un combat de Luffy. J'espère que je m'en suis sorti (ça m'inquiète !). Alors, svp, dites-moi si ça vous a plu ou pas ! Bonne lecture._

**Chapitre XIV : **Gear vs Ice

« Alors Mugiwara, tu abandonnes ?

-Tu rigoles ? C'était juste un échauffement ça ! ».

Luffy s'accroupit et posa son poing contre le sol. Il sentit la pression monter dans ses jambes. Son corps commença à rougeoyer. L'heure de la revanche avait sonnée. Il sourit.

« C'est maintenant que ça commence ».

Ao Kiji regardait le jeune homme, surpris. Il avait changé. Lors de leur premier duel il l'avait battu très facilement. Mais cette fois, c'était différent, ce ne serait pas aussi simple. L'amiral sentait une grande force émaner du pirate.

« Gomu Gomu no Jet Pistol ! »

Tout à ses pensées, Ao Kiji ne vit arriver l'attaque qu'au dernier moment. Il eut juste le temps de l'éviter et répliqua en créant des lances de glace qu'il jeta sur le capitaine. Mais celui-ci les évita facilement. « Depuis quand est-il aussi rapide ? » se demandait l'Amiral.

« Gomu Gomu no Jet Bullet ! »

Ao Kiji vit arriver le poing de Luffy vers lui à la vitesse de l'éclair. Il transforma son corps en glace et éclata sous l'impact. Il se re-matérialisa immédiatement et réussi à saisir le poing du pirate.

« Ice time ».

Luffy senti son bras commencer à geler. Mais la montée en température de son corps, grâce au Gear 2, permit de ralentir la glaciation. Il ramena son bras, le secoua et réussi à lui éviter de geler. Il observait l'Amiral. Le Gear lui permettait d'être plus rapide et plus fort, mais face à la glace, ça ne suffirait pas. Inutile de passer en Gear 3, la force brute ne servirait à rien. Le jeune homme eut soudain une idée.

« Gomu Gomu no Jet Pistol ! »

L'Amiral fut surpris. C'est tout ce qu'il avait dans le ventre ? Il n'espérait quand même pas le surprendre deux fois avec la même attaque. Il ne bougea même pas et transforma son corps en glace. C'était ça qu'attendait le pirate. Il changea son attaque soudainement :

« Gomu Gomu no Jet Gatling Gun! »

Ao Kiji ne vit rien venir. Une avalanche de coups superpuissants, lancés à une vitesse incroyable, le percuta, réduisant son corps en miettes. Luffy poursuivit son attaque, transformant en poussière les morceaux de glace, espérant faire disparaître totalement le corps de l'Amiral. Sur la plage les combats avaient cessés. Les Marines, bouche bée, regardaient leur chef disparaître sous leurs yeux. Momonga aussi, interloqué, voyait Mugiwara détruire toute trace d'Ao Kiji. Robin, les larmes aux yeux, se sentait à la fois soulagée et triste. Soraya aussi contemplait la scène. Quand Luffy cessa finalement son attaque elle s'approcha de lui. Il semblait à bout de force. De là où elle était, elle voyait la glace, entièrement pilée, à l'état de poussière, qui avait été le corps d'Ao Kiji. Elle ne pouvait y croire, quelque chose lui disait que ça n'était pas fini.

« Luffy…

-C'est fini, lui dit celui-ci en la regardant. »

Soraya vécu la suite comme au ralenti. Elle vit le corps d'Ao Kiji se remettre en forme derrière Luffy et, avant qu'il n'ait compris ce qui se passait, l'Amiral transforma son bras en massue de glace et l'abattit sur la nuque du capitaine. Celui-ci tomba à genoux sous la violence du coup.

« Luffy ! »

L'amiral, profitant de la faiblesse du jeune homme l'attrapa à la gorge et le souleva à hauteur de son visage. Ao Kiji était maintenant très en colère. Personne n'avait réussi à le blesser depuis qu'il avait trouvé son fruit du démon. Et là ce gamin avait failli le battre. Il commença à geler son bras et, du même coup, la gorge du capitaine.

« Laisse-le ! » hurla Soraya en approchant et en dégainant son épée.

Les combats avaient repris et Zoro devaient à nouveau tenir les soldats en respect. Robin, qui avait cru que le combat était terminé, regardait Ao Kiji, sans faire un mouvement. Elle était tétanisée.

« Mugiwara ! gronda l'Amiral. Tu aurais du m'écouter, tu vas mourir comme un chien sur cette île !

-Arrête ! hurlait Soraya. C'est moi que tu veux !

-Tu as raison, répondit-il en la regardant pour la première fois. Comme on se retrouve… Ton ami m'a mis en colère, j'en finis avec lui et je m'occupe de ton cas ! ».

Luffy ne pouvait plus respirer. Sa dernière attaque l'avait épuisé, comme à chaque fois qu'il l'utilisait. Sa dernière chance c'était de briser le bras de l'Amiral. Il serra l'avant-bras d'Ao Kiji. Celui-ci ne semblait rien sentir.

« Tu n'as plus aucune force on dirait, dit finalement son ennemi en le regardant. Tu ne présentes plus aucun intérêt ! ».

Il lâcha Luffy qui tomba au sol en toussant. L'Amiral gela alors sa jambe et frappa dans le ventre de Luffy. La force du coup était telle que le capitaine fut projeté plusieurs mètres plus loin, à proximité de Momonga qui ne perdait rien de la scène.

« Commandant, vous serez peut-être capable de vous occuper de lui ? Je vous ai mâché tout le travail ! Moi j'ai à faire ici », ajouta-t-il en regardant Soraya.

Celle-ci raffermit sa prise sur son épée et tenta de se préparer mais son inquiétude pour Luffy était telle qu'elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. Le jeune homme gisait au sol, sans force.

« Hum, il a effectivement beaucoup progressé depuis notre dernier combat. Il va falloir l'éliminer maintenant si on ne veut pas qu'il devienne incontrôlable !

-La ferme ! dit Soraya en lui lançant un regard terrible.

-Qu'y a-t-il ? Tu es en colère ? Tu ne t'inquiètes que pour toi, c'est comme ça que tu as survécu aussi longtemps. Qu'est-ce qui est différent cette fois ?

-La ferme, répétait Soraya qui ne voulait pas l'écouter.

- Bah, il va mourir de tout de façon, sa dernière attaque l'a tellement affaibli que même cet abruti de Momonga pourra l'avoir facilement ».

Soraya jeta un œil par-dessus son épaule. Momonga s'était relevé en s'appuyant sur son épée et s'approchait maintenant du capitaine.

« Ne baisse pas ta garde ! »

Elle eut à peine le temps de se baisser pour éviter l'attaque d'Ao Kiji. Elle roula au sol et se retourna en une fraction de seconde. Elle fit tournoyer son épée et attaque son ennemi qui l'évita sans difficulté.

« C'est quoi le problème ? Tu te bas comme une débutante ! Je n'aurai aucun plaisir à te vaincre si ça continue ».

Elle enrageait. Elle s'inquiétait pour Luffy. Zoro était trop occupé avec les derniers Marines pour intervenir et Robin semblait toujours tétanisée. Elle regarda l'archéologue, essayant d'attirer son attention, mais rien à faire. Il fallait qu'elle intervienne, le capitaine ne savait même pas pour la chaîne en granit marin de Momonga.

« Concentre-toi sur moi jeune fille ! ».

Ao Kiji la harcelait, ses attaques s'enchaînaient de plus en plus rapidement. Soraya, encore fatiguée de ses précédents combats, se contentait pour l'instant d'esquiver, tentant de se concentrer et de trouver une ouverture pour riposter. Du coin de l'œil elle vit Momonga lever son épée au dessus de Mugiwara.

« Luffy ! » hurla-t-elle.

Le jeune homme ouvrit les yeux et vit l'épée qu'il évita en roulant sur le côté. Et il entendit un cri de douleur. Il leva les yeux. Zoro aussi regarda dans la direction du cri.

« Pas assez attentive ».

Ao Kiji avait profité du moment d'inattention de Soraya. Transformant son bras en épée de glace il lui avait transpercé l'épaule. Pâle comme une morte, la jeune femme sentait son corps se geler. La douleur était insupportable. Dans un sursaut elle réussit à s'arracher à la prise de son ennemi et tomba en avant. Luffy la vit basculer et tomber au sol.

« Soraya ? ».

Elle était trop forte, elle semblait presque invincible pendant son duel avec Zoro, elle ne pouvait pas se faire avoir si bêtement. Il voyait Ao Kiji au-dessus du corps de la jeune femme, le bras couvert de son sang, ce lâche.

« Soraya… ».

Le pirate sentit la colère monter en flèche en lui. Il se releva lentement, titubant. Autour de lui les bruits du combat étaient assourdis. Il bougeait comme au ralenti. Il ne voyait plus que l'Amiral qui contemplait le corps de la jeune femme.

« Soraya ! ».

Le cri avait jailli, terrible, surpuissant. Les Marines tombèrent, évanouis pour la plupart. Zoro et Robin vacillèrent et se couvrirent les oreilles pour échapper au bruit. Momonga recula, l'air de souffrir comme s'il avait pris un coup. Ao Kiji lui-même vacilla, porta la main à ses oreilles, et regarda Luffy. Ce gamin… Quelle puissance, quelle rage contenue dans ce cri. Soraya bougea faiblement et leva les yeux vers Luffy. Elle l'avait senti dès leur première rencontre, elle ne s'était pas trompée. Le haki du roi ! Elle le vit tituber. Le jeune homme se sentait vidé, il n'avait plus aucune force, il ne pouvait même plus faire un pas.

« Momonga ! éructa Ao Kiji, bougez-vous ! C'est le moment ! ».

Soraya vit le commandant se relever et faire face à Luffy. Celui-ci voulut l'attaquer mais il pouvait à peine lever le bras. Le Marine prit sa chaîne, son arme destinée aux utilisateurs de fruits du démon. Elle voulu crier, alerter le jeune homme, mais elle n'en eut pas le temps. La chaîne, comme animée d'une vie propre, attaqua Luffy et le frappa au bras. Il tomba au sol. Son bras était comme paralysé. Il avait reconnu cette sensation caractéristique : la chaîne était en granit marin. Il réussit à trouver de la force pour se relever et tenta d'attaquer.

« Gomu… Gomu no… ».

Mais il était trop lent. Momonga attaqua le premier et enroula sa chaîne autour de la gorge de Luffy. Celui-ci tomba à genoux. Avec son bras valide il essaya de dénouer la chaîne mais dès qu'il la toucha il perdit ses dernières forces. Momonga serra la chaîne, étranglant le jeune homme.

« Luffy ! criait Soraya, impuissante.

Le jeune homme au chapeau de paille sentait sa vie le quitter. La chaîne se resserrait autour de sa gorge. La pression du granit marin était insupportable. Il perdit conscience.


	17. Chapter XV: La fin?

_Merci pour tes reviews Roronoa Zorro (et bosse un peu ! … désolée je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher !)_

_Suite et fin de la bataille de l'île du glaive. C'était particulièrement dur à écrire, j'ai essayé de faire quelque chose de très rythmé pour que ce ne soit pas ennuyeux. J'attends et j'espère vos commentaires pour savoir si ça vous a plu ou non. Et, bien sûr, bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre XV : **La fin ?

« Luffy ! ».

Sur le Thousand Sunny les Mugiwaras hurlaient le nom de leur capitaine. Ils avaient observé avec horreur les derniers évènements : la défaite de Luffy face à Ao Kiji, la blessure de Soraya, et maintenant ils devaient observer à distance ce Marine en train de tuer leur ami, impuissants.

« Est-ce qu'on ne peut rien faire ? demanda Chopper. Nami, tu ne pourrais pas le foudroyer ?

-Je suis trop loin…, répondit la navigatrice, les larmes aux yeux.

-Merde, on ne va pas rester là à le regarder mourir quand même ! dit Franky.

- Attendez, dit Sanji, ce n'est pas Marimo là ? Si, regardez ! Oy Zoro !

-Allez Zoro ! ».

Quand il avait vu Momonga enrouler sa chaîne autour du cou de Luffy il avait compris qu'il devait intervenir. Sa force décuplée par sa colère et son inquiétude pour son capitaine, il lança une dernière attaque :

« Nitoryu : Falcon waves ! ».

Il exerça une rotation sur lui-même et trancha les derniers soldats encore debout. La plupart des Marines étaient maintenant à terre, blessés ou morts. Mais certains commençaient cependant à se relever, lentement. Zoro ne leur prêtait aucune attention. Le sabreur fonçait en direction de Luffy et de son adversaire. Le capitaine n'essayait même plus de se défendre, ses bras pendaient le long de son corps. Zoro accéléra encore l'allure et se concentra.

« Itoryu : Shishi sonson ».

Il abattit son épée sur la chaîne. Il n'avait aucun doute de réussir, cette attaque était capable de trancher l'acier, c'était une de ses techniques les plus puissantes.

« Zoro… ».

Soraya vit avec horreur le katana de Zoro échouer à couper la chaîne.

« Le granit marin ne peut pas être coupé par un simple sabre, c'est la matière la plus résistante au monde ! jubilait Momonga. Maintenant regarde ton ami mourir ! ».

Le commandant tira un peu plus sur la chaîne et Luffy s'écroula. Son chapeau tomba et roula sur le sol avant de s'immobiliser.

« Si je ne peux pas couper ta chaîne, je peux te trancher toi !

-Tuez-le! » hurla Momonga.

Zoro se retourna juste à temps et para l'attaque avec le sabre de Kuina. Trois Marines s'étaient relevés et s'étaient jetés sur lui.

« Merde, ils ont combien de vies ces types ? ».

Le sabreur occupé, Momonga pouvait tranquillement achever Luffy. Personne ne pouvait intervenir.

« Luffy… ».

Soraya se releva en titubant, son bras gauche pendant le long de son corps. Elle fit quelques pas en direction du capitaine mais l'Amiral Ao Kiji ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Il matérialisa une lance de glace et s'apprêta à la lancer sur la jeune femme quand des bras poussèrent sur son corps et l'en empêchèrent.

« Nico Robin », souffla-t-il.

L'archéologue était sortie de sa torpeur. Ses nakamas étaient en mauvaise posture et elle ne faisait rien, à cause de cet homme. Il la terrorisait depuis trop longtemps.

« Laisse-là et affronte-moi, lança-t-elle à Ao Kiji. Va aider mon capitaine s'il-te-plaît », ajouta-t-elle à l'attention de Soraya.

Celle-ci la regarda. Elle vit la peur dans les yeux de Robin mais aussi une grande détermination. Son respect pour l'archéologue en fut renforcé. Elle se releva et se dirigea aussi vite qu'elle pouvait vers Momonga.

« Hum, tu vas te sacrifier pour tes nakamas Nico Robin ? demanda Ao Kiji.

-Sans aucune hésitation !

-Alala, tu as changé. Vous vous ressemblez beaucoup, ajouta-t-il en désignant Soraya d'un mouvement de tête. Mais comme j'ai un faible pour toi, je vais t'affronter la première ».

Robin se prépara à se battre. De son côté Soraya s'approchait du commandant. Celui-ci était tellement occupé à contempler l'agonie de Luffy qu'il ne fit pas attention à elle. La jeune femme rassembla ses forces, tenta d'ignorer la douleur dans son épaule, et se concentra. Elle leva son épée à deux mains, réprimant un cri de douleur. Le sifflement caractéristique se fit entendre à nouveau. Momonga ne réagi pas assez vite. L'épée s'abattit avec violence. La chaîne explosa. L'impact projeta le commandant en arrière, et il tomba au sol. Soraya lâcha son épée en se tenant le bras. Elle tomba à genoux, haletante. Luffy ne bougeait plus. Elle s'approcha de lui aussi vite qu'elle put et dénoua la chaîne. Son cou était violet. Il ne respirait presque plus. La jeune femme, les larmes coulant sur ses joues, essaya de le secouer, d'abord doucement puis de plus en plus fort. Elle l'appelait mais il ne réagissait plus. Elle sentit un mouvement dans son dos et se retourna. Momonga s'était relevé et s'était rué sur elle mais Zoro, qui s'était finalement débarrassé de ses assaillants, s'était interposé. Son sabre était plongé dans le ventre du commandant. Celui-ci laissa échapper un dernier cri et tomba, définitivement. Le bretteur recula et se tourna vers Soraya. En voyant ses larmes il s'approcha doucement de son capitaine, inquiet.

« Est-ce qu'il est.. ?

-Je ne crois pas mais… je ne sais pas quoi faire pour le réveiller… Zoro, dit-elle soudain, il faut aider Robin elle est seule face à Ao Kiji ! »

Le sabreur s'élançait quand, soudain, il entendit un nouveau sifflement. Cette fois ça ne venait pas de Soraya. Il leva les yeux au ciel.

Sur le Thousand Sunny, les Mugiwaras avaient décidé d'agir. Nami avait sorti le Mini Merry et se dirigeait vers la plage le plus vite possible. Elle ne prenait plus la peine d'être discrète,, elle se fichait que les Marines sur les deux navires restants la voient. Seuls comptaient ses nakamas. De son côté, Sogeking enrageait de ne pas agir. Il avait assisté aux combats de ses amis : leur courage était incroyable. Il ne pouvait pas les laisser tomber.

« Franky, le canon ! ».

Le charpentier comprit tout de suite. En quelques instants le canon fut prêt, chargé. Sogeking regarda la plage. Robin et AO Kiji se faisaient face. Soudain il vit l'Amiral se mettre en mouvement. Il n'hésita plus, son regard fut perçant, son esprit débarrassé de toute peur : il tira. Le boulet de canon fonça vers AO Kiji. Robin l'entendit et se précipita en arrière. L'Amiral tourna la tête et leva la main. Il créa un bouclier de glace. Le boulet s'y écrasa et la glace explosa. Robin en profita et couru rejoindre ses nakamas. C'est le moment que choisit Nami pour arriver sur la plage.

« Les gars ! hurlait-elle. Montez vite ! ».

Sur le Sunny Franky et Usopp continuaient à pilonner la plage. Les canons tonnaient. Ils n'essayaient pas de toucher l'Amiral, le but était surtout de couvrir la fuite des autres.

« Sogeking ! Les autres navires bougent ! ».

Effectivement, les deux autres navires sur lesquels restaient encore quelques hommes se mettaient en mouvement.

« Ils vont nous canonner ! Il faut qu'on bouge ! ».

Sur la plage, ils avaient vu la manœuvre. Zoro souleva Luffy qui ne réagissait pas, récupéra son chapeau, et Robin aida Soraya à se relever et à rejoindre le petit bateau.

« Allez Nami ! cria Zoro.

-Accrochez-vous ! » répondit celle-ci en repartant aussi vite qu'elle pouvait.

Sur la plage, Ao Kiji avait assisté à leur fuite. Il avisa un Marine qui bougeait encore, le releva et le propulsa dans l'une des barques qu'ils avaient utilisées pour débarquer. Il força le soldat à ramer pour rejoindre son navire. La poursuite s'engageait.

Sur le bateau, les Mugiwaras guettaient le retour de leurs compagnons.

« Franky, il faut qu'on se tire d'ici en vitesse. Est-ce qu'il reste assez de cola pour un « coup de burst » ?

-Il reste peut-être du cola pour une fois, mais après on ne pourra plus compter que sur le vent !

-On s'en fout, du moment qu'on se tire d'ici !

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'on fait pour l'île ? » demanda Chopper.

Il s'expliqua.

« Le plan c'était de fuir avec le Sunny mais ils devaient aussi nous poursuivre, pour les éloigner de l'île.

-Merde, il a raison. Alors on n'a pas le choix, il va falloir se débrouiller pour l'instant !

-Ils arrivent ! ».

Sanji aida Zoro à hisser Luffy sur le pont. Chopper se précipita pour l'examiner. Soraya réussi à monter avec l'aide de Robin et s'assit, adossée au bastingage.

« Nami faut qu'on dégage d'ici ! Ils vont nous tirer dessus ! dit Franky

-Bah à la base on voulait qu'ils nous suivent pour les éloigner de l'île non ? Donc pour l'instant, tout marche selon le plan ! Alors pas de panique ! ».

La navigatrice se dirigea vers le gouvernail, en prenant soin de ne pas regarder son capitaine allongé sur le pont. Il fallait qu'ils sortent de là, sinon tout ça n'aurait servi à rien. Elle s'inquiéterait plus tard.

« Zoro, Sanji, Brook déployez les voiles ! ».

Les Mugiwaras obéirent machinalement. Bien, le vent soufflait dans la bonne direction. Ils arriveraient peut-être à les prendre de vitesse.

« On se tire d'ici », cria-t-elle en manœuvrant le navire.

Les Marines aussi bougeaient. A peine monté sur le bateau amiral, Ao Kiji avait donné l'ordre de poursuivre le Thousand Sunny. Les deux navires restants s'étaient mis en marche. Il ne restait plus qu'une poignée d'hommes en état de se battre sur les deux bâtiments. En passant près de leur troisième navire, celui que Sogeking avait canonné, l'Amiral avait espéré récupérer des hommes supplémentaires mais…

« Eh Sanji, c'est quoi la surprise que tu leur as laissée sur le bateau ? » demanda Franky.

Le cuisinier sourit avant de répondre : « Une recette spéciale ».

L'amiral regardait, ébahi, les soldats affalés sur le pont. Ils avaient le teint verdâtre et ne tenaient plus debout. Il repéra un gradé qui lui fournit des explications :

« On pense que l'eau a été contaminée monsieur, on tous bu un peu après avoir éteint l'incendie et… ».

L'Amiral donna l'ordre de les laisser là où ils étaient et de continuer la poursuite des pirates.

« Monsieur, intervint un soldat, on dit que leur navire peut voler et qu'ils réussissent toujours à s'enfuir par la voie des airs.

-Hum c'est vrai, j'y ai déjà assisté…

-Alors pourquoi ne le font-ils pas ? ».

C'était effectivement la question que se posait Ao Kiji depuis quelques minutes. Les Mugi avaient déployés leurs voiles et pris le vent, signe qu'ils voulaient fuir. Mais pourquoi ne pas utiliser l'autre méthode ? Elle était beaucoup plus sûre pour eux, les navires de la Marine ne pourraient jamais les suivre.

« Ils nous entraînent loin de l'île.

-Pardon monsieur ?

-Ils savent que s'ils « s'envolent » on ne pourra pas les suivre. Du coup on restera à proximité de cette île.

-Est-ce que vous voulez dire… qu'ils cherchent à protéger cet endroit ?

-…

-Mais quel genre de pirate fait ça ? »

AO Kiji ne répondit pas. La poursuite allait être intéressante.

« Merde ils sont plus rapides que nous !

-J'ai vu Zoro, mais pour l'instant tout ce qu'on peut faire c'est les entraîner vers la pleine mer en gardant assez de distance entre nous pour qu'ils ne nous canonnent pas ! répondit Nami

- On ne peut pas se défendre ?

-Contre un navire on pourrait, intervint Sogeking, mais là ils essaieront de nous prendre en tenailles et nous canonneront sur chaque flanc ! ».

Les pirates observaient les deux navires ennemis qui les suivaient.

« Attendez… Je crois que j'ai un plan », dit soudain le sniper.

La poursuite continuait. Les deux navires Marines se rapprochaient lentement mais sûrement des pirates. Ils finirent par atteindre la pleine mer.

« Nami, l'île n'est plus en vue depuis un moment maintenant.

-C'est le moment ! ».

Les pirates mirent en panne. Leur vaisseau ralentit et les navires ennemis arrivèrent rapidement à leur hauteur.

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils préparent monsieur ? ».

Ao Kiji ouvrit un œil et évalua la situation.

« Un coup fourré sans doute, ce sont des pirates ! » poursuivait le Marine.

Celui-ci vit soudain son supérieur se lever, s'étirer (comment avait-il fait pour s'endormir au beau milieu d'une poursuite ? C'était un mystère).

« Attaquons ! dit simplement l'Amiral.

-C'est parti », souffla Franky sur le Thousand Sunny.

Les Mugiwaras virent les navires manœuvrer pour les prendre en tenailles, comme l'avait prévu Sogeking. Sur le pont, les pirates se tenaient prêts. Ils attendirent que le premier navire soit assez proche et…

« Thunder balls ».

Une pluie de boules d'électricité s'abattit sur les Marines. Le pont commença à prendre feu. Les soldats essayaient de maîtriser l'incendie tandis que d'autres, malgré la situation se préparaient à pilonner le Sunny.

« Sogeking à toi ! ».

Le sniper visa soigneusement. Il ne pouvait pas rater ce tir. Il lança son « Firebird star » : la grande voile du bateau ennemi s'enflamma ainsi que le mât principal. Les Marines, débordés par l'incendie, abandonnèrent leur navire.

Ao Kiji ne leur laissa pas le temps de reproduire la manœuvre sur le navire amiral. A la proue de son navire il lança une pluie de lances de glace.

« Santoryu : Corbac slash ».

Zoro fendit tous les éclats de glace avant qu'ils n'atteignent leurs cibles. Mais l'Amiral, loin de se fatiguer, poursuivait inlassablement. Le sabreur continuait également à les repousser. Il s'était senti tellement inutile sur la plage quand Luffy avait eu besoin de lui… cette fois il réussirait à les protéger.

Franky mitraillait les Marines présents sur le pont pour les empêcher d'accéder à leurs canons. Mais la situation ne s'arrangeait pas, Franky allait être à court de munitions et Zoro allait se fatiguer. Le sabreur rassembla ses forces.

« Nitoryu : calibre 72 ».

Il abattit ses sabres. Le mouvement provoqua une immense lame d'air qui percuta de plein fouet le navire ennemi : les voiles se déchirèrent et les mâts se fissurèrent avant de commencer à s'écrouler.

Ao Kiji leva les yeux et esquiva juste à temps un énorme morceau de bois qui s'écrasa sur le pont. Il regarda le Thousand Sunny. Il vit deux grandes roues à aube sortir des flancs du navire. Ses proies commencèrent à s'éloigner, gagnant rapidement de la vitesse. Autour de lui, les Marines récupéraient leurs camarades tombés à la mer. Le Sunny ne fut bientôt plus qu'un point à l'horizon. « Bah, pensa-il finalement, vous ne l'emporterez pas au paradis ».

« Franky pourquoi est-ce qu'on n'a pas utilisé le « coup de burst » ? demanda Sanji.

-Parce que ça consomme moins de cola. Vu que je n'ai pas pu refaire les réserves sur l'île, il va falloir économiser.

-C'est vrai que je n'ai pas pu récupérer de nourriture moi non plus.

-il faut dire que notre départ a été un peu précipité », remarqua Brook.

Tous les regards convergèrent vers Luffy. Pendant leur fuite il avait été examiné par Chopper. Le capitaine était dans un sale état : son cou prenait une teinte noirâtre, son pouls était quasi inexistant, il était complètement inconscient. Inquiets, les Mugiwaras attendaient le verdict du petit médecin mais, en voyant expression, ils craignaient le pire.

« Il est dans le coma, dit finalement Chopper. Son utilisation du Gear 2 plus les effets du granit marin, ça a été trop pour lui, son corps n'a pas supporté.

-Mais il va se réveiller dit, Chopper ? demanda Nami, la voix tremblante.

-Je ne sais pas… ».

Il fut interrompu par le claquement d'une porte. Les pirates se retournèrent et virent Sanji, dont personne n'avait remarqué l'absence, arriver en courant avec une énorme côte de bœuf dans les bras.

« Il me reste encore un peu de viande, alors j'ai pensé…

-Sanji tu es un génie ! Je n'y avais pas pensé ! » s'écria Chopper.

Il saisit la pièce de bœuf et l'approcha de son capitaine. Tous attendaient, tendus à l'extrême, que le jeune homme se réveille sur le champ pour engloutir la viande. Mais rien ne se passa. Le médecin eut beau passer et repasser la nourriture sous le nez le Luffy celui-ci ne tressaillit même pas.

« Non…

-Nami… » commença le cuisinier en voulant la prendre dans ses bras.

Mais elle se dégagea et, en sanglotant, s'agenouilla près de son nakama.

« Luffy… réveille-toi ! disait-elle en le secouant. Arrête tes bêtises et lève-toi ! Je… Je… Je te promets qu'on trouvera cette île de la viande dont tu parles tout le temps, et… Sanji arrêtera de mettre des pièges dans la cuisine la nuit. Et je… je te laisserai t'arrêter sur toutes les îles que tu voudras, c'est promis. S'il-te-plaît, continua-t-elle, je promets que j'arrêterai de tout le temps te taper et je t'achèterai ta stupide statue de bronze…. Et je ne dirais plus que tu es un crétin mais…. Réveille-toi… Luffy ».

Sogeking, Usopp et Franky pleuraient à chaudes larmes. Même Robin avait les yeux humides. Zoro et Brook fixaient Luffy, inquiets. Sanji s'agenouilla près de Nami et la prit dans ses bras, caressant ses cheveux et murmurant à son oreille pour tenter de la calmer. Soraya contemplait la scène. Ils l'aimaient donc tant que ça leur capitaine ? Ce fut Zoro qui se reprit en main le premier :

« Eh arrêtez-ça ! C'est Luffy, il est fort. On a cru d'autres fois qu'il allait mourir et il a toujours survécu non ? Chopper ?

-C'est vrai, murmura le renne en s'essuyant les yeux, Zoro a raison, on ne doit pas douter de lui. C'est la personne le plus forte que j'ai jamais vue. On doit avoir confiance ».

Tous acquiescèrent et se calmèrent. Chopper, reprenant son rôle de médecin, donna ses consignes pour le transport du malade jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Soraya ne bougeait toujours pas.

« C'est incroyable cette confiance… murmura-t-elle pour elle-même.

-C'est vrai, mais il l'a méritée tu sais, répondit Robin qui l'avait entendue. Mais tu es blessée toi aussi !

-Non c'est…

-Chopper tu as une autre patiente ! » cria l'archéologue.

Aussitôt, tous se rappelèrent que Soraya avait également été touchée pendant le combat ; leur inquiétude pour Luffy était telle qu'ils l'avaient complètement oubliée.

« Oh Soraya je suis désolé ! dit Chopper en s'agenouillant près d'elle. Quel médecin peut oublier un patient comme ça ?

-Ce n'est rien du tout je t'assure…

-Tu as eu l'épaule transpercée quand même ! intervint Zoro.

-Tu as perdu beaucoup de sang ?demanda le renne en examinant la plaie.

-Non…

-Si, répondirent en chœur Nami et Robin, il y en a plein le Mini-Merry.

-Tu grelottes, remarqua Chopper. Tu es brûlante de fièvre, il faut que tu ailles à l'infirmerie ! s'écria-t-il après lui avoir touché le front.

-Ecoutez, fit Soraya en les repoussant doucement, je vais bien d'accord ? Ca n'est vraiment pas grand-chose. Je suis juste un peu fatiguée, ajouta-telle en essayant de se lever, occupez vous de Luffy… »

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase et s'écroula sur le pont, évanouie. Zoro et Robin la portèrent vers l'infirmerie sous les regards inquiets de leurs compagnons.


	18. Chapter XVI: Réveil

_Et bien après toutes ces émotions et ces difficultés (pour eux comme pour moi), nos pirates (et moi aussi) ont bien mérités de souffler ! Alors voilà un chapitre de repos ! Mais qui apporte quand même des pistes pour la suite ! _

**Chapitre XVI : **Réveil

Réunis dans la cuisine, autour de la table, les Mugiwaras attendaient. Cela faisait trois jours maintenant qu'ils avaient échappés à la Marine. Depuis ils exécutaient leurs tâches quotidiennes machinalement mais leurs pensées restaient tournées vers leur capitaine. Luffy n'avait pas repris conscience. Chopper avait passé les derniers jours enfermé dans l'infirmerie, près de ses deux patients. Le navire qui résonnait d'habitude de cris, d'éclats de rire, sur lequel on ne s'ennuyait jamais, était maintenant envahi par un silence oppressant.

« Vous vous souvenez à Arabasta ? Après son combat contre Crocodile ? demanda Usopp.

-Ouais carrément, il était dans un sale état, il est resté trois jours sans se réveiller ! répondit Sanji tout en cuisinant.

-Oui c'était incroyable c'était la première fois que je voyais quelqu'un manger en dormant !

-Ouais, il n'est pas croyable… ».

Le silence retomba. Soudain la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit doucement.

« Chopper ! ».

Le petit renne entra et vint s'assoir près de ses compagnons. Il avait l'air exténué. Sanji posa une assiette devant lui mais le médecin n'y toucha pas, il semblait sur le point de s'endormir.

« Mange, docteur, tu te sentiras mieux, ajouta Sanji

- Tu devrais faire une pause et aller te reposer, lui dit Robin.

-Oui on peut veiller sur eux nous aussi ! insista Nami.

-Merci les gars, mais c'est à moi de le faire, c'est moi le docteur. Je vais juste… me reposer quelques instants et… ».

Le cuisinier eut juste le temps de repousser l'assiette avant que le docteur ne tombe endormi, la tête sur la table. Ses nakamas sourirent en le regardant. Robin ôta son blouson et le lui mit sur les épaules.

Dans l'infirmerie, Soraya regardait le plafond. Elle était réveillée depuis quelques temps mais, dans la pénombre de la pièce, elle profitait de ces moments de calme après la tempête. Elle avait entendu Chopper sortir discrètement ; il s'était merveilleusement occupé d'elle, son épaule était beaucoup moins douloureuse. Mais, d'après ce qu'elle avait compris, l'état de Luffy ne s'améliorait pas. Elle tourna la tête et observa le capitaine, installé dans l'autre lit. Il avait l'air presque…fragile. Et le voir calme et silencieux c'était… étrange, pas naturel. Elle se redressa et s'assit au bord de son lit.

« Luffy ? ».

Il ne répondit pas. Elle s'était peut-être trompée. Elle se leva doucement, les jambes flageolantes et s'approcha. Elle sursauta en voyant que le capitaine avait les yeux ouverts.

« Tu es réveillé ! C'est génial tout le monde était si inquiet… ».

Toujours pas de réponse, il ne bougea même pas. Un peu inquiète, Soraya s'approcha encore.

« Euh… Ca va ? Tu veux que j'appelle Chopper ? ».

Le jeune homme se contentait de fixer le plafond, parfaitement immobile.

« Je vais aller prévenir les autres, dit-elle en se dirigeant vers la porte.

-J'ai cru que j'étais mort ».

Elle se retourna vers le capitaine. Il avait porté la main à sa gorge en disant cela. Elle s'approcha à nouveau du lit, ne sachant pas quoi faire.

« C'était comme si je me noyais ».

Elle finit par s'assoir sur le bord du lit et attendit la suite. Elle revoyait la scène : Momonga étranglant Luffy avec sa chaîne en granit marin, le jeune homme incapable de se défendre. Elle ne savait pas trop quoi lui dire, ça avait dû être une expérience traumatisante, même pour lui. Elle s'aperçut qu'il regardait son épaule. Elle toucha le pansement qui recouvrait sa blessure.

« Ao Kiji ne m'a pas ratée moi non plus.

-Je m'en rappelle, enfin je crois…

-Quelle est la dernière chose dont tu te souviens ? ».

Il réfléchit quelques instants. Il revoyait ce Marine qui enroulait sa chaîne autour de son cour et qui serrait, la sensation de se noyer, de ne plus pouvoir faire un geste.

« Hum, quand le type là…

-Momonga

-Ouais voilà, quand il a commencé à m'étrangler. Comment je m'en suis sorti ? ».

Elle lui raconta alors la suite des évènements : l'échec de Zoro à couper la chaîne, Robin qui défiait Ao Kiji, son intervention et la mort de Momonga, et puis leur fuite.

« J'ai raté la partie sympa on dirait.

-Moi je m'en serai bien passée, répondit-elle avec un petit rire. Je crois que j'ai vécu assez d'aventures pour toute une année ! ».

Il lui fit un faible sourire et demanda des nouvelles de ses nakamas. Elle lui raconta leur intervention, leur inquiétude pour lui et surtout leur courage.

« Sogeking était là ?

-Soge… Ah oui le sniper, se reprit-elle en se souvenant de ce qui lui avaient dit les autres : Luffy et Chopper n'avaient pas compris qu'Usopp et Sogeking ne faisaient qu'un.

-Il est incroyable ce gars, tu sais que c'est le roi des snipers ?

-Oui Chopper me l'a dit c'est… un grand tireur. Tu as des compagnons très forts, et courageux. Ca ne m'étonne pas que vous ayez des primes aussi importantes.

-Oui, mes compagnons… ».

Luffy se souvint des paroles d'AO Kiji quand il lui avait dit qu'il avait demandé à la jeune femme d'être sa nakama. « C'est la pire chose que tu pouvais lui faire », « Tu devrais remercier le ciel qu'elle ait refusé », « Si tu en as l'occasion, demande lui ce qu'il est advenu de ses derniers nakamas… ».

« Loup solitaire…, murmura-t-il.

-Quoi ?

-Je repensais à un truc que m'a dit Ao Kiji…

-Oh, il est bizarre ce type, il ne faut pas faire attention…

-Pourquoi tu nous aidés ? ».

Il avait posé la question à brûle-pourpoint. Soraya hésita quelques instants, sous le coup de la surprise.

-Et bien, je voulais les empêcher d'atteindre le village et de détruire l'île. Pour Lucy et Mary…

-Et pourquoi tu m'as sauvé ?

-J'ai une dette envers toi et tes compagnons, c'est tout.

-C'est tout ?

-Et… Je ne voulais pas que les Marines vous capturent.

-C'est toi qu'ils voulaient, l'autre était prêt à nous laisser partir si on t'abandonnait ».

Soraya accusa le coup.

« C'est lui qui t'a dit ça ?

-…

-Mais alors… Vous auriez dû partir ! Pourquoi tu t'es battu avec lui ? ».

Luffy ne répondit pas tout de suite. La vérité c'était qu'il n'abandonnait jamais un ami, comme un nakama. Mais s'il disait ça elle allait encore se mettre en rogne. Et les paroles d'Ao Kiji résonnaient toujours dans sa tête.

« Je voulais ma revanche, il m'avait battu une fois déjà, et je pensais que j'étais assez fort maintenant ».

Soraya respira à nouveau.

« Il faut croire que je me suis planté, ajouta le capitaine.

-Si ça peut te consoler, à ma connaissance personne n'avait réussi à le blesser depuis très longtemps. C'est l'homme le plus puissant de la Marine à ce qu'on dit, et toi tu as bien failli l'avoir. Il s'en est fallu de peu. C'était incroyable cette attaque !

-…

-Tu as de quoi être fier, insista-t-elle.

-J'ai quand même perdu…

-Bah la prochaine fois sera sûrement la bonne ! » lança la jeune femme avec entrain. « En plus il a le haki du roi, pensa-t-elle, c'est une force incroyable. Quand il saura la maîtriser… ».

« Ce type m'a dit autre chose », poursuivit Luffy après quelques instants.

Elle le regarda, attentive.

« Il a dit que ses supérieurs voulaient te… rencontrer, je crois. Et il a parlé d'un docteur… ».

Soraya ne s'attendait pas à ça. Tendue, elle attendait la suite.

« Tu le savais ? demanda Luffy.

-…

-Je crois que t'as des choses à nous raconter.

-Il semblerait… ».

Soraya était étonnée que le jeune homme soit si perspicace. Elle allait devoir leur livrer une part de son passé, plus moyen de reculer. Elle les mettait en danger en restant avec eux.

« Où est mon chapeau ? ».

Le cri de Luffy la tira de ses pensées. Le jeune homme cherchait autour de lui mais, dans la pénombre de l'infirmerie il n'arrivait pas à la voir.

« Il est sur le bureau de Chopper. C'est Zoro qui l'a récupéré…

-Ah super ! Tu peux me le donner ? ».

Elle sourit en se dirigeant vers la table. Elle tendit la main pour saisir le chapeau mais, au moment de le toucher elle hésita. Elle le frôla, du bout des doigts, sentant ses souvenirs affluer. Elle avait conscience du regard de Luffy posé sur elle. Il s'était légèrement redressé et la fixait, sourcils froncés. Est-ce qu'il avait fait exprès de lui demander ça ? Les autres le traitaient d'idiot mais Soraya avait l'impression qu'il était beaucoup plus malin qu'il n'en avait l'air. Plus perspicace en tout cas, ça se confirmait, elle allait devoir faire attention. Elle attrapa le chapeau d'un geste ferme, s'approcha du jeune homme et le posa sur son visage.

« Ca va mieux ? ».

Il sourit franchement, pour la première fois depuis des jours, et elle ne put s'empêcher de l'imiter. Alors qu'elle se rasseyait sur le bord du lit ils entendirent des pas qui approchaient.

Nami se dirigeait vers l'infirmerie. Chopper était épuisé et ils avaient décidé de le laisser dormir et de se relayer auprès des deux blessés. Elle ouvrit la porte de l'infirmerie et resta bouche bée.

« Lu… Luffy ? ».

Son capitaine s'était redressé sur un coude et la regardait en souriant, son chapeau sur la tête. Près de lui Soraya souriait également en la regardant. Elle recula et hurla :

« Les gars ! Ils sont réveillés ! ».

Aussitôt les Mugiwaras se ruèrent à l'infirmerie. Ils entrèrent tous en même temps et finirent avachis sur le sol, les uns sur les autres.

« Luffy ! Soraya ! Ca va ? demanda Sanji.

-Crétin de cuistot tu m'écrases ! Bouge de là !

-Bouge toi-même tête d'algue, tes saletés de sabres bloquent le passage !

-Merde vous allez dégager bande de nuls ! » criait Franky.

-Franky arrête de chialer tu m'inondes !

-Je ne chiale pas je transpire des yeux d'abord ! ».

Nami et Robin passèrent par-dessus le tas informe de pirates et s'approchèrent, suivies par Chopper qui avait réussi à s'extraire de la mêlée.

« Luffy…, dit la navigatrice avec les larmes aux yeux. On a eu tellement peur…

-Contente de te voir capitaine, dit Robin en souriant.

-Comment tu te sens ? » demanda anxieusement Chopper.

Le capitaine regarda ses fidèles compagnons et leur fit un grand sourire.

« J'ai faim ! Sanji, de la viande ! ».

Les Mugiwaras soupirèrent, soulagés, puis éclatèrent de rire. Luffy était de retour.


	19. Chapter XVII: Une belle journée

_Le chapitre nouveau est arrivé ! Il est tout beau, il est tout frais, il sent bon, il n'attend plus que vous !_

_Bon je suis ridicule alors j'arrête (je ne travaillerai pas dans la publicité ou la vente à la criée je pense). Donc voilà le nouveau chapitre qui pourrait s'intituler : Une soirée chez les Mugi ! J'ai essayé d'y mettre de l'humour après tous ces moments difficiles de l'île du glaive (et parce qu'on m'a dit que j'étais sadique) ; j'ai donc décidé de leur « payer » du bon temps ! Mais dès le prochain chapitre plein de révélations sur la mystérieuse Soraya qui lèvera le voila sur son passé. Enfin diront certains. ET oui enfin…_

_Deux remarques préalables :_

_-comme on me l'a déjà fait remarquer je ne suis pas trop à l'aise avec les notions de géographie sur Grand Line (Log Pose, etc.). Mais c'est un élément incontournable du manga et je ne pouvais pas l'occulter. J'ai donc essayé de rendre ça compréhensible et surtout sensé, en cohérence avec ce qu'on sait (en tout cas avec ce que j'ai compris). J'espère que je ne raconte pas trop de bêtises._

_-pour Nami… vous allez sans doute me dire que j'ai encore exagéré mais moi je le préfère comme ça (elle est plus marrante)! Et je ne suis pas la seule (vous comprendrez plus tard)._

_Voilà alors je m'arrête sinon mon avant-propos va être plus long que mon chapitre (enfin, quand même pas…). Bonne lecture._

_Ps : moi j'ai bien ri en l'écrivant, j'espère (oh oui j'espère) que vous rirez en le lisant ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews (svp !)._

_Ps2 Merci à Raflon et Roronoa Zorro pour les com ! Pour cette dernière : Zoro comme on ne l'a jamais vu (peut-être que si en fait…)._

**Chapitre XVII : **Une belle journée

« Mange !

- Je n'ai pas très faim.

- Mange !

- Luffy je n'ai vraiment pas faim !

- Pour aller mieux il faut manger. Alors mange !

- T'as pas à me donner d'ordres d'abord, je ne fais pas partie de ton équipage !

- Mais t'es sur mon bateau alors c'est moi qui donne les ordres.

- Depuis quand ? Tu ne leur donnes pas d'ordre à eux !

- Eux ils ont accepté d'être mes nakamas. Pas toi. Alors mange ! ».

Les Mugiwaras suivaient avec intérêt l'échange entre leur capitaine et Soraya. Luffy, qui avait vite repris du poil de la bête, essayait de forcer la jeune femme à manger de la viande, prétextant que ça l'aiderait à retrouver des forces. Elle avait refusé gentiment d'abord, puis de plus en plus fermement à mesure que Luffy insistait.

« Mais c'est quoi ton problème à la fin ? « Deviens ma nakama ! Non ! », « Mange de la viande ! Non ». T'as l'esprit de contrefaçon !

-Contradiction !

-Ah ! T'avoue ! Mange ! ».

Soraya soupira. Elle sentait une migraine lui venir et elle promettait d'être costaud. Elle croisa le regard de Nami qui souriait en coin. « Alors c'est ça qu'elle endure tous les jours ? ». Elle eut soudain un élan d'affection et d'admiration pour la navigatrice.

« Ecoute Luffy, je ne mange pas de viande !

-Mais Sanji cuisine super bien t'as tort !

-Ce n'est pas parce que c'est lui, c'est juste que… Je ne mange pas de viande… Jamais ».

Les pirates retinrent leur souffle. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose de sacré pour Luffy, à part Shanks et son chapeau. Mais ça... C'était ce qui s'apparentait le plus à un blasphème pour lui.

« Pas de viande ?

-Non.

-Jamais ?

-Jamais. »

Luffy fixait son assiette. Soraya ne voyait pas son regard. Il ne pouvait quand même pas se mettre en colère juste pour ça ? Finalement le capitaine releva les yeux et lui fit un grand sourire.

« C'est pas grave ! ».

Les Mugiwaras n'en revenaient pas.

« Je vais t'apprendre à aimer ça !

-QUOI ? firent en chœur tous les pirates.

-Sanji, c'est une mission pour toi ça ! Faut lui faire aimer la viande !

- Abruti, répondit le cuisinier, tu ne peux pas forcer quelqu'un à aimer ça !

-Sisisi, c'est juste qu'elle n'a pas dû goûter les bons trucs ! Allez au boulot !

- Tu pourrais lui demander son avis avant espèce de rustre ! ».

Soraya ne protestait même plus. Elle ne le connaissait pas depuis longtemps mais elle avait déjà été témoin de l'entêtement de Luffy. Et puis son instinct lui disait que la situation allait dégénérer.

« Oy Nami ! Cap sur l'île de la viande !

- Ca ne va pas mieux toi ! répondit la navigatrice. Ca n'existe pas une île comme ça !

Tiens, ça n'avait pas traîné. Elle observa Luffy et Nami qui se faisaient face. Le ton montait. Ca promettait d'être intéressant.

« Il y a bien une île des snipers !

- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?

-C'est Sogeking qui l'a dit d'abord !

- Usopp et ses délires, murmura Nami. Et même si elle existait cette île de la viande, reprit-elle plus fort, comment veux-tu qu'on y aille ?

-C'est ton boulot ça !

-C'est n'importe quoi ! s'emporta la jeune femme. Il n'en est pas question !

-Mais t'as promis ! ».

Tous retinrent leur souffle. Usopp tenta de prendre discrètement la tangente mais Zoro le retint par le col.

« T'as promis que si je me réveillais on trouverait l'île de la viande ! ».

Usopp transpirait. Il sentait sa dernière heure arriver et regrettait de ne pas avoir fait son testament.

« Comment tu sais ça, demanda doucement Nami (le calme avant la tempête comme on dit).

-…

-Regarde-moi ! tonna-t-elle.

-…

- Qui-t'a-dit-ça ? ».

La menace était à peine voilée.

« C'est Usopp qui me l'a dit ! Il a raconté que tu pleurais parce que je ne me réveillais pas et que tu avais dit que…

-Usopp ? ».

Le jeune sniper déglutit avec difficulté. Autour de lui les Mugiwaras se retenaient pour ne pas rire. Nami virait pivoine. Elle ne savait plus où se mettre. Mais là, tout de suite, elle avait surtout envie d'avoir une petite conversation avec un certain Long-nez. Histoire de lui expliquer ce qu'elle pensait des gens trop bavards.

« Qu'est-ce que tu lui as raconté d'autre ? demanda-t-elle à Usopp, le cœur battant.

-Rien d'autre, je te le promets Nami, répondit celui-ci en tremblant. C'est juré ! S'il-te-plaît pas taper ! Pas taper… », fit-il en se protégeant du mieux qu'il put, attendant les coups.

Coups qui ne vinrent jamais. Nami, toujours aussi rouge, serra les poings. Elle sortit le plus dignement possible de la cuisine, referma délicatement la porte. Ils l'entendirent monter les escaliers lentement. Soudain une porte claqua avec tellement de violence que Franky courut vois si elle n'avait pas explosée. Usopp respira.

« C'est un miraaacle !

-C'est un sursis, corrigea Zoro.

-Ca va te coûter cher, ajouta Robin.

-Pauvre Usopp…, murmura Chopper.

-Bon alors on y va ou pas sur l'île de la viande ? » insista Luffy qui n'avait rien compris au film (mais qui ne perdait pas le nord).

La vie repris rapidement son cours normal sur le Sunny. Luffy, Chopper et Usopp s'amusaient sur le pont, Zoro dormait quelque part, Robin lisait et Brook jouait du piano. Franky réparait la porte de la chambre de Nami. Celle-ci, après avoir travaillé sur ses cartes pour se calmer, était réapparue sur le pont et avait repris son poste. Soraya, allongée sur une chaise longue, se reposait en dégustant un cocktail que Sanji avait préparé à son attention.

« Comment fait-il pour récupérer aussi vite ? demanda-t-elle à Robin, qui lisait près d'elle, en désignant Luffy.

-C'est un vrai mystère, répondit l'archéologue. Il lui suffit de dormir et de manger, pardon, d'engloutir de la viande. Ca vient peut-être de son fruit du démon, son corps élastique doit récupérer plus vite qu'un corps normal !

-Je l'envie…, murmura l'épéiste en essayant de bouger le bras gauche, ce qui lui arrachât une grimace.

-Tu as pourtant de la chance d'être normale, dit Robin avec un petit rire. Enfin, si on peut dire que tu es « normale »…

-Sympa », grommela Soraya.

La journée se poursuivit calmement, sans autre aventure que le concours de pêche organisé par Usopp. L'épreuve tourna court quand on s'aperçut que les appâts avaient été mangés… Luffy et Chopper se mirent activement à la recherche du coupable, sous le regard désespéré du sniper. Le soir venu, ils installèrent la table sur le pont. La soirée était douce, une légère brise soufflait. Sanji se surpassa en cuisine : Luffy eut son compte de viande et Soraya eut droit à un menu spécial végétarien, « la salade de l'amour » du chef. Assise entre Zoro et Chopper, la jeune femme passait une excellente soirée. Les pirates décompressaient et voulaient fêter le rétablissement de leur capitaine. Même Zoro, d'habitude taciturne et effacé, participait en faisant un concours de boissons avec Usopp (frustré de ne pas avoir pu s'illustrer dans le concours de pêche). L'épreuve tourna court également puisqu'au bout de trois choppes de saké le sniper s'écroula sur le pont, endormi. Nami prit alors la relève et Soraya vit pour la première fois une lueur de peur dans les yeux du sabreur. Il faut dire que, à la base simple concours amical, l'épreuve avait maintenant un enjeu de taille : 100.000.000 de Berry. Zoro hésita. Il n'avait jamais perdu un concours de boisson. Et il devait tellement d'argent à la navigatrice que cette somme ne serait pas de trop. D'un autre côté… C'était Nami face à lui. Elle disait tenir l'alcool encore mieux que lui. Et elle ne pariait jamais sans être sûre de gagner.

« Tu as peur Zoro ? demanda la rouquine avec un sourire en coin.

-Tu n'es pas obligé d'accepter tu sais… ».

La dernière remarque avait été lâchée d'une voix douce par Soraya. Assise près de lui, la jeune femme le regardait en souriant. Pourquoi disait-elle ça ? Elle le croyait incapable de battre Nami ? C'était insupportable ! Il allait lui montrer. Il prit sa chope et la vida d'un trait avec un regard de défi pour la navigatrice. Celle-ci fit un clin d'œil à Soraya qui le lui rendit. Qu'est-ce qu'il était facile à manipuler !

La soirée se poursuivit joyeusement. Le concours n'eut pas de vainqueur car les deux éponges, ou plutôt les deux participants, épuisèrent les réserves d'alcool avant de s'être départagés.

« Quoi ? hurla Zoro, quand même un peu éméché. Y a plus de saké ? Eh love-sourcils c'est quoi ce bordel !

-La ferme Marimo t'as siphonné tout ce qui restait !

- Il n'était pas tout seul, remarqua Brook.

- Boucle-la, sac d'os ! Ma douce Nami-swan ne saurait être comparée à l'autre sac à vin là-bas !

- Tu sais ce qu'il te dit le sac à vin ero-cook ?

- Non et je m'en fous, y a plus de saké, plus de rhum, plus de vin ni de bière, il reste juste un peu de jus d'orange et de l'eau plate. C'est comme ça !

- Du jus d'orange et de l'eau plate ? dit le sabreur d'un ton horrifié en s'écroulant sur le banc, à croire que son pire cauchemar se réalisait.

- Crétin t'a qu'à faire comme Suuuper-Franky et boire du coca ! dit le cyborg.

- A ce propos on n'a presque plus de coca non plus…

- Qu-oi ! C'est vrai j'avais complètement oublié ! C'est l'horreuuur !

- Arf ! Vous êtes trop nuls ! s'esclaffa Luffy.

- On va aussi être à court de viande dans pas longtemps capitaine ! dit Sanji.

- QUOI ! Ah attend, c'est pas grave puisqu'on va sur l'île de la viande…

- N'y compte même pas, dit calmement Nami.

- Y a plutôt intérêt ! s'énerva le capitaine en pointant un doigt vengeur vers sa navigatrice. Sinon… Sinon… ajouta-t-il en regardant autour de lui. Sinon je bouffe tes mandarines ! ».

La guerre était déclarée. La scène sembla se passer au ralenti. Les Mugiwaras virent Nami serrer le poing, se lever et s'apprêter à frapper son capitaine. Tous retinrent leur souffle. Mais la navigatrice se retint in-extremis, son bras retomba et elle desserra le poing. Elle regarda Chopper et se mit à inspirer profondément, puis à expirer longuement, plusieurs fois de suite. Puis elle se retourna, se dirigea lentement vers sa chambre, ouvrit la porte avec précaution et entra dans la pièce. Elle claqua alors la porte si violemment que la réparation de Franky explosa. Le cyborg hurla et courut voir les dégâts. Les pirates, interloqués, regardèrent leur médecin qui sirotait son jus d'orange.

« Respiration abdominale », se contenta-t-il de dire.

Luffy ne comprenait pas ce qui venait de se passer. Sourcils froncés, l'ai inquiet, il regardait vers la chambre de Nami. Soudain il se tourna vers son médecin de bord.

« Chopper y a un problème avec Nami ! ».

Tous les regards se braquèrent sur lui.

« Bah non, je ne crois pas, répondit l'intéressé.

- Sisi, il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ! Elle doit être malade ou un truc comme ça !

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça capitaine ? intervint Robin.

- Et bah, déjà, là ! Elle a failli me taper mais elle l'a pas fait ! C'est pas normal !

- …

- Et puis c'était pas la première fois. Déjà il y a eu ce matin dans la cuisine, ajouta-t-il en comptant sur ses doigts, et puis après quand je suis allé piquer une mandarine, elle m'a vu faire et elle n'a rien dit, et deux fois cet après-midi aussi elle a failli me frapper et puis… rien !

- …

- Ah et à un moment elle a commencé à dire : « C'est n'importe quoi, fit-il en imitant la voix de Nami, espèce de cré… ! » Et plus rien, elle ne m'a pas traité de crétin, ni de stupide, ni d'abruti congeané… congénal…

- Congénital.

- Oui c'est ça d'abruti congénital. Elle a dit « Je vais voir ce que je peux faire ». Vous voyez ? Et après elle s'est mise à respirer très fort, comme ça, fit-il en joignant le geste à la parole.

- …

- Bah dites quelque chose ! Chopper qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?

- Hum, comment dire…

- Elle n'a rien de grave capitaine, intervint Robin pour aider le petit renne. Ne t'inquiète pas, ça ne va sûrement pas durer alors profites-en.

- Mais moi je préfère quand elle crie et qu'elle me tape, bougonna Luffy en jouant avec sa nourriture. Elle est pas marrante comme ça… C'est pas Nami…

- T'es vraiment bizarre toi ! » dirent en chœur les Mugiwaras.

Sur ces bonnes paroles la porte de la cabine se rouvrit, percutant du même coup le pauvre Franky qui l'examinait, et la navigatrice vint rejoindre ses camarades. Elle semblait apaisée et fit comme s'il ne s'était rien passé.

« Bon, dit-elle, qu'est-ce qu'on disait ? Ah oui, on va manquer de vivres.

- Et d'alcool ! intervint Zoro.

- La ferme tête d'algue ! lui dit Sanji. Désolé pour cette interruption ma Nami-chérie. Continue ma déesse.

- Donc, continua la navigatrice en soupirant, on va vite avoir un problème. Sanji, est-ce qu'on a assez pour aller à l'île des hommes-poissons ?

- Eh bien, répondit le cuisinier pour une fois sérieux, je ne sais pas trop où on est mais… en imaginant qu'on est encore à proximité du Triangle Florian et en me basant sur le temps que nous avons mis pour faire la route la première fois jusqu'à Shabondy, je pense qu'on ne pourra pas tenir. Surtout avec lui, fit-il en montrant Luffy, et lui, en montrant Zoro.

- Bon et bien au moins c'est clair…

- Oh ma Nami-swan mon petit exposé t'a plu ! Tu inondes mon cœur de joie et…

- Il va donc falloir faire au moins un arrêt pour se ravitailler, et rapidement.

- Mais comment on va faire ? demanda Brook. On va naviguer au hasard jusqu'à ce qu'on trouve une île? Ca peut durer des siècles ! Remarquez moi je m'en fiche je suis déjà mort yohoho !

- Tes blagues sont de plus en plus nulles, remarqua Zoro. Mais il n'a pas tort.

- Que dit le Log Pose ? dit Soraya en intervenant pour la première fois.

- Il a bougé ! dit la navigatrice en consultant son poignet. Je n'avais pas remarqué avec tout ce qui s'est passé. Mince, je n'ai pas eu le temps de demander aux villageois combien de temps mettait le Log pour se recharger sur l'île

- Mais on n'y est restés que deux jours ! s'écria Chopper.

- Ca a dû suffire pour que le Log se recharge, reprit Soraya.

- Mais ça ne change rien, dit Sanji, il doit toujours indiquer l'île des hommes-poissons ! Shabondy est bien la première île après le Triangle Florian ?

- Sur notre ancienne route oui, s'exclama Nami en comprenant où Soraya voulait en venir. Mais il y a sept routes qui vont de Reverse Mountain à Red Line. On a dû dévier et rejoindre une des autres routes !

- Je ne vois toujours pas où ça nous mène », dit Zoro qui commençait à s'endormir.

Pour lui expliquer Nami posa le Log Pose sur la table et sortit l'Eternal Pose de Soraya. Tous regardèrent.

« Mais… Ils n'indiquent pas la même direction !

- Exact ! dit la navigatrice. L'Eternal Pose indique la route directe vers sa destination. Mais notre Log indique une direction différente. Ca doit vouloir dire que, sur cette route, il y a encore une ou plusieurs étapes avant d'arriver à l'île des hommes-poissons !

- C'est cool ça veut dire qu'on va voir de nouvelles îles ! ».

Tous se tournèrent vers Luffy.

« Il a tout compris ?

-C'est pas vrai, pas encore, c'est la troisième fois cette semaine.

-C'est flippant.

-S'il se met à devenir intelligent comment je vais me foutre de lui ? râla le sabreur.

-Ah ah, Zoro t'es mal ! dit le capitaine. Maintenant c'est toi le plus con de cet équipage !

-Répète ça ! Arrête de rire cuistot de merde ! Toi aussi capitaine pourri ! ».

Les trois hommes commencèrent à se battre sur le pont. Les autres les regardèrent, désespérés, puis se tournèrent vers Nami et reprirent leur conversation.

« Dis-moi Soraya, tu as des notions de navigation ? C'était très malin d'avoir pensé à ça…

- Et bien, ça n'est pas ma spécialité mais… On va dire que j'ai appris sur le tas !

- Quand on se retrouve livrée à soi-même très jeune, il faut apprendre à se débrouiller, glissa Robin en regardant l'épéiste.

- Tu sais de quoi tu parles, répondit celle-ci.

- En tout cas c'est parfait ! Ca va nous permettre de faire le plein avant de retourner vers Shabondy !

- De tout de façon vous n'êtes pas encore prêts à aller dans le Nouveau Monde, ajouta Soraya ».

La bagarre s'arrêta aussitôt et tous la regardèrent. Elle se mordit les lèvres, ça lui apprendrait à parler sans réfléchir.

« C'est pas la première fois que tu dis ça, dit Zoro. Pourquoi on n'est pas prêts ?

- Et bien, répondit-elle en choisissant soigneusement ses mots, les types que vous rencontrerez dans le Nouveau Monde sont… Comment dire… Hum, vous voyez AO Kiji ?

- Oui.

- Et bah ils sont à peu près de ce niveau.

- …

- …

- QUOI ? ».

Les cris réveillèrent Usopp qui se joignit au chœur sans savoir de quoi il s'agissait.

« Calmez-vous ! Pas la peine de paniquer pour l'instant !

- Tu es sûre de toi ?

- Bah oui quand même, après tout je connais pas mal le coin c'est de là que je viens…

- QUOI ?

- Et puis là-bas il y a les quatre empereurs qui sont les pirates les plus forts du monde. Si même les Amiraux ne les arrêtent pas ça vous donne une idée de leur force…

- QUOI ?

- Et vous aurez encore à faire aux Capitaines Corsaires, aux Amiraux et vice-amiraux, et à plein d'autres types très balaises.

- QUOI ?

- On a compris Usopp, dit Franky en lui assénant une claque derrière la tête.

- D'ailleurs si même moi j'ai pu battre Zoro vous imaginez ce que ça sera là-bas ! ».

Les Mugiwaras accusaient le coup.

« Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda Robin.

- Je pense que vous devriez profiter du temps qu'il vous reste à passer dans la première partie de Grand Line pour vous entraîner et progresser.

- Facile à dire…

- Et toi ? demanda soudain Nami. Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

- Je ne sais pas trop… ».

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Luffy et Zoro. Mais ils ne disaient rien.

« J'imagine, reprit Soraya en regardant le bretteur, que je pourrais peut-être vous aider à progresser… vous préparer à ce que vous allez trouver là-bas…

-C'est vrai ? Tu ferais ça ? demanda Chopper avec des étoiles plein les yeux.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Robin en souriant.

-Et bien j'ai toujours cette foutue dette… Je ne veux rien vous devoir alors… Peut-être que si je vous aide ça compensera…

-C'est seulement pour ça ? demanda Zoro.

- Hum… Et peut-être aussi que je vous aime bien… et que je veux vous aider à réaliser vos rêves… », répondit-elle en regardant Luffy cette fois.

Soraya était gênée, elle aurait dû s'en tenir à cette histoire de dette.

« Alors tu resterais avec nous ? Ce serait génial ! s'exclama Chopper.

- Ce serait provisoire ! répondit très vite Soraya. Pas question de rejoindre l'équipage d'accord ce serait juste… voilà, provisoire, ajouta-telle en notant l'air déçu de Chopper. Et puis comme ça je pourrais entraîner Zoro comme il me l'a si gentiment demandé ! dit-elle malicieusement, en notant le rouge qui monta aussitôt aux joues du sabreur.

- Me souviens pas de ça… grommela t-il.

-Bah si tu t'es même mis à genoux et tout ! dit étourdiment Chopper.

-QUOI ? ».

Nami, Robin et surtout Sanji sursautèrent en entendant ça et regardèrent Zoro, bouche bée. Celui-ci rougit encore plus.

« Il a même dit « s'il-te-plaît », ajouta Usopp.

-Comme c'est mignooon », susurra Sanji qui n'avait jamais passé une plus belle soirée.

Le pauvre Zoro avait maintenant pris une teinte intéressante : rouge foncé, tirant sur le violet à certains endroits. Le contraste avec ses cheveux verts était saisissant.

« Ne vous emballez pas, dit Soraya en volant au secours du jeune homme. Il faut encore que le capitaine accepte ! ».

Zoro, content de ne plus être le point d'attraction, regarda son capitaine, imité par les autres Mugiwaras (sauf Sanji qui se marrait comme une baleine en imaginant la scène).

« Luffy qu'est-ce que t'attends ?

-Allez Luffy pourquoi tu dis rien ? ».

Le jeune homme était étrangement silencieux. Il regardait Soraya.

« Je crois, dit-il finalement, que t'as des choses à nous dire avant ».


	20. Chapter XVIII1: Enfance gâchée

_Et bien voilà, il m'a fallu 18 chapitres pour en arriver là mais cette fois ça y est : voici l'histoire de Soraya. Je l'ai divisée en deux sous-chapitres car il y a bien deux parties distinctes, un avant et un après, dans son passé. Passé très riche en fait, je ne m'étais pas rendue compte qu'elle était si mystérieuse. Je ne pouvais pas bâcler cet épisode très important, j'y ai donc apporté le plus de soin possible. Je ne voulais surtout pas que ce soit indigeste (je ne sais pas vraiment si j'ai réussi, c'est vous qui verrez). Toujours est-il que j'ai essayé de rendre tout ça intéressant, émouvant (première fois que j'essaye de créer de l'émotion alors à voir), etc. J'espère que ça vous plaira. N'hésitez pas à me laisser des commentaires pour dire si vous avez aimé ou pas, et pourquoi. Bonne lecture._

_Ps : Je ne voulais pas que toute son histoire soit rapportée au style direct car j'avais peur que ce soit lassant et moins compréhensible. J'ai donc fait des sortes de Flashbacks dans le récit. Ils sont facilement reconnaissables, je les ai mis en italique en espérant que ça soit plus compréhensible et lisible. J'espère que c'était une bonne idée._

**Chapitre XVIII-1 : **Enfance gâchée

« Luffy fous-lui la paix ! s'énerva Zoro.

- Non ça va. Hum, je crois qu'il a raison…

- Mais t'es pas obligée !

- Je vous mets en danger en restant avec vous alors… Vous devez savoir pourquoi ».

Les Mugiwaras se regardèrent en silence, étonnés. Elle les mettait en danger ? C'était quoi encore cette histoire ? Ce fut Luffy qui répondit à leur question muette :

« C'est elle que la Marine cherchait l'autre jour.

-Quoi ? C'est sûr ? ».

Luffy acquiesça en silence. Soraya hésitait. Elle avait tellement l'habitude de vivre avec ses secrets… Le capitaine l'encouragea du regard.

« Bon… Euh, comment dire… C'est la première fois que je raconte mon histoire depuis… Enfin, je ne sais pas trop par où commencer…

- Soraya-chan, est-ce que ça t'aiderait si on te posait des questions ?

- Bonne idée Sanji, je pense que ça peut marcher !

- Alors je commence. Est-ce que tu veux te marier et avoir des enfants ? Si oui est-ce que l'idée de te marier avec un séduisant cuisinier blond : A-/ T'intéresse fortement, B-/ Te tente vraiment beaucoup ?

- Euh, Sanji…

- OK, Ok excuse-moi. Hum… Si non, est-ce que la perspective d'une passion dévorante et sans lendemain avec le dit blond : A-/ Te semble une excellente idée, B-/ Te séduis complètement ?

- C'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée finalement, remarqua Soraya pendant que Nami calmait le cuisinier.

- Excuse-le s'il-te-plaît, dit la navigatrice. Mais en fait c'est quand même une bonne idée ! Je commence. Comment…

- Pourquoi t'aimes pas la viande ? la coupa Luffy.

- Comment tu peux être si forte ? demanda Zoro.

- Pourquoi la Marine te recherche ? s'enquit Usopp.

- Euh, pas tous en même temps…

- Parle-nous du Buster Call », suggéra Robin.

Les deux femmes se regardèrent en silence. Elles se comprenaient. Soraya finit par baisser les yeux.

« On ne garde pas longtemps ses secrets avec toi.

- J'ai compris sur l'île du glaive, quand tu as vu que les Marines arrivaient. Autant que moi tu voulais protéger le village et les habitants, pour empêcher les soldats de tout détruire. Et ensuite Ao Kiji a dit qu'on se ressemblait. La déduction était simple à faire.

- Il t'a dit qu'on se ressemblait ?

- Oui mais je suis sa préférée… Quelle chance j'ai ! ».

Cette dernière remarque arracha un sourire à Soraya qui se senti prête à se livrer.

« Ca n'était pas exactement un Buster Call… Mais l'effet a été le même…

- …

- Je crois que je vais commencer par le début. Je suis née dans le Nouveau-Monde sur une île qui s'appelle Morporkia. C'est juste… Vous savez, une petite île sympa, calme, avec un climat estival, de belles plages, de hautes montagnes et de grandes forêts magnifiques, très denses… Zoro tu t'y perdrais tout de suite ! ».

Elle s'animait au fur et à mesure qu'elle parlait. Ses souvenirs remontaient à la surface. Elle se revoyait enfant…

_« Soraya ! Viens ici tout de suite ! Tu as vu dans quel état tu t'es mise ? Regarde-moi ! »._

_La femme qui parlait était brune, avec de grands yeux bleus très clairs. Elle était d'habitude la douceur personnifiée mais ce jour là le découragement et l'agacement se voyaient sur son visage. Elle était enceinte et semblait fatiguée._

_« Mais c'est Léo qui a commencé ! »._

_La petite fille, qui avait cinq ans à cette époque, était couverte de bleus et de coupures, ses vêtements étaient déchirés. Elle releva les yeux et regarda sa mère avec une expression de défi._

_« Il a dit que papa c'est pas le plus grand des pirates. Alors moi j'ai dit si, c'est lui le plus grand. Et lui, et lui il a dit non c'est Barbe-Blanche le plus fort. Alors moi j'ai dit que c'est qu'un idiot et alors…_

_-Alors ?_

_- … J'y ai mis un coup de pied… Et on s'est battus…, ajouta la fillette en baissant à nouveau les yeux._

_- Tu vois ? »._

_La femme ne s'adressait plus à l'enfant mais à un homme assis à la table de la cuisine. Celui-ci se leva, s'approcha et s'agenouilla devant Soraya. Elle n'osait pas le regarder. Il lui expliqua que ça ne servait à rien de se battre contre des adversaires qui n'en valaient pas le coup, surtout pour un motif aussi bête._

_« Mais il se moquait de toi !_

_-Je me fiche qu'on se moque de moi, ma réputation c'est le cadet de mes soucis… »._

_Il lui releva la tête et lui sourit._

_« J'espère au moins que tu as gagné ? »._

_Soraya croisa le regard de son père et lui fit un grand sourire._

_« Et comment ! Je lui ai donné des coups de pieds et lui il m'a mis des coups de poings et alors moi je l'ai mordu grand comme ça ! fit-elle en écartant les bras pour montrer une morsure digne d'un roi des mers._

_- Grand comme ça ?_

_- Au moins, répondit la fillette d'un air sérieux._

_- Ca c'est bien ma fille ! dit son père en éclatant de rire et en lui ébouriffant les cheveux._

_- Ca ça ne fait aucun doute, marmonna la femme en soupirant. Ne l'encourage pas ! reprocha-t-elle à son mari. Tu dois la punir !_

_- Mais j'ai pas envie, dirent ensemble le père et la fille en faisant la même moue._

_- Si ! rétorqua la femme, prouvant qu'il y avait de la fermeté sous sa douceur._

_- Bon, fit le père en abandonnant. Ne me regarde pas comme ça ! dit-il à sa fille qui lui faisait son regard triste « spécial papa ». Hum, il faut une punition exemplaire… Et très sévère… Je sais, s'écria-t-il en tapant du poing dans sa main. Va dans ta chambre et…_

_- Et ? demanda Soraya avec appréhension._

_- Fais tes gammes jusqu'au dîner !_

_- Quoi ? s'écria la femme._

_- Quoi ! Non papa s'il-te-plaît pas çaaaa !_

_- Pas de ça jeune fille, c'est ta punition ! »._

_Et le père resta ferme, supportant le regard de chien battu de l'enfant qui finit par se diriger en traînant les pieds vers sa chambre. Quelle injustice ! La forcer à faire ses gammes c'était de la cruauté pure. Elle entendait ses parents parler._

_« Incroyable, dire que c'est ça la pire punition pour elle !_

_- Je connais ma fille…_

_- Il faut dire que vous vous ressemblez tellement… J'espère, qjouta-t-elle en désignant son ventre, que celui-ci sera plus calme… AH !_

_- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? s'alarma le père._

_- Il bouge ! Vite touche mon ventre !_

_- Oh il m'a donné un coup de pied ! Terrible ! C'est un coup de futur seigneur des pirates où je ne m'y connais pas ! », ajouta-t-il en posant son chapeau sur le ventre de sa femme qui souriait._

_Futur seigneur des pirates ? Soraya grimaça en claquant la porte de sa chambre. Même pas arrivé et elle le détestait déjà ce gamin !_

Soraya secoua la tête, et revint de ses souvenirs.

« Mon père est un pirate du Nouveau-Monde. Quand j'étais petite je croyais que c'était lui le seigneur des pirates, et je me battais avec tous ceux qui osaient me dire le contraire. Et ça a continué quand mon petit frère est né. Il faut dire que je devais toujours le défendre, c'était une vraie poule mouillée !

- Eh ! Mais t'a dit que je lui ressemblais ! réalisa Chopper.

- Excuse-moi, fit la jeune femme avec un petit rire, je voulais dire qu'il était mignon et marrant comme toi.

- Ah… D'accord, fit le petit renne pas totalement convaincu.

- Où en étais-je… Ah oui. Donc mon père était souvent absent mais j'imaginais toujours qu'il vivait plein d'aventures formidables. Et moi je voulais l'imiter en tout. J'avais décidé que je serai la femme pirate la plus forte de tous les temps, rien que ça. Mais mon père… Il m'adorait mais avoir un fils c'était ça son rêve. Il avait décidé que mon frère serait son successeur, qu'il deviendrait le seigneur des pirates. Et forcément moi ça me mettait en rage ! Et le pire ça a été le jour où je l'ai entendu dire qu'il lui donnerait cette épée », ajouta-t-elle en touchant le fourreau de son arme.

_« Cette épée est dans la famille depuis très longtemps tu sais, disait le père de Soraya. C'est une arme magnifique. On peut dire que c'est un trésor familial »._

_Soraya, âgée de huit ans, toucha l'arme avec respect. Elle caressa le fourreau bleu tissé de fils d'argent, fit courir ses doigts sur la poignée, de la même couleur que le fourreau, et sur le pommeau et la coquille en argent eux-aussi. Son père sourit devant la réaction de sa fille. Il dégaina l'arme et lui en montra la lame. Parfaitement équilibrée, elle miroitait dans la lumière. Soraya vit avec émerveillement quelque chose gravé près de la garde, le symbole de sa famille. La lame semblait très effilée, mortellement dangereuse, mais elle ne put s'empêcher de la toucher du bout du doigt. Elle récolta une petite coupure mais n'y fit même pas attention, incapable de détourner les yeux de l'épée. Son père finit par la ranger et la suspendit au râtelier. Soraya lui demanda si elle pouvait la tenir mais son père refusa catégoriquement. Cette épée, il fallait la mériter, elle allait toujours au plus brave et au plus fort des enfants._

_« Un jour elle sera à moi ! »._

_Mais son père la détrompa rapidement. Elle se transmettrait de père en fils, comme toujours._

_« Elle sera pour ton frère »._

_Soraya piqua une colère mémorable. Elle était plus forte que son frère, elle était aussi plus courageuse. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle soit une fille ! Ca n'était pas sa faute !_

_« C'est injuste ! » hurla-t-elle, déversant toute sa jalousie et sa rancœur dans ce hurlement._

_Elle sentit alors quelque chose « s'échapper » d'elle avec ce cri. Son père fronça les sourcils en la dévisageant mais son petit frère, qui dormait près d'eux, se mit soudain à hurler comme en proie à une grande douleur. Alors, pour la première fois, son père la gifla._

_« Ne fais plus jamais ça ! »._

_La fillette cessa aussitôt. Main sur la joue, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait levé la main sur elle. Son frère se calma aussitôt et se rendormit. Son père soupira, s'agenouilla face à elle et, mettant ses mains sur les épaules de sa fille, il s'excusa. Mais la fillette refusait de le regarder. Il finit par se relever et prit son sac, posé près de la porte. Il repartait en mer pour plusieurs semaines._

_« Je laisse mon épée ici cette fois-ci, je n'en aurai pas besoin. Je te la confie, prends-en soin jusqu'à ce que ton frère soit assez grand pour l'avoir »._

_Mais Soraya, qui lui en voulait toujours, ne lui répondit pas. Elle refusa de le regarder et de l'embrasser. Le père soupira. Il caressa les cheveux de son fils qui dormait et sorti. Il embrassa sa femme qui l'attendait dehors et se dirigea vers le port._

_« C'est moi qui l'aurait ! »._

_Il s'arrêta. Soraya était sortie de la maison et le regardait avec un air de défi._

_« C'est moi qui m'en montrerait la plus digne. Un jour je serai la plus forte, plus forte que toi et ton équipage, et tu seras obligé de reconnaître que c'est moi qui la mérite ! »._

_Le père sourit, enfonça son chapeau sur sa tête. Sans se retourner il dit :_

_« On verra bien. D'ici là, entraîne-toi et deviens forte ! »._

« C'est la dernière fois que je l'ai vu. Quelques temps après son départ, il y a eu… ».

Ses souvenirs affluaient maintenant. Elle sentait à nouveau la chaleur des flammes, l'odeur de cendres et de poudre, de sang aussi. L'horreur à l'état pur.

_C'était quelques semaines après le départ de son père. Comme il le lui avait conseillé, elle s'entraînait pour devenir plus forte. Elle avait passé toute la journée à courir dans la forêt, à nager dans la rivière l'Ankh. Quand elle était revenue, elle avait senti l'inquiétude des villageois. Ils disaient que des navires de la Marine étaient au port. Selon eux, il y avait même des Amiraux. Elle se dirigea dans cette direction mais entendit quand même leurs dernières paroles :_

_« Tu crois qu'ils viennent pour… ?_

_- C'est sûr !_

_- Mais quand même, des Amiraux et des vice-amiraux… Pour un seul équipage… C'est qui ce type en fait ? »._

_Elle courut jusqu'au port. La peur la tenaillait. En arrivant elle vit un attroupement au centre duquel se tenaient sa mère et son frère, accroché à sa jambe. La fillette se cacha et observa la scène. Sa mère faisait face à un homme, un Marine bardé de décorations. Elle se tenait droite, le toisant du regard, fièrement. La petite fille sentit une bouffée d'admiration et d'amour pour cette femme si douce en apparence, mais qui savait aussi faire preuve de fermeté et de courage._

_« Pour la dernière fois dites-nous où il est »._

_L'homme qui avait prononcé ces mots, l'Amiral Aka Inu dit le chien rouge, tenait son visage caché derrière sa capuche. On voyait juste dépasser sa casquette. Le ton de sa voix et son attitude étaient franchement menaçants. La fillette frissonna, cet homme lui faisait peur. Derrière lui elle voyait deux autres hommes, des hauts gradés également. L'un, très grand, avec des cheveux frisés, semblait s'ennuyer. L'autre, avec un manteau rayé, regardait autour de lui comme s'il ne se sentait pas concerné. D'autres gradés les accompagnaient ainsi que des soldats. Un homme attira son attention. Il avait un physique imposant, des cheveux et une barbe coupés très courts. Il semblait embêté et regardait fixement son petit frère et sa mère. La petite fille ne sentait aucune menace émaner de cet homme, au contraire des autres. Elle reporta son attention sur la scène. Sa mère refusait toujours de parler. Un soldat s'approcha de l'Amiral Aka Inu et lui chuchota quelque chose._

_« Bien, il semble qu'il y ait deux enfants…, fit-il en observant la réaction de sa mère._

_- …_

_- Une fille de 8 ans selon nos informations. Si vous ne parlez pas elle sera peut-être plus bavarde »._

_Soraya était terrifiée, il parlait d'elle._

_« Ecoutez, vous feriez mieux de coopérer._

_- Vous voulez que je vous livre mon mari ? cracha la mère de Soraya. Vous allez attendre longtemps._

_- Soit vous nous renseignez, madame, soit on vous emmène comme otages. Je suis sûr que votre époux ne résistera pas à cette… provocation._

_- On ne vous laissera pas faire ! _

_- Ouais laissez-les et barrez-vous ! »._

_Les villageois s'étaient rassemblés autour de la mère de la fillette. Celle-ci les regarda, surprise. Les Marines, nerveux, commencèrent à former un cercle autour de la place. _

_« Ne vous en mêlez pas, leur dit la mère, c'est trop dangereux… »._

_Elle fut coupée par l'arrivée d'un vieil homme. La foule s'écarta pour le laisser passer._

_« Monsieur le maire », souffla-t-elle ._

_Il s'arrêta près d'elle et ébouriffa les cheveux du petit garçon qui le regardait. Il se tourna ensuite vers l'Amiral._

_« Vous êtes le maire de ce village, dit Aka Inu, alors raisonnez ces hommes. Nous allons emmener ces personnes que vous le vouliez ou non. S'il le faut nous ferons usage de la force._

_-Tout ça pour un seul homme ? »._

_Ce fut l'Amiral Ao Kiji, qui semblait enfin s'intéresser à la scène, qui intervint :_

_« Est-ce que vous savez vraiment qui vit dans votre charmant village ? »._

_Le maire ne répondit pas. Aka Inu tendit la main vers la mère de Soraya mais celle-ci lui cracha dessus. Il serra le poing, leva le bras. Les soldats sortirent leurs armes. Les vice-amiraux se préparèrent à intervenir._

_« Tant pis pour vous »._

_Ce fut le début de l'horreur. Toujours cachée Soraya vit les villageois se jeter sur les Marines qui attaquèrent. Elle regarda sans les voir tous ces gens qu'elle connaissait, amis, voisins, tomber sous les coups des soldats. La bataille fut rapide, ils n'avaient aucune chance. Mais sa mère et son frère avaient disparus. _

_« Trouvez les ! ordonna Aka Inu. Et il nous faut aussi la gamine ! »._

_Les vice-amiraux investirent le village, fouillant et détruisant les maisons. Les soldats incendiaient les habitations pour en faire sortir les gens, empêchant quiconque de s'y cacher. La petite fille paniquait, ils allaient la trouver. Elle se glissa hors de sa cachette et se tapit dans l'ombre. En se déplaçant ainsi elle arriva jusqu'à chez elle. Elle eut juste le temps de se cacher derrière un tonneau. Elle vit sa mère, portant son petit frère, arriver jusqu'à la maison et se jeter à l'intérieur. Soraya allait la suivre mais son instinct la poussa à rester cachée. Elle eut raison car elle vit aussitôt arriver l'homme à la capuche, Aka Inu, suivi du Marine qui lui avait fait bonne impression un peu plus tôt._

_« Vice-amiral Garp, dit l'Amiral, pourquoi n'arrivez-vous pas à retrouver une simple gamine ?_

_-Hum, personne ne l'a vue, soit elle se cache très bien, soit elle n'est pas au village._

_-Débrouillez-vous, il nous la faut._

_-Mais ça n'est qu'une enfant…._

_-L'enfant d'un pirate ! répondit Aka Inu en dardant un regard terrible sur son subordonné. Cette engeance détestable ! Ils doivent tous être neutralisés ! Tous ! »._

_L'Amiral se retourna soudain et para facilement l'attaque de la mère de Soraya. Celle-ci s'était précipitée dans la maison pour y mettre son fils à l'abri, avait saisi l'épée de son mari, et était ressortie affronter ses ennemis. En entendant les paroles de cet homme elle avait perdu toute prudence et s'était ruée sur lui. Mais elle n'avait aucune chance. La petite fille vit l'Amiral frapper sa mère si violemment qu'il la projeta contre un mur. Sous la puissance du coup le mur commença à se fissurer et à tomber. La fillette vit avec horreur que son petit frère s'était jeté dans les bras de sa mère. Elle ne put qu'assister, impuissante, à la chute du mur qui s'écroula droit sur eux, les ensevelissant. Le vice-amiral, pétrifié, contemplait les gravats. Il serrait les poings et se mordait les lèvres. L'Amiral lui jeta un bref regard et commença à s'éloigner._

_« Merde, il ne reste plus que la fille ! Il nous la faut en vie pour attirer ce sale pirate ! Bougez-vous ! », dit-il en partant. _

_Mais Garp était figé. L'autre témoin du drame, la fillette en question, sortit lentement de sa cachette. Désormais indifférente à tout ce qui l'entourait elle se dirigea en titubant vers l'amas de pierres. Elle n'essayait même plus de se cacher. Elle se mit à genoux près des décombres et commença à ôter les pierres, unes à unes. Mais elles étaient trop lourdes. Elle réussit à dégage le visage ensanglanté de sa mère et sa main, qu'elle prit délicatement. Elle voulait pleurer, hurler, se rouler sur le sol, mais rien ne venait. Quelque chose retint son attention. Au sol elle vit l'épée de son père et son fourreau que sa mère avait lâchés. Elle les prit et rengaina l'arme. Tout ce qu'elle voulait désormais c'était se reposer, s'allonger près des corps sans vie de ceux qu'elle aimait. Mais elle se sentait observée. _

_Garp s'approcha d'elle et tendit la main pour la toucher mais il croisa le regard éteint, hébété, presque aussi mort que celui de sa mère et de son frère, de l'enfant. Il ne put pas. Il regarda autour de lui et vit qu'ils étaient seuls, les soldats fouillant sans doute un autre secteur de la ville pour l'instant. Il se retourna et commença à s'éloigner, espérant que la gamine en profiterait pour s'enfuir mais elle ne bougeait toujours pas. Alors il la regarda par-dessus son épaule et lui donna ce conseil qu'elle n'oublierait jamais :_

_« Va-t-en ! Fuis aussi loin que tu peux et ne te retourne pas ! Sinon tu finiras comme eux ! Désolé petite », ajouta-t-il si bas qu'elle ne l'entendit pas._

_Elle le vit s'en aller et regarda l'épée qu'elle tenait à la main, l'arme de son père. Les paroles de cet homme l'avaient ébranlée. Voulait-elle rester avec eux et mourir ? Non, elle ne finirait pas comme eux, pas sans la lui avoir rendue, cette arme à laquelle il tenait tant et qu'il lui avait confiée. Et puis c'était sa faute tout ça, c'est lui qu'ils cherchaient, et elle allait le lui dire en face. En cet instant elle le détestait encore plus que les Marines. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il soit un pirate ? _

_Elle toucha une dernière fois la main de sa mère, comme un adieu, et regarda autour d'elle. Où qu'elle posa son regard il n'y avait que des ruines et des corps. De nombreuses maisons brûlaient. Elle entendait les hurlements des blessés et les cris des Marines qui la cherchaient toujours. « Alors ça ressemble à ça la guerre » pensa-t-elle en errant au milieu de ce carnage._

_« Là ! Une gamine ! »._

_Un Marine la montrait du doigt en appelant des renforts. Paniquée, Soraya regarda autour d'elle, cherchant une issue. L'homme voulut s'emparer d'elle mais elle lui échappa et s'enfuit aussi vite qu'elle put, tenant toujours l'épée dans ses bras. Mais l'homme, beaucoup plus grand et plus fort, la rattrapa. D'autres hommes les suivaient maintenant. Elle trébucha sur le corps d'un homme et s'effondra. Le nez contre le sol, elle voyait l'ombre de son poursuivant au-dessus d'elle. Il la saisit par l'épaule. Elle ferma les yeux et, sans même savoir ce qu'elle faisait, dégaina l'épée et la projeta devant elle en se retournant. L'homme la lâcha. Elle sentit quelque chose d'humide sur son visage et ouvrit les yeux, toujours agrippée à la poignée de son épée. Elle écarquilla les yeux devant l'horreur de ce qu'elle voyait : la lame de son arme était profondément enfoncée dans le ventre du soldat et elle était recouverte de son sang._

« C'est le premier homme que j'ai tué. J'avais huit ans ».

_ _ _ _ _

_Note de l'auteur__ (j'ai toujours voulu faire ça ! ça fait classe) : les amateurs de Terry Pratchett auront sans doute reconnus deux noms que j'ai utilisés dans cette fic. Le nom de l'île d'abord (Morporkia) et aussi celui de la rivière (l'Ankh) sont des références directes à la célèbre ville des __Annales du Disque-Monde __: Ankh-Morpork (mais pour ceux qui connaissent, la description est à l'opposée !)._

_Et je ne peux que conseiller à ceux qui ne connaissent pas encore de découvrir très vite ce formidable auteur de fantasy burlesque._


	21. Chapter XVIII2: Seule?

_Exceptionnellement pas d'avant-propos… Enfin si, mais un tout petit pour dire qu'il n'y aura pas d'avant-propos… Ce qui est assez débile maintenant que j'y pense. Bon tout ça pour dire qu'il y aura par contre un « après-propos » (je ne sais pas si ça se dit) afin d'expliquer et de justifier ce que je vais dire dans ce chapitre. Bonne lecture et rendez-vous à la fin du chapitre._

_Si quand même une chose : Clow-sama m'a fait remarquer que j'ai dis (au moins) une bêtise dans le chapitre XVII. J'ai relu et, à ma grande honte, c'est vrai. J'y dis, en gros, que les types du Nouveau-Monde sont du niveau d'Ao Kiji. C'est grandement exagéré, c'est un raccourci. Je voulais dire que certains étaient du niveau de l'Amiral bien sûr, pas que tous les gens qu'ils affronteraient dans le Nouveau-Monde seraient de se niveau. Mais, je maintiens quand même que leurs ennemis seront d'une autre trempe que ceux qu'ils ont affrontés jusque là. En tout cas voilà, erreur rectifiée. Gomen nasai (je crois que c'est comme ça qu'on dit)._

_Et bien pour quelqu'un qui ne devait pas faire d'avant-propos…_

**Chapitre XVIII-2 : **Seule ?

Une fois n'est pas coutume le silence régnait sur le Thousand Sunny. Les Mugiwaras écoutaient l'histoire de Soraya, sans l'interrompre. La jeune femme se taisait depuis quelques instants, depuis son incroyable confession. Elle reprit finalement son histoire.

_Tétanisée par son geste elle était restée immobile, toujours agrippée à la poignée de l'épée, pendant que le Marine rendait l'âme. Il était soudain tombé sur elle. Paniquée, elle avait essayé de la repousser mais il était beaucoup trop lourd. Finalement, au prix d'un effort incroyable, elle avait réussi à le faire rouler sur le côté. Elle avait alors repris son épée. L'horreur de ce qu'elle avait fait la pétrifiait. Elle vit que des soldats, les renforts appelés par sa victime, la regardaient. Elle était couverte de sang, mais ça n'était pas le sien. Comme au ralenti, elle vit Aka Inu, qui avait assisté à la scène, crier et faire des signes aux soldats en la désignant. Elle sentit soudain quelque chose se briser en elle et ses émotions la submergèrent. Elle se mit à pleurer et à hurler sa peine, sa douleur, sa rage, sa honte. Son cri enfla dans l'air. Elle mit toute sa force dans ce cri et sentit à nouveau quelque chose en elle, qui s'échappait avec ce hurlement. Autour d'elle des Marines tombaient évanouis, d'autres se plaquaient les mains sur les oreilles en hurlant de douleur. Aka-Inu regardait la fillette, bouche bée. Comment une enfant si jeune pouvait-elle avoir une telle puissance ! La fillette se retourna soudain et courut, aussi vite qu'elle put, hurlant toujours, sans savoir où elle allait._

« Après, je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé. Je me suis réveillée dans la forêt, au fond d'un fossé, seule. Je ne savais pas où j'étais, ni combien de temps s'était écoulé. J'étais toujours agrippée à l'épée de mon père. J'étais couverte de sang, j'avais des écorchures partout. Mais, bizarrement, je ne me sentais pas mal, ni fatiguée. Juste… Déconnectée, je ne ressentais plus rien, comme si j'étais dans du coton.

- Le contrecoup, murmura Chopper.

- Sans doute. En fait je me souviens quand même que j'ai commencé à avoir très faim. Alors je me suis mise à marcher, au hasard, et j'ai réussi à revenir au village ».

_Ou plutôt ce qui restait du village. Partout ce n'était que scènes de désolation. Il n'y avait plus que des ruines et des cendres qui fumaient encore. Les corps avaient disparus mais l'odeur de sang était encore très forte. Dans les ruines de sa maison elle prit quelques vêtements, se lava et soigna ses écorchures, et trouva un peu de nourriture. Soudain elle entendit du bruit. Quelques villageois qui avaient échappés au massacre revenaient eux-aussi. Elle se cacha. Elle ne voulait pas les rencontrer. Elle préférait que tous la croient morte. Elle entendit un homme dire que des navires marchands, qui ne savaient pas ce qui s'était passé, arrivaient au port. Sa décision était prise : elle allait partir. Elle resta terrée quelques heures puis, quand la nuit fut venue, elle se glissa dans la cale d'un des navires. C'est ainsi que sa fuite commença._

Soraya se tut. Personne n'osait la regarder. Robin lui tenait la main. Nami et Chopper pleuraient en silence. Franky également, et pour une fois personne ne se moqua de lui. Tous étaient choqués par ce qu'ils avaient entendus. Finalement, c'est Sanji qui intervint le premier.

« C'était il y a combien de temps ?

- Douze ans.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait après ? demanda Usopp.

- J'ai fui, comme me l'avait conseillé le vice-amiral. De ville en ville, d'île en île. Au début je me cachais. Ensuite, en grandissant, je me déguisais en garçon et je me faisais engager sur les navires ».

Luffy réalisa soudain :

« Attends, le vice-amiral, c'était… ?

- Oui.

- Tu connais grand-père ?

- Je ne le connais pas, il m'a sauvé la vie il y a douze ans mais je ne l'ai plus jamais revu, répondit-elle en remarquant que le jeune homme semblait terrifié quand il évoquait Garp.

- C'est dingue quand même, remarqua Sanji, on dit que le monde est petit mais là…

- C'est vrai, intervint Nami, c'est comme si tu étais… sensée nous rencontrer ! D'abord tu as vécu la même chose que Robin…

- Pas tout à fait…

- Et puis, poursuivit la navigatrice, tu as été sauvée par le grand-père de Luffy ! Ce sont des signes !

- Je ne crois pas aux signes.

- C'est le destin, nee-chan, insista Franky.

- Je ne crois pas au destin.

- Elle a l'esprit de contradiction », murmura Brook à l'oreille d'Usopp qui acquiesça.

Les pirates continuèrent à lui poser des questions, auxquelles elle répondit de bonne grâce. Elle se sentait mieux maintenant qu'elle avait partagé son histoire avec eux. Ils ne manifestaient pas de pitié, ils ne la jugeaient pas non plus pour ce qu'elle avait fait. Elle ne sentait que de la compréhension et du soutien. Elle se rappela ce que lui avait dit Chopper : ils avaient tous connus des drames, ils avaient de lourds passés. Seul Luffy n'était pas satisfait ; elle n'avait pas tout dit.

« Tu n'es pas restée toute seule pendant douze ans ? intervint-il.

- Euh… si.

- Vraiment ? Complètement seule ? Tout ce temps ? insista-t-il.

- Oui, seule.

- Mais comment une gamine de huit ans pourrait survivre comme ça !

- J'ai réussi moi, dit doucement Robin. J'avais le même âge…

- C'est pas pareil », dit Luffy qui s'accrochait à son idée comme un chien à un os.

Sentant la gêne de Soraya, Chopper vola à son secours.

« Et ton père ? demanda-t-il pour changer de sujet.

- Je ne l'ai jamais revu, il doit me croire morte. Il a continué son chemin de pirate.

- Tu le détestes toujours ?

- Non, ça m'est passé très rapidement, il n'y était pour rien en fait.

- Il doit être extrêmement fort pour que les Marines aient déployés tellement d'efforts pour sa capture, remarqua Robin.

- Je ne sais pas trop, j'étais tellement jeune, répondit Soraya pour éluder la question.

- Tu n'as pas essayé de le retrouver ?

- Si, j'ai cherché sa trace pendant plusieurs années mais j'ai appris qu'il avait quitté Grand Line peu après… Tout ce qui s'est passé. Au départ je voulais juste… Le retrouver, parce que c'est mon père, tout simplement. Et puis j'ai grandi et mon but a changé.

- Et c'est quoi ? demanda Zoro.

- Je ne sais pas vraiment. Je me dis toujours que c'est juste pour lui rendre son épée mais en fait je crois que c'est aussi pour lui montrer que j'ai survécu, seule, en échappant à la Marine et aux pirates, et que je suis devenue forte.

- Tu voudrais qu'il te dise que tu es digne de l'avoir, cette épée, dit Robin.

- C'est idiot, je sais…

- On a tous des rêves idiots tu sais, dit Sanji en allumant une cigarette. Moi je cherche une mer qui n'existe pas.

- Moi je veux trouver le remède qui soigne toutes les maladies.

- Et moi je veux aller chanter une chanson à une baleine !

- …

- C'est Brook qui gagne !

- Y a un truc que je ne comprends pas, intervint Zoro. Pourquoi la Marine continue à te chercher depuis tout ce temps ? C'est plus pour que tu serves d'otage ?

- Non, bien sûr. En fait c'est assez compliqué, je ne comprends pas très bien moi-même… Hum comment vous expliquer ? Est-ce que vous avez déjà entendu parler du haki ?

- Vaguement, mais on ne sait pas vraiment ce que c'est.

- Moi non plus mais je vais essayer de vous expliquer à partir de ce que je sais ». Elle se tut quelques instants le temps d'organiser ses pensées. « Je crois que c'est une sorte de force, une… Energie, que certaines personnes ont en elles. Certains ne s'en rendent jamais compte, et ne le développent pas. D'autres apprennent à le maîtriser et ceux-là ont alors une puissance terrible à leur disposition.

- Comme un fruit du démon ?

- Et bien, comme pour les fruits du démon, il existe plusieurs types de haki. En tout cas, c'est ce que j'ai compris. Mais on ne sait pas exactement combien de formes il peut prendre. En tout cas il peut se manifester de plein de façons différentes. Certains arrivent à prévoir des choses, comme des attaques, d'autres voient leur force augmentée. Il paraît que certains en imprègnent des armes même si je ne l'ai jamais vu. Parfois ça se manifeste sous la forme d'un cri, ou d'un regard qui peut faire s'évanouir les gens qui ne sont pas préparés. C'est ce que j'ai utilisé contre les Marines à Shabondy.

- C'est aussi ce qu'a dû utiliser Rayleigh à la vente aux enchères, remarqua Zoro.

- Eh, je me souviens qu'à Fushia Shanks avait fait fuir le monstre marin rien qu'en le regardant ! s'exclama Luffy.

- Exactement, approuva Soraya. Et c'est ce que tu as fait sur la plage, l'autre jour.

- Ah ouais ? Terrible ! Eh je me souviens qu'il s'est passé le même truc sur l'île des Amazones !

- Argh !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a Sanji ?

- Bah il fait toujours ça quand il se souvient que c'est Luffy qui est allé sur l'île des Amazones et pas lui.

- Ah…, fit Soraya en regardant le cuisinier se recroqueviller sur le sol en position fœtale. Bon, en tout cas, ce que tu as utilisé pour faire ça, je crois que c'est ce qu'on appelle le haki du roi.

- Ouais c'est aussi ce qu'elles ont dit.

- C'est très rare, on dit qu'il n'y a qu'une personne sur un million qui a cette force. Ca donne une puissance énorme à son utilisateur. Sinon, on ne sait pas vraiment comment se transmet le haki, peut-être par hérédité c'est ce qui paraît le plus logique. Mais ce qui est étrange c'est que pour certaines personnes on peut trouver une filiation, par exemple pour moi, et aussi certainement pour Luffy, alors que pour d'autres ça semble apparaître un jour, sans aucune explication. En tout cas c'est indispensable de l'avoir et de le maîtriser pour survivre dans le Nouveau-Monde.

- Bah pourquoi puisqu'on a des fruits du démon ?

- Mais ça ne suffit pas toujours…

- Elle a raison Luffy, intervint Nami. Rappelle-toi Ao Kiji, ou même Smoker. Et ton grand-père. Rien ne dit qu'il n'y a pas d'autres types dans leur genre là-bas.

- Mouais, bougonna le jeune homme.

- Je ne dis pas que ton fruit te sera inutile Luffy, expliqua Soraya, mais tu vois bien que contre les Logias notamment il ne te sert à rien. Si tu maîtrises le haki, ça pourra remplacer une attaque physique par exemple ».

Le jeune homme ne semblant pas convaincu elle insista avec un argument qu'elle savait imparable.

- Luffy, dit-elle avec un petit sourire, tu as déjà entendu parler des quatre empereurs du Nouveau-Monde ?

- Euh… Ouais, il me semble.

- Parmi eux il y a Barbe Blanche et Shanks le Roux.

- Ah oui, grand-père me l'a dit, fit-il en frissonnant comme à chaque fois qu'il pensait à son aïeul.

- Et bien eux deux n'ont pas de fruits du démon, mais ce sont les pirates les plus forts du monde. Et Mihawk non plus n'a pas de fruit, du moins pas à ma connaissance, ajouta-t-elle en regardant Zoro.

- …

- Par contre ils ont un haki terriblement puissant. On dit que le Roux peut faire s'évanouir un équipage entier rien que par la force de sa volonté.

- Terrible !

- Et c'est ce genre de types qu'on va devoir affronter dans la Nouveau-Monde ? s'exclama Usopp qui sentait venir sa maladie du j_e-ne-peux-pas-aller-là-bas-je-suis-allergique._

- Du calme Usopp, eux ce sont des phénomènes ! Tout les gens que vous allez rencontrer ne seront pas de cette trempe. Mais c'est clair qu'ils n'auront rien à voir avec ceux que vous avez affrontés jusqu'à présent.

- Mais je ne vois toujours pas le rapport avec toi, fit remarquer Zoro.

- J'y viens. Il se trouve que le jour de… l'attaque, après avoir tué cet homme, j'ai utilisé le haki. Je ne savais pas du tout ce que je faisais, c'était juste ma honte et ma peine qui sortaient. Mes émotions ont… Lâché la bonde, en quelque sorte, à la force que j'avais en moi sans le savoir. Je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte sur le moment mais je l'ai utilisé sur une grande échelle, ce qui est assez rare pour quelqu'un de si jeune. Du moins c'est ce que j'ai déduis. Ensuite, je suppose que les Amiraux ont fait un rapport, en tout cas depuis ce jour ils me poursuivent. Un jour, pendant un combat, un vice-amiral m'a dit que « le docteur » voulait m'étudier.

- Le docteur ?

- Vegapunk je pense. On dit qu'il cherche toujours des moyens pour rendre les Marines plus forts, avec les fruits du démon notamment. Il paraît même qu'il a réussi à faire « manger » des fruits à des armes, même si ça à l'air impossible.

- C'est vrai, dit Robin en repensant à ce qui s'était passé à Enies Lobby.

- Et bien il semblerait qu'il s'intéresse de près au haki et à son fonctionnement et qu'il recherche des sujets puissants pour l'étudier.

- Tu veux dire… Qu'il te veut comme cobaye ? réalisa Sanji avec horreur.

- C'est dur à avaler, dit Franky.

- C'est tout ce que je sais ».

Les Mugiwaras réfléchissaient. La femme qui se trouvait sur leur navire était donc recherchée elle aussi, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons qu'eux. Les Marines avaient l'air déterminés à la capturer. Ils comprenaient maintenant pourquoi elle s'inquiétait de les mettre en danger.

« Et alors quoi ? lança Luffy en revenant au sujet qui le préoccupait.

- …

- C'est tout ce que tu as fait pendant douze ans ? Fuir et essayer de devenir plus forte ?

- Oui, essentiellement.

- Vraiment ?

- Lâche-la Luffy, intervint Zoro en se levant pour faire face à son capitaine. Qu'est-ce que t'a ce soir ?

- Je trouve juste ça pas croyable qu'elle ait réussi à survivre vraiment seule aussi longtemps. Et puis de quoi tu te mêles ? C'est à elle que je parle ! ».

La tension montait entre les deux nakamas.

« Je te signale que Robin est restée seule pendant vingt ans, et on sait tous qu'elle a fait des trucs moches pendant ce temps là. Mais tu ne l'as jamais emmerdée comme ça !

- En fait, intervint Robin en espérant apaiser la tension, je crois que ce sont nos buts qui nous ont aidés à rester en vie, et notre volonté de les atteindre. Moi c'était trouver le Rio Ponéglyphe et pour Soraya c'était retrouver son père.

- Sans doute, répondit la jeune femme. Ca et le fait d'être sans pitié, sans faiblesses et surtout sans attaches. C'est beaucoup plus simple de survivre quand on est complètement seul. C'est pour ça que je ne veux pas de compagnons.

- Mais t'étais pas vraiment complètement seule ! insista Luffy en se tournant vers elle.

- Mais si.

- Toujours ? ».

Les paroles d'AO Kiji résonnaient à ses oreilles : « Demande-lui ce qu'il est advenu de ses derniers nakamas ». Elle mentait.

« T'es chiant Luffy ! C'est quoi ton problème ? ».

Zoro se détourna de son capitaine. Il ne comprenait pas sa réaction. Après tout, ça n'était pas son problème, il avait une autre priorité.

« Tu vas nous apprendre à utiliser le haki ? T'as dit que tu voulais nous aider à nous préparer pour le Nouveau-Monde alors…

-Et bien, répondit Soraya, je pense que certains d'entre vous sont susceptibles de la maîtriser. Si le capitaine est d'accord, je vais essayer de vous y aider, mais je ne vous promets rien. C'est assez dur à expliquer parce que je ne comprends pas tout moi-même. Personne ne m'a jamais expliqué ce que c'est, ni appris à l'utiliser. En fait, j'ai tout appris sur le tas comme on dit. Mais je vous aiderai si je le peux. C'est vital pour vous, surtout pour toi Luffy. Le haki du roi peut être dévastateur. Tu seras imbattable quand tu le maîtriseras…

- Non !

- Euh, si, fit la jeune femme surprise par la réaction du capitaine, c'est vraiment… ».

Luffy se leva et se plaça face à la Soraya, sous les regards perplexes de ses nakamas.

« Luffy qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Nami, un peu inquiète.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? », fit Zoro, énervé par sa réaction.

Mais le jeune homme les ignorait complètement. Les poings serrés, il fixait toujours Soraya.

« SI les autres veulent ton aide c'est leur problème. Moi je refuse.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Tu nous as pas tout dit hein ?

- Tout ce qui vous concerne, si.

- Tu veux devenir ma nakama ?

- Luffy, je t'ai déjà dit que je n'aurai jamais de compagnons…

- Dis-moi pourquoi ?

- Mais t'as rien écouté !

- Et t'as jamais eu de nakamas ? Tu refuses l'idée d'avoir des compagnons ?

- C'est mon droit ! ».

Ils s'affrontaient du regard.

« Alors ce sera non pour moi aussi. Tant que tu ne diras pas la vérité et que tu ne voudras pas nous rejoindre, moi je refuserai de suivre tes conseils.

- Mais Luffy arrête ! On a besoin d'elle !

- Elle peut rester si elle veut et vous entraîner. Mais moi j'ai plus rien à faire avec quelqu'un qui ment et qui méprise l'idée d'avoir des compagnons. Pour moi, c'est comme si elle n'était pas là, ajouta-t-il en se dirigeant vers le quartier des hommes.

Soraya était effondrée. Pourquoi réagissait-il comme ça ? Qu'est-ce qu'il savait ? Et pourquoi se sentait-elle si mal ? Les Mugiwaras entendirent la porte de la cabine claquer, mettant définitivement fin à une soirée qui avait pourtant bien commencé.

Au même moment, à Marie-Joa, cinq hommes qui pouvaient changer la face du monde étaient réunis. Le Conseil des Cinq Doyens, la plus grande autorité au monde, se réunissait rarement à une heure aussi tardive.

« Est-on sûr de ces informations ? demanda l'un des membres, un vieil homme en costume sombre appuyé sur une canne en bois sculpté.

-L'Amiral AO Kiji l'a confirmé monsieur ».

L'homme qui avait parlé se tenait en retrait. Debout alors que tous les autres étaient assis, son attitude déférente laissait clairement entendre qu'il était leur subordonné. Etrangement, il était accompagné d'une petite chèvre blanche, ce qui ne semblait nullement gêner ses interlocuteurs. Les décorations qui couvraient sa poitrine luisaient à la lueur des bougies. L'Amiral en chef Sengoku était le Marine le plus puissant, mais il s'inclinait avec respect devant ces hommes qui pouvaient décider de sa vie ou de sa mort d'un claquement de doigts.

« Hum, c'est… fâcheux.

- Je voudrais qu'on m'explique comment cette fille fait pour vous échapper depuis douze ans. Douze ans ! », tonna un autre homme, plus jeune que les autres. Très imposant, les cheveux et la barbe blonds, coupés très courts, il était vêtu d'un costume pourpre. Sa chemise ouverte laissait entrevoir une longue cicatrice lui barrant le torse. « C'est intolérable !

- Ce n'est pas une jeune femme ordinaire, monsieur, répondit Sengoku. Elle a un don pour se cacher et se faire oublier, elle ne fait pas de vagues. Ca n'est pas un simple pirate qu'on peut suivre grâce à ses crimes. Et puis, ajouta-t-il, elle est extrêmement puissante. Sa maîtrise du haki est…

- Nous le savons bien ! C'est pour ça que nous la voulons ! SI elle est à moitié aussi forte que son père…

- Le docteur Vegapunk attend depuis si longtemps de pouvoir l'étudier, dit un autre homme, en kimono celui-là.

- Mais on ne peut pas la laisser s'allier aux Chapeaux de paille ! s'exclama le plus jeune des cinq hommes. Ce Monkey D. Luffy est déjà un problème à lui tout seul. Avec cette fille dans son équipage, il va devenir incontrôlable !

- Tout le monde est conscient des risques, reprit le premier homme d'une voix plus posée. Il convient d'empêcher ce… partenariat, par tous les moyens possible. Après tout, nous pourrions peut-être faire d'une pierre deux coups : récupérer cette jeune femme et nous débarrasser de ces gêneurs avant leur entrée dans le Nouveau-Monde.

- C'est mon plan, monsieur, renchérit Sengoku. Ils ont été vus pour la dernière fois sur l'Île du glaive, près du Triangle Florian. De là, ils n'ont que deux solutions : soit se rendre directement à l'île des hommes-poissons grâce à un Eternal Pose, soit suivre la « route » classique et donc faire encore plusieurs étapes.

- Comment savoir ?

- D'après nos informations ils ont quitté l'île sans emporter les réserves de nourriture prévues, elles ont été retrouvées près de la plage. On peut en déduire qu'il leur faudra faire au moins un arrêt pour se ravitailler avant d'arriver vers Shabondy. Le plus simple pour eux serait de suivre la route indiquée par le Log Pose. De plus, leur capitaine a été sérieusement blessé, et ils voudront certainement prendre un peu de repos avant d'arriver dans le Nouveau-Monde.

- Peut-être est-il déjà mort ?

- Hum, je ne peux rien affirmer bien sûr, répondit l'Amiral en chef, mais… C'est un D.

- Sale engeance, lança le plus jeune des cinq hommes.

- Difficiles à tuer, surtout, ajouta l'homme en kimono. Quel est exactement votre plan ?

- Je pensais les laisser tranquilles pour l'instant, afin de les laisser arriver jusqu'à la dernière île de cette route. Il se trouve que c'est le domaine d'un certain Capitaine Corsaire…

- Lui ? Mais il est incontrôlable !

- Il est assez… Dissipé, je l'avoue. Mais il a un compte à régler avec les Mugiwaras suite aux incidents de Shabondy. Et s'il veut avoir la prime de l'équipage, je suis sûr qu'il se montrera obéissant. Et il est surtout le plus à même de mener à bien le plan : détruire l'équipage de l'intérieur.

- Ca peut marcher, lança un des cinq doyens qui intervenait pour la première fois. Mais pour la fille ?

- Elle ne finira pas le voyage avec les pirates. Je lui réserve une petite… Surprise, bien particulière, une rencontre avec de vieux amis qui ne l'auront certainement pas oubliée. A ce propos, j'aurai besoin de votre autorisation pour les faire sortir d'Impel Down.

- Ah ! Sengoku ! Vous êtes remarquable ! approuva le premier homme en riant. Quel machiavélisme ! Nous avons bien choisi notre chef des armées mes amis, il est impitoyable ! Vous les aurez vos prisonniers ! Quant à nous messieurs, ajouta-t-il en s'adressant aux autres doyens, si nous trinquions à la fin des Mugiwaras ?

_ _ _ _

_Et voilà donc mon après-propos. Pourquoi ne pas avoir fait un avant-propos comme d'habitude vous demandez-vous sûrement (ou peut-être pas) ? Et bien pour la bonne raison que ça aurait dévoilé des détails sur ce que vous avez lu, chose que je voulais éviter. Mais j'ai quand même des choses à dire sur ce chapitre. Alors les voilà. _

_En fait ça concerne principalement ma description du haki. Pour ceux qui suivent les scans, on a appris quelques petites choses à ce sujet depuis l'arc de Duval et surtout depuis l'apparition de Rayleigh et l'arc des Amazones. Cependant, rien d'assez développé pour qu'on puisse donner une explication claire et précisé sur ce qu'est le haki. On en n'est qu'au stade des hypothèses. Or, je l'utilise dans ma fic. J'avais espéré que l'explication viendrait dans les scans mais ça n'est toujours pas le cas. Or je ne pouvais pas faire traîner les choses plus longtemps dans mon histoire, il fallait que Soraya lève enfin le voile sur son passé et s'explique un peu. J'ai hésité mais j'ai finalement pris mon courage à deux mains. J'ai compilé toutes les (maigres) informations du manga, je les ai tournées et retournées, et j'ai pondu : ma vision du haki. Voilà donc ce qu'est, pour moi, le haki. C'est une hypothèse personnelle, il se peut que ça ne corresponde pas à ce que vous en pensez vous, en tant que lecteurs, mais c'est ce qui correspondait le plus, pour moi, à ce que j'avais vu, et en plus ça s'intégrait parfaitement dans mon histoire (coup de bol !). _

_Donc voilà tout ça pour dire que ça vous a peut-être surpris, il se peut que vous ne soyez pas d'accord avec mon interprétation, mais… Dans cette fic, le haki c'est ça. En fait je suis quand même restée vague dans mes explications pour éviter de faire un trop gros contresens. Ah si seulement je pouvais rejouer __Dans la peau de John Malkovitch__ mais avec Oda-sama, ça serait beaucoup plus simple._

_Concernant le chapitre en lui-même, il ne me satisfait pas plus que ça. Il faut dire qu'en tant que lectrice je trouve toujours ces passages « explicatifs » très ennuyeux et d'habitude je les zappe. Donc forcément… Mais c'était un passage obligé ! Donc j'espère que ça vous a quand même plu, ou au moins que ça ne vous a pas trop barbé. J'essayerai de faire mieux pour la suite !_

_Ps : N'hésitez pas à me dire si vous êtes d'accord ou pas avec ma vision du haki_.


	22. Chapter XIX: Entraînement

_Merci pour les reviews m'sieurs dames !_

_Phase difficile. On approche de la fin de la fin de l'histoire mais il reste encore des choses à régler avant. Mais avant, petite transition obligatoire je pense. J'ai essayé de rendre ça intéressant mais je ne suis pas sûre d'y être arrivée. Alors, voilà mais l'action va bientôt recommencer, promis promis !_

_Ps : Moi qui disait ne pas trop aimer les OOC (et c'est toujours vrai) je pense en faire un beau avec Zoro… Mais moi j'aime bien aussi ce Zoro. Alors tant pis (je vais me faire incendier en reviews moi !)._

_Ps2 : en ce qui concerne la description que fait Zoro de son combat contre Mr1 (vous comprendrez en lisant), j'ai revu les épisodes et je ne pense pas raconter trop de bêtises. Enfin j'espère !_

_Ps3 : Oui oui, je sais, je suis sadique…_

**Chapitre XIX : **Entraînement

« Alors les gars ? demanda Sanji en s'approchant de Luffy et d'Usopp.

- …

- Ca mord ou pas ?

- …

- Bande de nuls vous avez encore bouffé les appâts ? Luffy !

- Non Sanji ! Promis ! s'écria l'intéressé. Mais on n'attrapait rien avec ces petits machins alors on a changé d'appât. On a en a pris un… plus gros…

- Ah ! Et alors ?

- Bah laisse-nous dix minutes, intervint Usopp, et je suis sûr que tu seras content ».

Le cuisinier s'éloigna, perplexe. Pour une fois il allait leur laisser le bénéfice du doute. Il se demandait quand même ce qu'ils pouvaient utiliser comme appât. Il regarda soudain autour de lui. Chopper était sensé les aider. Où était-il passé celui-là ?

Assis sur le bastingage Luffy et Usopp soupirèrent de soulagement. Il n'avait rien vu.

« Oy Luffy on a intérêt à ramener quelque chose sinon on est mal. Et vite. S'il se rend compte qu'il n'est plus là…

- Eh oh l'appât ! fit le capitaine en secouant sa canne. Fais ton boulot !

- Ouais bouge un peu, tortille-toi ! ».

Luffy allongea son bras et se mit à chatouiller l'appât en question qui commença à se tortiller au milieu de ses larmes. Ficelé et bâillonné, Chopper se demandait comment il en était arrivé là. Il avait commencé comme pêcheur mais il avait eu le malheur de rappeler à Luffy le jour où il avait mangé un requin. Le capitaine avait aussitôt voulu renouveler l'expérience et avait cherché quel appât utiliser pour ferrer un si gros poisson. Mais c'était Usopp, ce traître, qui avait lancé l'idée d'utiliser le petit renne. Et maintenant il se retrouvait accroché au bout de leurs lignes. Soudain il entendit une voix qui lui fit reprendre espoir.

« Les gars vous avez vu Chopper ? ».

Luffy et Usopp firent semblant de n'avoir rien entendu mais Nami s'approcha d'eux.

« Il devait pêcher avec vous pourtant. Vous avez l'air bizarre, remarqua la navigatrice. Pourquoi est-ce que vous avez l'air bizarre ? Qu'est-ce que vous préparez ?, demanda-t-elle d'un ton suspicieux.

Toujours pas de réponse. Nami avisa alors le bocal à appâts fermé, la canne de Chopper abandonnée et l'air coupable des deux autres. Un doute lui vint.

« Vous n'avez pas fait ça ? ».

Elle se pencha alors par-dessus le bastingage et croisa le regard paniqué du médecin de bord. Elle regarda avec horreur ses deux nakamas : ils avaient osés !

« Mais… Mais… Vous êtes de grands malades ! ».

Elle leur arrachât leurs cannes des mains et remonta le pauvre Chopper. Celui-ci, tremblant comme une feuille, se jeta dans les bras de la navigatrice aussitôt délié.

« Ca va pas non ! hurla Nami. Et ce sera quoi la prochain fois ? C'est moi que vous utiliserez comme appât ?

-Bah non, répondit étourdiment Luffy, le but c'est de les attirer les poissons ! ».

Un froid polaire s'abattit. Usopp s'écarta discrètement du capitaine tandis que Chopper en faisait de même avec Nami. Celle-ci, une veine prête à exploser sur la tempe, s'approcha de Luffy, le poing serré. Celui-ci la regardait comme si sa dernière heure était venue. Mais contre toute attente, la jeune femme se retourna finalement et lança un regard désespéré à Chopper. Celui-ci comprit le message et se mit à inspirer et expirer profondément, aussitôt imité par Nami. Ils s'éloignèrent rapidement, la navigatrice répétant en boucle : « J'en peux plus ! J'en peux plus ! ».

Luffy se grattait la tête, pensif. L'état de son amie ne s'améliorait pas. Usopp aussi était étonné, il ne comprenait pas ce qui motivait le changement d'attitude de la jeune femme. A moins que…

« Ca y est ! fit le sniper en tapant du poing contre la rambarde.

- Quoi ? Tu sais pourquoi Nami est bizarre ?

- Euh oui mais…

- Alors ?

- Je ne peux pas te le dire Luffy. Elle me tuera ! Ou alors elle me le fera payer sur plusieurs générations. Je ne peux pas faire ça à mes futurs enfants !

- Ah ouais je comprends, lança négligemment le capitaine. Mais t'aura pas d'enfants si tu te fais bouffer par un requin… ».

Usopp vit le regard terrible du jeune homme et pensa que Nami et Zoro avaient décidément une mauvaise influence sur lui. Il déglutit avec difficulté. Tant pis, ses enfants seraient ruinés avant d'être nés.

« C'est… C'est… Le jour de la bataille quand tu étais inconscient sur le pont. Elle… Elle s'inquiétait beaucoup…

- Ouais, c'est là qu'elle a dit qu'on irait sur l'île de la viande. Tu parles d'une arnaque, ajouta Luffy à voix basse.

- Ouais bah elle n'a pas promis que ça ! T'aurais vu ça, ajouta-t-il en ricanant, elle pleurait et tout ! Nami ! Et elle a dit que si tu te réveillais elle ne te frapperait plus et qu'elle ne traiterait plus de crétin !

- Ah d'accord, fit Luffy, pensif. Donc elle n'est pas malade ! Je suis rassuré… Par contre elle va t'allumer quand je lui dirai que tu t'es foutu d'elle », ajouta-t-il en s'éloignant.

Usopp ne comprit pas tout de suite. Puis il se jeta à la suite de son nakama et le supplia d'oublier tout ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

La vie avait repris son cours normal sur le Thousand Sunny. A une exception près : Luffy et Usopp étaient privés de déjeuner pour ce qu'ils avaient fait à Chopper. Mais comme il était impossible d'empêcher Luffy de voler dans les assiettes, il n'y avait en fait que le sniper qui était puni. Seule Soraya était épargnée par les raids « luffyiens » même si elle aurait préféré être volée, ça aurait prouvé que le capitaine lui accordait un minimum d'intérêt. Cinq jours s'étaient écoulés depuis cette fameuse soirée et il faisait toujours comme si elle n'existait pas. Les Mugiwaras avaient tenté de le raisonner mais il restait inflexible, persuadé qu'elle leur cachait encore des choses. Heureusement ses relations avec les autres pirates étaient au beau fixe. Leur avoir raconté son passé l'avait délivrée, elle était maintenant beaucoup plus détendue avec eux. De leur côté, même s'ils se doutaient qu'elle leur cachait encore des choses, les Mugiwaras appréciaient sa compagnie. Après tout, eux aussi avaient des secrets. Soraya s'était particulièrement rapprochée de Robin et Nami. Les trois jeunes femmes, qui avaient vu des êtres chers mourir sous leurs yeux, partageaient leurs souvenirs et leurs sentiments. C'était la première fois qu'elles pouvaient se livrer en étant sûres d'être comprises, et elles passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble. La jeune femme pouvait également compter sur l'amitié de Chopper. Depuis le premier jour le petit renne l'avait adoptée et elle adorait passer du temps en sa compagnie. Elle avait même fini par s'habituer à la conduite étrange de Sanji et, suivant les conseils de Nami, elle prenait maintenant un malin plaisir à le faire tourner en bourrique. Elle avait également appris à apprécier Brook et son humour étrange, et Franky et ses tendances exhibitionnistes. Quant à Usopp, elle adorait écouter ses histoires et s'amusait toujours de la crédulité de Chopper. Elle en était la première surprise mais elle se trouvait vraiment bien sur le Sunny, avec eux.

Et il y avait Zoro. Le cas Zoro. Elle l'observait beaucoup, toujours étonnée de sa capacité à s'endormir n'importe où et en tout occasion. Le sabreur était d'une humeur de chien. Que ce soit à cause des tensions avec son capitaine, parce qu'il n'avait toujours pas digéré sa défaite contre Soraya ou, plus vraisemblablement parce qu'il n'y avait plus une goutte d'alcool sur le bateau, il se montrait particulièrement irritable et plus personne n'osait croiser son regard. Même Sanji se la jouait profil bas et avait arrêté de s'agenouiller à chaque fois qu'il s'adressait à lui. Tous la plaignaient de devoir passer beaucoup de temps avec lui pour leur entraînement et elle ne les détrompait pas. Mais en réalité il était complètement différent pendant leurs séances. La première avait été difficile. Elle revoyait la scène : ils se faisaient face, accroupis, dans la vigie. Elle lui avait expliqué sa façon de procéder, de s'entraîner. Il lui avait dit que ça n'était pas de l'entraînement, ça. Elle lui avait répliqué que ça marchait bien pour elle et que ça lui avait quand même permis de le battre. Il n'avait pas vraiment apprécié et, avec le recul, elle se disait que Robin avait raison et qu'elle manquait cruellement de tact. Ils avaient fini par se disputer et la leçon avait tourné court. Depuis, les choses s'étaient améliorées. D'abord elle avait demandé à Chopper des conseils pour garder son calme et il lui avait parlé de la respiration abdominale en précisant que ça marchait plutôt bien pour Nami. Ensuite elle avait essayé de comprendre la façon de fonctionner de Zoro et elle avait changé de méthode. Leurs séances avaient toujours lieu dans la vigie mais leur déroulement était différent.

« Euh… Soraya-chan ?

- Hum ? Oh excuse-moi Sanji j'étais perdue dans mes pensées. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Je crois que ton élève t'attend ».

Elle regarda autour d'elle et vit que Zoro avait quitté la cuisine. Elle soupira, avala le café que le cuisinier avait préparé à son intention, et monta rejoindre Zoro.

« Tu étais pressé ? », demanda-t-elle au bretteur.

Celui-ci se contenta de grommeler quelque chose, d'enlever son t-shirt et de prendre les haltères. Soraya soupira : la séance promettait d'être longue. Elle s'assit près d'une fenêtre et y jeta un coup d'œil. Aucune île en vue pour l'instant, malheureusement. Peut-être que Luffy serait de meilleure humeur si…

« A quoi tu penses ? ».

Elle se tourna vers Zoro. Il avait commencé ses exercices et ne lui accordait apparemment aucune attention.

« Bah, à rien d'important, répondit-elle.

-Tu ne penses pas à Luffy alors… ».

Merde, lui aussi il devenait perspicace.

« Pas du tout et de tout de façon on n'est pas là pour bavarder. Concentre-toi », ajouta-t-elle sur un ton qui se voulait autoritaire.

C'était ça la nouvelle méthode. En observant Zoro elle avait compris qu'il n'était jamais aussi serein et concentré que lorsqu'il se battait ou quand il s'entraînait. Donc pendant qu'il faisait ses exercices, elle lui enseignait ce qu'elle savait du haki.

« Bon, tu as bien compris que le haki se manifeste différemment selon les gens, il est plus ou moins fort, plus ou moins facile à atteindre. En ce qui te concerne ça n'est pas ça le problème car tu l'utilises déjà sans le savoir.

-T'es sûre de toi ? demanda le jeune homme en soulevant ses lourdes haltères sans effort apparent. Je pense que je m'en serai rendu compte.

- Rappelle-toi, pendant notre duel, expliqua la jeune femme en continuant à regarder par la fenêtre. Tu as dit que tu avais senti quelque chose au fond de toi mais que tu n'avais pas réussi à l'atteindre.

- J'ai dit ça moi ?

- Hum, c'était juste avant que tu me supplies de…

- Ca va ! Ok c'est bon ! la coupa le jeune homme, toujours mal à l'aise avec ce souvenir.

- Et bien c'était le haki. Je l'ai senti ! Tu y étais presque pendant ta dernière attaque, heu…

- La technique à neuf sabres, Ashura.

- Voilà. Explique-moi comment tu fais ça ».

Il posa ses haltères et attrapa la serviette que lui lança Soraya. Il vint s'assoir près d'elle.

« En fait j'essaye de faire le vide dans mon esprit et de me concentrer uniquement sur mon adversaire en gommant tout ce qu'il y a autour de moi. Et alors là j'imagine que j'ai neuf sabres et…

- Tu les visualises en fait ?

- Ouais, voilà.

- Et bien ce qui est incroyable c'est que ton adversaire voit vraiment les neuf sabres c'est… C'est comme pour moi. Je me concentre au maximum et quand j'attaque j'imagine les dégâts causés à mon adversaire. Et je n'ai pas besoin de les toucher.

- Tu veux dire que c'est ton esprit qui les frappe ?

- Je pense qu'on peut dire ça. Mais ça ne fonctionne que sur les esprits faibles, pas entraînés, ou sur les gens non préparés.

- Je ne sais pas si je peux…

- Mais si, Zoro, je suis sûre que tu en es capable !

- Et pour ton épée qui… Chante ?

- Hum, chaque chose en son temps. Revenons à notre duel et à cette attaque, Ashura, reprit la jeune femme en constatant qu'elle avait maintenant toute l'attention de son « élève ». Ce jour-là tu doutais et tu étais à bout de nerfs parce que je te provoquais. Mais tu as quand même réussi à te concentrer suffisamment pour toucher ton haki, même si tu n'as pas réussi à le maîtriser complètement. Mais si tu avais été en pleine possession de tes moyens ça aurait été différent, et tu m'aurais sûrement battue.

- Carrément ?

- Hum non, mais tu m'aurais blessée. A coup sûr !

- Tout ça, ça me fait penser à mon combat contre Mr 1 de Baroque Works, au royaume d'Arabasta. Ce type qui transformait son corps en acier.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Et bien, j'étais plutôt mal parce que je n'arrivais pas à la trancher. Mais je me souviens qu'il s'est passé un truc bizarre ».

Soraya cessa de regarder par la fenêtre et reporta son attention sur Zoro qui cherchait ses mots.

« Il m'avait salement touché et il me croyait mort. Moi je me sentais… Bizarre, plus léger, plus…

- Serein ?

- Ouais, je crois. J'avais les yeux fermés et j'ai commencé à entendre quelque chose, comme des… Respirations. Ouais, c'est ça, j'entendais respirer tout ce qu'il y avait autour de moi. Je me suis concentré sur celle de mon ennemi et j'ai attaqué, une fois, un seul coup, et j'ai réussi à le trancher.

- Tu vois, dit la jeune femme en lui souriant. Tu utilises déjà le haki sans même t'en rendre compte ! Ca veut dire qu'il n'y a pas que ton corps qui est fort, ton esprit l'est aussi. Quand tu sauras contrôler cette force pour l'utiliser quand tu le souhaites, là tu pourras affronter Mihawk et tu tiendras ta promesse. Maintenant il faut que tu apprennes à retrouver cet état, cette concentration qui te permet de toucher le haki. Mais je te fais confiance. Bon allez, ajouta-t-elle en regardant à nouveau par la fenêtre, remets-toi au boulot ! ».

Le sabreur sourit légèrement et reprit son entraînement. Mais il eut à peine le temps de soulever ses poids qu'un cri retentit sur le pont. Ils descendirent de la vigie pour entendre Nami leur annoncer l'arrivée imminente d'une tempête. Encore une fois Soraya fut surprise par l'assurance de la navigatrice alors que rien n'annonçait de changement de temps, ni nuages, ni vent. Mais elle avait déjà été témoin de l'étrange don de la jeune femme et n'hésita pas une seconde quand elle ordonna de déployer les voiles et de changer de cap. Ils ne pouvaient plus compter sur les capacités spéciales du Sunny puisqu'il n'y avait plus de carburant, ils allaient devoir faire « à l'ancienne ».

« Ca vous rappelle pas le bon vieux temps ? lança Sanji.

- Ouais, ce brave Merry, il en a vu des tempêtes ! renchérit Usopp, toujours ému lorsqu'il évoquait leur premier bateau.

- Vous attendrez qu'on s'en soit sortis pour être nostalgiques ! », leur dit Nami.

Mais, prévenus à temps, ils n'eurent aucun mal à se sortir de cette situation. Ils purent reprendre leur route rapidement, remis sur le bon cap par leur navigatrice. Mais le temps avait changé radicalement. De lourds nuages chargés de pluie encombraient le ciel, et les premières gouttes ne tardèrent pas à tomber, forçant les Mugiwaras à se réfugier à l'intérieur du navire au grand dam de Luffy qui s'ennuyait déjà. Chacun tâcha de se trouver une occupation. Dans la salle de l'aquarium Soraya regardait les poissons, perdue dans ses pensées, quand elle sentit Nami et Robin s'approcher d'elle.

« Alors cette séance d'entraînement ? demanda l'archéologue.

- Ca doit être un vrai calvaire, lança Nami.

- Euh non, pas du tout. Ca se passe plutôt bien en fait.

- Allez, tu peux nous le dire ! Tu dois t'ennuyer à mourir ? Rester là à le regarder s'entraîner, sans parler…

- Mais peut-être que mademoiselle l'épéiste aime rester à le regarder sans parler ? susurra Robin en faisant un clin d'œil à sa nakama.

- Hum, vous vous trompez complètement, répondit Soraya qui avait parfaitement saisi l'allusion. On parle beaucoup en fait.

- Quoi ? Roronoa Zoro, le roi du silence pesant, l'empereur de la monosyllabe ! Je ne peux pas le croire !

- C'est vrai qu'il est loin d'être bavard avec nous Nami, mais peut-être qu'il fallait juste qu'il trouve la bonne personne pour… parler !

- Oh ça va ! s'exclama Soraya en piquant un fard. Vous vous croyez malignes ? Surtout toi miss « je ne peux plus regarder mon capitaine dans les yeux depuis que j'ai cru qu'il allait mourir » !

- Touché, murmura Nami. Changeons de sujet.

- Bonne idée, renchérit l'épéiste en se tournant vers la rouquine. Je voulais justement te parler.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Rien de grave ? demanda la navigatrice avec inquiétude.

- Ca c'est à toi de voir. Comment tu le prendrais si je te disais que tu as le haki ? ».


	23. Chapter XX: Cohabitation difficile

_Allez encore un petit chapitre tranquille pour les Mugi avant que les choses se gâtent sérieusement. Qu'ils en profitent bien nos petits pirates parce qu'après il y a du lourd qui arrive !_

_Svp, laissez des commentaires ! Merci d'avance et bonne lecture._

**Chapitre XX : **Cohabitation difficile

Zoro et Nami s'affrontaient du regard. La tension entre eux était palpable. Soraya, prise entre deux feux, ne savait pas quoi faire pour arranger la situation.

« Ca suffit, vous êtes sensés être calmes et sereins pour réussir à …

- Comment je peux y arriver avec cette fille qui se fout de moi et qui fait des commentaires ?

- Zoro n'a pas tort Nami, alors…

- Et moi comment je peux être sereine et me concentrer avec cet abruti qui ronfle quand c'est à mon tour de m'entraîner ?

- C'est pas faux non plus mais… ».

L'épéiste n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, les deux nakamas partirent chacun de leur côté en continuant à se traiter de noms d'oiseaux. Soraya soupira. Robin, qui avait assisté à toute la scène, riait sous cape : essayer de faire cohabiter le sabreur et la navigatrice c'était missions impossible, et la jeune femme l'apprenait à ses dépens.

« Ils sont toujours comme ça ? demanda Soraya d'un ton plaintif.

- Et bien, la plupart du temps oui. Il va falloir que tu revoies ta méthode d'enseignement.

- Il semblerait… ».

Cela faisait trois jours qu'elle avait dit à Nami qu'elle la pensait capable d'utiliser le haki. La navigatrice ne l'avait pas cru tout de suite : pour elle il s'agissait surtout d'une capacité de combattant, elle ne voyait pas comment elle pourrait l'avoir.

« Mais tu l'utilises déjà ! lui avait affirmé Soraya. A chaque fois que tu prédis des tempêtes alors que rien ne les annonce…

- Je t'arrête tout de suite ! Je veux bien admettre que j'ai une espèce de don pour la météorologie mais c'est parce que j'ai travaillé dur, c'est grâce à mes connaissances !

- Mais il n'y a pas que ça ! Aucun navigateur, même le meilleur, ne peut prévoir les changements de temps sur Grand Line comme toi ! Parce qu'ils sont totalement, complètement imprévisibles ! C'est la caractéristique de la Route de tous les périls ! Comment fais-tu ? Tu le sais ?

- Et bien je sens le changement de pression atmo…

- Tu le sens ? Comment ?

- Je ne sais pas, je le sens c'est tout ! C'est comme s'il y avait une sonnette d'alarme dans mon crâne qui retentit à chaque fois pour me prévenir…

- Et ça ne t'a jamais semblé bizarre ?

- …

- Soraya nous a expliqué que le haki pouvait prendre de nombreuses formes selon les gens, intervint Robin qui suivait leur conversation.

- Exactement ! Je pense que toi tu peux prévoir les choses ! Pour l'instant ça se limite aux changements de temps parce que tu ne l'as pas développé ! Mais imagine un peu toutes les perspectives….

- Quelles perspectives ? Je ne vois pas ce qu'il pourrait y avoir de plus ?

- Mais… Nami, si tu peux prévoir le temps, qu'est-ce qui te dit que tu ne peux pas faire pareil pour autre chose ? Des attaques par exemple !

- C'est n'importe quoi.

- Pas du tout, intervint à nouveau Robin. Rappelle-toi sur l'île céleste, les prêtres d'Eneru réussissaient à prévoir à l'avance nos attaques et ça nous posait beaucoup de problèmes. Et Eneru et Aisa disaient qu'ils pouvaient entendre les « voix » de chacun et que ça leur permettait de localiser les gens.

- Tu veux parler du mantra ?

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda Soraya.

Robin et Nami lui expliquèrent alors leur aventure sur l'île céleste, et leur découverte du mantra, ce pouvoir étrange et impressionnant que possédaient leurs ennemis.

« Ca a l'air de coller, approuva l'épéiste. Ecouter les voix de toute chose… Ca ressemble à ce que Zoro m'a raconté de son combat contre le gars de Baroque Works, Mr.1… Et je pense que c'est ce que tu fais aussi Nami, même si tu n'en as pas conscience.

- Alors le haki et le mantra seraient la même chose ?

- Je ne sais pas du tout, peut-être que le mantra est un dérivé, ou une autre forme du haki. En tout cas c'est un pouvoir formidable.

- Prédire les mouvements de son adversaire, sentir les choses avant qu'elles n'arrivent… Tu crois vraiment que je pourrais faire ça ? demanda Nami qui commençait à être intéressée.

- Peut-être… Je suis quasiment sûre que tu as le haki même si tu l'utilises de façon spontanée, sans le vouloir. Mais je ne peux pas savoir jusqu'où tu peux le développer, il n'y a qu'en t'entraînant et en l'utilisant que tu pourras voir jusqu'où tu peux aller. Moi tout ce que je peux faire c'est t'aider à le reconnaître et à l'utiliser à demande, comme avec Zoro. Mais bien sûr c'est à toi de voir si ça t'intéresse ».

Nami avait rapidement pris sa décision : si ça pouvait lui permettre de devenir plus forte elle était prête à tout, supportant mal de dépendre de ses nakamas lors des combats. Bien sûr elle avait déjà fait d'incroyables progrès grâce à son Perfect Climat Tact mais elle se sentait toujours inférieure aux autres et souffrait de ne pas pouvoir leur être plus utile lors des batailles. Elle avait donc accepté de suivre l'enseignement de Soraya. Mais les deux jeunes femmes n'avaient pas prévu la réaction de Zoro, l'autre élève de l'épéiste.

« Pas question ! lança le sabreur lorsque Soraya lui annonça qu'ils auraient de la compagnie pendant leurs séances d'entraînement.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

- Je ne veux pas d'elle dans mes pattes quand je m'entraîne c'est tout ! ».

Soraya, éberluée, en restait sans voix.

« C'est quoi le problème ? demanda-t-elle finalement.

- T'as dit toi-même que je devais me concentrer et être calme et serein. Et bah c'est même pas la peine d'y compter avec Nami dans le coin.

- …

- Elle hurle tout le temps, faut toujours qu'elle soit le centre d'intérêt, en plus elle me donne tout le temps des ordres !

- T'exagères pas un peu là ?

- Tu la connais pas ! C'est une harpie ! Pas la peine d'insister, je ne m'entraînerai pas avec elle ! Fin de la discussion ».

Mais évidemment ça n'avait pas été la fin du débat, et Soraya avait finalement eu gain de cause d'abord parce qu'elle n'abandonnait jamais, ensuite parce qu'elle voulait toujours avoir le dernier mot, et surtout parce qu'elle avait menacé Zoro de ne plus l'aider s'il refusait. Le sabreur avait donc dû se résigner mais maintenant la jeune femme regrettait de ne pas l'avoir écouté. C'était évident que ces deux là ne se supportaient pas. Nami profitait de toutes les occasions pour provoquer le jeune homme et lui rallonger sa déjà très lourde dette. Et de son côté Zoro prenait un malin plaisir à pousser la navigatrice à bout à chaque fois qu'elle tentait de se concentrer. Elle soupira, ce qui fit rire Robin.

« Je ne comprends pas comment ils peuvent être nakamas ? Ils ont l'air de se détester !

- En fait ils se respectent mutuellement pour leurs talents respectifs. Mais c'est sûr que s'il n'y avait pas Luffy ils ne pourraient jamais naviguer ensemble. C'est lui qui est le ciment de cet équipage, tout le monde l'aime et fait des efforts pour qu'on puisse tous réaliser nos objectifs.

- Je vois. Mais ça ne doit pas être facile tous les jours de vivre avec cette bande de cinglés.

- C'est vrai, mais la vie est tellement plus intéressante avec eux ! ajouta Robin en souriant.

- Tu ne voudrais pas m'aider à calmer mes deux élèves ?

- Ah non pas question que je m'en mêle. Mais si tu veux mon avis, Zoro est insupportable simplement parce qu'il ne veut pas te partager.

- Pardon ? On parle bien du même ?

- Et bien c'est lui le premier qui a demandé ton aide, ceci afin de devenir plus fort pour atteindre son but. Devoir partager ses « leçons » avec quelqu'un d'autre doit l'énerver. Il croit peut-être que la présence de Nami l'empêchera de progresser.

- Pour l'instant c'est vrai, reconnut Soraya, j'ai l'impression d'être revenue au point de départ avec lui. D'accord admettons. Mais c'est quoi l'excuse de Nami pour être aussi désagréable avec lui ?

- Oh, elle a juste un mauvais fond ».

La réponse de Robin était si inattendue qu'elles éclatèrent de rire, ce qui attisa encore un peu plus la colère de Zoro persuadé qu'elles se moquaient de lui. Il bouda finalement tout le reste de la journée, jusqu'à ce que Soraya lui promette que Nami n'assisteraient plus à leurs entraînements dorénavant. Le sabreur se détendit aussitôt et la tension s'apaisa ente lui et la navigatrice.

Les journées de Soraya se partageaient à présent entre les entraînements avec Zoro, dans la vigie, et ceux avec Nami. Elle se rendit compte que les deux nakamas, s'ils ne se supportaient que difficilement, se ressemblaient pourtant beaucoup. Comme le sabreur Nami avait du mal à se concentrer suffisamment pour réaliser les exercices imposés par Soraya. Celle-ci découvrit cependant que la navigatrice, quand elle travaillait sur ses cartes marines, devenait alors calme et sereine, pour peu que personne ne vienne la déranger. Une fois qu'elle eut compris ça, Soraya profita de ces moment où la jeune femme était la plus réceptive et elles purent travailler plus efficacement et sereinement à partir de là.

La situation s'arrangeait donc sur le Sunny et, s'il n'y avait pas eu Luffy, Soraya se serait sentie parfaitement intégrée sur le bateau. Mais le capitaine continuait à l'ignorer. Elle essayait de ne pas y penser mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de se poser des questions et de se sentir mal, ce qui perturbait sa concentration. Elle qui était sensée enseigner aux Mugiwaras comment maîtriser leur haki avait maintenant des difficultés à utiliser le sien, son esprit étant toujours perturbé par ses tensions avec le jeune homme. Elle s'en ouvrit à Nami qui décida que la situation avait assez durée.

Un soir, alors que les pirates étaient réunis dans la salle de l'aquarium pour écouter Brook jouer du piano, elle se rendit compte que son capitaine manquait à l'appel. Elle sortit sur le pont et vit qu'il était installé sur la tête de proue du navire, son siège réservé.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? lui demanda-t-elle en s'approchant.

- Je guette.

- Oh… Et tu guettes quoi ?

- Bah une île, répondit-il comme si ça tombait sous le sens.

- Tu es au courant qu'Usopp est de quart dans la vigie et qu'il nous préviendra s'il voit quelque chose ?

- Ouais… ».

Nami abandonna en soupirant.

« Descends de là s'il-te-plaît, je voudrais te parler de quelque chose ».

Intrigué le jeune homme obtempéra. Il s'assit sur le bastingage et attendit.

« Tu peux me dire jusqu'à quand tu vas continuer à lui faire la gueule ? ».

Luffy se renfrogna, il avait tout de suite compris de quoi il serait question.

« Tu vas pas me faire la morale… Je fais ce que je veux d'abord !, bougonna-t-il.

- Non mais tu t'es entendu ? Je suis sûre que tu ne sais même pas pourquoi tu lui en veux !

- Je ne lui en veux pas, c'est juste que j'ai pas confiance en elle.

- Pourquoi ?

- Elle cache des trucs, et puis j'ai pas à me justifier ! Pourquoi tu la défends ?

- Parce que je l'aime bien. Et ça m'énerve que tu te conduises comme ça avec elle. Je ne vois vraiment pas ce que tu lui reproches, continua-telle. Elle a des secrets ? Et alors, elle n'est pas la première ! On en a tous, en fait on ne sait presque rien les uns des autres, on ne se connaît pas vraiment. Et puis niveau secrets elle n'est pas pire que moi quand on s'est rencontrés, ou que Robin. Et même Zoro et son histoire de promesse, il ne nous a jamais rien expliqué !

- …

- Je ne comprends pas. Je sais qu'elle a un lourd passé et qu'elle a sûrement fait beaucoup de choses moches, mais c'est pareil pour Franky, Robin et moi ! Mais ce que je vois c'est qu'elle nous a aidés, et qu'elle continue encore. Elle veut qu'on réalise nos rêves, c'est pour ça qu'elle reste avec nous pour l'instant. Et au lieu de la remercier, toi tu lui fais la gueule ! Elle t'a quand même sauvé la vie !

- …

- En plus, tu ne peux pas ignorer les signes ! On était sensés la rencontrer !

- Je ne crois pas aux signes…, ronchonna Luffy.

- J'ai déjà entendu ça quelque part… En fait il est peut-être là le problème, vous vous ressemblez trop. C'est quand elle parlait de son enfance que je l'ai remarqué, c'était tout à fait toi quand tu parlais de Shanks et de ton rêve. Tu peux bouder si tu veux, ajouta-t-elle en voyant son expression, mais ça ne servira à rien de tout de façon. Elle fait déjà partie des nôtres, que ça te plaise ou non.

- T'as qu'à lui dire ça à elle !

- Elle le sait, c'est juste qu'elle ne veut pas l'admettre pour l'instant, répondit la jeune femme. Il faut lui laisser du temps. C'est ta faute aussi, ajouta-t-elle en souriant, tu l'as braquée ! Pourquoi tu l'as harcelée comme ça l'autre soir ? Je ne te reconnaissais plus. J'avais pourtant l'impression que tu l'aimais bien et que tu voulais qu'elle nous rejoigne ?

- Mais je veux vraiment qu'elle fasse partie de l'équipage ! s'exclama Luffy. Seulement quand elle parle on a l'impression qu'avoir des nakamas c'est la pire chose qui pourrait lui arriver ! Ca me fout en rogne ! En plus je suis sur qu'elle ment, murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

- Elle n'est pas pire que moi au départ ! fit Nami en riant. Tu ne te souviens pas de ma réaction quand tu m'as demandé d'être ta nakama ?

- Tu m'as livré à Bougy… Bunny…

- Baggy ! Exactement, et après ça je vous ai trahis en vous volant le Merry et votre argent !

- Ouais c'est vrai, approuva Luffy avec un grand sourire, je m'en souviens maintenant. Ca paraît super loin ! Mais t'avais une bonne raison.

- Peut-être qu'elle aussi, répondit doucement Nami. Alors, laisse-lui du temps capitaine. Arrête de te conduire comme un cré… Hum, sois plus cool avec elle s'il-te-plaît, ajouta-t-elle en commençant à s'éloigner.

Luffy avait remarqué qu'elle s'était encore retenue de le traiter de crétin. Il se gratta la tête. Il fallait régler ça.

« Nami attends ! Faut qu'on se parle.

- C'est pas déjà ce qu'on vient de faire ? lança-t-elle en riant avant de voir l'air sérieux du jeune homme. Il y a un problème ?

- Usopp m'a parlé de ta promesse.

- L'île de la viande ? Tu ne vas pas recomm…

- Non je parle de ta promesse de ne plus me frapper et de ne plus me traiter de crétin ».

Un ange passa. Nami se sentit rougir et remercia le ciel qu'il fasse nuit. Il faudrait qu'elle pense à envoyer un mot de condoléances à Kaya quand elle en aurait fini avec cet idiot de sniper.

« Hum… il m'a dit que… Tu t'étais vachement inquiété et c'est, hum… sympa euh… ».

Sympa ? Bon sang ce gars était vraiment bouché. Mais le voir chercher ses mots d'un air gêné c'était nouveau pour elle, et elle l'observait avec fascination essayer d'être gentil et sensible. C'était comme les comètes, tellement rare qu'il ne fallait pas rater le spectacle.

« Mais euh, c'est bon maintenant, continua Luffy. Je suis réveillé et ça va alors on pourrait peut-être oublier cette histoire de promesse et faire comme avant ?

-Tu veux dire quand je te frappais et que je t'insultais ? demanda Nami persuadée d'avoir mal compris.

- Ouais voilà, j'aime bien ça ! Tu vois : je dis une connerie alors tu m'engueules, et puis moi je recommence alors tu me tapes et puis après on se marre et on oublie tout !

- Attends… Tu veux dire que tu préfère quand je t'insulte ? ».

Le capitaine hocha la tête avec conviction. Nami se sentait étrangement émue. Elle prit une grande inspiration, s'approcha doucement du jeune homme qui commençait à se sentir franchement mal à l'aise. Elle tendit la main pour toucher sa joue… qu'elle pinça et étira avant de lui lancer d'une traite :

« Crétin ! Débile ! Idiot ! Inconscient ! Abruti congénital ! Demeuré…

- Ca va peut-être bon là ?

- Ah merci Luffy ! Je me sens mieux tu ne peux pas savoir, j'ai cru que j'allais exploser à force de garder tout ça ! ».

Elle le lâcha et commença à s'éloigner pendant que Luffy se demandait s'il n'aurait pas mieux fait de se taire.

« Mais maintenant que je sais que tu aimes ça, plus question que je me retienne ! », ajouta-t-elle avant de se retourner pour lui lancer un clin d'œil en lui tirant la langue.

Luffy sourit et se leva pour la suivre. Usopp, qui avait assisté à toute la scène depuis la vigie, se dit que son capitaine avait créé un monstre. Soudain quelque chose attira son regard et il annonça dans le haut-parleur :

« Oy Luffy je crois qu'il y a une…

-ÎLE ! hurla le capitaine en sautant sur son perchoir. Une île ! Une île ! Une îîîîîleeeee ! ».


	24. Chapter XXI: Mauvaise rencontre à

_Arigatō gozaimasu (la classe !) pour vos reviews._

_Voilà après deux chapitres tranquilles, de transition, de parlotte (il faut le dire) : enfin le retour de l'action ! Et pas n'importe laquelle… Alors vous allez me dire : elle les déteste pour pas les laisser tranquilles plus de deux chapitres ? Mais non, bien sûr, mais c'est dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou qu'ils sont les plus intéressants ces petits pirates._

_J'espère que ça vous plaira. Bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre XXI : **Mauvaise rencontre à Ambregris

« Les gars remontez les voiles et baissez le pavillon ! Il ne faut pas qu'on se fasse remarquer ! » lança Nami en surveillant leur progression.

Depuis qu'Usopp avait repéré l'île la veille au soir, les Mugiwaras étaient surexcités. La perspective de pouvoir refaire leurs réserves et surtout de se dégourdir les jambes après plus de deux semaines passées en mer avait redonné le sourire aux pirates, même à Zoro. Ils étaient tous sur le pont au moment d'entrer dans le petit port. L'île semblait assez petite et peu attrayante sous la pluie. Mais une fois sur place ils découvrirent avec surprise que la cité-île d'Ambregris dans laquelle ils débarquaient était très belle, avec ses maisons aux couleurs bigarrées, ses arcades en pierre et sa végétation luxuriante. Il semblait y avoir beaucoup de monde dans les rues, malgré le temps, et ils voyaient de nombreuses échoppes de marchands laissant entendre qu'il s'agissait d'une ville commerçante. Les pirates étaient pressés de descendre et de découvrir la ville mais, comme toujours, la question de la garde du bateau se posa. Ils finirent par tirer à la courte paille et ce furent Zoro et Franky qui perdirent, devant rester sur le Sunny en compagnie de Brook qui ne pouvait évidemment pas se balader à visage découvert sous peine de créer une émeute.

« Je devrais peut-être rester et travailler avec Zoro ? dit Soraya à Nami et Robin.

- Pas question, tu descends et tu vas te détendre ! répondit la navigatrice.

- Nami a raison, tu peux bien t'accorder un peu de repos toi aussi, ça ne te fera pas de mal de te changer les idées », approuva l'archéologue.

L'épéiste hésitait encore mais ce fut finalement Chopper qui la convainquit. Il avait pris sa forme animale pour passer inaperçu et insistait pour que Soraya vienne se promener avec lui, proposant même de partager avec elle le peu d'argent qu'il avait si elle voulait faire du shopping. Touchée et amusée elle accepta finalement de l'accompagner.

« Faut pas traîner, dit-il alors en regardant autour de lui, sinon Nami et Sanji vont encore me réquisitionner pour porter leurs…

-Chopper ! ».

Le petit renne soupira en entendant Sanji l'appeler, voyant s'éloigner sa journée de détente. Soraya eut pitié de lui et décida de l'aider. Elle se tourna alors vers le cuisinier et, avec quelques battements de cils et « Sanji-kun » bien placés, elle lui fit complètement oublier Chopper qui s'esquiva alors discrètement. Nami, qui observait son manège, jugea en connaisseuse : « Elle commence à prendre le coup ». Le cuisinier transi d'amour se ressaisit suffisamment pour revérifier une dernière fois sa liste de courses :

« Donc l'urgence c'est de la viande pour Luffy…

-Et du rhum ! lança Zoro.

- Et du coca pour le bateau et pour Franky.

- Et du saké et de la bière aussi ! ajouta le sabreur. Eh ! Oh love-sourcils pour quoi tu dis rien ? s'alarma Zoro en voyant Sanji s'éloigner.

- T'as pas dit s'il-te-plaît tête d'algues ! », lança le cuisinier en descendant du bateau.

Soraya se retint de rire en voyant l'air désespéré de Zoro, et haussa les épaule quand il la regarda, avant de descendre rejoindre Chopper. Le sabreur, énervé, monta directement dans la vigie en espérant se calmer en s'entraînant. Soudain Nami réalisa qu'il manquait quelqu'un.

« Où est Luffy ? demanda-t-elle, alarmée.

- Il est descendu dès que le bateau est arrivé au port et il s'est dirigé vers le centre-ville, répondit Robin.

- Et tu ne pouvais pas le dire avant ? s'énerva la navigatrice. Où l'arrêter ? Faire quelques chose quoi !

- Oy Nami, Luffy n'a pas mangé de viande depuis presque quinze jours, remarqua Usopp. SI elle avait essayé de l'arrêter il lui aurait bouffé un bras !

- C'est pas faux, fit Nami en soupirant. Oh la la, quelle galère, il doit déjà avoir dévalisé la moitié des restaurants de la ville. Ca va nous coûter une fortune ! ».

Les pirates se séparèrent sur le quai : Soraya et Chopper partirent se promener, Robin alla chercher des informations, et Sanji, Usopp et Nami se dirigèrent vers le centre-ville, les deux premiers pour chercher des provisions et la navigatrice pour retrouver son capitaine. Pas un seul instant ils ne se rendirent compte qu'ils étaient observés.

Chopper et Soraya passaient un bon moment ensemble, se baladant dans les petites rues pavées de la ville, découvrant l'histoire d'Ambregris au fur et à mesure de leur promenade. Ils riaient beaucoup et la jeune femme devait admettre que Nami et Robin avaient raison : elle se sentait plus détendue et ne regrettait pas d'être descendue du bateau. Ils achetèrent une barbe-à-papa pour Chopper qui reprit sa forme habituelle pour la déguster à l'abri des regards, assis derrière une fontaine. Soraya s'assit sur la margelle du monument et regarda, amusée, son ami déguster son péché mignon. Le petit médecin en profita pour lui poser des questions.

« Pourquoi est-ce que Luffy dit que tu mens ?

- Je ne sais pas, répondit Soraya d'un ton vague car elle répugnait à mentir au petit renne.

- Pourtant il a l'air sûr de lui…

- Tu n'as pas de secret Chopper ? demanda-t-elle sur ton plus sec qu'elle n'aurait voulu.

- Aucun qui mettrait Luffy en colère comme ça. Tu sais, ajouta-t-il après quelques instants, moi non plus je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu ne veux pas rester avec nous. Ce serait si bien si tu…

- Chopper arrête.

- Nami dit que tu va changer d'avis, ajouta-t-il après s'être tu un moment, elle en est sûre, elle dit que tu es déjà des nôtres.

- Mais de quoi vous vous mêlez ? », s'énerva Soraya en se levant.

Elle regretta aussitôt son éclat en voyant l'expression peinée du renne. Elle se calma et s'accroupit devant lui, le regardant dans les yeux.

« Excuse-moi Chopper, dit-elle doucement. C'est juste… Je ne peux pas être votre nakama.

- …

- Je ne peux pas t'expliquer parce que je ne veux pas… Me souvenir… ».

Le docteur sentit la détresse de la jeune femme et lui sourit. Il partagea même sa barbe-à-papa avec elle pour lui montrer qu'il ne lui en voulait pas et ils reprirent finalement leur promenade. Mais Chopper se sentait mal à l'aise. Il n'arrêtait pas de se retourner et jetait des regards inquiets autour de lui.

« Tout va bien Chopper ?

- Je ne sais pas trop, j'ai comme… Un mauvais pressentiment. C'est sûrement rien de grave.

- On ferait mieux de retourner au Sunny ».

Il approuva et ils rebroussèrent chemin. Il jeta un dernier regard derrière lui et crut voir quelqu'un se cacher derrière un arbre. Inquiet, il força l'allure.

Sur le Thousand Sunny, dans la vigie, Zoro essayait de faire les exercices de méditation que lui avait montrée Soraya mais il entendait les coups de marteaux de Franky, Brook qui chantait à tue-tête, et il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. Alors qu'il descendait pour les engueuler il vit la jeune femme et Chopper qui revenaient.

« Vous rentrez déjà ? leur lança-t-il en s'approchant du bastingage.

-Zoro est-ce que tout va bien ? », demanda le petit renne en ignorant sa question.

Intrigué, le bretteur sauta sur le quai et rassura Chopper : tout allait bien. Le petit docteur soupira, soulagé.

« C'est quoi le problème ? demanda-t-il à Soraya.

- Il a eu un mauvais pressentiment.

- Je suis désolé, dit piteusement le renne, à cause de moi on a dû écourter notre promenade.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Chopper ? J'ai passé un très bon moment grâce à toi. Et puis il faut toujours écouter son instinct. Il valait mieux être prudent ».

C'est à ce moment qu'ils entendirent des cris venir du bout de la place. Ils regardèrent dans cette direction et virent arriver Nami, tirant un Luffy réticent par l'oreille, suivis par Sanji et Usopp. La navigatrice enrageait et on l'entendait hurler du bateau :

« 3 Millions de Berrys ! 3 Millions de Berrys ! Cet idiot a englouti pour 3 Millions de Berrys de viande ! Tu vas me les rembourser crétin ! ».

Alors que Sanji s'extasiait sur la douce voix de sa Nami-swan, Usopp demandait au capitaine s'il la trouvait toujours aussi marrante quand elle s'énervait. Ils rejoignirent le bateau et Nami se tourna vers le sniper :

« Toi, fais pas trop le malin, c'est pas le jour ! Sinon je rallonge ton ardoise ! ».

Elle se tourna alors vers Soraya et Chopper et leur demanda, comme si de rien n'était, s'ils avaient profité de leur ballade. Ils répondirent, ne quittant pas des yeux Luffy qu'elle tenait toujours par l'oreille et qui leur lançait un regard implorant. Zoro leur parlait du pressentiment de Chopper quand ils virent arriver Robin qui les rejoignit.

« On ferait mieux de ne pas trop traîner par ici », dit-elle.

Tous les regards convergèrent vers elle. Même Franky et Brook descendirent du bateau pour entendre ce que l'archéologue avait à leur dire. Soraya crut apercevoir quelque chose au bout de la place mais il n'y avait rien de suspect et elle reporta son attention sur Robin.

« Oy pas question de partir ! s'exclama Luffy. On vient d'arriver et on n'a pas encore eu d'aventures ! ».

Soraya n'arrêtait pas de se retourner, elle ne pouvait se défaire de l'impression d'être observée.

« Est-ce que tu as vu des Marines ?, demandait Nami.

- Non, il n'y en a pas sur l'île d'après ce que j'ai appris.

- Alors pourquoi se presser ?

- Et bien d'abord parce que le Log se recharge en une journée. Mais surtout j'ai remarqué que les gens étaient inquiets.

- C'est vrai, intervint Soraya, je l'avais aussi remarqué pendant qu'on se baladait.

- Je me suis renseignée, poursuivit l'archéologue, et j'ai appris qu'il y a des types louches en ville. Et les gens ne parlaient pas de nous, ajouta-t-elle.

- On s'en fout, répliqua Luffy. On peut battre n'importe qui, s'ils nous emmerdent on leur bottera le cul ! ».

Soraya se sentait de plus en plus inquiète, sans savoir pourquoi. Et soudain elle les vit.

« C'est vous les Mugiwaras ? ».

Les pirates se retournèrent et virent quatre hommes bizarres qui les observaient. Celui qui les avait interpellés reprit la parole :

« Vous avez quelque chose qui nous appartient ».

Luffy regarda attentivement leur interlocuteur. Sans doute de l'âge de Robin, il ressemblait à un vagabond. Les cheveux longs et en bataille, crasseux, les yeux cernés, il avait un regard inquiétant. Il portait aussi une large épée dans le dos et plusieurs dagues accrochées à sa ceinture.

« On se connaît pas, tu dois te tromper », dit finalement le capitaine en lui tournant le dos.

Les pirates ne virent rien venir. L'homme sortit une dague de sa ceinture et la lança en direction de Luffy. Elle passa à quelques centimètres de son visage et se planta dans le bois du Sunny. Luffy se retourna vers l'homme, prêt à se battre.

« Y a pas d'erreur », dit simplement celui-ci.

Luffy suivit son regard. La dague avait frôlé le visage de Soraya, lui entaillant la joue. Le sang commençait à couler de sa coupure mais la jeune femme ne s'en rendait même pas compte. Yeux exorbités, pâle comme une morte, la main sur la bouche, elle fixait l'homme. Elle tremblait comme une feuille. Tous les Mugiwaras la fixaient maintenant, inquiets de son changement d'attitude. Jamais il ne l'avait vue ainsi, elle semblait terrorisée.

« T'as l'air en forme ma petite chérie », lança l'homme avec un rictus féroce.

Soraya restait muette, pétrifiée. Zoro se plaça devant elle et commença à dégainer. Il ne savait pas qui était cet homme mais pour mettre la jeune femme dans cet état, ça ne pouvait pas être un ami.

« Soraya tu les connais ?

-Dis quelque chose ! ».

L'homme éclata de rire. Alors pour la première fois depuis plusieurs semaines Luffy s'adressa à la jeune femme :

« C'est qui ces types ? ».

Soraya le regarda, tremblante.

« C'est… un cauchemar… ».

Le rire de l'homme retentit de nouveau, cruellement.

« Et bah alors, tu ne leur présentes pas tes nakamas ? ».

_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Note de l'auteur__ : le nom de la cité, Ambregris, est une référence au roman __La cité des saints et des fous __de James VanderMeer (Calmann-Lévy), livre-univers foisonnant, étonnante expérience de lecture qui présente le plus beau « portrait » de ville que j'ai jamais lu. La description de la cité faite ici n'a aucun rapport mais quand il a fallu lui donner un nom, celui-ci m'est tout de suite venu à l'esprit._


	25. Chapter XXII: Vengeance

_Merci beaucoup pour les reviews. Et oui enfin de l'action !_

_Suite de la « mauvaise rencontre » : pourquoi Soraya refuse-t-elle obstinément d'avoir des nakamas ? Pourquoi cette hostilité de ces quatre hommes ? Premières réponses dans ce court chapitre._

_Bonne lecture._

**Chapitre XXII : V**engeance

Luffy regardait Soraya qui baissait les yeux. Ao Kiji avait raison, et elle leur avait menti en disant ne jamais avoir eu de compagnons. Il entendait toujours le rire de cet homme qui se disait son nakama, et ça le mettait hors de lui.

« Ramène-toi Soraya ! », ordonna celui-ci d'une voix dure.

La jeune femme eut un mouvement de recul. Zoro, toujours campé devant elle, dégaina Wadō Ichimonji et se mit en garde.

« Laisse tomber gamin, lança l'homme. Elle n'attire que des emmerdes cette fille ! ».

Luffy se retourna alors vers lui. Il en avait assez entendu.

« Vous n'êtes pas ses nakamas ! fit-il. Vous la méprisez et vous lui faites peur ! On ne traite pas ses compagnons comme ça ! Vous ne la méritez pas ! ».

Soraya releva les yeux et le capitaine lui sourit, pour la première fois depuis des jours. Les autres Mugiwaras se placèrent autour d'elle, prêts à la défendre. La jeune femme était étonnée : ils n'étaient même pas…

« Soraya-chan qui sont ces types ? demanda Sanji ».

Elle déglutit avec difficulté.

« Ils… Je les croyais morts… ».

Elle n'arrivait pas à en dire plus, les mots restaient coincés dans sa gorge.

« Surprise hein ? lança l'homme. On est plus coriaces que tu le croyais ! Pourquoi tu leur dis pas qui ont est ? Hein ? Bah, c'est juste nous qui nous sommes occupés de cette sale ingrate quand elle était gamine ! Rien que ça ! Et comment elle nous remercie ?

- Ferme-la ! l'interrompit Luffy. Je peux pas blairer les types comme toi !

- Luffy arrête, dit Soraya. C'est… Ca ne vous regarde pas…

- Si t'as des problèmes ça nous concerne aussi, nee-chan, dit Franky.

- Mais on n'est même pas nakamas ?

- On est amis, répondit Luffy, et en plus j'ai vraiment envie de botter le cul de ce gars ! Fais-moi confiance ! », ajouta-t-il en la regardant.

Ce fut le mot de trop. Soraya se crispa. Nami voulut poser sa main sur son épaule mais elle se dégagea. En face, l'homme s'amusait de sa réaction.

« Tu vois ? Elle ne veut pas de ton amitié ! Elle a bien changé hein Jin ? », lança-t-il.

Il s'adressait à l'un des autres homme, qui était près de lui. Celui-ci avait les cheveux longs et des lunettes. Vêtu d'un kimono il était très grand et surtout très maigre. L'air calme et distant, il regardait la scène comme si elle ne le concernait pas. Il avait juste eut l'air surpris en voyant le sabre de Zoro.

« Mmh… On dirait bien, Mugen », répondit-il.

Le premier homme, Mugen, éclata de rire.

« Ouais vous vous souvenez quand on l'a rencontrée les mecs ? Bouh, je suis toute seule, ma maman est morte, j'ai besoin d'un ami ! Arf ! Sale gamine pleurnicharde !

-Ferme-la ! », hurla Soraya.

Elle le regardait avec haine maintenant. Elle repoussa Zoro, qui se tenait toujours devant elle, et s'approcha de Mugen.

« Enfoiré ! Comment tu peux dire ça ?

-Là je te retrouve ma mignonne ! fit-il en s'approchant. Tu sais que tu es devenue très belle, fit-il avec un regard concupiscent. Tu ne trouves pas Jin ? ».

La jeune femme le gifla violemment mais il lui répondit aussitôt avec un crochet dans l'estomac. Elle eut le souffle coupé sous la violence du coup et tomba à genoux. Les Mugiwaras crièrent son nom. Mugen saisit Soraya par les cheveux et lui releva la tête.

« Tu vas payer pour ce que tu nous as fait ! », souffla-t-il en la frappant à nouveau, si fort qu'il la projeta près des pirates.

Nami et Robin se précipitèrent vers elle mais elle les repoussa.

« Allez amène-toi, fit Mugen. Tu ne veux pas leur attirer des emmerdes ? », ajouta-t-il en désignant les Mugiwaras.

Soraya se releva difficilement et commença à s'éloigner en direction de son ennemi. Les pirates essayèrent de la retenir. Elle les repoussa mais Luffy la saisit par le poignet.

« Reste, dit-il simplement.

- Les gars merci pour tout, répondit-elle en se dégageant, je me suis bien amusée avec vous. J'espère que vous réaliserez tous vos rêves.

- Viens avec nous ! insista le capitaine.

- Toi aussi tu as ton rêve, ajouta Nami.

- C'est plutôt un cauchemar », dit Soraya en regardant les quatre hommes.

Mugen perdait patience.

« Ramène-ton cul tout de suite morveuse ! On a des comptes à régler !

-Pour une fois on est d'accord », murmura la jeune femme en s'avançant vers lui.

Mais Chopper se jeta devant elle et lui barra la route.

« Ne va pas avec eux ! C'est à cause d'eux que tu es triste j'en suis sûr !

-Regardez ça les mecs un raton-laveur qui parle ! », lança Mugen en s'esclaffant.

Le petit renne prit soudain sa forme humaine et se jeta sur lui. Le saisissant au col il le leva à hauteur de son visage et commença à le secouer.

« Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ? », hurlait Chopper.

Mugen fit un signe à Jin qui regardait la scène, impassible. Avant que quiconque ait pu intervenir celui-ci se jeta sur le docteur, dégaina un sabre et frappa Chopper qui fut projeté au loin sous la violence du coup. Il tomba sur le sol et ne bougea plus. Soraya hurla son nom et ses nakamas se précipitèrent vers lui. Le renne était sonné mais pas gravement blessé, Jin ayant utilisé le plat de sa lame. Pendant ce temps Mugen, au paroxysme, de la colère hurlait :

« Qu'est-ce qu'on lui a fait ? Qu'est-ce qu'on lui a fait ? Bordel c'est à cause de cette garce qu'on s'est retrouvés à Impel Down ! ».

Le silence se fit. Tous les regards étaient tournés vers les quatre hommes.

« Vous étiez à Impel Down ? ».

Soraya n'en revenait pas. La dernière fois qu'elle les avait vus, elle les avait crus morts.

« Cinq ans ! Cinq ans dans cet enfer à être torturés et humiliés ! éructait Mugen. Cinq ans ! Et tu sais ce qui m'a fait tenir ? Toi ! Je me suis juré qu'un jour je te retrouverai et que je te le ferai payer ! Mais ça valait le coup d'attendre rien que pour voir ta tête ma petite chérie. Mais maintenant on va solder les comptes ! », ajouta-t-il avant de se jeter sur elle en saisissant son arme.

Tenant sa large épée à deux mains il l'abattit avec violence sur la jeune femme qui eut juste le temps de parer avec le fourreau de son arme. Elle se baissa, évitant de justesse un coup de pied de son ennemi. Deux des trois autres hommes se jetèrent sur elle en hurlant. Seul Jin n'intervenait pas mais il regardait le combat avec, parfois, des hochements de tête approbateurs. Soraya esquivait toutes leurs attaques, ce qui rendait fous de colère ses adversaires. Elle parait, évitait, roulant au sol, sautant pour éviter les coups portés à ses jambes, tout cela avec grâce et fluidité.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fout ?, tonnait Zoro.

- Quoi ? Elle se débrouille plutôt…

- Pourquoi elle n'attaque pas ? ajouta Luffy, pensif.

Effectivement, Soraya n'avait toujours pas dégainé, se servant juste de son fourreau pour bloquer les attaques. Elle aurait voulu les attaquer pour mettre fin à ce combat mais elle ne pouvait pas lever la main sur eux, surtout sur Mugen. Celui-ci perdait patience. Si seulement Jin ne lui pas avait appris à se battre quand elle était gamine ! Il fit signe à ses compagnons de se retirer et cessa le combat. Haletant, il fixait la jeune femme.

« Merde ! T'as progressé on dirait !

- …

- Pas étonnant que ces cons de Marine n'aient pas encore pu te mettre la main dessus ! Mais ils ne te connaissent pas aussi bien que nous, hein ! Nous on les connaît tes points faibles ! ».

Il fit alors un geste vers l'un de ses hommes qui pointa une arme à feu sur les Mugiwaras.

« Arrête ! cria Soraya.

- Ah ah, j'en étais sûre !

- T'es con ou quoi ? lança Luffy en se remettant debout. Tu pourras pas tous nous avoir comme ça !

- Il suffit que j'en aie un ! fit Mugen en fixant Soraya. Alors, la jolie petite rouquine ou le débile au chapeau ? Le tanuki ou le concombre de mer ?

- Enfoiré ! lança Zoro.

- Alors ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda Soraya en baissant les yeux.

- Quelle conne, t'es prête à te sacrifier pour ces types ! T'as pas changé finalement… ».

Luffy rongeait son frein depuis trop longtemps. Il se jeta sur l'homme qui tenait l'arme. Celui-ci, surpris, fit feu. La balle toucha le capitaine en pleine poitrine mais rebondit et frôla la joue du tireur qui tomba au sol.

« Mu… Mu… Mugen ! hurla-t-il ! Y en a qu'est pas normal !

-Un utilisateur de fruit du démon hein ? Ils nous avaient pas dit ça ces cons », murmura l'intéressé.

Luffy, suivit de Zoro et Sanji, s'avança. Ils se mirent en ligne, face aux quatre hommes.

« Soraya, ces types sont vraiment tes nakamas ? demanda Luffy.

- Ils l'ont été, murmura-t-elle.

- Je crois que je commence à comprendre certains trucs, fit le capitaine.

- Bordel vous me prenez vraiment la tête mes petits pirates ! l'interrompit Mugen. Vous êtes chiants, elle vous a pourtant dit de ne pas vous en mêler !

- …

- Tant pis pour le plan, on va vous régler votre compte !

- Euh… Vous savez qui on est bande de cons ? demanda Sanji, un peu surpris.

- Aucune idée et rien à foutre ! Tout ce que je sais c'est que vous êtes des obstacles, et les obstacles on les élimine. Et toi tiens-toi tranquille », ajouta-t-il en faisant signe à l'un de ses hommes qui, profitant de l'inattention de Soraya, lui asséna un coup derrière la nuque.

La jeune femme tomba au sol, inconsciente. Luffy allongea son bras et la saisit par la taille pour la ramener vers eux. Constatant qu'elle était évanouie il la porta auprès des Mugiwaras. Elle reprit conscience à ce moment.

« C'est mon combat, dit-elle en tentant de se lever.

-Que tu le veuilles ou non tu es des nôtres, fit Chopper qui se remettait péniblement debout. Alors laisse-nous nous battre pour toi, ajouta-t-il en allant rejoindre Zoro et Sanji, suivi par Luffy.

La jeune femme les regarda, les larmes aux yeux. Elle sentit la main de Nami sur son épaule et s'y accrocha. Les Mugiwaras regardèrent leurs compagnons se préparer au combat.

« Comme c'est émouvant ! lança ironiquement Mugen au capitaine.

-Toi ferme-la ! Je vais te botter le cul tellement fort que tu vas retourner direct à Impel Down ! », répondit Luffy.

Face à eux les quatre hommes sortirent leurs armes et le combat s'engagea.

_ _ _ _ _ _

_Note de l'auteur__ : les amateurs de Shinichirô Watanabe auront reconnus deux des quatre hommes, Jin et Mugen, qui sont des personnages de l'anime __Samuraï Champloo__. Cela nécessite une petite explication. Je suis vraiment une grande fan de ce monsieur, et ce depuis __Cowboy Bebop__. Et là, j'ai eu envie de lui « piquer » carrément les personnages de Mugen et Jin, que j'aime beaucoup, pour les intégrer à cette partie (même s'ils sont plus âgés qu'à l'origine). Quitte à en faire des méchants… Eh oui ! Comment ça c'est du vol ? Non, c'est un hommage…_


	26. Chapter XXIII: Faismoi confiance

_Fin de la « mauvaise rencontre ». J'ai essayé de créer du rythme et de la tension dans ce chapitre en alternant combats, flashbacks et dialogues. J'espère que le résultat vous plaira. On approche tranquillement de la fin de cette histoire. Qui a dit « enfin » ?? Mouais…_

_Bonne lecture._

**Chapitre XXIII : **« Fais-moi confiance »

« Collier shoot ».

Le fouet claqua sur la jambe du cuisinier qui grimaça. L'homme en face de lui ricanait sans interruption. Petit et voûté, très maigre, il était couvert de cicatrices. Il semblait complètement fou, et ses actions étaient totalement imprévisibles. Il faisait claquer son fouet à tout va, ne se souciant même pas de toucher ses propres compagnons. Le cuisinier réfléchissait. Un fouet classique ne lui aurait posé aucun problème mais celui-ci était différent, il était hérissé de pointes. Sanji souffla lentement la fumée de sa cigarette. Il ne comprenait pas tout de la situation mais il sentait que ces types avaient fait du mal à sa Soraya-chan. Ils allaient tous payer. Il se prépara.

A quelques mètres de là Chopper n'en menait pas large. Son adversaire était une vraie brute, un colosse au crâne rasé, couvert de cicatrices et de tatouages effrayants. C'était lui qui avait menacé les Mugiwaras d'une arme à feu. Et maintenant il la braquait sur Chopper.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a le raton-laveur ? Il a peuur ? », lança-t-il en éclatant de rire.

Chopper avala une Rumble ball. Il allait montrer à ce gars ce que pouvait faire le « tanuki ». Et puis ces types avaient fait du mal à son amie. Il allait leur rentrer dedans, littéralement. Soudain, sans prévenir, l'homme commença à tirer. Le renne n'eut que le temps de se transformer :

« Jumping point ! ».

Il se mit alors à sauter très rapidement, évitant facilement les balles. Mais ça n'allait pas, l'un de ses compagnons risquait de prendre un balle perdue. Il fallait qu'il trouve une idée et vite.

« Beaux sabres que tu as là », dit Jin d'une voix calme.

Zoro et lui se faisaient face. Du coin de l'œil, le sabreur vit que Chopper et Sanji avaient quelques difficultés. Mais il ne s'inquiétait pas. Ces guignols n'avaient aucune chance contre eux. Son adversaire n'était pas de la même trempe. Il était calme, impassible, ne montrant absolument aucune émotion. Il lui rappelait son maître, au dojo.

« Tu es Roronoa Zoro n'est-ce pas ?

- …

- J'ai eu des soupçons en voyant tes… Cheveux ? fit-il avec une hésitation. Mais quand j'ai vu ton sabre, ajouta-t-il en désignant Wadō Ichimonji, j'en ai été sûre. Ta réputation est impressionnante.

- Et tu es ?

- Juste Jin, un humble samouraï.

- Qu'est-ce qu'un samouraï fait avec ces types ?

- Hum… C'est sans doute plus honorable d'être pirate ? ».

Touché. Zoro examina son adversaire. Même s'il ne payait pas de mine, il sentait qu'il devait se méfier. Il avait déjà repéré son katana ainsi qu'un autre sabre court qu'il portait à la ceinture. Soudain Jin dégaina et se fendit. Le pirate eut juste le temps de parer. « Quelle vitesse !, pensa-t-il, je l'ai à peine vu bouger ». Il mordit la poignée de Wadō Ichimonji et dégaina ses deux autres sabres. Il allait régler ça.

«Senzen Sekai=3000 mondes ».

Il fit tournoyer ses sabres et trancha son ennemi… ou du moins il le crut. Jin avait esquivé et contre-attaquait à présent. Zoro para et les adversaires se séparèrent, s'observant. Le jeune homme vit que Soraya le regardait, l'air inquiet. Il mordit plus fort la poignée de son sabre. Pas question qu'il laisse ce type le malmener devant elle. Il allait lui montrer.

« Gazami Don ».

Il fonça sur Jin, croisa ses sabres autour de son cou, le prenant en tenailles, et il serra. Mais ses sabres enserraient déjà le vide, Jin s'était baissé juste à temps et Zoro ne coupa que quelques mèches de ses cheveux.

« Merde mais qui es-tu ? éructa Zoro.

- Juste un samouraï, je te l'ai dit, fit Jin en remontant ses lunettes.

- Tu te bas comme… Attends, tu te bats comme elle !, réalisa le jeune homme.

- Elle ? Tu parles de Soraya ? répondit son adversaire avec un petit sourire. Tu t'es battu contre elle ? Est-ce qu'elle t'a vaincu ?

- …

- Ah, elle a été une très bonne élève. Je lui ai tout appris, même si je crois que l'élève a largement dépassé le maître », ajouta-t-il.

Mais avant que Zoro ait pu répondre il était repassé à l'attaque, lui portant un coup qui aurait dû être fatal. Mais Zoro feinta et esquiva, préparant déjà sa contre-attaque. Il repensa aux leçons de Soraya. « Concentre-toi, sens cette force que tu as en toi ». Il rengaina ses deux sabres, récupéra Wadō Ichimonji, ferma les yeux, et écouta. De loin, son « professeur » comprit ce qu'il faisait et l'encouragea silencieusement. De son côté, Jin ne comprenait pas à quoi jouait son ennemi. Fermer les yeux en plein combat ? Quel mépris pour son adversaire. Il serra la poignée de son katana et se lança à l'attaque. Soudain Zoro rouvrit les yeux ; il l'avait. Il se sentait fort et serein, le silence s'était fait dans son esprit. Il abattit son katana, une fois. Jin fut stoppé en plein élan. Son corps s'arqua, il sentit une douleur insupportable dans sa poitrine, comme s'il avait été tranché. Mais Zoro n'avait pas bougé. Il tomba sur le sol, vaincu. Fière de son « élève », Soraya lui sourit, et il hocha la tête à son intention. Mais la jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une pointe de tristesse en voyant Jin, qui avait été son professeur, à terre. Elle reporta rapidement son attention sur le dernier duel qui se déroulait sur la place, celui qui l'inquiétait vraiment : Luffy face à Mugen.

Celui-ci enrageait. Ces enfoirés de Marines auraient pu le prévenir pour ce type-élastique ! Voyant qu'il résistait aux balles, il attaqua Luffy avec son épée. Mais ce type était une vraie anguille. Haletant, il regarda le garçon au chapeau de paille…

« Chapeau de paille ?, murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

- Hein ? fit Luffy en touchant son chapeau.

- Ce chapeau… ça me rappelle juste quelque chose… Ah ! fit-il soudain en ricanant. Ca y est je comprends pourquoi elle reste avec vous… Cette gamine… ».

Luffy hésita. Ce type en savait très long sur Soraya, mais il le mettait tellement en rogne qu'il voulait l'achever au plus vite.

« T'as choisi la mauvaise fille, gamin ! disait Mugen. Elle porte malheur, y a qu'à voir, tous les gens autour d'elle, ils meurent ou ils disparaissent ! J'en sais quelque cho…

- Ferme-la ! cria Luffy. Comment tu peux dire ça ?

- Elle t'a parlé de son passé ?

- Ouais, je sais que la Marine la cherche et tout !

- Mais elle t'a pas tout dit hein ? Elle avait dit qu'elle n'avait jamais eu de compagnons, non ? Tu veux savoir pourquoi ? ».

Luffy hésita. Il était ferré. Mugen sourit.

_Un soir, dans une ville inconnue de Grand Line, dans une ruelle sombre, les quatre hommes se cachaient. Leur dernier coup avait échoué, comme souvent, et ils devaient maintenant se faire oublier quelques temps. Soudain Mugen avisa une gamine d'une dizaine d'années, seule. Dans cette rue et à cette heure elle n'allait pas tarder à avoir des ennuis. Il remarqua qu'elle portait une épée dont le fourreau seul devait valoir une petite fortune. Il fit signe à Jin qui regarda l'enfant. Ils virent alors deux hommes s'approcher d'elle. Il s'agissait des petites frappes habituelles, des types paumés et complètement ivres._

_« T'es mignonne toi, dit le premier en s'approchant un peu trop près de la fillette._

_-Ouh là, t'as vu ce regard ! Brrr, c'est qu'elle me ferait peur ! », dit l'autre en tendant la main vers elle._

_La gamine les fusillait du regard. Mugen était impressionné. Cette gamine avait du cran. Elle commença à se débattre et tenta de frapper les deux hommes mais ces brutes se contentèrent de rire et l'un d'eux lui asséna une gifle, pour la calmer. L'autre la saisit à la gorge mais alors quelque chose se passa. La gamine hurla. Mugen eut l'impression que son cerveau allait exploser dans son crâne. Il vit Jin vaciller et montrer de la surprise (une émotion, incroyable). Leurs deux compagnons s'évanouirent, tout comme les deux agresseurs de l'enfant qui s'écroulèrent à ses pieds. Mugen n'hésita qu'un instant et s'approcha doucement d'elle. La fillette dégaina son épée et, en voyant son regard, il fut sûr qu'elle était capable de s'en servir. Cette fille l'intéressait, quelle force elle avait, elle pourrait peut-être leur être utile. Il la rassura, il ne lui voulait pas de mal. Son regard passa tour à tour de lui à Jin. Elle eut l'air rassurée et rengaina son arme._

_« Comment tu t'appelles ? », lui demanda-t-il._

_Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre. Elle tomba évanouie sur le sol._

Qu'est-ce qu'ils pouvaient bien se dire ? Soraya était nerveuse. Si Mugen lui racontait…

_Quelques temps plus tard, dans une autre ville, et une autre ruelle._

_« Je ne veux pas faire ça Mugen, disait Soraya d'un ton plaintif, c'est mal »._

_Les quatre hommes surveillaient une grande demeure où les lumières venaient de s'éteindre. Mugen, exaspéré, soupira. C'était son idée d'utiliser la gamine pendant les cambriolages. Avec son don, elle pourrait faire s'évanouir tous les gens présents dans la maison, et ils auraient un boulevard devant eux pour faire leurs petites affaires. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle les lâche maintenant. Il lui fit un sourire enjôleur, son « spécial Mugen » qui marchait toujours avec elle._

_« Allez petite chérie, on a besoin que tu fasses ça. Pour nous. On est amis non ?, ajouta-t-il en voyant qu'elle n'était pas convaincue. On est… nakamas._

_- Nakamas ? fit-elle d'une petite voix._

_- Ouais, ça veut dire compagnons. C'est comme… Faire partie d'une famille, précisa-t-il en suivant son intuition. Moi je ferai n'importe quoi pour ma famille. Pas toi ? »._

_Il savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas résister à cet argument, elle lui avait parlé de sa mère et de son frère._

_« Je veux vous aider mais… Je ne veux pas faire du mal aux gens…_

_- Qui a parlé de leur faire du mal tu vas juste les… Endormir, ouais c'est ça, ils vont juste s'endormir. Personne ne sera blessé._

_- Tu me le promets ?, demanda-t-elle d'une voix pleine d'espoir._

_- Fais-moi confiance ! », lui répondit-il avec son sourire le plus sincère._

_Mais c'était un mensonge. Et ça ne serait pas le dernier._

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils font ? Pourquoi ils ne se battent pas ?, demanda Nami.

- Je savais que vous n'auriez pas dû vous en mêler ! fit Soraya qui était de plus en plus nerveuse. Je vais…

- Reste-la, lui dit Robin en la retenant, fais lui confiance.

- Confiance », murmura l'épéiste d'un ton désabusé.

_En quelques années ils l'avaient transformée en voleuse. Elle opérait toujours dans l'ombre, de l'extérieur, à l'abri, faisant le « ménage » avant que ses nakamas ne nettoient les lieux. Elle en avait honte, elle savait que son père le lui reprocherait. Souvent elle regardait son épée en se disant qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de l'utiliser, elle ne la méritait pas. Mais Mugen réussissait toujours à la convaincre, elle ne pouvait rien lui refuser. Elle avait une totale confiance en lui, il pouvait lui demander n'importe quoi. Dans le même temps, elle apprenait à utiliser son arme. Jin lui enseignait l'escrime. Elle progressait très rapidement, devenant aussi rapide et forte que lui. Elle faisait beaucoup d'efforts pour que ses amis soient fiers d'elle. Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir coupable. Ils ne savaient pas qu'elle était recherchée. Depuis qu'elle était avec eux elle n'avait plus eu affaire aux Marines mais ça ne durerait pas. Alors, en secret, elle apprenait à développer son don. Elle ne savait pas encore de quoi il s'agissait mais elle sentait que ça ne se résumait pas juste à faire s'endormir les gens. _

_Un jour, ce qu'elle redoutait arriva. Ils se trouvèrent face à des Marines et elle fut reconnue. Ils réussirent à s'échapper in extremis et elle dut tout leur raconter. Elle avait honte, mais Mugen avait été formidable. Il l'avait rassurée et lui avait promis de la protéger. « Fais-moi confiance », répétait-il souvent. Et elle lui avait fait confiance. Totalement, sans aucune réserve. Si elle avait su._

« Tu lui as demandé d'être ta nakama, hein ? » demanda Mugen à Luffy.

Il profitait de ce petit intermède pour retrouver ses forces. Il avait senti la curiosité du jeune homme envers Soraya, et il ne s'était pas trompé. Elle ne leur avait pas du tout parlé d'eux. Pas étonnant…

« Elle l'a mal pris si j'ai bien compris ?

- …

- On dirait qu'elle ne peut pas nous oublier. C'est normal après ce qu'elle nous a fait ! Tu veux savoir ? Ecoute-bien ».

_« Pas question ! »._

_Soraya tapait du pied et refusait, encore et encore. Mugen contint son énervement. Il avait envie de la frapper mais il ne pouvait pas faire ça, ça gâcherait tout son plan. Jin et les deux autres observaient la scène, se gardant bien d'intervenir. Même si la jeune fille les appréciait, depuis bientôt trois ans qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, ils savaient que c'était Mugen qu'elle adorait. Elle le vénérait, elle aurait fait n'importe quoi pour lui. Personne ne doutait qu'il allait la convaincre. _

_« Allez, petite chérie, fais-ça pour moi._

_- Mais pourquoi ? Tu as toujours dit que tu voulais que je reste à l'écart, à l'extérieur. Moi ça me va. Pourquoi changer maintenant ?_

_- C'est un très gros coup cette fois, on aura besoin de toi. Après ça on pourra arrêter, on aura de quoi vivre tranquillement toute notre vie. On pourra t'aider à chercher ton père, comme on te l'a promis », ajouta-t-il._

_Son père. Depuis le départ, ça avait toujours été l'argument imparable avec elle. Soraya fit la moue et observa le bâtiment dans lequel ils devaient pénétrer. C'était un grand manoir, un peu à l'écart de la ville. La maison avait l'air abandonnée, mais Mugen lui assurait qu'il y avait une espèce de trésor là-dedans. Etrange. Mais elle n'avait aucune raison de ne pas le croire, s'il le disait, c'est que c'était vrai._

_« C'est important, ça montrera que tu fais vraiment partie du groupe. Tu comprends ? »._

_Elle le regarda. Elle le savait sincère, il avait si bien pris soin d'elle. Elle regarda les quatre hommes qui étaient suspendus à ses lèvres et leur sourit. Ils étaient ses nakamas, elle mourrait pour eux. Leur soulagement fut immédiat. Ils pénétrèrent dans le manoir. Et le cauchemar commença._

_Ils entraient silencieusement dans un grand hall quand des lampes à huile s'allumèrent tout autour de la pièce. Surprise et inquiète elle se retourna en entendant les portes claquer violemment. Elle chercha du regard ses compagnons et vit qu'ils s'étaient écartés d'elle. Mugen la fixait avec un mauvais sourire. La jeune fille était perdue. Et c'est là qu'elle le vit._

_« Alala, te voilà enfin »._

_Elle reconnut tout de suite le Marine qui venait d'entrer, l'Amiral Ao Kiji, il était présent le jour du massacre sur son île. Il était accompagné de Marines qui prirent position en arc de cercle derrière lui. Elle jeta un regard horrifié à ses nakamas._

_« Comme promis Amiral, livrée en bon état. Et maintenant… Parlons un peu de cette récompense. Combien vaut-elle ? »._

_Ao Kiji jeta un regard méprisant à Mugen. Il se sentait presque triste pour la fille. Être trahi par ses compagnons, c'était ce qu'il y avait de pire. Elle ne voulait pas croire à ce qu'elle voyait._

_« Mugen ? dit-elle d'un ton plaintif. Jin ?_

_- Arrête de pleurnicher, lui lança le premier, cruellement. Y a rien de personnel, ajouta-t-il, les affaires sont les affaires. Bon cette récompense, dit-il en se désintéressant d'elle, c'est combien ? 10 Million ? 50 Millions ? Plus ? fit-il en voyant que l'Amiral ne réagissait pas. _

_- Elle est inestimable, dit finalement Ao Kiji. Le docteur est très pressé de te rencontrer, jeune fille. Il est très… Intéressé par ton don !_

_- Allez-vous faire voir ! lança-t-elle rageusement._

_- Oh vous verrez ça plus tard, intervint Mugen. Filez-nous notre fric qu'on puisse se tirer, après vous ferez d'elle ce que vous voudrez._

_- Tu avais promis de me protéger, s'écria Soraya. Tu disais que des nakamas c'était comme une famille !_

_- Bah moi je tuerai père et mère pour du fric, alors c'est pas la peine d'essayer de me culpabiliser._

_- Hum, tu devrais mieux choisir tes amis, jeune fille, lança l'Amiral. Ca a assez duré, arrêtez-la, dit-il à ses hommes._

_- Hé minute ! Et notre fric !_

_- Ouais filez-nous la récompense ! »._

_Ao Kiji soupira. Ces types étaient méprisables. Il leur fit signe d'approcher et fit amener un coffre par un de ses hommes. Mugen et les autres étaient hilares et se congratulaient. Seul Jin restait impassible, comme toujours, mais comme les autres il n'eut pas un regard pour la jeune fille. Ils tendaient déjà les bras vers le coffre quand l'Amiral les arrêta d'un geste._

_« Hum, je voudrais vérifier quelque chose avant._

_- Merde, quoi encore ? s'exclama Mugen. _

_- Qu'est-ce que vous savez ? »._

_Les quatre hommes restèrent interdits. _

_« Euh, quoi ?_

_- Vous ne connaissez pas son histoire n'est-ce pas ?_

_- Le massacre sur son île ? Ouais et alors._

_- Mais vous ne savez rien d'autre. Sur son père par exemple ?_

_- Ah ça ! C'est terrible hein ? Cette gamine pleurnicharde est la fille de ce type ! Pas croyable._

_- Hum…_

_- Ecoutez on sait tout : son île, son père, son… Truc bizarre, là, son don. Et on s'en fout ok, nous tout ce qu'on veut c'est le fric !_

_- Ah c'est… Fâcheux, fit-il en enlevant son manteau. Bah, de tout de façon je déteste les types comme vous »._

_Et avant qu'ils aient pu réagir, il gela les jambes de Mugen et Jin tandis que les soldats se jetaient sur les deux autres et les ceinturaient._

_« Arrêtez, disait Soraya en regardant ses ex-nakamas. _

_- Ils en savent trop. Je peux le tuer si tu veux, lui dit Ao Kiji, sa main prête à toucher la tête de Mugen._

_- …_

_- Tu n'as qu'un mot à dire »._

_Soraya ne savait plus quoi faire. Il l'avait piégé, lui avait fait croire qu'ils étaient amis, une famille même, avant de la trahir pour de l'argent._

_« Bordel c'était un piège ? éructait Mugen alors que son corps était de plus en plus gelé. Tout ça c'est à cause de toi ! hurla-t-il à l'adresse de la jeune fille. Tu nous as causés que des emmerdes ! On aurait du te laisser crever toute seule !_

_-Tu parles trop », dit Ao Kiji en s'apprêtant à le geler définitivement._

_Mais Soraya se jeta sur lui, épée au poing, à ce moment là. Il n'eut aucun mal à la repousser et l'envoya valser d'un revers de main. Elle laissa alors sa colère l'envahir et sentit cette force en elle, plus fort que jamais. Elle la sentait grandir, gagnant son bras. L'épée devint soudain aussi légère qu'une plume dans sa main. Son esprit était clair, son regard acéré. Elle se laissa aller. Elle refit les gestes accomplit des centaines de fois à l'entraînement, avec une rapidité et une fluidité déconcertante. Alors un son étrange retentit, comme un sifflement qui emplit la salle. Ao Kiji ne pouvait pas le croire, elle utilisait le haki. Autour de lui les Marines se tenaient la tête, leurs tympans prêts à exploser. Même Mugen et Jin faillirent s'évanouir. Elle se jeta alors sur l'Amiral qui matérialisa une épée de glace et bloqua son attaque. Ils restèrent à se regarder, leurs visages à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre._

_« Impressionnant, murmura Ao Kiji. Mais pas encore suffisant »._

_Il la repoussa violemment et lui gela le bras gauche. Soraya hurla de douleur. Haletante, elle regarda autour d'elle à la recherche d'une issue. Elle eut soudain une idée. Elle courut jusqu'à un mur et brisa les lampes à huile qui enflammèrent immédiatement les vieux meubles et tissus de la maison à l'abandon. La glace contre le feu. La pièce s'embrasa rapidement et la chaleur fit fondre la glace qui enserrait son bras. Ao Kiji se retrouva encerclé par les flammes qu'il tentait de geler. Mais l'incendie avait pris une telle dimension qu'il ne pouvait plus le contenir. Soraya était prise au piège elle aussi. Elle jeta un dernier regard vers Mugen et les autres et les vit, hurlant au milieu des flammes. Elle se détourna, prit son élan, et se jeta par une fenêtre. Puis, sans se soucier de ses multiples coupures, les larmes ruisselant sur son visage, elle courut aussi vite qu'elle put._

« Elle nous a laissés pour morts cette garce, disait Mugen. Mais finalement ça aurait mieux valu. Impel Down c'est l'enfer. Tout ça à cause d'elle ».

Luffy était resté silencieux. Il avait écouté ce type raconter comment il avait trahi Soraya, et maintenant il l'accusait, elle, d'avoir gâché sa vie, à lui ! La colère montait tranquillement en lui, et il sentait ses poings le démanger.

« T'as compris gamin ? Laisse-la tomber avant… ».

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir. Le poing de Luffy l'avait percuté en plein estomac, lui coupant le souffle. Le jeune homme se jeta sur lui. Pas besoin d'utiliser ses pouvoirs du fruit du démon, sa colère le rendait incontrôlable et imbattable. Il frappait, frappait, encore et encore. Mugen, à terre, ne voyait plus que ce poing qui frappait toujours plus fort, sans interruption.

« Enfoiré ! hurlait Luffy, comme enragé. Comment – on peut – faire ça – à sa nakama ! Tu lui en veux ? Espèce de… ».

Il leva le poing pour frapper une dernière fois, pour rayer cette ordure de la surface de la terre. Mais il sentit quelque chose le retenir. Il regarda par-dessus son épaule et vit Soraya. La jeune femme s'était levée, persuadée qu'il allait tuer son adversaire. Maintenant elle était accrochée au bras de Luffy, tête basse. Il ne pouvait pas voir son regard.

« Lâche-moi ! Ce type il t'a…

-Ne le tue pas. S'il-te-plaît… ».

Luffy se calma et baissa le bras avant de se relever et de s'écarter. Il voulut dire quelque chose mais il ne savait pas quoi, alors il se tut. La jeune femme s'approcha de Mugen, toujours à terre, le visage ensanglanté. Il eut un petit rire quand il la vit.

« Je veux pas de ta pitié ! Dégage ou bats-toi ! ».

Il eut une quinte de toux et roula sur le côté, crachant du sang. Il vit alors Jin, à terre, tout comme ses deux autres compagnons, finalement battus par Chopper et Sanji.

« C'est qui ces types ? ».

Il réussit à s'assoir et leva les yeux vers la jeune femme.

« Me regarde pas comme ça. Tu veux quoi ? Des excuses ?

- …

- Tu peux toujours courir, c'est ta faute tout ça ! Tu gâches la vie de tous ceux que tu croises ! Si on ne t'avait pas rencontrée on n'aurait pas moisi à Impel Down pendant cinq ans ! ».

Toujours pas de réponse. Elle se contentait de le fixer de son drôle de regard glacé, elle ne manifestait aucune émotion.

« Tu veux m'achever toi-même ?

- Non.

- Tu ne me hais pas ? demanda finalement Mugen, surpris.

- Plus maintenant.

- Pff, c'est de la faiblesse c'est…

- C'est la Marine qui vous a envoyés ?

- Ouais, fit-il en crachant un peu de sang. Ils l'ont vraiment mauvaise de te voir avec ces types. Ils ont dit qu'on serait libres si on te ramenait.

- Et tu les as crus ?

- Pas une seconde, répondit-il avec un sourire sans joie. Mais j'avais encore plus envie de me venger que d'être libre. Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant ? demanda-t-il en la regardant.

- Rien, dit-elle après quelques secondes en se retournant. Barrez-vous, terrez-vous quelque part et faites-vous discrets. Ca m'étonnerait qu'ils vous recherchent sérieusement, ajouta-t-elle en s'éloignant. Moi je… Je vous pardonne ».

Elle s'éloigna. Mugen commença à rire, doucement d'abord, puis de plus en plus fort, de façon hystérique.

« Tu me pardonnes ? Tu me pardonnes ? ».

Il attrapa sa dernière dague et se jeta sur elle, dans son dos, mais un poing jaillit de nulle part et le frappa en plein visage, l'envoyant s'encastrer dans un mur. Soraya n'avait même pas tressailli. Elle passa à côté de Luffy sans un regard, et le jeune homme fit semblant de ne pas voir ses larmes. Il se tourna vers les Mugiwaras.

« On se tire d'ici ».


	27. Chapter XXIV: Khatovar

_Merci pour les reviews, je prends bonne note de vos remarques pour la suite. Bon, dernière ligne droite de cette histoire, ça sent la fin. Et oui ! Ca y est, nos pirates arrivent sur la dernière île avant Shabondy. Que vont-ils y trouver ? _

**Chapitre XXIV : **Khatovar

« Ca suffit, je n'y arrive pas !

-Tu n'est pas assez concentrée ».

Les Mugiwaras étaient tous rassemblés sur le pont du Thousand Sunny pour assister à l'entraînement de Nami. La navigatrice avait protesté, elle ne se sentait pas prête à passer aux exercices pratiques. Mais Soraya était restée inflexible. Et maintenant la rouquine se retrouvait au milieu du pont, les yeux bandés, se demandant à quelle sauce elle allait être mangée. Soraya imposa le silence complet aux pirates qui obtempérèrent, même Luffy qui était fasciné par la scène. L'épéiste fit un signe à Usopp. Le sniper prit un projectile, tendit l'élastique de son lance-pierre et tira. La navigatrice fut touchée au bras et sursauta. Elle n'avait rien senti venir.

« C'était quoi ?, fit-elle en se touchant le bras et en sentant ses doigts. De la sauce tomate ? Usopp je sais que c'est toi qu'est-ce que…

-Tais-toi et concentre-toi, l'interrompit Soraya. Le but de cet entraînement est de développer ta concentration et ton aptitude à sentir venir les attaques. On va te lancer des projectiles, t'attaquer. A toi d'esquiver.

- Mais…

- On commence ».

Soraya fit signe aux Mugiwaras qui connaissaient les consignes. Luffy allongea son bras et commença à chatouiller Nami, à la pincer. Celle-ci se retournait, essayant de localiser son « adversaire » qui bougeait sans cesse, mais avec les yeux bandés elle était totalement désorientée.

« Concentre-toi ! », ordonnait Soraya.

Les attaques se succédaient, lancées par ses nakamas. Zoro et Brook devait frapper légèrement ses jambes avec les fourreaux de leurs armes. Robin et Luffy la pinçaient ou lui tiraient les cheveux. Les autres lui lançaient des projectiles. La navigatrice, maintenant couverte de farine, œufs, tomates, et autres, désespérait. Elle n'avait pas réussi une seule fois.

« Ca suffit, je n'y arrive pas !

-Tu n'es pas assez concentrée ».

Soraya était vraiment déçue, elle la pensait vraiment capable d'y arriver. L'entraînement durait depuis bientôt une heure. Les Mugiwaras la regardaient : fallait-il continuer ? L'épéiste soupira et leur fit signe d'attendre.

« Nami s'il-te-plaît calme-toi. Ecoute-moi. Tu en es capable, je le sais. Il faut juste que tu te concentres, comme pendant nos entraînements dans ta cabine.

- Je n'y arr…

- Je ne veux pas entendre ça. Tu dois avoir confiance en toi. Tu peux le faire, insista-t-elle. D'accord ? ».

Nami acquiesça et sembla se calmer.

« Bien. Ecoute-ma voix. Inspire profondément, et expire longuement. Voilà. Encore une fois. C'est très bien. Maintenant détends-toi », ajouta-t-elle en faisant un signe à Usopp qui arma son lance-pierre.

Nami écoutait les conseils de Soraya, respirant calmement, se concentrant sur tout ce qui l'entourait. Le calme se fit dans son esprit. Elle entendait les oiseaux dans le ciel, les vagues qui venaient se briser sur la coque du navire, le bois qui craquait. Elle percevait aussi les respirations de ses compagnons, le bruit léger de leurs vêtements quand ils bougeaient. Elle se sentait bien, reposée, sereine. Et soudain elle se sentit plus légère, elle oublia tout ce qui l'entourait, le bateau, les autres, l'entraînement. Il ne restait plus qu'elle et… Tous ses sens en alerte elle se concentra. Elle était prête.

Stupéfaits, les Mugiwaras la virent alors se retourner, saisir son arme et bloquer le projectile lancé par Usopp, qui filait droit vers son visage. Tout cela si rapidement qu'ils l'avaient à peine vue bouger. La jeune femme était anxieuse, ne sachant pas ce qui se passait autour d'elle. Personne ne parlait, ils osaient à peine respirer, de peur de gâcher ce moment. Soraya fut la première à réagir. Elle sourit, fière de son élève. Elle avait eu raison.

« C'est bon, tu peux enlever le bandeau ».

La navigatrice obéit et découvrit ses nakamas qui l'observaient, souriants, fiers d'elle. Même l'impassible Zoro se fendit d'un hochement de tête approbateur. Sur son arme elle vit, écrasé, l'un des projectiles d'Usopp. Luffy courut vers elle.

« C'était génial Nami ! T'as réussi à arrêter l'attaque d'Usopp ! T'es trop forte !

- Arrête c'est rien, murmura-t-elle en rougissant.

- Tu déconnes ! Je suis super fier de toi ! ».

Ravie, plus heureuse qu'elle ne l'avait été depuis longtemps, la jeune femme écoutait les compliments de son capitaine en souriant. Elle regarda Soraya qui, d'un hochement de tête, confirma ce que disait Luffy. Ses autres compagnons la rejoignirent et la félicitèrent chaleureusement.

« Nami-swan, tu es tellement belle, fort, intelligente, magn…

- Félicitations, dit simplement Robin en lui souriant.

- C'était incroyable », renchérit Chopper avec des étoiles plein les yeux.

L'épéiste, à l'écart du groupe, observait la scène. Luffy lui fit signe de les rejoindre mais elle fit comme si elle n'avait pas vu et monta dans la vigie. Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils et regard Zoro qui haussa les épaules. Il reporta son attention sur Nami qui devenait pivoine sous l'avalanche de compliments. Il fut décidé qu'ils organiseraient une grande fête, le soir même, pour célébrer son succès.

« Elle ne veut pas venir, elle… S'entraîne, je crois », dit Nami en refermant la porte de la cuisine et en allant s'assoir à la table.

Tout était prêt pour faire une fête mémorable. La table était surchargée de mets qui semblaient tous plus succulents les uns que les autres. Sanji s'étant surpassé et ayant mitonné un vrai festin en l'honneur de sa chère Nami-swan. Tous étaient joyeux, prêts à faire la fête quand la jeune femme s'était aperçue que Soraya n'était pas là. Elle était donc montée la déloger de la vigie, où elle s'était retranchée depuis qu'ils avaient quittés Ambregris. Mais la jeune femme avait refusé de descendre.

« Ca ne peut plus durer !, lança Sanji d'un ton décidé en enlevant son tablier. Je vais aller la chercher et la ramener, de force s'il le faut !

-… ».

Les Mugiwaras éclatèrent de rire en imaginant le cuisinier essayant de déloger Soraya de son repaire.

« T'es vraiment trop con, lui dit Zoro en buvant une gorgée de rhum.

- Répète un peu Marimo !

-SI tu veux. Tu ne l'as pas vue à Shabondy ? Ou contre le vice-amiral ? Et t'espère toi la forcer à faire quelque chose ?

- De tout de façon il ne peut pas lever la main sur une femme, ajouta Usopp. Il ne peut même pas les contredire. C'est un cas désespéré ! ajouta-t-il avant qu'une casserole adroitement lancée ne l'atteigne en pleine face.

- Alors on y va tous, s'écria Franky, et foi de Supeeeer Franky, on va la faire descendre de là !

- Non ».

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Luffy. Le capitaine, étrangement silencieux depuis le début de la conversation, regardait par la fenêtre en direction de la vigie.

Depuis leur départ d'Ambregris l'ambiance sur le navire était plus que morose. Soraya ne s'était pas remise de sa rencontre avec ses anciens compagnons. Les autres, conscients qu'elle se sentait mal à l'aise qu'ils aient assisté à ces retrouvailles, lui laissaient de l'espace. Luffy surtout ne savait plus comment se comporter avec elle. Quand il repensait à son attitude des semaines précédentes il s'en voulait à mort.

« Arrête de culpabiliser », lui dit doucement Nami.

Pendant que ses compagnons échafaudaient des plans de plus en plus farfelus pour faire sortir Soraya de sa tanière, la jeune femme s'était discrètement approchée de son capitaine. Elle savait qu'il s'en voulait de son attitude, ce qui était nouveau pour lui, et voulait lui dire qu'elle le comprenait.

« Mais Nami… J'ai été…

- Un crétin ?

- Ouais, et encore là t'es gentille. J'aurai dû t'écouter.

- Comme toujours, rétorqua-t-elle avec un petit sourire. Mais au final, qu'est-ce que ça aurait changé ? On serait quand même allés sur cette île.

- Mais…

- C'est pas important ce que tu as dit avant, Luffy. Quand elle a eu besoin d'aide tu t'es battue pour elle, tu l'as défendue. C'est ça qui compte vraiment. Fais-moi confiance j'en sais quelque chose, ajouta-t-elle, arrachant enfin un sourire à son ami.

- Ouais, mais ça change rien en fait. J'aurai jamais dû essayer de lui forcer la main…

- Tu t'en veux… Ca prouve que tu es quelqu'un de bien et que tu mûris… Qui l'eut cru ?, ajouta-t-elle pour le taquiner. Mais ne t'inquiète pas trop, je suis sûre que ça va s'arranger. A un moment ou un autre elle acceptera de nous rejoindre, elle deviendra notre nakama. Elle l'est déjà en fait, surtout maintenant qu'on s'est battus pour elle. C'est le rite d'entrée dans l'équipage !

- Comment tu peux en être aussi sûre ? Tu le sens grâce aux haki ? Comme pour les tempêtes ?

- C'est juste mon instinct, répondit Nami en riant franchement. On dit que les femmes ont un sixième sens !

- C'est vrai ? Terrible ! répondit-il en riant lui aussi. Je me sens mieux, ajouta-t-il en reprenant son sérieux. Merci Nami, fit-il en la fixant intensément.

- Bah tu me faisais pitié à rester dans ton coin comme ça, répondit-elle en piquant un fard. Bon alors c'est quoi cette ambiance pourrie ! fit-elle en se tournant vers ses compagnons afin de masquer son trouble. C'est la fête la plus minable qu'on ait jamais faite ! On se bouge ! ».

Les pirates ne se le firent pas dire deux fois et laissèrent leurs soucis pour le lendemain. Luffy sourit en regardant Nami mener tout le monde à la baguette et, après avoir jeté un dernier coup de d'œil par la fenêtre, il rejoignit ses camarades pour s'amuser.

Dans la vigie Soraya écouta les éclats de rire et la musique, signes que la fête commençait. Une part d'elle la poussait à les rejoindre, mais elle n'osait pas. Les images de sa rencontre avec ses anciens nakamas défilaient sans cesse dans son esprit. Mugen. Elle entendait ses insultes, ses menaces, la haine dans sa voix. Il disait qu'elle portait malheur. Il avait peut-être raison. Tous les gens qu'elle aimait mouraient, ou la trahissaient. Quant à son père, il était dieu sait où, et il la croyait morte depuis longtemps. Sans compter la Marine. Mugen lui avait dit qu'ils s'inquiétaient de la savoir avec Luffy et les autres. Quand elle pensait à ce dont ils étaient capables, elle avait peur pour eux. Les faits parlaient d'eux-mêmes, elle était destinée à être seule. Si elle restait avec eux, les évènements se répéteraient. Elle devait les quitter. Même si elle n'en avait pas envie.

Depuis presqu'une semaine elle les évitait, passant le plus clair de son temps dans la vigie, pourtant le territoire de Zoro. Mais le sabreur n'avait pas protesté, conscient que la jeune femme désirait être seule. Elle poursuivait l'entraînement du jeune homme et de Nami, mais elle le faisait mécaniquement, sans y prendre aucune plaisir, ni manifester le moindre enthousiasme. Elle leur parlait de manière laconique, elle semblait éteinte. Aucun des pirates n'imaginait qu'elle se forçait, qu'elle essayait juste de mettre le plus de distance entre eux pour que la séparation soit moins difficile. Et elle n'y arrivait pas. Elle avait pris une décision difficile. Il n'y aurait pas d'adieux, il allait falloir qu'elle disparaisse. Son cœur se serra en imaginant la tristesse de Chopper, elle savait que le petit renne s'était attaché à elle. Et c'était réciproque. Elle les aimait vraiment. Et c'est pour ça qu'elle devait partir. C'était décidé, à la prochaine île, elle redeviendrait Soraya la solitaire. Le « loup solitaire » comme l'avait appelée Ao Kiji. Une larme roula sur sa joue. Seule, pour toujours.

Le soleil brillait. Les rayons passant par la fenêtre de la vigie lui caressaient le visage. Elle ouvrit doucement les yeux, les refermant aussitôt, aveuglée par la lumière. Elle les rouvrit en mettant sa main en visière et regarda autour d'elle. Elle s'était endormie sur la banquette de la vigie. Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel, la matinée devait être bien avancée. Les pirates ne devaient pas avoir encore émergés après leur fête de la veille. Elle regarda par la fenêtre et aperçut quelque chose.

« Pas déjà », murmura-t-elle en regardant avec attention.

Mais il n'y avait aucun doute possible. Elle soupira. Le moment de la séparation approchait plus vite qu'elle n'aurait voulu.

« Les gars », appela-t-elle dans le haut parleur.

Elle continua à appeler. Dans le bateau endormi, les pirates avaient du mal à émerger. Mais les appels de Soraya finirent par tirer le capitaine de son sommeil Luffy bailla et se frotta les yeux. Il fallait avoir une bonne raison pour le réveiller, sinon ça allait barder.

« Les gars, il y a une île ».

Elle n'eut pas le temps de reposer le micro que Luffy était déjà sorti en trombe et avait sauté sur son perchoir habituel en hurlant de joie. Les autres sortirent aussi, certains avec un peu plus de difficultés. La fête avait battu son plein jusqu'à tard dans la nuit… jusqu'au petit matin pour être précis. Ils s'approchèrent tous de Luffy et observèrent l'île sur laquelle ils arrivaient.

« Khatovar », murmura Robin.

Nami se tourna vers elle.

« C'est le nom de cette île, expliqua l'archéologue. Je me suis renseignée à Ambregris. D'après mes informations le Log met quatre jours pour se recharger.

- Bien on va pouvoir prendre notre temps alors.

- Sans doute…, dit Robin, pensive. C'est étrange, les gens ne voulaient pas parler de cette île, ils semblaient effrayés.

- Bah on verra quand on y sera, lança Luffy qui écoutait leur conversation. Waouh ! Cap sur l'île de Krapathor !

- Khatovar.

- Kahtabar

- Khatovar !

- Mais c'est quoi ce nom pourri ?

- Luffy…

- On s'en fout, c'est un nom qui sent l'aventure, ça ! Allez ! ».

Mais il leur fallut encore deux heures pour atteindre l'île de Khatovar. Elle semblait assez grande, couverte de magnifiques forêts. Dotée d'un climat estival, elle semblait très accueillante et les pirates oublièrent rapidement les mises en garde de Robin. Ils aperçurent une ville assez importante, et crurent aussi voir des ruines au milieu de la forêt. A peine arrivés Robin avait déjà décidé de visiter les ruines, Nami de faire des mesures pour ses cartes, Sanji de dénicher de la nourriture, et les autres d'explorer en long, en large et en travers. Et bien sûr Zoro comptait bien se trouver un petit coin d'ombre sympa pour faire une sieste. Ils accostèrent à l'écart de la ville pour ne pas se faire remarquer. Soraya attendit le dernier moment pour descendre de la vigie. Elle ne parla à personne de peur qu'ils ne remarquent son trouble. Elle vivait ses derniers instants avec eux. Elle sourit en les observant. C'était leur joie de vivre, leur enthousiasme toujours communicatif, leur foi en l'avenir qu'elle retiendrait.

« Oy les gars qui va rester sur le bateau ? », demanda soudain Usopp.

Tous se regardèrent, consternés. Ils étaient tous impatients de débarquer et mouraient d'envie de découvrir l'île. Mais ils n'avaient pas le choix, il fallait bien garder le Sunny. Cependant, avant même qu'ils aient commencé à tirer la première paille, Soraya sauta du bateau. Elle avait de l'eau jusqu'aux genoux mais elle s'en fichait. Elle leva les yeux vers les Mugiwaras. La dernière fois qu'elle les voyait. Elle se fit violence.

« Je vais faire un tour en ville, lança-t-elle en se forçant à sourire et à prendre un air enjoué. Je n'ai pas d'avis de recherche alors il n'y aura pas de problèmes. Je… Je vais chercher des informations.

- Ah… D'accord, répondit Luffy en se grattant la tête. Sois prudente, on t'attend.

- Je… Je reviens vite », lâcha-t-elle en se retournant et en s'éloignant le plus vite possible.

Ca y est. C'était fini. Elle serrait les poings tellement forts que ses ongles entraient dans sa peau. Mais elle ne sentait pas la douleur. Elle s'enfonça dans la forêt.

Sur la plage où ils avaient enfin débarqués, les Mugiwaras montaient le camp. Sanji préparait des paquets, ses fameux casse-croûtes d'exploration, pour Nami et Robin, suivi comme son ombre par un Luffy affamé et dégoulinant de bave.

« Allez ! Sanjiiii !

- Dégage ! Tiens ma Robin chérie, je l'ai préparé avec amour, fit-il d'un ton adouci en remettant son précieux en-cas à l'archéologue. Bouge de là ! lança-t-il à son capitaine avant de se tourner vers Nami. Tiens ma petite mandarine d'amour, j'ai mis tout mon cœur dans ce….

- Sanjiiiiiii ! J'ai faim ! ».

Mais un coup de pied en pleine face lui apprit que le cuisinier resterait inflexible. Luffy étalé sur le sol, tourna la tête vers Nami (qui pouvait voir la magnifique empreinte de pied encore fumante au milieu de son visage). Son regard de chien battu se portait successivement de la navigatrice au paquet que lui avait donné Sanji. La jeune femme ne put supporter longtemps son regard implorant. Elle saisit le casse-croûte et l'agita devant le visage du capitaine.

« C'est ça que tu veux ?

- …, répondit Luffy avec force hochements de tête.

- Tu le veux vraiment ?, insista la jeune femme avec un sourire malicieux.

- Oh Nami tu vas me le donner ? T'es vraiment cool !

- Te le donner ?, répondit-elle d'un ton faussement indigné. Non j'allais te proposer de te le vendre !

- Mais… Euh… Je t'ai donné tout mon argent quand on est partis d'Ambregris.

- Ah oui, bien sût, comme ai-je pu oublier ! C'est vrai que tu me devais quand même 3 Millions de Berrys… Mmh, c'est un problème. Je pourrais peut-être te prêter un peu d'argent que tu me rembourseras plus tard ?

- Ce serait gén… », commença-t-il avant qu'une sonnette d'alarme ne se manifeste quelque part dans son esprit. Ses compagnons, surtout Zoro, avaient bien insistés sur ce point : il ne fallait jamais, jamais, jamais emprunter d'argent à la navigatrice.

Il se releva finalement, épousseta son gilet et commença à s'éloigner en disant :

« Merci Nami, mais… Je n'ai… Pas si faim que ça, finalement ».

La jeune femme sourit. Elle ne pouvait pas voir son visage mais elle devinait que ça devait vraiment lui coûter de dire ça.

« Hey Luffy ! »

Le garçon se retourna juste à temps pour attraper le paquet qu'elle lui lançait. C'était le fameux casse-croûte. Il la regarda avec étonnement.

« Je n'ai pas très faim moi non plus. Ce serait dommage de le perdre ».

Elle s'éloigna. Luffy la suivit du regard en souriant. C'était quand même une chic fille… quand elle voulait. Son regard fut attiré vers Chopper. Le petit renne regardait autour de lui, l'air anxieux. Il sentait quelque chose, encore un mauvais pressentiment, encore plus fort qu'à Ambregris. Il avait aussi la sensation d'être observé. Il décida de rester très attentif, mieux valait être prudent. Si seulement Soraya était là.

De son côté la jeune femme allait de surprise en surprise. Elle était rapidement arrivée en ville et maintenant elle déambulait dans les rues, pensive. On pratiquait l'esclavage sur cette île. C'était sans doute dû à sa proximité avec Shabondy. Elle avait frémi en voyant deux petites filles enchaînées, marchant derrière leur maîtresse. Ca lui avait rappelé les circonstances de sa rencontre avec les Mugiwaras. Elle avait essayé de repousser la vague de tristesse qui s'abattait sur elle. Elle avait ensuite remarqué une grande bâtisse, un manoir, situé au milieu de la ville. Les gens passaient devant en courbant le dos, tête basse. Intriguée, la jeune femme finit par entrer dans une taverne et s'installa au bar.

« Voyageuse ? », lui demanda le tenancier.

L'homme était aimable et Soraya en profita pour lui poser des questions. Il lui apprit qu'il n'y avait pas de Marines sur cette île. L'ordre était maintenu par le seigneur et ses hommes.

« Le seigneur ? », demanda la jeune femme en buvant une gorgée de saké.

Le tenancier baissa les yeux. Il régnait sur la ville avec l'appui du gouvernement. L'épéiste essaya de lui soutirer davantage d'informations mais l'homme était devenu peu loquace, et semblait tout à coup méfiant.

« Vous êtes bien curieuse pour une simple voyageuse…

-Oui c'est mon plus gros défaut, répondit-elle en lui faisant son sourire le plus innocent.

Elle dut être convaincante car l'homme se détendit aussitôt. Elle changea de sujet et ils reprirent leur conversation. Quand elle fut sûre que l'homme ne se méfiait plus du tout elle revint au sujet qui l'intéressait.

« Alors, parlez-moi un peu plus de ce fameux seigneur ».

Le Thousand Sunny était amarré dans une crique cachée aux regards par la forêt. Sur la petite plage, un campement avait été installé. Un feu brûlait, près à s'éteindre car personne ne l'attisait. Sur le sol gisait un paquet de nourriture, entamé. Tout laissait à penser que le camp avait été abandonné dans la précipitation.

Soraya courait dans la forêt. Elle retournait au Sunny aussi vite qu'elle pouvait. Il fallait qu'elle les prévienne et qu'ils quittent cette île. Le plus vite possible.

Les Mugiwaras observaient l'imposant bâtiment qui se trouvait devant eux. Autour il y avait de nombreuses ruines qui avaient dû être une cour et des dépendances. Mais la bâtisse principale restait en assez bon état.

« Qu'est-ce que je fais là moi ? se demanda Luffy en regardant autour de lui. Oy les gars on est où ?

- Aucune idée… Je ne devais pas faire la sieste moi ? dit Zoro en se grattant la tête.

- Bah merde t'es là aussi toi ? Tu t'es pas perdu ?, lança distraitement Sanji, mais le cœur n'y était pas car son attention était toute entière concentrée sur le bâtiment.

- Je crois qu'on a traversé la forêt en suivant les ruines, dit Robin. Mais c'est étrange, je ne me souviens pas d'avoir quitté la plage.

- Eh mais si on est tous là… Qui garde le bateau ? ».

Le silence se fit, mais aucun des pirates ne détournaient les yeux de la bâtisse.

« Hum… Je crois que c'est Usopp.

- Ah non, c'est pas moi, c'est Franky !

- Raté Long-Pif, c'est Brook.

- Exact les amis c'est moi qui garde le Sunny.

- …

- Mais alors pourquoi t'es là ?, firent en chœur les Mugiwaras.

- Aucune idée ».

Luffy se désintéressait de la conversation. Il fut le premier à avancer et à pousser la grande porte de l'étrange maison. Il entra, immédiatement suivi par ses nakamas.

L'homme qui les observait de l'intérieur sourit.

« Le jeu commence ».

_ _ _ _ _ _

_Note de l'auteur__ : bon allez c'est la dernière fois que je fais ça. Le nom de l'île, Khatovar, est tiré de la l'excellente série de romans __La compagnie noire__ de Glen Cook (éd. L'Atalante) que j'aime beaucoup. J'ai donc eu envie de donner à la dernière île un nom extrait de ces romans. J'ai vraiment un problèe pour trouver des noms propres. Vous vous en fichez ? Je m'en doutais…_


	28. Chapter XXV: Trahison

_Merci pour vos reviews ! Et oui la fin est proche ! Les ennuis s'accumulent ! Est-ce que c'est la fin du voyage ?_

_J'espère que ça va vous plaire. Le chapitre n'est pas très long mais c'est pour mieux préparer la fin que je vais essayer de rendre la plus intéressante et palpitante possible. On verra bien._

_EN tout cas bonne lecture !_

_Ps : Devilangel7863, il y a un moment qui devrait te plaire…_

**Chapitre XXV : **Trahison

« Wouah ! Terrible ! ».

Luffy regardait autour de lui en ouvrant de grands yeux. De l'extérieur, il n'avait pas eu l'impression que le bâtiment était aussi grand. Les Mugiwaras pénétrèrent dans un hall aussi vaste qu'une salle de bal. Deux grands escaliers trônaient au centre de la pièce, se rejoignant pour conduire à l'étage supérieur. Partout où leurs yeux se posaient ils voyaient des colonnes, des balustrades ouvragées, des frises. Les marches de l'escalier étaient en marbre. Le sol était recouvert d'une grande mosaïque et les murs étaient ornés de fresques. Robin n'en revenait pas.

« C'est un palais… A première vue, fit-elle en examinant une fresque, en me fiant à l'architecture et au style de décoration, je dirais que ça date d'au moins… 200 cents ans. Mais l'état de conservation est incroyable. J'ai hâte de voir la suite.

-On y va alors ? », demanda Luffy en souriant.

Sans attendre la réponse il grimpa l'escalier en courant, aussitôt suivi par ses compagnons. Chopper ne partageait pas leur enthousiasme. Il avait toujours l'impression d'être observé, et ne pouvait se défaire de son mauvais pressentiment. Mais quelque chose le poussait à avancer, et il suivit les autres. En chemin il se rendit compte que Nami semblait inquiète, elle aussi, et suivait le groupe en traînant les pieds. Leurs regards se croisèrent. Il y avait quelque chose qui clochait. Ils entendirent des cris, et des exclamations de surprise. Leurs camarades avaient découvert de nouvelles pièces. Ils progressaient à travers le palais. Plus le temps et les pièces passaient, plus Nami se sentait anxieuse. Qu'est-ce qu'ils faisaient là ? Pourquoi continuaient-ils ? Que Robin soit intéressée par ces ruines et ce palais, elle le comprenait mais les autres ? Même elle se sentait obligée d'avancer, elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Et il y avait toujours cette impressions qu'on les observait… Soudain elle vit une scène étrange. Le capitaine marchait près de Robin quand celle-ci le poussa violemment. Luffy fut déséquilibré et, surpris, regarda la jeune femme qui était rouge de confusion.

« Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, excuse-moi.

-Bah c'est rien, tu l'as pas fait exprès ».

Et il reprit sa route. Mais les autres avaient bien vu que le geste de l'archéologue était délibéré. Nami se sentait de plus en plus inquiète. Peu après, Usopp donna un violent coup de coude à Luffy, puis ce fut Franky qui lui fit un croche-pied, l'envoyant s'étaler au milieu du couloir. Le cyborg et le sniper s'étaient excusés, ils ne savaient pas ce qui leur était passé par la tête. Le capitaine commençait à trouver ça lassant : il avait fait quelque chose de mal ? Ils lui en voulaient peut-être pour quelque chose qu'il avait fait. Mais il avait beau chercher, il ne voyait pas. Il remarqua que Nami était pensive, à l'arrière du groupe. Il s'approcha d'elle mais, perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne le vit même pas. Il posa la main sur son épaule pour attirer son attention mais elle se retourna et le gifla si fort qu'il se mordit la langue. La jeune femme s'excusa aussitôt, désemparée.

« Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, Luffy, ça a été plus fort que moi. Pardonne-moi ».

Le jeune homme la regardait sans comprendre. Il se passait quelque chose.

« Hey les gars ! C'est quoi votre problème ? Vous me faites une blague ? ».

Ses compagnons le regardèrent sans comprendre.

« Parce que si c'en est une, continuait le jeune homme, ça commence à me gonfler. Si vous m'en voulez pour un truc vous le dites et puis voilà ! ».

Nami observa les autres qui avaient l'air aussi perdus qu'elle.

« Les gars, ils se passent des choses étranges. Déjà, pourquoi on est tous là ? Personne ne se souvient comment on est arrivés jusqu'ici. Et puis pourquoi on est tous entrés dans ce palais ? Il n'y a que Robin que ça intéresse tout ça, alors pourquoi on est là ?

- T'as raison, c'est bizarre, approuva Zoro. C'est comme si mes pieds avançaient tous seuls.

- C'est pour ça que tu t'as pas encore perdu !, lança Sanji comme s'il avait résolu un grand mystère. Ca m'étonnait aussi, OUILLE ! Nami-swan !

- Arrête-ça Sanji, c'est pas le moment pour les prises de bec.

- Mais tout ça, ça dit pas pourquoi vous me tapez ?, fit Luffy en revenant au sujet qui l'intéressait. Nami pourquoi tu m'as giflé ?

- Je ne sais pas du tout, mais depuis un moment j'avais une envie folle de te frapper, et je n'ai pas pu résister.

- Moi aussi !, fit Franky.

- Idem pour moi, ajouta Robin.

- Vous vous foutez de moi ?

- Et bah en fait… Maintenant qu'on en parle… Moi aussi je me retiens depuis qu'on est entrés dans cette baraque, dit Zoro. Mais j'ai une des ces envies de t'en coller une, je ne sais pas combien de temps je vais pouvoir résister.

- Pour une fois je suis d'accord avec tête d'algue, fit Sanji en allumant une cigarette.

- De même pour moi, annonça Brook qui tripotait son épée.

- Et vous les gars ?, demanda Nami en se tournant vers Chopper et Usopp qui étaient restés silencieux. Les gars ? ».

Les Mugiwaras se rendirent compte à cet instant que leurs deux compagnons avaient disparus. Ils les appelèrent mais n'eurent aucune réponse. Ils étaient maintenant franchement inquiets.

« On n'a qu'à faire demi-tour, on va bien les retrouver », dit Zoro, assez content de ne pas être le premier à se perdre, une fois n'est pas coutume.

Mais personne ne bougeait. Ils ne voulaient pas l'avouer mais ils en étaient incapables, quelque chose les poussait à avancer. Ils reprirent finalement leur route et poursuivirent leur visite du bâtiment. Luffy dut encore subir les coups de ses nakamas. Il ne s'agissait plus de le pousser, ou de lui faire un croche-pied maintenant, les attaques devenaient sérieuses. Après que Zoro ait failli le décapiter avec l'un de ses sabres le capitaine ordonna une halte.

« J'en ai marre, cria-t-il. Vous voulez me tuer ou quoi ?

- Mais on ne le fait pas exprès…

- Vous vous foutez de moi ? Et… Attendez, fit-il en regardant autour de lui. Où est Nami ?

- Et Brook a disparu lui aussi ! ».

Luffy courait dans toute la pièce en criant le nom de Nami. Il était très inquiet maintenant. Quand la navigatrice disparaissait ça annonçait toujours les ennuis. Il ouvrit une porte et pénétra dans une grande salle.

« Eh les gars vous avez vu… », fit-il en se retournant.

Mais ses derniers nakamas, qui se trouvaient juste derrière lui, avaient disparus eux aussi, comme envolés. Franchement énervé, le jeune homme les appela, en vain. Ils se foutaient de lui, quand il les retrouverait ça allait barder. Il fit le tour de la pièce, remarquant un trône encore en bon état, surélevé par quelques marches. Il ne se rendit pas compte qu'il était observé. Dans un coin sombre, adossé au mur, un homme le regardait avec un sourire cruel. Le jeu commençait.

Luffy se rendit compte qu'il ne ressentait plus cette pression étrange qui le forçait à continuer à avancer. Il se sentait à nouveau libre de ses mouvements. Il avisa une porte derrière lui et entra dans la pièce suivante. Le palais était un vrai labyrinthe, un enchevêtrement de pièces apparemment sans aucune logique. Il devait admettre qu'il était complètement perdu. « C'est ça que vit Zoro à chaque fois, pensa-t-il en ouvrant une nouvelle porte, le pauvre ». Il entra dans une nouvelle pièce plongée dans la pénombre. Il aperçut deux formes au fond de la pièce et les reconnut.

« Chopper ! Usopp ! Vous étiez où ? On s'inquiétait ».

Il ne reçut aucune réponse. Il s'approcha. Il ne pouvait pas voir leurs visages mais leur attitude était étrange, presque menaçante. Il tendit la main vers Chopper mais celui-ci prit sa forme « Heavy point » et, avant que Luffy ait compris ce qui lui arrivait, le renne lui asséna un violent coup de poing en pleine figure. Luffy recula sous le coup, mais il n'eut pas le temps de se remettre de sa surprise. Usopp sortit son arme, son lance-pierre amélioré, et envoya un projectile enflammé à son capitaine. Le gilet de celui-ci prit feu immédiatement et il dut se rouler sur le sol pour éteindre les flammes. Il regarda ses deux nakamas, interloqués. Qu'est-ce qui leur prenait ? Ils étaient toujours dans l'ombre et il ne pouvait pas voir leurs visages. Soudain ils sortirent de la pièce. Le capitaine se remit debout et les suivit. Il passa par une enfilade de petites pièces avant d'entrer dans une salle plongée presque entièrement dans le noir. Il sentit qu'il n'était pas seul. Il entendit le bruit caractéristique d'une allumette qu'on grattait, et vit une flamme.

« Sanji c'est toi ? Qu'est-ce qui… ».

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, recevant un coup de pied en plein estomac, qui lui coupa le souffle. Ses yeux s'habituaient à l'obscurité et il reconnut, derrière Sanji, la silhouette de Robin. Il se redressa en grimaçant mais alors des bras apparurent sur son corps et l'empêchèrent de bouger, lui tenant les bras et les jambes, lui enserrant le cou.

« Robin », croassa-t-il alors qu'elle lui écrasait la pomme d'Adam.

Il vit le coup venir sans pouvoir l'éviter. Les bras le lâchèrent au moment où la jambe de Sanji l'atteignit. Le coup était si violent qu'il traversa un mur. Haletant, couvert de poussière, il regardait le plafond, sans bouger. Ses nakamas se retournaient contre lui. Il ne comprenait plus rien, il avait l'esprit embrouillé. Il se releva lentement et se rendit compte que son chapeau n'était plus sur sa tête. Il regarda autour de lui et le repéra sur le sol mais alors qu'il se baissait pour le récupérer, la lame d'une épée passa au-dessus de sa tête. S'il ne s'était pas baissé…

« Brook ! Arrête ! ».

Mais le squelette ne semblait pas l'entendre et l'attaquait, sans interruption. Le jeune homme l'esquivait mais il sentait que ça ne pourrait pas durer, son compagnons finirait par le toucher. Ca avait assez duré. Il décida de riposter.

« Gomu Gomu no Pistolet ».

Le squelette ne chercha même pas esquiver et reçut le coup en pleine face, qui l'envoya valser à l'autre bout de la pièce. Luffy était étonné qu'il n'ait même pas essayé de l'éviter. Mais il y avait plus urgent. Il avait retrouvé Nami.

« Nami est-ce que ça va ? ».

Il s'approcha d'elle mais vit qu'elle s'était arrêtée juste devant son chapeau. Elle baissait la tête, et il ne pouvait voir son expression. Mais il remarqua qu'elle tremblait.

« Dis-moi quelque chose, s'il-te-plaît ?», dit-il à voix basse.

Mais la jeune femme n'eut pas la réaction escomptée. Il la vit lever le pied au-dessus de son trésor.

« Mais c'est quoi ce bordel ?, hurla-t-il. Qu'est-ce que vous foutez ? Nami ! ».

Mais elle n'eut aucune réaction. Elle écrasa son chapeau sous son pied, violemment, cruellement. Luffy ne pouvait pas le croire. Pas Nami. Plus que les autres elle savait ce qu'il représentait pour lui. Elle ne pouvait pas être aussi cruelle. Tout s'embrouillait dans sa tête. Il regarda le visage de son amie et crut y voir des larmes. Mais ses cheveux cachaient ses yeux, et il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il avait vu. Soudain elle s'enfuit de la pièce en courant. Luffy n'hésita qu'une seconde et, après avoir récupéré son précieux couvre-chef, il fonça à la suite de sa navigatrice.

Il eut alors une surprise de taille. Il se retrouvait dans le grand hall, au sommet des deux escaliers. Il s'appuya sur la rambarde et se pencha pour voir si Nami n'était pas descendue. Il sentit alors une présence au-dessus de lui mais avant qu'il ait pu regarder, quelqu'un lui tombât dessus. C'était Zoro. Le sabreur, son bandana sur la tête, l'attaqua. Il frappait pour tuer, et Luffy, qui ne voulait pas répliquer, avait toutes les peines du monde à esquiver. Il essaya de convaincre son ami de cesser le combat, mais Zoro ne répondait même pas, les mâchoires serrées sur son sabre. Son regard était terrifiant. Le manque d'espace sur le palier de l'escalier rendait l'esquive difficile pour Luffy. Soudain il crut entendre quelqu'un hurler son nom. Il se retourna et sentit une douleur terrible lui déchirer le ventre. Il baissa les yeux : la lame de Zoro l'avait transpercé de part en part. Il l'avait attaqué dans le dos. C'était pourtant inconcevable pour lui. Zoro retira sa lame, les yeux écarquillés, transpirant mais il ne fit aucun geste vers son ami. Luffy bascula par-dessus la rambarde et s'écrasa au sol. Il eut juste assez de force pour se retourner. Il vit alors le bretteur accroupi sur la balustrade, l'un de ses sabres pointé vers le bas. Il allait sauter et l'empaler ! Zoro, son ami, son tout premier nakama. Le capitaine ne pouvait pas le croire, c'était forcément un cauchemar. Il ne tenta même pas de fuir. Il vit le sabreur sauter et ferma les yeux.

« Luffy ! ».

Soraya se jeta sur Zoro au moment où celui-ci tombait sur son capitaine. Ils roulèrent sur le sol. La jeune femme se releva immédiatement, dégaina son épée et se plaça devant Luffy. Zoro se releva lentement, baissant la tête. Elle ne voyait pas son expression. Les Mugiwaras rejoignirent le jeune homme, l'air sombre, menaçants. Elle se demandait comment elle allait pouvoir s'en sortir face à l'équipage entier quand elle vit le sabreur s'écarter et faire place à Franky. Avec ses lunettes elle ne pouvait pas voir ses yeux mais remarqua qu'il transpirait et qu'il avait les mâchoires serrées, comme tous les autres. Elle n'eut pas le temps de se poser de question. Le cyborg découvrit l'une de ses armes et lança un « coup de vent » contre Soraya et Luffy. Les deux jeunes gens furent emportés et projetés à l'extérieur par la grande porte restée ouverte. Luffy, déjà gravement blessé, semblait ne plus avoir de forces. Soraya, sonnée, se remit difficilement debout. Elle vit les pirates se réunir sur le seuil de la porte. Zoro s'avança, se mit en garde et ferma les yeux.

« Merde, pourquoi je lui ai appris ça ! », pesta Soraya en comprenant ce qu'il faisait.

Elle souleva Luffy et passa le bras du jeune homme autour de son cou, récupéra son chapeau qui s'était envolé, et s'éloigna aussi vite qu'elle put dans la forêt. Une chance pour eux que le bretteur ne maîtrise pas encore complètement cette technique et ait besoin d'autant de temps pour se concentrer.

Zoro rouvrit les yeux. Les Mugiwaras regagnèrent le palais et la grande porte se referma derrière eux.

A l'étage, dans l'ombre, l'homme mystérieux regardait la scène en ricanant. Un rayon de soleil l'éclaira fugitivement, laissant voir des cheveux blonds et un manteau de fourrure.

« Est-ce que Mugiwara est mort ?, demanda-t-on via l'escargophone posé près de lui.

- Pas encore, répondit-il.

- Qu'est-ce que vous foutez ?, lança la voix, apparemment en colère.

- Je m'amuse. Où est l'intérêt qu'il meure tout de suite ?, ajouta-t-il pour lui-même. Là il souffre, il se pose des questions, il doute en pensant que ses précieux nakamas l'on trahi. ».

Il n'écouta pas la réponse de son interlocuteur et raccrocha.

« La partie ne fait que commencer ».


	29. Chapter XXVI: Alors ça fait ça

_Voilà l'avant-avant-dernier chapitre ! Je m'attends déjà à me faire __engueuler__ reviewer… Et bah quoi ? Je fais durer le plaisir ! (ne me tapez pas !)._

_Où l'on apprend : que Luffy cache bien son jeu + l'identité de l'homme mystérieux (même si certains, peut-être même tous, ont déjà compris). Ah oui et accessoirement, on apprend encore une toute petite chose sur Soraya… Hum… _

**Chapitre XXVI : **« Alors ça fait ça…»

« Luffy, est-ce que ça va ? ».

Elle ne reçut aucune réponse.

« Réponds-moi ! ».

Luffy était allongé sur le sol. Il avait perdu beaucoup de sang. Il était apathique, il ne réagissait pas du tout. Après avoir fait un arrêt pour essayer de lui faire un garrot, elle avait réussi à le ramener jusqu'à la plage, près du bateau. Maintenant il était allongé sur le sol, et il continuait à perdre du sang.

« Il faut que je te soigne ! ».

Elle trouva le nécessaire de secours de Chopper sous la tente et rejoignit Luffy. Elle le redressa et lui enleva son gilet brûlé. Il n'avait aucune réaction, il ressemblait à une poupée de chiffon. Elle nettoya ses plaies, les désinfecta et lui fit un pansement et un bandage. Elle le lâcha doucement et il resta dans la même position, sans bouger. La jeune femme était désespérée de le voir dans cet état, ça n'était pas Luffy. Elle le saisit par les épaules et le secoua, essayant de le faire réagir, mais il n'y avait rien à faire. Elle posa son chapeau près de lui, pensant que ça lui remonterait le moral mais il n'y avait aucun changement. Elle soupira. Soudain elle eut une idée.

« Luffy, tu as faim ? ».

Il cligna des yeux. Bien, une réaction. Il tourna la tête et ses yeux se posèrent sur un paquet de nourriture entamé qui avait été abandonné sur la plage. Il se rappela que c'était Nami qui le lui avait donné.

« Alors ça fait ça… ».

Soraya se tourna vers lui, sans comprendre.

« Ca fait ça… D'être trahi par ses nakamas ».

Sa voix tremblait. Elle le regarda et vit qu'il grelottait. Elle repensa à ce qu'elle avait ressenti dans la même situation et, cédant à une impulsion, elle le prit dans ses bras. Au bout d'un moment, il cessa de trembler et elle le lâcha.

« Raconte-moi tout ».

Le jeune homme hocha la tête et s'exécuta.

« Ils se sont tous ligués contre moi, ajouta-t-il à la fin de son récit. On s'était déjà battus avant, surtout avec Zoro, mais jamais comme ça. Là, ils essayaient de me tuer ! ».

Voyant qu'il recommençait à ruminer, elle posa une main sur son épaule.

« Luffy regarde-moi. Maintenant calme-toi et réfléchis. Ca ne te parais pas étrange qu'ils aient changé d'attitude aussi rapidement ? ».

Le jeune homme réfléchi et se rappela ce qu'avait dit Nami peu de temps avant de disparaître.

« Maintenant que j'y pense, il se passe des trucs bizarres depuis qu'on est arrivés.

- Exactement. D'abord vous abandonnez le camp et le navire, vous vous retrouvez devant les ruines sans savoir comment, et ensuite les autres qui t'attaquent sans raison…

- Ouais, et c'était bizarre parce que dans la baraque, là, on avait l'impression qu'on était forcé à avancer, comme si nos pieds bougeaient tous seuls !

- Comme si vous étiez manipulés, comme des marionnettes…, ajouta Soraya, pensive.

- Manipulés ? Tu veux dire, par quelqu'un ?

- Tu as bien dit que vous vous sentiez observés ?

- Oui mais…

- Ecoute je suis sûre qu'il y a quelqu'un derrière tout ça qui a forcé les autres à t'attaquer.

- …, fit Luffy, pas convaincu.

- Tu m'as bien dit que Nami pleurait ?

- Je crois…, répondit Luffy qui commençait à douter.

- Tu vois !, s'exclama la jeune femme, sûre d'elle. Ils n'avaient pas envie de t'attaquer mais ils n'avaient pas le choix !

- Mais pourquoi moi j'ai pas été manipulé ?

- Tu as quand même été amené jusqu'à la maison, comme les autres, et tu te sentais forcé d'y entrer toi aussi. Je pense que tu as été manipulé mais dans une moindre mesure. C'est peut-être grâce à tes capacités…

- Hein ?

- Le haki du roi ! Je pense que si tu le maîtrisais tu pourrais résister.

- Comment tu peux être aussi sûre ? C'est encore ce truc de sixième sens des femmes ?, ajouta-t-il avec un air envieux.

- Quoi ?, fit Soraya, déconcertée par sa question.

- Laisse tomber. De tout de façon personne ne peut faire des trucs comme ça !

- Et bien, en fait… Si. Je me suis renseignée en ville, et j'y ai appris que l'île est sous le contrôle d'un des Capitaines corsaires, Doflammingo. Tu n'as jamais eu affaire à lui ? »

Le jeune homme lui fit signe que non.

« Moi non plus, continua la jeune femme. Mais je le connais de réputation. Il est extrêmement dangereux. Son ancienne prime était de 340 Millions de Berrys. Je sais aussi qu'il est en lien avec les trafiquants d'esclaves, c'est lui qui contrôle les salles des ventes de Shabondy, ajouta-t-elle en ignorant la réaction de Luffy qui lui expliquait ce qu'il pensait de l'esclavage. Mais ce qui le rend dangereux, c'est qu'il a un fruit du démon.

- Hein ? C'est lequel ?, demanda Luffy qui reprenait du poil de la bête maintenant qu'il savait qu'il avait un ennemi à combattre.

- Le fruit ishi-ishi.

- Ishi… La volonté ?

- C'est ça. Ce type contrôle les gens. On dit que ses victimes se rendent compte de tout ce qu'ils font mais qu'ils ne peuvent pas résister, comme s'ils n'avaient plus aucune volonté.

- Ils se rendent compte… Attends, c'est pour ça que Nami pleurait !

- Sûrement. Elle sait à quel point tu tiens à ton chapeau, ça a dû être affreux pour elle de te faire ça ».

Luffy, pensif, digérait toutes ces informations. Il réalisa ce que ça voulait dire.

« Alors en fait, ils ne m'ont pas vraiment trahis ? ».

Soraya sourit et lui fit signe qu'il avait compris. Le jeune homme ressentit un immense soulagement. Heureux, il se laissa tomber sur le sol.

« Ah ça va mieux ! Pfff, je ne sais pas ce que j'aurai fait autrement. C'était horrible, je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi malheureux de toute ma vie ! ».

Il se rappela alors que la jeune femme connaissait parfaitement sa situation, sauf que dans son cas ses amis l'avaient vraiment trahis. Un peu gêné, il se redressa sur et la regarda.

« C'est ça que tu as ressenti quand tes nakamas t'on trahi ».

Ca n'était pas une question. Elle ne répondit pas mais hocha la tête, regardant le soleil qui se couchait sur l'océan. Luffy suivit son regard et se tut quelques instants, profitant de ce magnifique spectacle.

« Je… Je suis désolé d'avoir été aussi… Euh… Crétin. J'aurais pas dû insister comme ça pour que tu nous rejoignes. Maintenant je comprends ce que ça fait d'être…

-Reposes-toi, le coupa-t-elle en lui souriant. Je vais préparer à manger. Tu dois récupérer tes forces pour aller aider tes compagnons », ajouta-t-elle en s'éloignant.

Le capitaine ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et il tomba dans un profond sommeil. Il ne se réveilla que quand une délicieuse odeur de viande grillée vint lui chatouiller les narines. Il leva la tête et vit que Soraya, qui avait rallumé leur feu, essayait de faire un barbecue. Il se releva, faisant la grimace en sentant sa blessure, et se jeta sur la nourriture. Ils mangèrent en silence (hormis les bruits de mastication de Luffy qui engloutissait plus qu'il ne mangeait). Quand il fut rassasié, c'est-à-dire après avoir fait disparaître la moindre trace de nourriture, il s'allongea près du feu. Soraya, assise près de lui, regardait le Thousand Sunny éclairé par la pleine lune.

« Tu m'as encore sauvé ».

La jeune femme se tourna vers Luffy.

« On a qu'à dire qu'on est quittes maintenant, répondit-elle en souriant.

- Comment t'as su que j'avais des problèmes ? Je croyais que tu étais en ville ?

- Quand j'ai appris que Doflammingo était sur l'île je me suis dépêchée de venir vous prévenir et j'ai trouvé le camp et le bateau abandonnés. Je me suis dit que vous aviez dû avoir des ennuis et j'ai suivi vos traces jusqu'aux ruines. Et c'est là que j'ai vu Zoro…

- Ah, fit simplement Luffy.

- En fait tu as vraiment eu de la chance, si j'étais arrivée juste quelques secondes plus tard…

- Ouais, de la chance, comme d'habitude. Tu vas rire, dit-il en se redressant pour la regarder, mais quand tu es partie en ville je me suis demandé si tu allais vraiment revenir. J'avais une drôle d'impression… ».

La jeune femme ne répondit pas et tourna la tête, n'osant pas croiser son regard.

« Ah, fit-il, c'était pas qu'une impression alors.

-Tu deviens de plus en plus perspicace. C'est flippant, ajouta-t-elle mentalement.

- Perspi-quoi ?

- Laisse tomber.

- Pourquoi t'es revenue ? ».

Soraya soupira, il avait l'art de poser les bonnes questions. Elle attendit quelques instants, espérant qu'il s'endormirait, mais il continuait à la regarder en attendant sa réponse.

« Pour vous aider, dit-elle finalement. Ce n'est pas parce que je m'en vais que je ne m'intéresse plus à vous. Je veux vraiment que vous arriviez jusqu'au Nouveau-Monde pour réaliser tous vos rêves. Je ne pouvais pas vous laisser foncer dans ce piège sans réagir ».

Luffy ne répondit pas mais sourit en se rallongeant. Il repensait à ce que lui avait dit Nami sur le Sunny : elle faisait déjà partie des leurs, même si elle ne voulait pas se l'avouer. Il perdit son sourire en repensant à sa navigatrice. Il regarda son chapeau qui était en piteux état : il était carrément écrasé, la paille était abimée, arrachée à certains endroits. Soraya suivit son regard.

« C'est Nami qui a fait ça…

- Tu sais que…

- Ouais, j'ai compris, c'était pas vraiment elle. Mais ça change rien, il est quand même super abimé.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est réparable ».

Luffy la regarda en fronçant les sourcils. Il repensa à ses réactions, à chaque fois qu'il avait été question de son chapeau, et aux paroles de Mugen, qui semblait savoir quelque chose au sujet de son couvre-chef. Il y avait encore quelque chose qu'il devait éclaircir.

« Tu sais, c'est Shanks qui me l'a donné ce chapeau, fit-il, l'air de rien.

- Je sais, Chopper m'a raconté l'histoire.

- Hum… ».

Sans prévenir il lui lança le chapeau qui atterrit sur ses genoux. Surprise, la jeune femme voulut lui rendre mais, comme à chaque fois qu'elle le touchait, elle hésita. Sa réaction n'échappa pas au capitaine.

« C'est bizarre que tu ne veuilles pas le toucher.

- Tu as dit que c'était ton trésor.

- Ah ouais, c'est ça. Et puis, ça doit te rappeler des souvenirs, ajouta-t-il en guettant la réaction de Soraya qui ne broncha pas. Ton père avait le même, non ? ».

Ils restèrent tous les deux silencieux quelques minutes.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde dit que tu es idiot ?, dit finalement Soraya.

- Bah si tout le monde le dit c'est que c'est vrai…, répondit Luffy en regardant le ciel étoilé. Et puis comme ça je suis peinard, je laisse les autres régler les problèmes…

- On ne se méfie jamais assez des idiots, fit Soraya en souriant. Ecoute, ajouta-t-elle en redevenant sérieuse, garde ça pour toi. S'il-te-plaît.

- SI tu veux. C'est dingue quand même, reprit-il après quelques instants. Remarque, tu me l'as rappelé plusieurs fois… Et je me sentais bizarre avec toi au départ. Mais tu ne lui ressembles pas du tout… Enfin je veux dire… Tu vois quoi !

- C'est vrai que physiquement, on n'a rien en commun, répondit la jeune femme. Je ressemble trait pour trait à ma mère. Mais il paraît que j'ai le caractère de mon père !

- Ouais… C'est bizarre la vie quand même, fit-il en la regardant. Si Nami était là, elle dirait que c'est encore un signe ».

Ils restèrent silencieux quelques instants.

« Je crois pas aux signes !, firent-ils en même temps, avant d'éclater de rire.

-Repose-toi Luffy, dit la jeune femme quand elle eut repris son sérieux, demain on va… ».

Elle s'interrompit en entendant du bruit venant de la forêt. Luffy roula sur le côté, prêt à se lever, mais Soraya lui fit signe de rester en arrière, montrant sa blessure du doigt. Le jeune homme lui fit comprendre qu'il n'était pas d'accord mais finit par obéir de mauvaise grâce. Soraya dégaina son épée. Elle entendait quelqu'un marcher dans leur direction… En pleurant ? Elle n'eut pas le temps de se poser davantage de questions. Elle s'apprêtait à abattre son épée quand ils virent Chopper sortir des bois, sanglotant, couvert de brindilles et d'ecchymoses. Le petit renne sursauta quand il vit l'épée de Soraya. Celle-ci la rangea aussitôt et voulut s'approcher de son ami. Mais celui-ci, qui venait de voir Luffy, se jeta au sol en pleurant.

« Luffy !, cria-t-il. Tu es vivant ! Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas… C'était pas moi ! Je… Je ».

Il semblait tellement désespéré que Soraya eut pitié de lui. Elle le prit dans ses bras et essaya de le calmer. Luffy aussi s'approcha de son nakama. Le renne ne semblait plus du tout sous le contrôle de leur ennemi. Il lui sourit et le rassura.

« Te biles pas, Chopper ! Je sais tout… Mais pourquoi t'es là ? ».

Soraya prépara une infusion calmante pour le docteur pendant que celui-ci racontait son histoire.

« Après que vous vous soyez enfuis, on a tous été réunis dans une grande salle. Et il y avait un type ! Il nous surveillait depuis le début. Il nous a dit qu'il était Capitaine Corsaire…

- Doflammingo, dit simplement Soraya en lui tendant sa tasse.

- Merci, dit-il après avoir bu une gorgée de sa boisson. Donc ce gars, il rigolait, il se moquait de nous ! Il a dit que c'était lui qui nous contrôlait, qu'on ne pouvait pas rien faire, que ça ne servait à rien de lutter. Il… Il a dit qu'il allait nous livrer à la Marine pour avoir nos primes ! Mais, ajouta-t-il en baissant les yeux, il a dit que ça ne valait pas le coup qu'il se fatigue pour un « tanuki » avec une prime ridicule… Alors il a forcé les autres à me jeter dehors… Et alors là, j'ai couru… Je ne savais pas quoi faire alors j'ai suivi votre odeur, parce que j'avais peur que tu sois… ».

Le petit renne, honteux, ne put finir sa phrase. Soraya posa son bras sur ses épaules pour le réconforter. Au bout d'un petit moment, Chopper se sentit prêt à continuer.

« C'était horrible, Luffy. Il nous empêchait de parler. On voulait te dire que ce n'était pas nous mais on ne pouvait pas lutter… Il a dit qu'il voulait que tu souffres en pensant qu'on t'avait trahi…

-Ca a marché…, fit le capitaine. Au départ, ajouta-t-il en faisant un sourire à son compagnon. Je sais bien que vous me feriez pas ça ! ».

Ces paroles rassurèrent Chopper qui lui fit un sourire, son premier depuis longtemps. Mais Luffy était toujours inquiet.

« Est-ce qu'il était seul ?, demanda Soraya.

- Je crois que oui, je n'ai vu personne. Il est tellement sûr de lui, il dit que…

- Comment vont les autres ?, le coupa Luffy qui ne pouvait pas attendre plus longtemps.

- Euh… Bien… Pour l'instant… Mais, Luffy…, commença le renne d'un ton hésitant, Nami… ».

Le cœur du capitaine manqua un battement.

« Je… Je crois qu'elle lui plaît bien… Il a dit qu'il voulait la garder pour lui. Et il la regardait d'une façon…, ajouta-t-il en frissonnant.

-Luffy ! ».

Le capitaine s'était levé d'un bond, ivre de colère, prêt à traverser la forêt sur le champ. Mais Soraya s'était interposée pour le retenir.

« Arrête tu ne peux rien faire pour l'instant ! Il fait nuit, tu ne connais pas le chemin, et tu es blessé !

- Lâche-moi, cria-t-il en la repoussant. Nami… S'il la touche…

- Je sais, je comprends mais tu ne pourras pas l'aider dans cet état !

- Mais…

- Fais confiance à Nami, elle est forte ! Elle ne se laissera pas faire… Tu la connais… ».

Le jeune homme, les poings serrés, tremblant de rage, savait qu'elle avait raison. De nuit il ne retrouverait jamais la route et il se fatiguerait pour rien. Mais… La laisser…

« Tout ce que tu peux faire pour l'instant c'est reprendre des forces, dit Soraya en s'approchant de lui. Mais demain… ».

Luffy leva son poing serré. La jeune femme pouvait sentir sa colère et sa détermination.

« Demain, on récupère nos nakamas ».


	30. Chapter XXVII: Mugi vs Mugi

_Avant dernier chapitre, un peu long peut-être mais il y a beaucoup de combats. J'espère que ça va vous plaire, j'ai essayé de donner du rythme et d'intégrer de l'humour. A vous de voir si c'est réussi ! _

_Concernant le Capitaine Corsaire Doflammingo, je voudrais préciser quelques points :_

_- son nom tout d'abord. J'ai vu plusieurs orthographes : Don Flammingo, Dolflammingo. Finalement j'ai tranché et choisi celle qui revenait le plus souvent : Don Quichotte Doflammingo._

_- pour son pouvoir. On sait (il me semble) qu'il a un fruit du démon mais on n'a aucune information supplémentaire. On le voit juste, lors de la réunion décidant du remplaçant de Crocodile, manipuler deux Marines pour les faire s'attaquer. Il s'agissait d'une réunion réunissant des membres importants de la Marine (vice-amiraux notamment) donc on peut imaginer que les Marines présents n'étaient pas juste des trouffions. Ca semble montrer que Doflammingo peut aussi s'attaquer à des gens qui sont forts. Sinon que voit-on : les deux hommes se battent mais restent conscients. C'est un autre point important. Enfin, on voit qu'il ne les regarde pas forcément mais qu'il bouge les mains, comme s'il manipulait des fils invisibles (ça m'a fait penser à ça). _

_A partir de ça, et n'ayant pas d'autres informations sur son éventuel fruit, j'ai donc pondu ma petite théorie. Dans mon histoire il a donc le fruit « ishi-ishi », « ishi » étant l'une des traductions (la plus simple) du mot volonté. Ensuite, je pense que le simple fait d'avoir le haki ne suffit pas à résister, il faut qu'il soit puissant mais surtout que son possesseur le maîtrise, le contrôle. Enfin, en ce qui concerne la façon dont le CC manipule ses victimes, je pense qu'il doit être à proximité mais pas forcément face à eux, ou juste à côté. Pour ça c'est moi qui invente parce que ça m'arrange (hum…). On verra bien dans la suite du manga si j'étais loin de la vérité ou pas !_

_Après tout ça : Bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre XXVII : **Mugi vs. Mugi

Ils faisaient face au palais, alignés, tous les trois. Le vent s'était levé, faisant voler les cheveux de Soraya. Luffy, son chapeau de paille vissé sur le crâne, fixait le bâtiment d'un regard noir. Chopper, entre eux deux, regardait le palais avec une certaine appréhension. Ils ne parlaient pas. A l'étage, le Capitaine Corsaire Doflammingo les observait. Il eut un sourire mauvais et fit un geste. Les Mugiwaras, qui se trouvaient derrière lui, se dispersèrent. Le pirate eut un froncement de sourcils en voyant Soraya. Il allait devoir se méfier d'elle, elle ne serait pas aussi facile à manipuler que les autres. Il se retourna et vint s'assoir sur le trône de marbre, étonnamment bien conservé, qui dominait la grande salle. Seuls restaient près de lui Zoro et Nami, très pâles et transpirant, les mâchoires serrées.

A l'extérieur, Luffy, Chopper et Soraya virent la grande porte s'ouvrir. Ils étaient attendus. Chopper frissonna.

« Luffy, je… Je ne sais pas si j'en serai capable. S'ils m'attaquent ?

- Tu te défendras.

- Et s'il me manipule à nouveau ?

- Tu résisteras. Et si tu n'y arrives pas, on s'occupera de tout », répondit Soraya.

Le petit renne regarda ses amis. Ils n'avaient même pas détournés le regard et ne semblaient pas inquiets. Ils avaient confiance en lui. Il inspira profondément et prit son courage à deux mains.

« Je vais faire de mon mieux ! », lança-t-il d'un air décidé en prenant sa forme la plus humaine.

Luffy et Soraya le regardèrent alors, hochant la tête en souriant. Ils avancèrent et entrèrent dans le palais. Sur son trône, Doflammingo sourit. Le jeu reprenait.

Chopper avançait lentement dans le palais. Il suivait le plan. Avec Soraya et Luffy, ils avaient décidé de se séparer afin de couvrir plus de terrain, pour retrouver leurs nakamas le plus vite possible. Le renne avait trouvé que c'était une bonne idée sur le moment, mais maintenant qu'il se retrouvait seul en territoire hostile, pouvant tomber sur un de ses amis-ennemis à tout instant, il se disait que c'était une idée idiote. Mais les deux autres comptaient sur lui, il ne pouvait pas les décevoir. Et il voulait aider ses nakamas. Il entra dans une pièce qu'il reconnut. C'était là qu'il avait attaqué Luffy la veille. Rien n'avait changé, à part que l'endroit était maintenant baigné par la lumière du soleil. Chopper sentit une odeur familière.

« Usopp ? ».

Le sniper s'avança. Il était livide, des cernes profonds s'étendaient sous ses yeux. Il transpirait abondamment. Chopper vit qu'il avait les larmes aux yeux.

« Est-ce que Luffy est…

- Il va bien, répondit le docteur, qui vit son compagnon soupirer de soulagement. Mais tu peux parler ?

- Ouais, tu me connais, je lui ai dit que s'il ne nous laissait pas je lui enverrai mes 8000 hommes !

- Terrible !, lança Chopper avec des étoiles plein les yeux. Et ça l'a impressionné ?

- Pas du tout, répondit son ami d'un air sombre. Chopper, ajouta-t-il en se mettant à trembler. Ex-Excuse-moi… Je-Je ne peux pas… ».

Le docteur tendit la main vers son ami mais avant qu'il n'ait pu le toucher il vit celui-ci saisir son arme.

« Kemuri Boshi ».

Il tira une bille remplie de fumigènes vers Chopper qui tendit la main devant lui pour se protéger le visage. La bille éclata, relâchant sa fumée. Le renne, qui avait un odorat hyper sensible, se mit à tousser et pleurer. Il ne sentait et ne voyait plus rien. Il saisit une Rumble Ball et la croqua.

« Namari Boshi ».

Usopp, ses lunettes sur le nez pour voir à travers la fumée, tira une lourde bille d'acier sur son ami. Mais celui-ci avait anticipé le coup.

« Guard point ».

Sa fourrure devint énorme. La bille d'acier rebondit sur Chopper et percuta un mur. Le renne, toujours gêné par la fumée, sauta jusqu'à la fenêtre la plus proche et la brisa. Un courant d'air se fit qui commença à disperser le fumigène. Chopper cligna des yeux. Il voyait encore un peu flou mais ça ne durerait pas. Il repéra Usopp.

« Chopper, excuse-moi !, dit celui-ci. Ca n'est pas moi !

- Je sais, répondit son ami. Mais je vais t'aider.

- Comment ?

- Je vais te battre et te faire sortir d'ici.

- Me battre ? Mais je suis le grand capitaine Usopp ! Tu ne pourras jamais !

- Je vais faire de mon mieux », lança Chopper en prenant sa forme « Horn Point ».

De gigantesques bois poussèrent sur sa tête et il fonça vers le sniper. Celui-ci réussit à l'esquiver et lança une nouvelle attaque.

« Hissatsa Shuriken Ryuu Seigan.

-Jumping Point ».

Usopp lança une pluie de shuriken tranchants sur Chopper qui les esquiva en sautant. Le renne réagi aussitôt :

« Arm Point : Kokutei Roseo ».

Ses bras devinrent énormes et il se jeta sur Usopp en lui donnant un coup de sabot surpuissant. Mais le sniper avait sorti son arme la plus puissante.

« Impact ».

L'impact dial absorba le coup de Chopper et le lui renvoya. Le renne, criant de douleur, fut projeté en arrière. Usopp fut lui aussi blessé par le dial et le lâcha en se tenant le bras. Les deux adversaires étaient au sol, haletants. Chopper, à moitié assommé, essayait de se relever.

« Usopp !, cria-t-il. Je vais te battre ! Tu entends ?

-Ouais… », fit celui-ci en se remettant debout.

Il se tint face à son ami. Son corps bougeait tout seul, il ne contrôlait plus rien. Il vit Chopper se remettre debout.

« Excuse-moi pour ce que je vais faire, Chopper. Usopp Spell ! ».

Le renne frémit en comprenant qu'Usopp allait utiliser son attaque la plus puissante. Il tenta de se protéger les oreilles mais il ne fut pas assez rapide.

« Tu as une épine sous l'ongle !, lança Usopp en s'approchant. Tu viens de te couper le doigt avec une feuille de papier ! Juste sur la jointure !

- Usopp non !, hurla Chopper. Tu peux résister !

- Tu… Tu as enfoncé trop loin ton coton-tige !, continuait le sniper sans prêter attention aux supplications de son ami. Tu as une écharde sous le pied ! Luffy te fait une brûlure indienne ! ».

Chopper n'en pouvait plus. Mais une petite voix au fond de lui hurlait qu'il devait résister pour sauver son ami. Il se redressa alors, difficilement, essayant d'occulter la voix d'Usopp. Il aperçut alors l'Impact Dial qui gisait sur le sol. C'était sa chance.

« Tu fais crisser tes sabots sur un tableau noir ! Tu… ».

Mais le sniper n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Il vit Chopper, toujours sous sa forme « Arm Point » se jeter sur lui. Le renne lança un formidable coup de sabot qui percuta son ami en plein estomac, y imprimant une marque en forme de pétale de cerisier. Le jeune homme eut le souffle coupé et tomba. Reprenant sa forme « Heavy point », Chopper frappa alors son ami en plein visage. Usopp fut assomé sur le coup et cessa de bouger.

Chopper tomba à genoux sur le sol, haletant. Il avait réussi. Il avait battu Usopp ! Lui ! Il prit délicatement son nakama dans ses bras et sortit de la pièce en titubant. Mais alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la sortie il entendit des cris et des bruits de lutte au bout du couloir. Il se précipita et vit alors Soraya aux prises avec Brook.

La jeune femme avait progressé rapidement à travers le palais, se fiant complètement à son sens de l'orientation qu'elle savait excellent. Elle avait fini par arriver dans une pièce vide, du moins c'est ce qu'elle pensait. Elle rentra et regarda autour d'elle. Soudain elle sentit une présence et eut juste le temps de s'écarter, évitant le coup d'épée de Brook. Celui-ci poursuivit ses attaques, ne laissant pas une seconde à la jeune femme pour riposter. Son épée fendait l'air. Soraya regardait autour d'elle, essayant de trouver une solution.

« Brook ! Arrête !

- Excuse-moi demoiselle, fit le squelette en poursuivant ses attaques, je ne contrôle pas mon corps ! Je suis rouge de honte. Enfin, je le serai si je le pouvais ! Yoho…

- Tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment pour tes blagues pourries ?

- Désolé ».

La jeune femme remarqua alors Chopper, qui tenait Usopp dans ses bras. Bien, il avait réussi, ça lui faisait une source d'inquiétude en moins. Elle esquivait toujours les coups du squelette musicien. Il fallait qu'elle mette fin à ce combat. Elle eut alors une idée.

« Oh, là, une fille en sous-vêtements ! ».

La tentation fut trop forte. Contrôle mental ou pas, le squelette ne put s'empêcher de tourner la tête pour regarder. La jeune femme en profita. Elle se mit en garde, se concentra et frappa du plat de sa lame. Elle sentit la force qu'elle avait en elle, le haki, passer de son bras à son arme. Brook fut projeté contre un mur et perdit conscience. Elle rengaina son arme et se tourna vers Chopper qui lui fit le signe de la victoire. Mais, c'était étrange, elle sentait encore une présence alors que Brook était évanoui. Elle se retourna. Il y avait une porte dérobée au fond de la pièce. Elle la vit s'ouvrir lentement et laisser passer…

« Soraya-chan, tu vas bien ? ».

Sanji s'avança jusqu'au centre de la pièce et la jeune femme put l'observer. Il était très pâle, débraillé, ses mains tremblaient alors qu'il essayait de gratter une allumette. Il abandonna finalement.

« Cet enfoiré, murmura-t-il, m'envoyer te combattre toi…

- Sanji tu peux lutter, lança Soraya en dégainant cependant son épée. Tu es fort !

- Oh mon petit sucre d'orge tu le penses vraiment ?, fit le jeune homme en se pâmant de bonheur. Aaahh !, cria-t-il soudain en se prenant la tête dans les mains. Je… Je… Il me force à t'attaquer… Collier shoot ! ».

Il attaqua alors en lançant un coup de pied aérien vers le cou de Soraya mais celle-ci n'eut même pas besoin d'esquiver. Avant même que le coup ne l'atteigne, Sanji tomba sur le sol en s'étreignant la jambe.

« Je… Ne… frappe jamais… les femmes ! ».

Chopper observait la scène. Il comprenait le calvaire de son ami. Depuis son enfance, Sanji avait été élevé dans le respect et même l'adoration des femmes. Il était incapable de résister, ou juste de contredire une femme, et encore moins de les frapper. Même lorsqu'il s'agissait d'ennemies, il se rangerait à leurs côtés plutôt que de les toucher. Et là, le Capitaine corsaire le manipulait pour le forcer à frapper leur amie. Le petit renne imaginait sans peine ce que subissait son ami, il avait peur que l'épreuve ne soit trop dure à supporter. Il le voyait s'étreindre la tête, comme si elle allait exploser.

« C'est trop dur… Pardonne-moi… Soraya-chan… Je n'arrive pas à résister… Flanchet kick ! ».

Il lança un violent coup de pied vers l'estomac de Soraya qui bloqua le coup avec la lame de son épée. Le cuisinier enchaîna avec d'autres coups « Tendron », « Poitrine ». Mais à chaque fois il semblait souffrir un peu plus. La jeune femme était de plus en plus inquiète, elle craignait que Doflammingo ne brise totalement sa volonté. Mais elle ne savait pas quoi faire.

« Soraya !, hurla soudain Chopper qui venait d'avoir une idée. Séduis-le ! Fais-lui des compliments !

- C'est pas trop le moment là, répondit la jeune femme en bloquant un nouveau coup de pied.

- C'est son point faible ! Même le contrôle de Doflammingo n'est pas aussi fort que ça ! ».

Soraya lui jeta un regard. Il avait l'air sûr de lui. Mais elle hésitait. C'était une combattante, pas une séductrice. Mais si ça pouvait l'aider…

« Sanji-kun, tu me fais beaucoup de peine tu sais, lança-t-elle en essayant de se souvenir des conseils de Nami. Tu es si gentil d'habitude ! ».

Le cuisinier tiqua. Il la regarda avec des yeux plein d'espoirs.

« So… Soraya-chan ? ».

Elle vit qu'elle avait retenu son attention. Prenant son air le plus aguicheur elle poursuivit.

« Tu sais que de tous tu es mon préféré, lui susurra-t-elle.

- C'est… C'est vrai ? Je croyais que c'était Zoro…

- Tête d'algue ? Voyons, il ne t'arrive pas à la cheville ! ».

Elle répugnait vraiment à le balader comme ça, mais ça avait l'air de marcher. Il semblait moins souffrir et n'essayait plus de l'attaquer, comme si le contrôle mental du Capitaine corsaire avait été remplacé par le sien. Elle se déplaçait lentement, le dirigeant vers Chopper sans que le cuisinier ne s'en rende compte. De tout de façon, il n'avait d'yeux que pour elle.

« Toi tu es si… Elégant, intelligent… Euh, séduisant ! ».

Sanji ne touchait plus terre. Il savait bien qu'elle ne pouvait pas lui préférer l'autre abruti de bretteur. Elle s'approcha de lui et posa les mains sur ses épaules, le faisant pivoter doucement.

« Tu es sérieuse ?, demanda-t-il avec espoir.

- Bien sûr, répondit-elle en évitant de le regarder dans les yeux. Et j'aime tellement tes… Ton sourcil… Enroulé…, fit-elle en touchant le fameux sourcil et en faisant reculer le jeune homme sans qu'il s'en aperçoive.

- Oh ma petite pomme d'amour c'est le plus beau jour de ma… ».

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, le poing de Chopper s'abattit sur son crâne, l'assommant sur le coup. Soraya soupira en le voyant s'écrouler sur le sol, un sourire radieux sur le visage. Elle avait détesté faire ça, lui mentir comme ça. Elle frissonna en imaginant ce qui se passerait à son réveil. Chopper, qui savait quel effort ça lui avait demandé, posa la main sur son épaule pour la réconforter.

« J'espère que Luffy a moins de mal », fit-elle, inquiète pour le capitaine.

Le jeune homme avait progressé dans le bâtiment au petit bonheur la chance, ouvrant les portes les unes après les autres. Il finit par arriver dans une petite pièce sombre. Quand ses yeux se furent habitués à l'obscurité, il vit qu'il n'était pas seul.

« Robin ! Ca va ? ».

La jeune femme s'approcha. Elle semblait aller bien, il n'y avait aucun signe pouvant laisser croire qu'elle était sous le contrôle de Doflammingo, à part peut-être un léger tremblement des mains. Luffy hésita. Peut-être avait-elle réussi à se libérer…

« Octo Fleurs : Flip ».

Huit bras poussèrent sur le corps de Luffy et le firent basculer en arrière, l'envoyant percuter le sol derrière lui. Le jeune homme, grâce à son corps élastique, ne fut pas blessé. Il récupéra son chapeau. Maintenant il était fixé, elle était toujours sous le contrôle de leur ennemi.

« Désolée Luffy, fit-elle simplement.

- Ouais, c'est pas ta faute. Va falloir que tu m'excuses aussi, ajouta-t-il.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour ça ! Gomu Gomu no Pistol ! ».

Il lança un terrible coup de poing à la jeune femme mais celle-ci anticipa.

« Veinte Fleurs : Calendula ».

Vingt bras poussèrent sur le corps de Robin, la protégeant de l'attaque de Luffy. Elle riposta aussitôt.

« Seis Fleurs : Clutch ».

Deux bras émergèrent de nulle part pour bloquer les jambes de Luffy tandis que quatre autres le tiraient en arrière pour lui briser la colonne vertébrale. Mais l'attaque ne blessa même pas le jeune homme élastique.

« C'est pas comme ça que tu m'auras ! Gomu Gomu no Stamp ! ».

Son pied s'allongea et il le lança pour frapper sa nakama en plein visage mais celle-ci esquiva.

« Treinta Fleurs : Clutch »

Cette fois ce furent trente bras qui saisirent Luffy et tentèrent de lui briser le dos. Le jeune homme grimaça en sentant sa blessure se rouvrir, mais il tint bon. Il était énervé maintenant, et toujours inquiet pour ses autres compagnons. Il allait devoir abréger le combat.

« Gomu Gomu no Kane ».

Il allongea ses bras et ses jambes et les enroula autour de Robin qui, complètement coincée, ne pouvait se libérer. Sans lui laisser le temps de riposter, le jeune homme étendit son cou en arrière et prit de l'élan.

« Pardon Robin ».

Il donna alors un violent coup de tête à la jeune femme. Celle-ci fut assommée. Luffy la lâcha et elle s'effondra sur le sol comme une poupée de chiffon. Mais le capitaine n'eut pas le temps de souffler. Alors qu'il s'agenouillait près de l'archéologue, il sentit une présence dans son dos.

« Coup de vent ! ».

Lancée presque à bout portant, l'attaque de Franky fut dévastatrice. Luffy et Robin furent projetés en arrière si violemment qu'ils passèrent à travers un mur. Le jeune homme se releva en toussant du tas de gravas sous lequel il était enseveli. Il sortit délicatement le corps de Robin, toujours évanouie. Regardant autour de lui, il vit Chopper et Soraya qui se précipitaient vers lui. Mais il leur fit signe de rester où ils étaient. Franky passait à travers le mur. Luffy attrapa Robin par la taille et allongea son bras jusqu'à Chopper pour lui confier la jeune femme.

« Oy, Mugiwara, est-ce que c'est moi qui t'ait blessé ? », demanda le cyborg d'un air inquiet.

Le capitaine fronça les sourcils et s'aperçut seulement à ce moment qu'il saignait, sa blessure s'étant rouverte pendant le combat contre Nico Robin.

« Nan, c'est Zoro. Bon allez, j'ai pas de temps à perdre moi !

-Je suis désolé pour… Quoi ? Pas de temps à perdre ? Petit con, respectes-moi un peu ! »

Franky ne pouvait pas le croire. Il allait s'excuser auprès du jeune homme, lui expliquer qu'il était manipulé, mais l'autre s'en foutait et ne pensait qu'à expédier ce combat ! Contre lui ! Super Franky ! Mais pour qui il se prenait ?

« Oh, ne me sous-estime pas !

- Ouais, allez, c'est bon, t'attaques ou quoi ? »

- Enfoiré ! Tu vas voir ! Je vais te mettre une raclée comme à Water Seven !

- Tu rigoles ?, lança Luffy. C'est moi qui t'aie mis une raclée… Je crois… Attends, fit-il en se grattant la tête. On l'avait pas fini ce combat non ?

- Ah ouais, répondit Franky, j'avais complètement oublié ça…

- …

- Non mais c'est pas bientôt fini ?, leur cria Soraya. Vous croyez que c'est le moment ? Bande de cinglés ! Je vais vous mettre d'accord moi…

- T'en mêles pas, firent les deux nakamas en se tournant vers elle. C'est entre nous ! ».

Soraya laissa tomber. Quel courage elles avaient, Nami et Robin, pour les supporter.

« Mugiwara, ça ne me plaît pas de faire ça ! Fresh fire ! », ajouta le charpentier en attaquant.

Il lança un souffle de feu vers le jeune homme qui courut pour éviter les flammes. Soraya et Chopper se jetèrent au sol, protégeant les Mugiwaras évanouis.

« Ohé Franky ! hurla Chopper. Tu veux nous… ».

Soraya l'interrompit en le forçant à baisser la tête pour éviter un nouveau souffle de feu. Luffy courait autour de la pièce, attendant que le cyborg s'essouffle, sans penser à ses compagnons présents dans la salle ni aux dégâts qu'il occasionnait. Dès que l'attaque cessa il riposta.

« Gomu Gomu no Tonkachi ! ».

Il enroula ses membres autour de Franky et le projeta au sol en le faisant tournoyer sur lui-même. Le cyborg percuta violemment le sol, provoquant un petit cratère. Mais il se releva aussitôt.

« Ca ne sera pas suffisant. SI tu veux… Argh !, s'exclama-t-il. Tu… Tu as pété mes lunettes ! Enfoiré !, hurla-t-il.

- Oh eh, t'es vraiment contrôlé par l'autre nul là ?, demanda Luffy qui commençait à croire que son nakama profitait juste de cette excuse pour se battre avec lui.

- Je vais te foutre une raclée espèce de petit con !, hurla le cyborg, ses lunettes cassées pendant lamentablement sur son visage. Franky Destroyer Hou ! ».

Ses épaule se déboîtèrent et se soulevèrent, laissant apparaître deux canons.

« A couvert ! », cria Luffy à Chopper et Soraya qui ne se le firent pas dire deux fois et se jetèrent hors de la pièce.

Le cyborg lança deux missiles sur Luffy.

« Gomu Gomu no Fusen ».

Le jeune homme gonfla son ventre et les missiles rebondirent dessus et finirent leur course en passant à travers les fenêtres. Ils explosèrent en plein ciel, ne faisant pas d'autres victimes qu'un couple de mouettes qui passait par là.

« Master Nail ».

Le cyborg se mit à cracher des clous, mitraillant Luffy qui dut à nouveau éviter. Ca commençait à bien faire. Il eut soudain une idée. Il courut droit vers Franky qui, surpris, cessa de le mitrailler. Le jeune homme se jeta au sol et se laissa glisser, passant entre les jambes de son nakama. Il se releva, désormais dans le dos du charpentier, la seule partie de son corps qui soit vulnérable.

« Gomu Gomu no Yari ».

Prenant appui sur ses bras, il joignit ses pieds et étira ses jambes, les transformant en lance, et frappa Franky aussi fort qu'il put, dans le dos. Le cyborg sentit une douleur intense le terrasser et il s'écroula sur le sol en gémissant. Il vit son capitaine s'approcher de lui et s'agenouiller.

« C'est toi qui gagne Mugi… ».

Le poing de Luffy s'abattit et le cyborg sombra dans l'inconscience.

« Luffy, ça va ? ».

Le jeune homme se tourna vers Chopper et Soraya qui s'approchaient et leur fit un grand sourire. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que la jeune femme lui balance un coup de poing en pleine figure. La main sur la joue, il la regarda avec appréhension.

« T'es manipulée toi aussi ?

- Espèce de… Crétin !, lui jeta l'épéiste. Vous êtes fous ? Tu te rends compte que vous avez failli tous nous tuer avec vos conneries ?

- Bah vous aviez qu'à vous mettre à l'abri…, fit-il avant qu'un nouveau coup de poing ne s'abatte sur son crâne.

- Abruti ! ».

La jeune femme, folle de rage, s'éloigna tandis que Chopper et Luffy se disaient que Nami avait une mauvaise influence sur elle. Le médecin voulait examiner la blessure du capitaine mais celui-ci l'arrêta. Ils devaient d'abord s'occuper de leurs compagnons. Chopper souleva Franky et Brook, et se les jeta sur les épaules, tandis que Luffy et Soraya s'occupaient des autres. Ils sortirent de la pièce et réussirent à regagner le grand hall assez rapidement. Là le capitaine et l'épéiste déposèrent leurs amis sur le sol.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?, s'alarma Chopper en les voyant se diriger vers le grand escalier.

- On va récupérer Zoro et Nami…

- Et on va botter le cul de l'autre taré !

- Mais… Et eux ?, demanda-t-il en désignant leurs compagnons. On ne peut pas les laisser seuls ici !

- C'est bien pour ça que tu restes avec eux, répondit Soraya.

- Ouais occupe-toi bien d'eux, ajouta Luffy en lui souriant, nous on se charge des autres ! ».

Il se détourna et rejoignit Soraya qui grimpait l'escalier quatre à quatre. Le petit renne, inquiet, les regarda jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient arrivés en haut et qu'ils aient disparus de son champ de vision. Alors, il commença à sortir ses amis du palais, espérant les éloigner de l'influence de Doflammingo.

Celui-ci, toujours assis sur son trône, fronçait les sourcils. Ils n'avaient pas traînés pour se débarrasser de ses premiers pantins. Mais avec ces deux là ce serait différents. Il regardait Nami et Zoro, toujours debout près du trône. Oui, la partie n'était pas finie. Il allait s'amuser encore un peu avec eux.

« D'après ce que nous a dit Chopper la grande salle se trouve là ».

Luffy et Soraya était devant une grande porte en bois.

« Ca te rappelle quelque chose Luffy ?, demanda la jeune femme en se tournant vers le capitaine.

-Nan. T'es sûre de toi ? C'est peut-être une maladie d'épéiste de se perdre tout le temps ? ».

Soraya ne se donna même pas la peine de répondre mais le regard qu'elle lui lança était suffisamment éloquent Luffy déglutit.

« Je rigole ! Hein ? Ok ? Euh… Bon allez, on va casser du Capitaine corsaire ! ».

Et il poussa la porte.


	31. Chapter XVIII 1: Tu peux résister

_On y est : la fin, le dernier chapitre (snif ! j'écrase une petite larme). J'avais décidé de ne faire qu'un seul chapitre pour finir mais, quand j'ai vu la taille dudit chapitre, j'ai vraiment eu peur que ce soit indigeste, trop dense. Donc, je l'ai fractionné en trois sous-parties (je suis une traumatisée de la Fac, j'aime bien les parties, sous-parties, sous-sous parties, etc.)._

_MAIS (car il y a un « mais »), je vais poster les trois parties en même temps, parce que faire durer le plaisir, c'est bien beau, mais il ne faut quand même pas exagérer._

_Donc voilà pour la conclusion de mon histoire. Bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre XXVIII-1 : **« Tu peux résister »

« Félicitations jeunes pirates ! »

Soraya et Luffy regardaient l'homme qui leur parlait. Avachi sur le trône, une jambe pendant le long d'un accoudoir, il avait plus l'allure d'un chanteur de rock que d'un Capitaine corsaire avec son manteau de fourrure rose, sa chemise bariolée, ses cheveux blonds et ses lunettes de soleil. Mais les deux jeunes gens ne faisaient déjà plus attention à lui. Encadrant le trône, Zoro et Nami les fixaient. La navigatrice, les larmes aux yeux, regardait le chapeau de Luffy qu'elle avait abimé. Luffy lui sourit pour la rassurer.

« Je ne pensais pas que vous arriveriez jusqu'ici si rapidement, continuait Doflammingo, vous n'êtes pas mauvais.

- Enfoiré !, cria Luffy. T'es mort !

- Quel caractère emporté, fit le pirate en ricanant. Tu m'amuses beaucoup.

- Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

- Hum, Sengoku te dirait que je me venge après le bordel que tu as foutu sur Shabondy… Mais la vérité, dit-il en se redressant sur son siège, c'est que je voulais vos primes, et que je m'ennuyais…

- C'est tout ?, dit Luffy. Tu as forcé mes nakamas à se battre avec moi juste pour ça ? ».

Doflammingo se contenta de sourire cruellement. Soraya sentait la colère de Luffy monter, comme une aura qui l'enveloppait. Elle posa la main sur son épaule pour le calmer. Elle remarqua alors que leur ennemi la fixait avec insistance.

« On se rencontre enfin, dit-il en s'adressant à la jeune femme. Le loup solitaire… Ta réputation est assez impressionnante, j'attendais avec impatience de me mesurer à toi.

- Ah oui ? C'est quand tu veux, le provoqua l'épéiste.

- Tu les as sacrément mis en rogne, les vieux doyens. Ils ont failli faire dans leur froc quand ils sont su que tu étais avec lui, ajouta-t-il en désignant Luffy.

- Ferme-là un peu et bats-toi !, rétorqua-t-elle, alors que Luffy le regardait avec un hochement de tête approbateur (elle lui avait enlevé les mots de la bouche).

- Ah !, fit leur adversaire en riant. Tu me plais jeune fille. C'est dommage de devoir te livrer… Hum, on peut dire que tu sais choisir les femmes Mugiwara, ajouta-t-il en se levant et en s'approchant de Nami. Celle-ci me plaît beaucoup », fit-il en se plaçant derrière elle et en posant les mains sur ses épaules.

La jeune femme frémit à ce contact et jeta un regard implorant à son capitaine. Luffy voulut se précipiter vers elle mais Zoro s'avança et se mit en garde en lui barrant le passage.

« Nami !, hurla le jeune homme.

-Belle et intelligente, et avec un caractère… Hum, quelle fougue, reprit-il en regardant Luffy alors qu'il faisait courir ses mains sur la peau de la navigatrice, livide. Elle n'a pas une grosse prime, alors j'ai bien envie de la garder pour moi… en cadeau ! », ajouta-t-il en se passant la langue sur les lèvres.

Luffy hurla et se jeta vers lui mais il fut bloqué par Zoro qui manqua de lui trancher la tête. Le capitaine esquiva de justesse. Le sabreur poursuivit ses attaques, empêchant son nakama d'atteindre Nami et Doflammingo. Celui-ci, un bras passé autour de la taille de la jeune femme, profitait du spectacle et s'amusait follement. Luffy ne parvenait pas à se concentrer, il ne pensait qu'à rejoindre son amie. Profitant d'un instant d'inattention du capitaine, Zoro abattit son arme dans un coup mortel. Du moins il aurait dû l'être.

« Luffy, souffla Soraya qui avait jailli de nulle part et bloqué l'attaque avec son épée, occupe-toi de Nami ».

Le jeune homme hocha la tête et se précipita vers sa navigatrice.

« Bien !, dit Doflammingo en s'éloignant de la rouquine. Le jeu continue ».

Il fit un signe de la main et Zoro et Nami se rendirent compte qu'ils pouvaient à nouveau parler.

Le sabreur et Soraya se tenaient toujours en respect. Il fixait la jeune femme. Aucun des deux ne bougeait. Finalement ils se séparèrent et se mirent en garde. Il se prépara à utiliser ses techniques à trois sabres.

« Zoro, est-ce que ça va ? », demanda la jeune femme, inquiète.

Il ne répondit pas.

« Tu ne peux toujours pas parler ?

-SI mais… ».

Il ne put finir et Soraya compris qu'il avait honte d'être manipulé comme ça et de devoir attaquer ses amis.

« Roronoa Zoro, lança Doflammingo dans leur dos, c'est le moment de montrer que tu mérites ta prime !

-Gyuki Yuzume ».

Le sabreur fonça droit vers la jeune femme, ses sabres pointés vers elle. Celle-ci se baissa et bloqua les attaques avec son épée avant de repousser Zoro. Il n'arrivait pas à résister au contrôle du Capitaine corsaire. Elle était sûre qu'il pouvait y arriver, mais pour ça il fallait qu'elle réussisse à l'éloigner. Elle vit son adversaire ranger l'un de ses sabres.

« Nitoryu : Samon ».

Il abattit ses deux katanas, provoquant deux lames d'air tranchantes. Soraya plongea au sol juste à temps et l'attaque atteignit le mur, derrière elle, qui se fissura. La jeune femme eut alors une idée. Elle se plaça dos au mur et resta passive, attendant que Zoro l'attaque de nouveau, ce qui ne tarda pas.

« Iaï Rashômon ».

Accroupit, il dégaina et frappa, puis rengaina de nouveau, si vite que l'œil ne pouvait le suivre. Mais Soraya, qui se tenait prête, avait réussi à esquiver. Le mur derrière elle explosa sous la force du coup. La jeune femme se rua par l'ouverture et courut, poursuivie par le sabreur. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle saignait et vit que l'attaque de Zoro l'avait touchée au bras. Ca n'était pas normal. Mais elle n'avait pas le temps de s'en préoccuper. Elle ouvrit une porte d'un coup de pied et se retrouva dans une pièce de taille moyenne, assez sombre. Elle se retourna en entendant Zoro arriver derrière elle. L'épée au clair, elle attendit et se concentra.

« On sera plus tranquilles ici, dit-elle au jeune homme. Maintenant tu vas m'écouter attentivement. Je sais que tu peux résister, j'en suis sûre.

- Tu te plantes, lança Zoro en serrant les mâchoires autour de Wadô Ichimonji.

- Non, je sais que tu en es capable. Tu dois te…

- Dragon slash ».

Il tournoya sur lui-même en se jetant sur elle, pour la trancher, mais elle para et s'éloigna. Mais quelque chose n'allait pas.

« Tu es blessée ?, demanda-t-il à Soraya en montrant son bras qui saignait toujours.

- Ouais, c'est ce qui arrive quand on se bat contre toi.

- C'est pas normal, d'habitude tu esquives beaucoup mieux… ».

Zoro était pensif, quelque chose n'allait pas avec la jeune femme. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de se poser plus de questions, il se sentit forcé de l'attaquer de nouveau.

« Hyô Kin Tama ».

Il se courba, telle une panthère, et fonça vers Soraya en tournoyant sur lui-même. La jeune femme se concentra et lança une attaque : elle fit tournoyer son épée, et le sifflement caractéristique se fit entendre. Elle abattit son arme, bloquant l'attaque de Zoro qui fut repoussé. Elle profita de ce court répit pour reprendre son souffle. Il y avait bien un problème. Elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer comme il fallait. C'était son inquiétude pour ses amis qui perturbait sa maîtrise du haki. Ses attaques étaient moins puissantes, elle se fatiguait rapidement et elle esquivait moins facilement. Zoro l'avait remarqué lui aussi.

« Soraya…, commença-t-il.

- Tais-toi, concentre-toi. Fais comme à l'entraînement. Tu dois pouvoir lutter contre lui et reprendre le contrôle j'en suis persuadée.

- J'essaye !, cria-t-il, sa frustration et sa colère ressortant dans ce cri.

- Alors arrête d'essayer et fais-le!, répondit la jeune femme sur le même ton. Tu dois te libérer, sinon je devrais… ».

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase, ils avaient tous les deux compris. Elle ne voulait pas risquer de le blesser, voire pire. Lui non plus, mais il ne maîtrisait plus rien. Il tenta de se calmer, de se concentrer, essayant de se rappeler les exercices qu'elle lui avait montrés pendant leurs entraînements. Il sentait bien le haki, au fond de lui, mais il n'arrivait à rien, la pression de Doflammingo était trop forte.

Soraya remarqua le changement dans son attitude : il transpirait abondamment et tremblait. Elle comprit qu'il essayait de lutter et voulut l'encourager. Elle rengaina son épée.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?, demanda Zoro.

- Je range mon arme.

- Je le vois bien mais…

- Je sais que tu peux y arriver. Je… J'ai… Confiance, en toi », dit-elle difficilement.

Le sabreur la fixa, interloqué. Il savait quel effort ça représentait pour elle de dire ces mots. Elle était sincère. Il lutta alors plus fort qu'il ne l'avait fait jusqu'à maintenant. Il y était presque, il le sentait. Mais, encore une fois, il échoua.

« Hya… Hyakuchachi… Pound Hou ».

Il abattit ses sabres, créant une lame d'air beaucoup plus puissante que la précédente qui atteignit Soraya de plein fouet. Son corps s'arqua alors que trois zébrures sanguinolentes apparaissaient sur son corps. Par un effort de volonté, elle réussit à rester debout, pâle comme une morte. Zoro, les yeux écarquillés, voulait hurler mais n'y arrivait pas. Il regarda Soraya vaciller, serrer les dents. Mais elle réussit à rester debout.

« Allez Zoro… Tu peux le faire… ».

Elle saisit le fourreau de son épée et le laissa tomber. Elle écarta les bras.

« Je suis complètement désarmée maintenant, tu peux me tuer facilement, je ne me défendrai pas. Alors qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? ».

Zoro luttait de toutes ses forces, tremblant de plus en plus. Il rengaina ses katanas et s'approcha. Soraya l'encourageait du regard. Il tendit la main, hésitant. Elle lui sourit. Il la saisit alors à la gorge et la plaqua violemment contre le mur derrière elle. De son autre main il dégaina Wadô Ichimonji et appliqua sa lame contre la gorge de son amie. Elle tenta alors le tout pour le tout, c'était sa dernière chance.

« Regarde-moi Zoro ».

Le sabreur la fixait, plongeant dans son étrange regard glacé. Il sentait qu'elle attendait quelque chose de lui mais il n'y arrivait pas…

« Tu vas vraiment échouer ? Tu vas perdre contre ce type ? ».

Elle devait réussir sinon s'en était fini d'elle et des Mugiwaras.

« Tu avais promis à Luffy que tu ne perdrais plus… Tu crois que le meilleur épéiste du monde se laisserait manipuler comme ça ? », lança-t-elle d'une voix dure.

Elle sentait que ses mots portaient. Il était en train de lutter pour reprendre le contrôle, sa fierté de sabreur était trop importante, elle était plus forte que le contrôle du Capitaine corsaire, elle en était sûre. Elle sortir son dernier atout.

« Tu penses que ton amie sera fière de toi si tu laisses ce type te vaincre ? ».

Elle sentit le changement. Ses mots l'avaient atteint en plein cœur. Kuina. Il lui avait promis de devenir le meilleur. Il ne pouvait pas perdre. Sa rage et sa frustration, trop longtemps contenues, le submergèrent. Et là il la sentit, cette force qu'il savait là mais qu'il ne parvenait qu'à effleurer depuis tout ce temps. Il la sentit se déverser en lui. Dans son esprit, il visualisa Doflammingo et frappa mentalement, avec toute la force qu'il avait en lui. Il eut soudain l'impression qu'un poids énorme disparaissait comme il retrouvait le contrôle de son corps. Soraya vit son regard changer et comprit qu'il avait réussi. Elle projeta alors son genou dans l'estomac de son ami, violemment. Zoro eut le souffle coupé et la lâcha. Elle réunit alors ses dernières forces, puisa en elle. Elle sentit le haki passer dans son bras, jusqu'à son poing, et elle frappa le sabreur sur le crâne. La violence du coup était telle qu'il fut assommé et tomba sur le sol, inconscient. La jeune femme se laissa tomber près de lui.

« Excuse-moi, murmura-t-elle à l'oreille de Zoro, je ne pouvais pas prendre de risque ».

Elle se sentait si fatiguée, elle voulait juste s'endormir. Mais c'était impossible. Elle pensa alors à Luffy et Nami. Elle devait aller les aider. Elle se remit debout difficilement, ses blessures la faisaient beaucoup souffrir et elle avait l'impression de ne plus avoir de force. Mais elle souleva tout de même Zoro et passa son bras autour de son cou. Elle se dirigea alors, lentement, vers la grande salle où Luffy affrontait leur ennemi.


	32. Chapter XXVIII 2: Personne ne touche à

**Chapitre XVIII-2 : **« Personne ne touche à mes compagnons »

« Alors Monkey D. Luffy, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? ».

Doflammingo jubilait. Ils avaient vu Soraya s'enfuir, poursuivie par Zoro. Le corsaire pouvait lire l'inquiétude de Luffy sur son visage.

« Tu veux aller l'aider ? Ou alors tu l'aides elle, ajouta-t-il en désignant Nami. Alors, la brune ou la rouquine ? Tu vas devoir en laisser tomber une des deux… Cruel dilemme ».

Le Capitaine corsaire prenait un malin plaisir à torturer psychologiquement le jeune homme. Il s'amusait de plus en plus. Luffy serra les poings et le regarda, un sourire sur les lèves.

« Tu te plantes… Soraya et Zoro peuvent se débrouiller seuls. J'ai confiance en eux. Maintenant, ajouta-t-il en commençant à s'échauffer, je vais te botter le cul ».

Doflammingo était impressionné. Quelle confiance, et quelle détermination. Mais le moment de l'affrontement n'était pas encore venu. Il fit un signe et Nami vint se placer entre lui et Luffy en sortant son Perfect Climat Tact. La jeune femme déglutit péniblement et lança un regard implorant à son capitaine. Le jeune homme compris que son ennemi allait forcer Nami à se battre contre lui.

« Laisse-la et affronte-moi !, cria-t-il au pirate.

-Ca serait tellement moins drôle », répondit Doflammingo, avachi sur le trône.

Luffy ne savait pas quoi faire. Il allait devoir se battre contre Nami pour pouvoir atteindre son ennemi, mais l'idée de frapper la navigatrice lui était insupportable. Il était dans une impasse.

« Luffy… Aide-moi, murmura Nami, les larmes aux yeux.

-Tu peux résister, lui dit le capitaine. Tu es forte ! ».

Nami le regarda, il semblait sincère. Il plaçait une telle confiance en elle, depuis le départ. Même lorsqu'elle l'avait livré à Baggy, et ensuite quand elle lui avait volé le Vogue Merry pour rejoindre Arlong, jamais il n'avait douté d'elle. Elle devait de battre, pour lui. Elle essaya de résister de toutes ses forces. Les conseils de Soraya lui revinrent à l'esprit. Se calmer, se détendre, essayer de sentir cette force qui était au fond d'elle.

Doflammingo se redressa sur son siège. Elle aussi avait le haki ! Il avait déjà eu du mal à contrôler le sabreur, ça lui avait demandé beaucoup d'énergie, mais avec sa prime et sa réputation il se doutait que Zoro ne serait pas un client facile. Mais elle… Ces jeunes pirates étaient décidément très étonnants. Il la sentit lutter pour reprendre le contrôle de son corps et sourit cruellement. Elle ne le maîtrisait pas, elle n'avait aucune chance. Il intensifia la pression.

« Arrête de résister, jeune fille, lui dit-il. Sinon je te briserai ! ».

La jeune femme cria et, laissant tomber son arme, se prit la tête à deux mains. Elle avait l'impression que son crâne allait exploser, la douleur était insupportable.

« Luffy… Ca fait trop mal… Je n'y arrive pas…

- Tue-le !, ordonna le Capitaine corsaire.

- Pardonne-moi ».

Luffy la vit récupérer son arme et se mettre en garde. Il se prépara.

« Thunder Balls ».

Nami lança sur son ami une pluie de bulles chargées d'électricité qui foudroyèrent le jeune homme. Sans lui laisser le temps de réagir elle poursuivit.

« Thunderbolt Tempo ».

Un énorme éclair s'abattit sur Luffy, percutant aussi le sol autour de lui et provoquant un nuage de poussière. Doflammingo n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Finalement cette gamine était extrêmement puissante alors que sa prime n'était que de 16 Millions. C'était une bonne surprise. Comme il s'y était attendu Mugiwara, trop attaché à elle, ne ripostait pas et se faisait foudroyer. Le combat serait vite fini.

« Dark cloud Tempo ».

Un nuage noir, chargé d'électricité, se matérialisa. Nami pleurait à chaudes larmes maintenant. Elle ne voyait plus Luffy dans le nuage de poussière, mais elle ne pouvait pas arrêter d'attaquer.

« Thunder Lance Tempo ».

La pointe de sa baguette climatique se chargea d'électricité. Le tonnerre gronda dans le nuage et un énorme éclair se forma qui rejoignit la pointe de son arme, transperçant Luffy de part en part comme une lance de foudre.

« Luffy… », murmura-t-elle, morte d'inquiétude.

Elle s'approcha. La pointe de son arme était toujours chargée. Elle la fit tournoyer au bout de sa chaîne en avançant vers son capitaine. Elle l'aperçut. Le jeune homme était à genoux au milieu des gravats. Il devait être blessé. Mais Doflammingo la contrôlait toujours, et elle s'avança pour l'achever. Elle lança son arme. Mais soudain Luffy leva le bras, et la chaîne s'enroula autour de son bras qui reçut toute la charge d'électricité. Le jeune homme se contenta de sourire en se relevant. Le Capitaine corsaire se redressa sur son siège, interloqué. Personne ne pouvait survivre à tout ça. Mais il vit Luffy se remettre debout, ses vêtements brûlés et couverts de poussière, mais sans aucune blessure.

« Impossible ! », hurla-t-il, au comble de la rage.

Nami, elle, souriait à travers ses larmes. Comment avait-elle pu oublier ?

« Tu es en caoutchoux, dit-elle simplement à Luffy qui lui fit un clin d'œil en lâchant l'arme de la jeune femme. Ca veut dire que je ne peux pas te faire de mal… ».

Son soulagement était tel qu'elle se mit à rire. Leur ennemi, debout devant son trône, enrageait. Cette fille était inutile. Il allait lui faire payer cette humiliation. C'est alors qu'il le sentit. Il s'effondra sur son siège, le souffle coupé, grimaçant en se tenant la tête. Il avait l'impression qu'un poing énorme s'abattait sur son cerveau. La douleur était intense. Il se rendit compte qu'il avait perdu le contrôle sur Roronoa Zoro. Le sabreur avait réussi à se libérer. C'était impossible, personne n'y était jamais arrivé. Luffy avait vu qu'il se passait quelque chose. C'était le moment d'agir.

« Nami, il est affaibli, essaye de te libérer ! ».

La jeune femme ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et tenta à nouveau de résister à leur ennemi. Mais celui-ci se reprit rapidement. Ces sales gamins allaient lui payer ça. Il intensifia encore le contrôle sur Nami, lui arrachant un cri de douleur. La navigatrice tomba à genoux près de son capitaine. Celui-ci regarda Doflammingo. Il avait compris. La seule solution pour libérer Nami, c'était de le battre.

C'est à ce moment que leur attention fut attirée vers le fond de la pièce. Ils virent Soraya repasser par le mur détruit, portant Zoro. Elle l'adossa à un pan du mur encore debout. Elle semblait fatiguée et affaiblie, et Luffy remarqua qu'elle était blessée. Le Capitaine corsaire sourit. La chance tournait. Il fit un geste de la main et Nami se releva, tenant toujours son Perfect Climat Tact.

« Mugiwara, lança-t-il, tu es peut-être en caoutchouc, mais ça n'est pas leur cas ! ».

Nami se tourna vers Zoro et Soraya, prête à lancer son attaque. Ses deux amis allaient être foudroyés, Luffy devait agir, il n'avait plus le choix.

« Thunderbolt…

-Gomu Gomu no Pistol !".

Il frappa Nami en pleine tête. La jeune femme s'effondra sur le sol, inconsciente. Luffy s'agenouilla près d'elle, honteux de son geste. Mais il n'avait pas de temps à perdre. Il se retourna et fit face à son ennemi. Au fond de la salle, Soraya avait suivi la scène sans pouvoir intervenir. Elle regarda Luffy, sachant parfaitement à quel point son geste avait dû lui coûter. Elle se sentait tellement fatiguée qu'elle tenait à peine debout. Le capitaine allait maintenant affronter Doflammingo, et elle espérait qu'elle n'aurait pas à intervenir, car elle doutait que ses forces soient suffisantes.

Le Capitaine corsaire sentait le vent tourner. Il se trouvait maintenant seul face à Luffy et Soraya. Et cette fille n'était pas affectée par son pouvoir. Mais l'autre par contre… Il lui restait une dernière carte à jouer. Il bougea la main, se concentrant sur le capitaine.

« Maintenant tu vas… », commença le jeune homme avant de s'arrêter, interloqué.

Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ? Il vit son bras droit se lever, sans qu'il y soit pour quoique ce soit. Doflammingo serra le poing. La main droite de Luffy agrippa son cou et serra. Soraya n'en revenait pas. Il forçait Luffy à s'étrangler tout seul !

« Luffy !, cria-t-elle. Résiste-lui ! Tu en as la force ! ».

L'intéressé l'entendit et repensa à ce qu'elle lui avait dit sur la plage. Il était moins affecté que ses nakamas par le pouvoir de Doflammingo parce qu'il avait le haki du roi. Il eut une pensée fugace : s'il avait laissé Soraya l'entraîner il ne serait peut-être pas dans cette situation.

« Luffy ! ».

Il vit Nami étendue près de lui, et Zoro au fond de la pièce, près de Soraya. Il pensa à ses compagnons dehors, avec Chopper. Il ne pouvait pas les laisser tomber. Il se concentra et lutta. Doflammingo le sentit. Quelle résistance exceptionnelle. Le pirate serra le poing plus fort. Mais Luffy n'abandonnait pas. Il se rendit compte que son bras gauche bougeait légèrement. Il avait réussi à en reprendre le contrôle. Il leva ce bras et agrippa son bras droit, le forçant à lâcher sa gorge. C'était une scène étrange à laquelle assistait Soraya : Le bras droit de Luffy tentait de l'étrangler tandis que son bras gauche essayait de l'éloigner de sa gorge. Mais le jeune homme faiblissait rapidement, il ne maîtrisait pas encore assez le haki pour résister longtemps au contrôle du Capitaine corsaire. Celui-ci éclata de rire.

« C'est fini pour toi, Monkey D. Luffy ! Tu ne peux pas lutter ».

Luffy sentit ses forces l'abandonner et son bras gauche retomba mollement le long de son corps, laissant le champ libre à son ennemi qui continua à l'étrangler par l'intermédiaire de son bras droit. Il tomba à genoux. Il manquait d'air, et il commençait à voir la pièce tourner autour de lui.

Soraya se rendit compte qu'il ne tiendrait plus très longtemps. Sur son trône, Doflammingo éclata d'un rire dément. Il gagnait finalement.

La jeune femme le regarda et sentit sa colère monter en flèche. Cet homme avait forcé les Mugiwaras à se retourner contre Luffy, lui laissant croire qu'il avait été trahi. Puis ils avaient dû se battre entre eux. Elle pensa à Chopper qui les attendait dehors, avec les autres évanouis. Elle vit Zoro et Nami, inconscients. Ils allaient tous être livrés à la Marine. Ses émotions la submergèrent : sa rage, sa douleur à cause des blessures infligées par le sabreur, son inquiétude pour ses amis. Incapable de contrôler ses émotions plus longtemps, elle sentit le haki se déchaîner en elle. Doflammingo aussi. Il essaya d'étendre son contrôle mental à Soraya mais cela n'eut aucun effet. De là où il était, il sentait sa puissance augmenter. Il décida alors d'en finir avec Luffy. Se tournant vers le jeune home, il leva les deux mains, et serra les poings, violemment. Aussitôt, la main de Luffy resserra sa pression et le jeune homme tomba sur le sol. L'épéiste le vit et sa colère se déchaîna.

« Laisse mes nakamas ! », hurla-t-elle.

Le haki s'échappa d'elle avec ce cri. Les vitres de la pièce explosèrent. A l'extérieur, Chopper essaya de se boucher les oreilles mais il ne fut pas assez rapide, et il s'évanoui, comme ses compagnons qui s'étaient réveillés. Doflammingo s'écroula sur son trône, en se prenant la tête à deux mains et en criant de douleur, comme s'il était blessé. Il relâcha complètement la pression sur Luffy qui fut libéré. Le jeune homme lâcha sa gorge et recommença à respirer, difficilement. La marque violacée de ses doigts sur son cou montrait la force avec laquelle il avait serré. La pression qu'il ressentait sans son esprit avait disparue. Haletant, le Capitaine corsaire regardait Soraya. Cette fille était un monstre, elle avait une puissance incroyable pour quelqu'un de si jeune. La jeune femme le fixait également. Elle était complètement vidée, elle avait utilisé ses dernières forces pour blesser Doflammingo et libérer Luffy. Mais son ennemi était toujours debout. Elle s'approcha en vacillant, sortant son épée. Mais sa main tremblait tellement qu'elle faillit la laisser tomber et finit par la prendre à deux mains. Elle titubait. Mais il fallait encore qu'elle s'occupe du pirate. Celui-ci la vit approcher. Il reprenait ses esprits, la douleur ressentie s'atténuait. Il lui restait encore un joker. Il se leva.

« Toi… Tu es bien sa fille, Sengoku n'avait pas menti… Mais tu ne me battras pas !, lança-t-il en mettant l'une de ses mains dans son dos.

- Inutile, fit Soraya qui avait remarqué son manège, tu ne peux pas me contrôler… Tu es déjà battu !

- Ah oui ?, répondit Doflammingo avec un sourire mauvais. Trop sûre de toi ! ».

Luffy vit la scène comme au ralenti. Alors que Soraya s'approchait du Capitaine corsaire, il vit celui-ci sortir une arme à feu de sous son manteau et tirer sur la jeune femme. La balle pénétra dans son épaule. Elle fut stoppée et tomba au sol, sans un cri.

« Soraya ! », hurla Luffy en se précipitant vers elle.

Il ignora son ennemi, hilare, persuadé d'avoir gagné. Agenouillé près de son amie, il la regardait : elle était livide, la douleur lui coupait le souffle. La balle était entrée dans son épaule gauche, celle qui avait déjà été blessée à l'île du glaive.

« Tu as de la chance qu'ils te veuillent vivante, disait Doflammingo. Sinon je me serai fait un plaisir de t'écharper ! ».

Luffy croisa le regard de Soraya. Pour la première fois, il la vit avoir peur, et souffrir. Il serra les poings. Elle venait juste de les appeler ses nakamas. Ca ne pouvait pas finir comme ça. Il se releva et fit face à son ennemi qui jubilait.

« Personne… Ne touche… à mes compagnons ! ».


	33. Chapter XXVIII 3: Combat final

**Chapitre XXVIII-3 : **Combat final

La situation s'arrangeait pour Doflammingo. Quand il avait vu son amie à terre, Mugiwara s'était jeté sur lui sans réfléchir, laissant libre cours à sa rage. Il frappait à l'aveuglette, aveuglé par sa colère. Le Capitaine corsaire esquivait sans mal. Il manipulait le jeune homme et l'obligeait à frapper à côté. Il s'amusait de nouveau, même s'il avait douté lorsque Soraya avait utilisé le haki. Mais le capitaine semblait incapable d'utiliser cette technique, surtout dans l'état où il était, submergé par ses émotions.

« Arrête-ça !, hurla Luffy. Bats-toi loyalement !

- Et pourquoi je ferai ça ?, répondit Doflammingo en ricanant.

- Tu n'as aucun honneur, lança le jeune homme avec mépris, en lançant un coup de poing.

- Bah l'honneur c'est pour les gamins comme toi, rétorqua le Capitaine corsaire en déviant facilement l'attaque. Je préfère être vivant et lâche que mort et honorable ».

Luffy enrageait. Il s'était jeté sur Doflammingo et l'avait attaqué sans interruption. Ses coups se succédaient mais aucun n'atteignait son adversaire. Il sentait à nouveau la pression caractéristique, signe qu'il était manipulé. Le corsaire l'obligeait à dévier ses coups, l'empêchant de le toucher. La frustration qu'il ressentait était telle qu'il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir. Finalement, après un « Bazooka » facilement évité par Doflammingo, il décida de passer à la vitesse supérieure. Il s'accroupit et posa un poing contre le sol. Son ennemi vit son corps rougeoyer. De la fumée s'éleva autour de lui.

« Mais qu'est-ce que…

-Gomu Gomu no Jet Bullet ».

A la vitesse de l'éclair, en Gear 2, Luffy étira son bras en arrière et le propulsa vers Doflammingo qui, surpris, ne put l'esquiver. Le pirate fut projeté en arrière et tomba sur le sol. Il sentit quelque chose d'humide sur son visage et s'aperçut qu'il saignait. Il regarda Luffy avec un respect nouveau : c'était le premier à réussir à le toucher depuis très longtemps.

« Pas mal, dit-il en se relevant et en s'essuyant le visage du dos de la main. Mais pas suffisant ».

Il accentua son contrôle au moment où Luffy se jetait sur lui.

« Gomu Gomu no Twins Jet Pistol ».

Le jeune homme lança ses deux bras à une vitesse terrible, visant le visage de son ennemi. Mais, alors que les coups allaient atteindre leur but, ses bras partirent dans deux directions différentes et passèrent de chaque côté du visage de Doflammingo, allant s'écraser sur le mur derrière lui. Mais Luffy insistait.

« Gomu Gomu no Jet Gatling gun ».

Les coups pleuvaient, rapides comme l'éclair, sur le Capitaine corsaire mais aucun ne l'atteignait. Toutes ses attaques y passèrent : « Jet punch », « Jet whip », « Jet stamp », mais aucune n'atteignait son but. Luffy fatiguait. Il n'arrivait pas à se défaire du contrôle exercé par son ennemi. Il se sentait inutile. De son côté, Doflammingo sentait que son adversaire faiblissait. Le combat touchait à sa fin.

« Abandonne, Mugiwara…

-Jamais ! ».

Le corsaire grimaça. Puis il s'aperçut qu'il se trouvait tout près du principal point faible de son ennemi. Il s'accroupit près de Nami et lui saisit les cheveux.

« Tu es incapable de les protéger, dit-il en laissant retomber la tête de la jeune femme sur le sol. Vous allez tous être livrés, et toi tu restes là à frapper dans le vide. Tu es nul, Mugiwara ! ».

Il pensait lui asséner le coup final en le méprisant ainsi et en le faisant culpabiliser. Mais c'est l'inverse qui se produisit. Luffy se calma instantanément et concentra toute son attention sur son ennemi. Il se foutait de lui. Il avait failli détruire son équipage, il avait tiré sur Soraya, et maintenant il essayait de le ridiculiser. Toute sa fureur, sa rage, se canalisa. Ses sentiments, qui auparavant l'handicapaient, devinrent une force. Et là il la sentit, au fond de lui, cette puissance qu'il avait toujours sue là, et qui n'attendait qu'une bonne occasion pour se déchaîner.

« Hum… Je vais quand même garder celle-là, continua Doflammingo en désignant Nami. Histoire de m'amuser un peu avant de la livr…

-Gomu Gomu no Jet Bazooka », hurla Luffy.

Doflammingo sentit la puissance du jeune homme. Elle le heurta de plein fouet, comme une vague, et lui coupa la respiration. Il avait l'impression que tous ses organes allaient exploser. Soraya sentit la force de son ami et sourit malgré sa douleur. Luffy étira au maximum ses bras en arrière avant de les rabattre vers son ennemi, en y mettant toute sa force et sa rage. Il sentit le haki envahir ses bras, ajoutant encore de la force à son attaque, faisant éclater le contrôle mental de Doflammingo. Celui-ci reçut le coup en plein visage. Il était vaincu. « Le haki du roi », eut-il le temps de penser avant que le capitaine ne lui écrase la tête sur le sol. La violence du coup était telle qu'il ébranla le bâtiment entier. Le palais, qui avait résisté pendant plus de deux cent ans, trembla sur ses fondations. Le toit et les murs se fissurèrent, les fenêtres explosèrent. Le sol se mit à trembler. Des gravats tombaient autour de Luffy. Il regarda autour de lui, hébété. L'utilisation du haki, ajoutée à celle du gear, l'avait vidé de toutes ses forces.

« Luffy… ».

Zoro se remettait péniblement debout. Il s'était réveillé juste avant que son capitaine ne mette un terme au combat, et il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Tout ce qu'il voyait, c'était que le bâtiment menaçait de s'écrouler. Il fit quelques pas chancelants vers son ami et aperçut Nami, à terre.

« Est-ce qu'elle est…, commença-t-il avant que Luffy ne le coupe.

-Occupe-toi d'elle et sors-la d'ici ! Vite ! ».

Le sabreur entendit l'urgence dans la voix de Luffy et obéit sans discuter. Il prit Nami dans ses bras et sortir de la pièce aussi vite que possible. Une fois dehors, il courut, sans chercher à savoir s'il allait dans la bonne direction, laissant son instinct le guider. Il réussit à atteindre les escaliers du grand hall et les dévala avant qu'ils ne s'effondrent, comme le reste du palais. Il sortit et fut accueilli par ses nakamas, tous réveillés.

« Où est Luffy ?, lui cria Chopper en se précipitant vers lui. Et Soraya ? ».

Zoro se retourna vers le palais en train de tomber en ruines. Soraya était toujours là-dedans elle aussi. Les Mugiwaras virent le bâtiment s'effondrer, partie par partie, le rez-de-chaussée d'abord, puis le reste, comme un château de cartes.

« Regardez ! », hurla soudain Usopp en désignant le dernier étage.

Ils levèrent les yeux. Luffy, tenant Soraya dans ses bras, sauta juste avant que le palais ne rende l'âme définitivement. Il atterrit devant le bâtiment, faisant un écran de son corps à la jeune femme, pour la protéger de la pluie de pierres et de gravats qui s'abattaient sur eux.

Tout fut terminé rapidement. Luffy se releva, couvert de poussière, et transporta la jeune femme près de ses nakamas.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?, demanda anxieusement Chopper.

- L'autre lui a tiré dessus, répondit Luffy en la déposant délicatement sur le sol.

- Quoi ? Vite un docteur ! », cria le renne avant de se rappeler que c'était lui, le médecin.

Il examina rapidement Soraya pendant que Luffy s'enquérait de l'état de Nami. Celle-ci commençait à reprendre connaissance.

« Nami, fit le capitaine piteusement, excuse-moi de t'avoir frappée.

-Tu as quoi ? ».

Sanji surgit de nulle part et saisit Luffy par son gilet. Il commença à le secouer en l'insultant mais Chopper l'interrompit.

« Fermez-la ! ».

Tous se tournèrent vers lui, étonnés.

« Vous trouvez qu'on ne s'est pas assez battus ? ».

Le renne avait les larmes aux yeux. Il se tourna à nouveau vers sa patiente.

« Comment elle va ?, demanda Zoro.

- Il faut la ramener au bateau, je dois l'opérer d'urgence pour extraire la balle. Il faut fabriquer un brancard ! ».

Aussitôt les pirates se mirent à l'ouvrage, oubliant leurs blessures et leurs sentiments, surtout la honte qu'ils éprouvaient à s'être battus entre eux. Soraya gémit et ouvrit lentement les yeux. Elle vit les visages inquiets de Chopper et Zoro.

« Ch'uis pas morte ? ».

Les Mugiwaras soupirèrent de soulagement. Sanji s'approcha et s'agenouilla près d'elle.

« Soraya chérie, j'étais si inquiet ! J'avais peur que tu meures et qu'on ne puisse pas vivre notre amour…

-De quoi tu parles love-cook ? », lança Zoro en le regardant de travers.

Soraya rougit en se rappelant du baratin qu'elle avait fait au cuisinier. Elle croisa le regard de Chopper qui lui sourit. Mais elle eut soudain une violente quinte de toux et gémit en sentant ses blessures.

« Il faut aussi soigner tout ça, fit le docteur en désignant les blessures faites par le sabreur. C'est Doflammingo qui t'a fait ça ?

-Nan c'est Zoro », répondit étourdiment Luffy.

Sanji se jeta alors sur le bretteur et ils roulèrent sur le sol en s'échangeant coups de poings et coups de pieds. Ils s'insultaient copieusement, le cuisinier disant que Zoro avait failli tuer l'amour de sa vie et l'autre expliquant que ce n'était pas de sa faute.

Soraya rit doucement, ce qui lui déclencha une nouvelle quinte de toux.

« Vous allez tous bien c'est génial, les amis », dit-elle en souriant.

Zoro et Sanji arrêtèrent de se battre, les autres de fabriquer le brancard et ils s'approchèrent d'elle. Elle voyait leurs visages souriants, malgré les épreuves traversées, et sentait leur inquiétude pour elle et leur amitié. C'était ça avoir des compagnons ? Dire qu'elle s'était privée de tout ça pendant toutes ces années.

« Tu as dit…, commença Luffy, avant d'hésiter. Tu nous as appelés… tes nakamas…

- Il semblerait…, admit la jeune femme en fermant les yeux.

- Ca veut dire que tu restes avec nous ?, demanda Chopper d'une voix pleine d'espoir

- Si le capitaine est d'accord », répondit-elle si faiblement qu'ils durent tendre l'oreille pour l'entendre.

Luffy ne répondit pas mais hocha la tête en souriant. Soraya lui rendit son sourire avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience. Tous se remirent alors au travail pour fabriquer le brancard. Près de Soraya, Chopper, Nami et Luffy veillaient sur elle. La navigatrice et le capitaine se regardèrent.

« Je te l'avais bien dit », articula silencieusement la jeune femme.

Luffy éclata de rire et se laissa tomber dans l'herbe, épuisé, mais heureux.

Quelque temps plus tard, quelque part sur Grand Line, des pirates recevaient le journal. Ils étaient réunis sur le pont de leur grand navire. Leur pavillon, représentant un crâne avec un bandeau sur un œil et deux sabres croisés, flottait au vent. Près de la figure de proue, un monstre à cornes, trois hommes mangeaient et buvaient sous le soleil.

« Les gars regardez-ça !, cria le pirate qui avait le journal en main. Ils parlent des Mugiwaras ! ».

L'équipage se réunit autour de lui et il leur lut l'article.

« Luffy a botté le cul de Doflammingo !

- Terrible !

- Il progresse pas mal le petit ! ».

Une liasse de feuilles tomba du journal et l'un des hommes les récupéra et les feuilleta.

« La vache, vous avez vu leurs nouvelles primes ? Le gamin est à 350 Millions maintenant !

-Faut fêter ça ! ».

Les hommes poussèrent des cris de joie et trinquèrent à la santé des jeunes pirates. L'un d'eux apporta les nouveaux avis de recherche aux hommes près de la figure de proue. L'un d'eux, un blond aux cheveux frisés, les regarda.

« Alors Yasopp ? Ca dit quoi ? ».

L'homme qui avait parlé était brun, les cheveux attachés. Il nettoyait la crosse de son fusil.

« Hum, pas mal », dit Yasopp en regardant les primes.

Son regard s'attarda sur l'affiche d'un des pirates, un jeune homme masqué au long nez, et il sourit. L'autre homme lui prit les avis de recherche des mains et les feuilleta.

« Tiens, on dirait qu'ils sont un nouveau membre d'équipage…

-Une nouvelle en fait, fit Yasopp. Beau brin de fille d'ailleurs, il ne perd pas le nord le petit… ».

L'homme brun ne rit pas. En fait, il avait les sourcils froncé. Il regardait fixement l'affiche de Soraya. Il se tourna vers leur capitaine, qui ne participait pas à la conversation. Le Roux buvait son rhum à la bouteille en profitant du soleil.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? », demanda-t-il au brun.

Celui-ci ne répondit pas mais lui passa la liasse d'avis de recherche. Shanks sourit en voyant la nouvelle prime de Luffy. Il avait eu raison de parier sur lui, il se sentait fier de son protégé. Il continua à feuilleter la liasse quand, soudain, il se leva, livide. Il laissa tomber les avis de recherche, n'en gardant qu'un. Les pirates qui faisaient la fête sentirent qu'il se passait quelque chose et se calmèrent, sur le qui-vive. Shanks serrait l'avis de recherche tellement fort que le papier était sur le point de se déchirer. Il fixait la photo de Soraya. Ce visage… Impossible… Elle était sensée être morte. Il fixa son second, l'homme brun, qui lui fit signe qu'il l'avait reconnue lui aussi. Il se leva et ordonna aux hommes de déplier les voiles.

« Où est-ce qu'on va ?, demanda Yasopp.

-A la poursuite des Mugiwaras ».

Le capitaine, près de la figure de proue, fixait toujours l'avis de recherche. Il sourit.

_ _ _ _ _

_« Voilààààà, c'est fini » (les amateurs de Jean-Louis Aubert auront reconnu la chanson, enfin, peut-être). _

_J'ai choisi de faire une fin ouverte. Ca me permettra, si l'envie me prend dans quelques temps, d'écrire une suite à cette histoire. _

_Concernant la qualité de ce dernier chapitre, je ne sais pas quoi en penser car j'ai toujours beaucoup de mal à écrire des fins. J'espère que ça vous a plu quand même. _

_Je voulais aussi m'expliquer sur un sujet : Shanks le Roux est donc le père de Soraya. J'ai hésité assez longtemps, au début de mon histoire, parce que je n'étais pas sûre que ce soit crédible. Mais finalement, je me suis lancée pour plusieurs raisons :_

_-j'ai toujours eu l'impression que Shanks avait une attitude très paternelle avec Luffy (dans le manga et dans l'anime). Il se moque de lui, bien sûr, mais il le conseille également et il le protège. Et à la fin, il lui confie son chapeau, et on voit qu'il lui fait confiance. Dans mon esprit, ça n'est pas incompatible avec ce que j'ai écrit. Le pirate ayant perdu ses deux enfants, son rêve de voir son fils suivre ses traces est détruit. On peut imaginer qu'il voit en Luffy un fils de substitution. Dans cette histoire en tout cas. Et ça peut expliquer son attitude paternelle avec Luffy._

_-si Dragon, le criminel le plus recherché, a eu deux enfants, pourquoi pas Shanks ? D'ailleurs Yasopp aussi a eu un fils._

_-historiquement, on voit que beaucoup de pirates avaient des enfants, disséminés au gré de leurs voyages. Même si on sait qu'ils n'étaient pas les meilleurs pères qui soient._

_Shanks est, avec Luffy, mon personnage préféré de One Piece, et j'avais envie de le faire participer à cette histoire, même si c'était de loin et occasionnellement._

_Cette histoire est maintenant terminée. C'était ma première fanfic et j'espère qu'elle vous a intéressée. Merci à ceux qui m'ont envoyé des reviews, j'ai essayé d'en tenir compte et en tout cas ça m'a toujours encouragé à poursuivre (d'ailleurs, Devilangel, j'ai fait un petit changement dans ce chapitre exprès pour toi… bon c'est vraiment un tout petit changement… lié à ta dernière review)._


End file.
